The Rebel Princess
by JWriter007
Summary: Takes place after The One. (Edits: Maxon chooses Kriss, America and Maxon sleep together during the night he slept over) Summary: America lost the Selection and is left heartbroken. Hiding away in the Dominica, thoughts of Maxon consume her, until her friends from Italy come to see her. A message is sent from the rebels through Nicoletta, a letter that gives America a purpose.
1. Chapter 1

*All characters belong to Kiera Cass*

 **Chapter 1**

The sun from the Dominca sky beats down on my closed eyes. I can feel it, warming my body with it's early morning rays. Peeking through my red hair, I adjust to the bright room.

I suppose it was time to get out of bed already. Looking at the clock, I saw it was nearly noon.

I'd been sleeping a lot lately. It was now, officially, two weeks after the Selection. Knowing that Maxon chose Kriss over me, knowing that I betrayed his trust in me, knowing that he didn't love me anymore, knowing all of this, I still loved him. How could I not?

All the procrastinating and arguments that we had were so pointless. If only I had trusted my heart and told him I loved him sooner, perhaps all of this wouldn't have happened. We were so close to being married, to having a life together. We'd even slept together that one night, that amazing night where I had thought our world was uniting and everything was finally working out.

Sitting up in bed, I wiped that thought from my mind. I didn't want to remember that beautiful moment, for it was now just a memory. Something that I would never share with Maxon again.

I went to wash up, noticing that my eyes were slightly less red compared to my other mornings. I didn't think I cried last night, for once.

My trip to the Dominca was probably the best choice I'd made. It was far away from anyone I knew. I needed time to heal. My family was supportive, of course, and wanted me home. But I knew that home would only have reporters hovering around, as well as the reminder that my father wasn't there anymore.

May wanted to join me here, but I declined the offer. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want anyone to know how weak I'd felt these past two weeks.

The suite that I got here was extravagant, too extravagant. Now that I was a three, however, and a princess, this was the type of treatment I received and it was also something I had to get used to now.

Of course, I wasn't as isolated as I wanted to be. People recognized me, of course. A lot of the vacationers would ask for pictures or autographs when I went to eat at the restaurant or lie on the beach. The reporters were the worst thing though, they were always around. The resort did a good enough job of keeping them out, but they were always hiding around corners, sneaking in.

I hadn't picked up a magazine since I'd been here, but I was pretty sure Maxon and Kriss were headline news. I was also pretty sure I was in it. Both of these things always made me walk past the magazine stands without a second glance. I didn't want to see how happy they were, and I did not want to read what the reporters were writing about me.

After putting on some simple makeup, especially concealer for under my eyes, I got on a blue sundress for the day. The weather here had a humid heat to it, that always seemed to leave the skin glistening. As for the beach, the crystal clear ocean was stunning.

Another day lounging on the beach sounded perfect. Heading out, I put on my sunglasses. They were the best wardrobe choice I'd ever owned. Of course, I wouldn't tell my former maids that.

My eyes started to tear up thinking of them. They were still at the palace, probably helping Kriss now. She did mention how she wanted my maids during the Selection. I couldn't help feeling jealous of her having them. They were more than just maids to me, however, they were my friends. I missed the comfort they had given me during the Selection. Now, I had no one.

Thankfully, the sunglasses did it's job and covered my red rimmed eyes from the world. If the reporters were around, they wouldn't capture an image of me crying, at least.

"Hello, Princess America. How was your sleep?" The resort owner, Mr. Wess, greeted me like always. He was a heavier man, with a very thick mustache that was turning from black to gray. As a four, he was doing very well for himself though, as this resort was a five star one. Royalty often stayed here when vacationing, as well as many two's and three's.

The day I arrived, he'd been extremely accommodating. Offering me all these spa packages, room service, and more. I told him I only wanted to be left alone, and he seemed to understand. From that moment on, I liked him.

Responding with a slight smile, all I could muster up these days, I replied, "It was very comfortable, as always. Thank you, Mr. Wess."

He nodded, following me to a seat in the dining room. Standing beside my table, he handed me a small, white envelope. "This came in the mail for you today, princess."

"Thank you," I accepted. With that, he left with a slight bow.

It was very weird, being called princess. But as an Elite, that was now what I was and I had to get used to it.

The letter was from a Prince Calvin of France. It read:

 _Dearest Princess America Singer,_

 _I am Prince Calvin Laurent of France. I write to you today, to give my sympathies to you for your loss, and my gain, in the Selection. I say my gain because I wish to inform you that you losing has made me the happiest man in all of France. I've watched the Selection this entire time, and must admit that I found you to be the most beautiful of all of the ladies._

 _Perhaps I am coming on too strong, but I want my feelings for you to be perfectly clear. I wish to see you, to meet with you in person. I believe we would be a good match. I wish to tell you in person how beautiful, strong, and brilliant you are. After meeting, I have a very strong, persistent hope that you would then make me the happiest prince in the world and become my wife. My Queen. The future Queen of France._

 _Just know, I am waiting for your reply in hopes that you can give me a chance. We can have a wonderful future together. One where you will live very comfortably._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Prince Calvin Laurent_

Finishing the letter, I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses. This wasn't the first letter I'd received wanting my hand in marriage. This was probably the twelfth one or so. I was nowhere near ready to even think about pursuing another relationship, let alone marriage.

I'd received another letter last week from Marlee. Among asking me how I was doing, she had told me a lot of gossip too.

Natalie, had apparently gotten engaged to a very high up politician. Elise, herself, had received many marriage proposals too. She was currently dating some prince in Asia. The other girls in the selection were either married already, engaged, or dating someone. Marlee was still in the palace working as a servant. She seemed happy, after all that she went through. I missed her deeply.

She'd wished me the best of happiness and wanted me to write to her. I hadn't yet. These past two weeks, I could barely get dressed , let alone, write a letter. It seemed that with Maxon taking my heart, he also seemed to take my energy.

I felt tired all the time, I had a constant headache, and my heart literally felt like it had broken. It hurt so much, all the time. I hoped that in time, everything would heal. But I wasn't too sure it would happen.

Thankfully, my appetite was as strong as ever. It gave me a reason to get up in the morning. And this all inclusive resort had plenty to eat. As I ate my brunch, I read over the letter from the prince again. He'd called me beautiful, strong, and brilliant. Perhaps that was what I used to be, what I portrayed on television and in the reports during the Selection. But now, I felt like the complete opposite.

I felt stupid, for all that I did in making Maxon not trust me. All those choices I had made during those weeks. I chose not to trust him, I gave him ample reasons not to trust me, and I betrayed him when I never told him about Aspen.

And strong? To be honest, this was the weakest I'd ever felt. I couldn't get out of this sad, miserable state of mind I'd been in lately. No matter what, my thoughts and emotions seemed to get the better of me each day.

Then there was beautiful. Maybe I still had that, I sighed. If I were being honest, I only took the time to make myself decent each morning because of people knowing who I was. Because of the chance that a reporter may snap a photo of me. I wanted to keep up the appearance of my being alright. I didn't want Maxon or Kriss opening up a magazine or newspaper with a headline about me being utterly heartbroken. That pride in me was still there, at least.

Finishing my meal, I headed to the sandy white beach. There were people suntanning on towels and lawn chairs, some already looking red from the intense sun. Other people were swimming in the water, laughing and having fun with each other.

I made my way to my usual spot. The resort had given me a private cabana near some palm trees. It was further away from the other resort guests, allowing me to usually go unnoticed by them. On the table, there was already some refreshments waiting for me. Mr. Wess always seemed to be a step ahead of me.

I layed down on the lounger, reaching for the ice cold water. Closing my eyes, I started to relax. Comforted by the hot sun and partial shade provided by the palm trees, I started to doze off.

That is, until a splash of cool water hit my body.

"Ahh!" I screeched, jolting up in shock. I was soaked! My blue dress latched to my body like a layer of second skin, my hair was dripping down my back, and I had to take the sunglasses off because they were covered in drops of water, making it impossible to see.

The laughing of some familiar voices had my heart pounding. Looking up, I saw none other than Nicoletta, Noemi, and Orabella, the Italian royal family.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked in confusion.

Nicoletta came over, hugging my soaked body. "We are here to see you, of course!"

I returned the hug, still stunned. The other ladies came over, giving me warm hugs as well. I gave in, feeling overwhelmed with their love.

Pulling back, they all smiled at me. "I supposed I look like a drowned rat right now," I commented.

They all laughed. "Our fault!" Noemi smiled. "But this gives us an excuse to go in the water, at least."

I realized that they had their swimsuits on. Their bronzed skin made it look like they'd been in the sun for days already. As Italians, they were naturally tan. They were also beautiful women, each having long, dark hair and large brown eyes. During the Selection, we became friends very quickly when they came for a visit. Out of the three, Nicoletta was someone I grew close with more. She even agreed to give money to the Northern rebels when I asked her to.

The Southern rebels were the ones responsible for killing Celeste, my friend in the Selection. Though she wasn't always. If she were alive today, however, I feel that we would have been great friends. We maybe would have even spent time together, perhaps she would be here in the Dominica too. But she was gone now.

"What do you say, America? Want to go for a dip?" Nicoletta asked, bringing my attention back to the present.

I smiled, something that now felt unnatural. "As good as that sounds, I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"No suit!" She gasped. "Well, what have you been doing these past two weeks?"

I shrugged, "Not swimming. Just laying on the beach and, well, eating of course."

I caught the look that they gave each other. Then they all looked at me, really looked at me. Starting to feel self conscious, I put on the smeared sunglasses again and crossed my arms.

"America," Nicoletta started. That look, the look of sympathy and sadness, crept on her face. I turned my attention to the water, not wanting to see it. That was the main reason I wanted to be left alone, I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. Seeing me weak. And now? All three of them had.

"Don't," I mumbled, biting my lip to stop it from quivering.

I was then pulled into another hug, this one stronger. Nicoletta's arms held me tight, and then the tears started coming again.

"It's okay, we're here now. Let it out," she rubbed my back in small circles.

I stepped away, using my hands to wipe the tears that had escaped.

"I'm happy you guys came," I told them, my voice sounding off. "I really am. I just, I think I need to be alone right now." They'd understand.

"You have been alone for two whole weeks," Orabella replied. "I think it is time you have some company. You need friends around, America."

"We know how much you loved him," Nicoletta added. "We know you must be hurting very deeply. We can see it."

I sniffed, was it really that obvious?

"Don't you think that having some friends around may help?" She asked, tilting my chin up so I could look at her.

The other girls came to my sides, placing their arms around me. "We are here to help you," Orabella said. "You are our friend and we don't want you to be alone anymore."

"Come on, let's go buy you a swimsuit! That Mr. Wess seemed so accommodating! I think he would love to help us!" Noemi smiled.

"Then we can cool down from this heat!" Nicoletta added, fanning herself dramatically.

I smiled again, shaking my head. Perhaps they were right. Maybe the time to be alone was over. Having their laughing, friendly faces around could be contagious, after all.

"Well, maybe he could help," I responded.

They all clapped. "Let's go then! We will get you a tiny bikini and get that skin as tanned as ours!"

Finally, I laughed. "I don't think that is possible!"

"We will see," Nicoletta winked at me. "Let's go and find something for you!"

Nicoletta walked beside me as the other two went ahead. She didn't say anything at first. Her silence wasn't something I was used to.

"Thank you," I said, breaking it. "Thank you for coming."

I truly meant it. Having them here had brightened my day. It wasn't that I was fully back to normal, but I felt more myself at that moment. It was nice.

"Of course we'd come! You're our friend, America." She paused for a second, then lowering her voice, speaking in a whisper, "We need to talk about the rebels too. When we are alone."

I slowly nodded, agreeing to speak with her later. I wondered what she meant. What she wanted to talk about. Perhaps she still had contact with the rebels, she did come to their aide after all. If she wanted advice or help, I was willing. I wanted to help her in anyway I could.

"We will speak," I told her in a lowered voice so the others didn't overhear. "Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

*All characters belong to Kiera Cass*

 **Chapter 2**

The ladies got me into a modest bikini that I was comfortable in. Carolina had an ocean on the eastern border, but we lived on the western side, so I'd never gone in the ocean before. In Angeles we were never allowed out of the palace, except for the one time were Maxon, Aspen, and I snuck out.

"America!" Nicoletta hollered, sending a wave of cool water my way.

I tried to dive away, but it got me. "That's it!" I laughed. I waded through the water and splashed her. She screamed, covering her face.

The other girls left the water a few minutes ago and were sunbathing in front of my private cabana. Nicoletta and I decided to stay in the water longer, though.

"Okay! Truce!" She shrieked, holding her hand up.

I smiled, shaking her hand. "Alright."

We waded in the smooth water for a while longer. The sun made the water look like it was sparkling.

"America, tell me now. How are you really doing?" Nicoletta swum closer. "I know you loved him, Prince Maxon."

"Yes," I answered, clearing my throat. "And I'm doing alright."

She gave me a look. "It's me. Be honest."

"No really, I just needed time. I'm alright now." Looking away, I tried to focus on anything else. This conversation was bringing everything up again.

"Well, I am here when you need to talk." She told me, understanding.

I nodded. "What is it you wanted to tell me about the rebels?" Focusing on something other than my love life, or lack thereof, would probably be better, I decided. Plus we were alone now.

She sighed, "There is a lot to discuss, especially with what happened with the attack at the palace."

"Yes, the king and queen being killed, not to mention Celeste and the guards and servants that were there."

Nicoletta shook her head, "The tragedy of it all. It was horrible when I heard of it."

"So the rebels contacted you again?" I asked, trying no to think of it all. Maxon had told me he loved me during that attack, that he was sorry. Afterwards, when I thought he had died, I was so heartbroken.

Later, when I found out he was alive, I rushed to him. But Kriss was already there, with a ring on her finger. He'd told me that he proposed to her. Like nothing he said during the attack mattered. By then, my heart was truly lost and I just left. That was the last I saw of him or Kriss. I didn't bother seeing Maxon again, asking for an explanation. I figured it would only make things worse.

"I am officially working with the rebels," Nicoletta responded. "Well, secretly. I wish so much that you were queen, everything would be easier."

"Well, that's not going to happen," I replied. "Kriss is part of the rebels, anyways."

"I know," she said.

"You know that?" I was surprised. "How?"

"Maxon," she said, looking guilty. "Maxon contacted me about a week ago. He told me about Kriss. I guess she confessed to him."

"Makes sense, they are going to be husband and wife after all." I don't think I did a good job keeping the bitterness out of my voice, but she never commented on it.

"Kriss is barely a rebel though, she doesn't know that much. Not as much as you or Maxon. She just supports them, basically. Maxon, though, he wants to help. He is still going ahead with breaking up the caste system too, starting with the lower castes. You probably knew that already though."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't actually. I'm glad."

It was basically my idea, and I was happy that he was going to go along with it. I knew I had a part in him understanding how bad things were with the lower castes and how unfair it was. Hopefully, it would work.

"You didn't know? But it's all over the papers!" Nicoletta gasped, looking confused.

"I've been avoiding the papers," I confessed.

She looked sad, "Of course you have, but you can't avoid the world forever, America."

"Unfortunately," I muttered. "Go on with the rebels though, I want to know what's happening."

She sighed. "Well, I've provided more financial aid. I've even met with Georgia and August. They are working hard on gaining support to stop the Southern rebels from attacking more people. That is where you come in."

"Me?" I asked. "What could I do?"

"A lot," she smiled. "You don't realize the influence you have on people. All of what you did during the Selection, in those interviews. America, the people loved you. I'm pretty sure the country was in an uproar when Maxon chose Kriss over you. But the point is is that if you are on the Northern rebels side, you can get a lot of followers to support them. With your help, and with the numbers increasing, the Southern rebels will be defeated. Georgina and August want to meet with you."

"I don't know, Nicoletta. I'm not sure if I'm the same person as before…" I stopped.

She took hold of my hands, squeezing them in hers. "America Singer, you are always going to be that person. Right now, you may not feel it. You may not even think it. But you are going to feel better, you are going to move on with your life, and if I am being brutally honest, you are going to become a very important princess for this country. One that is my ally now. Because of you."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, wondering if she was right.

"I just am, us Italians are always right on these things!" She grinned.

"How would I even get in touch with them? Georgia and August," I questioned.

"Leave that to me," she smiled larger. "So is that a yes?"

I thought it over. Being part of the rebels would give me a purpose again. I knew my dad would have also been proud of me, as he was a rebel himself. Making him proud, even though he was gone now, still was something I strived for. Sitting around and moping about my life wasn't going to do anything. Trying to make a difference in this country was a start to something, at least.

"I'll meet with them and see what they have to say," I told her.

"Good," she replied. "Let's get dressed up and go out tonight to celebrate!"

I laughed. "I'm not sure about that."

She dragged me back to the shore, laughing. "Girls, we are going out tonight!" She yelled. They both cheered in response. I guess that meant I was going out too, I thought, unsure if this was a good idea.

"You need to have some fun!" Nicoletta told me on our way to my suite. "This is the perfect opportunity to for it. Let's dress up, get our hair done, and go out!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I think you are going to be the death of me," I shook my head.

"Let's get ready," she replied.

About three hours later, we finished 'getting ready' which was quite the process when there were four princesses in the resort. Mr. Wess was more than happy to work with us and provide a lot of the resort extras that I had profusely refused when I arrived. With hair stylists, designer clothes provided, and make up artists, we were pampered to the extreme.

They dressed me in a tight deep purple dress that went to just above my knees. It was sleeveless, so I absolutely had to have a necklace too, according to Noemi. The necklace had a small, silver chain that contained several diamonds at the center. Then, every necklace also needs earrings, according to Orabella, so I put on diamond earrings too. The worst thing was the heels, however. They were four inches and walking in them now was nearly impossible.

Nicoletta wore a gold dress that was shorter than mine, but had long sleeves. Her shoes were also gold, as well as the jewelry she wore. Orabella dress was a red, long one that was tight to her body until about mid thigh. She wore a simple crown with her dress, making her look regal. Noemi opted for a pant suit, which I was instantly jealous of. Dresses were never my thing, though I had grown to like the comfier ones.

We made our way to the limousine, exiting the front doors of the resort. Immediately, flashes started going off and reporters started asking questions. Most were directed at me.

"Princess America, how are you doing now that the Selection is over?" "Princess America, care to comment on which dress Princess Kriss will choose for her wedding?" "Princess America, have you found a new man yet?" "Princess America, have you spoken to King Maxon?"

There were more questions, but they all blended together. Starting to feel dizzy, I grabbed onto one of the girls for support. This was too much, it was a terrible idea. Why on earth had I decided to let them take me out of the resort? What was I thinking?

"Almost there," I heard one of them say. Looking up, I realized we were nearly in front of the limousine. Okay, I could do this. Just a couple more steps.

Suddenly, a reporter moved right in front of me. "Princess America, tell us all how you feel about King Maxon not choosing you in the end."

Tell them how I felt? Not going to happen, I thought, starting to get angry.

"Excuse me," I told her, being polite and trying to get her to leave me alone.

I think giving her a response was where I went wrong. She continued talking, "Princess, it must be devastating. The majority of the country was rooting for you, after all. We all saw how you and him were on television, we thought he loved you. We thought you loved him. Do you think he made a mistake? Do you miss him at all?"

I knew I shouldn't listen to her, I knew I should just walk past her and get in the limousine like the other girls were doing, but something in me couldn't do it. I had to respond, I couldn't stay silent.

I gave her a polite smile, "Maxon and I, err, King Maxon and I got along well. But clearly, he loves Kriss. And I wish them all the best, as anyone would." I turned to the other reporters, all of them had their eyes on me. "I truly appreciate all that happened during the Selection and the support I received from Illea. My hopes are that I will make a difference for this country, even though I am not queen."

"Princess America! Do you agree with King Maxon's new policy on diminishing the caste system? We know it was something you believed in." A reporter asked.

"Of course I do, he is my King. As he is yours. I believe in what he wants for this country, it's what I want as well. That will be all, thank you."

With that, I moved past the reporters, already asking questions again. I got into the limousine and the driver closed the door, blocking out the sound of them.

"Well done," Nicoletta commented.

"I guess I still don't know when to keep my mouth shut," I sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Which is why we love you!" She laughed.

"Which is why your country loves you!" Noemi added with equal enthusiasm.

As the driver took us away from the resort, I looked back and noticed that some reporters were following us in their cars. I sighed, would this be what my life was like? How was I even supposed to meet the rebels in private if I was being followed all the time? I supposed it would all die down after more time had passed. I hoped it would at least.

We arrived at a fancy restaurant, avoiding more reporters as we made our way in. Knowing we were being watched, we avoided alcohol. Since they were princesses too, they had to be weary of public appearances as well. So getting drunk was not an option when cameras were around.

Instead, we sipped on some virgin drinks that were deliciously sweet. The food arrived, and it was like I was back in the palace. It tasted heavenly. The girls laughed at my love for food, but I didn't mind.

"So, one of those reporters asked a question that has been on my mind too," Noemi commented between bites.

"Oh?" I asked, taking a sip of the strawberry mango drink I had ordered.

"Have you gotten any offers for marriage from other men yet?" She asked, smiling.

My eyes widened, "Oh! Well, I've received a few letters, yes. But I'm not looking right now, it's, uh, too soon."

"Who?" Nicoletta asked, excitement in her voice. "We know a lot of the bachelors and we can tell you all the gossip!"

I laughed, "Oh gosh, I don't know if I remember. Well, I did get a letter from the Prince of France this morning."

They all squealed. I had to cover my ears, they were so excited. Spending time with them was almost like spending time with the girls in the Selection again.

"Prince Calvin! He is so attractive!" Orabella commented. "Very handsome."

Nicoletta nodded in agreement, "I heard he liked you, actually."

"From who?" Noemi asked, curious.

"From my friend in France, Ines Bernard," she turned to me. "She is a very good dancer. Her performances are always sold out."

"A dancer? So she's a three?" I asked casually.

They all looked at me. "America, in France there are no castes, remember?" I blushed, I knew that. It was just so natural to think of it.

"Besides, you must remember that if you are to be France's future queen," Noemi laughed.

I frowned, "Well, I doubt that would happen."

"Why not?" She asked me. "You are single now."

"Yes," Orabella smiled. "And he is very nice to look at."

They all laughed, and I joined them. I couldn't believe we were even having this conversation. After all, my heart still belonged to someone else, someone who was marrying someone other than myself.

The thought of Maxon made me somber again. All the walks through the gardens that I loved, all the little touches and kisses we shared, and that last night we had together. It was all so special. I honestly thought I had loved Aspen at one point, maybe I did. But with Maxon, it was so much more than just first love. It was true, honest, and pure. Something I wasn't sure I could have with anyone else. And just thinking about it made me miss him even more.

The girls must have picked up on my change in mood, because they switched the subject and started talking about some celebrity scandal that had happened. I tried to listen, but my mind kept wandering back to Maxon. What was he doing right now? Was he in his office, working? Was Kriss with him? Were they organizing their upcoming wedding arrangements?

My mind became consumed with these thoughts, thoughts that I had all the time during the past couple of weeks. It was times like these that I wondered if I would never actually get over Maxon. How could I, after all?

Some people say that soulmates exist. I honestly didn't until I met him. I still didn't understand how I could miss someone so much until now. I started to breathe heavily, I could feel my heart begin to race. I kept losing the people that I loved. First my father, him not being in my home anymore. My home not even feeling like my home anymore. Then losing Celeste, her getting shot right in front of me. The image playing like a movie in my head, over and over again. All those people during the attack. Maxon, giving me hope again, but it being taken away. Feeling alone and utterly heartbroken.

It was all too much, it was like I was feeling every emotion possible all at once. I stood up, and noticed the girls looking at me with concern.

"America," Nicoletta started, but her voice sounded funny. The ringing in my ears was distorting it too much.

"I need," I started, mumbling too much. I tried again, "I need to…" Before I could finish, the world around me started to go dark. Splotches of black that wouldn't go away started to become bigger and the ringing in my ears was louder, causing everything else to go silent. Then, it all stopped, and everything was dark and I felt myself begin to fall. Then, I felt nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

*All characters belong to Kiera Cass*

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up in my suite, of all places. Confused I started to sit up, but a hand held me down.

"Just lay down, America. You need to rest." Nicoletta said from beside me.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat was dry.

"You fainted after having some sort of panic attack. Luckily, a waiter that was nearby caught you. We brought you here, through the back entrance. The waiter even carried you through the side door of the restaurant. It was all hush, hush. No reporters found out."

I nodded, remembering feeling dizzy. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for something you could not control?" She asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Yes," I replied. "The thing is, I could have controlled it." Looking down, I played with a piece of thread that was coming off of the blanket. "I guess I can focus too much on the past sometimes, and it can be overwhelming. I should have just tried to focus on you three instead. Speaking of which, where are Orabella and Noemi?"

"They are in bed, I chose to stay with you. I wanted to make sure you were alright, and from what I am hearing, I don't think you are. Maybe we pushed you too fast."

"You all were just trying to take my mind off things," I said. I didn't want her feeling bad for trying to help me. "And it did work for a little while. I really am grateful that you came."

"Tell me, what happened. Maybe getting it all of your chest will help you heal," she said in a soothing voice.

I gulped, "Can I have some water first?" She handed it over and I took a long sip. "It's a long story."

"I have time," she countered.

I snorted. "Well, before I even thought of Maxon, there was another guy."

"Oh! Do tell!" She smiled.

"His name is Aspen." I told her everything. About our hidden relationship, then him breaking up with me, me going into the Selection with just friendship in mind with Maxon. I told her about Aspen becoming my guard. Speaking out loud about how Aspen and I, once again, hid our relationship made me feel worse. No wonder Maxon hates me, I thought, sadly.

"So he confessed his love to you during the attack, nearly dying. Yet he chose Kriss over you?" Nicoletta looked confused. Heck, I was confused about it too.

"Yes," I sighed. The only thing I left out was the part where Maxon and I spent the night together. Having intimacy with him before we were married was illegal, but that wasn't what stopped me. I didn't want Nicoletta to know how far into this we went, how much I gave him. I didn't want her to think less of me.

"It makes no sense," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's history."

She smiled, "But apparently it does matter, to you. I can see the pain in your eyes, and after tonight, I realize how deeply you loved him. I have to tell you, I was pretty sure he loved you just as much. So there must be some reason as to why he chose Kriss in the end. It just doesn't fit."

"Trust me, I've come up with a million possibilities. Maybe I should have said something when I left, but it's too late now." I started to feel really tired, something I was used to during these past couple of weeks.

"Well, you should sleep. It's rather late. I want to stay with you though, in case you need anything."

"You don't have to," I said groggily.

Before I heard her response, however, sleep took over me. I remember having dreams that made no sense at all, ones where Maxon was in it, ones of Nicoletta and her cousins. They all jumbled together and when I woke up late the next day, I couldn't recall a single one of them.

The Italians stayed for three more days. We didn't leave the resort again, instead we opted for the resorts amenities. One morning we went to the pool and lounged there. Another time we spent the whole day at the spa, getting pamper with oils and massages. By the time their visit was up, I didn't want them to go.

On their way out, I walked them to the lobby. Giving each of them a warm hug, I thanked them for seeing me and spending time with me. It did make me feel better.

Nicoletta pulled me aside, handing me a note. "Open this when you are alone," she told me in a whisper.

I nodded. "Have a safe trip home," I told them all.

"You must visit us!" Orabella smiled. "You are welcome any time."

"Thank you," I said, saying a final goodbye. With that, they were off. I caught a glimpse of the reporters, snapping pictures of them as they left. Shaking my head, I made my way to a bench in the lobby. They were starting to annoy me.

Looking around, I made sure that no one else was near. I took out the note that Nicoletta had given me and unfolded it. It read:

 _America,_

 _August and Georgia told me to have you meet them in Angeles at The Claremont Inn on Thursday at nine in the evening. They told me that you must not be recognized and no one must follow you._

 _Nicoletta_

Today was Wednesday, meaning I would have to leave by tomorrow morning if I was going to make it on time. The resort had been my escape, and now it was time to leave. My heart skipped a beat just thinking about leaving. I stood, walking to the person at the front desk.

"Princess America, what may I do for you?" The lady, her name tag read Eva, greeted me with a sincere smile.

"I'm checking out in the morning, and I will need to book a flight to Angeles." I told her. "I also want this to be kept a secret as possible. What with the reporters and all."

"Of course," she said. "Let me look at the times they have for flights. We can sneak you out the servants door of the resort, that way no one will know you have left. At least, for a few hours. Possible a day if you are lucky."

"Thank you for being so accommodating," I told her.

"Well, you were my favorite of them all." She smiled.

Within half an hour she found a flight for me that left Dominica during the morning. Before I went to pack, she asked for a quick photo, which I couldn't deny her. Luckily, I hadn't cried during the past couple of days, and my eyes weren't the slightest bit red. She was also very grateful.

After packing, I layed in my bed. A sudden headache had come on, making me feel slightly dizzy. I'd been so tired lately, all of these emotions had really taken a lot out of me. Knowing that it may be awhile before I could relax again, I went to sleep early, wanting to be well rested.

In the morning, I put ona disguise of sorts and followed Eva through the back of the resort. I didn't think the servants recognized me. Mr. Wess wished me luck and told me I could come back to the resort whenever I wanted. As the car pulled away from the resort, I only hoped that I could get to the Inn without being recognized.

I told the flight attendants to be discrete, and not make my whereabouts known. Like Eva, they were very accomodating. I had put my hair up and wore a hat that hid it, as my long red hair was quite recognizable. Whenever I walked past anyone at the airport, I put my head down to make sure they couldn't fully see my face.

After getting my luggage and leaving the airport, I felt like a spy or something. No one had recognized me. I looked around the pick up area and spotted my ride.

Hopping in, I took off the sunglasses I'd been wearing and smiled over at my driver.

"Mer," Aspen greeted me with an equally large smile. "I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. I'm here," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

We sat like that for a long time, in the car that was probably borrowed from the felt nice, his familiarity was something I hadn't realized I'd missed.

"How was Dominica?" He asked, pulling away.

"It was much needed, let's just say."

"That's good, it's really good that you got some time, you know?" He said, driving. The sun was setting and I knew I had a bit of extra time, but not much. I had told Aspen to drop me off at some restaurant that was a couple of blocks away from the Claremont Inn. As the note said, no one was supposed to know where I was.

"Aspen, thank you for picking me up. I really appreciate it." I told him, grateful. I'd called him this morning, figuring that it was better than taking a taxi. The driver probably would have recognized me. I told Aspen not to let anyone know I was coming.

"So what made you come back to Angeles? Didn't you want to see your family in Carolina?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalante. I knew Aspen, though, he was very curious about why I'd come back to Angeles. It was in his nature to be curious.

"I'm just meeting a friend," I told him, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"A friend? Which friend is that?" He asked.

"A friend that you don't know,"I told him.

"Be honest with me America," he smiled. "Do you have a date?"

"What?" I asked, not expecting that question at all.

He signed, "Well, it's just that the girls from the Selection all get married or find a boyfriend really quick when they get eliminated. So I figured it was the same for you." He paused. "And I read the magazines, I mean Lucy keeps tabs on you and tells me all about the gossip."

"What gossip? And how is Lucy? How are Mary and Anne, too? I miss them all so much."

"They're all great. They work with Princess Kriss now, along with her original maids. She seems to treat them well, from what I've heard from Lucy. Speaking of her, Lucy is really good for me I think. I mean, I think I love her." He confessed. "It's alright to tell you that, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, Aspen." Though we'd dated for two years, we were now just friends. I was happy that he found someone he loved, and even happier that it was Lucy. She was a good person.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, thank you. I mean, we get along so well. I'll always love you Mer, but with her it's...well, it's-"

"-different." I finished for him. I completely understood.

"Yes, different." He confirmed. "And as for the gossip, I'm sure you've read it."

"No, I haven't actually." I confessed. "I've avoided all newspapers and magazines."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Well, they've basically been saying how you have all these offers from these men. Princes, actors, athletes, I mean you name it."

I moaned, "Of course they do. What else?"

"Well, I did see a fascinating photograph of you the other day in a bikini. A blue one, I believe." He laughed at my horror-struck face.

"Those darn reporters! They weren't supposed to be in the resort!" I felt annoyed and slightly violated.

"Hey, you looked pretty good in it if that helps."

I frowned, "It doesn't."

"There have been a few pictures of you in the resort. Then you with those Italian ladies all dressed up. When you finally talked to the reporters this past week, that was headlined like crazy. But nothing bad, really."

"What does the 'really' part mean, Aspen?" I demanded an answer, sensing that he wasn't telling me something.

He gulped, "I don't know. Just like, there is a lot about you and Maxon having a broken romance and all that. People thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

He looked over at me, "Do you really want to know this?" I made a face and he sighed, continuing. "A small amount of people are saying that Maxon chose Kriss because you were not truly interested in him. You were interested in the whole caste thing, and needed to be queen in order to make it happen. And with the beach pictures of you having fun, there was this thing about how you didn't really care for Maxon since you looked like you were having fun in the picture. I mean I know you. I know you loved him, well probably still love him if I had to guess. Those few reporters just want to sell articles. They make this stuff up for fun."

I frowned. "I just wish this whole Selection never happened."

"You don't mean that," Aspen countered. "I know you. This thing with Maxon may not have ended in the way you hoped it would, but you've accomplished a lot. You were the one with the whole caste elimination idea. You've grown so much, your father would be really proud of you, Mer."

I smiled, touched by his words. "I hope so."

"Just continue to ignore all those gossip magazines. I shouldn't have mentioned them, anyway."

"I asked for it," I replied.

"You never did answer me, about the date you have going on tonight," he smiled at me. "Who is it?"

I shook my head, "It's not a date. I'm just meeting someone."

"Right, a friend." He shook his head. "I won't ask anymore questions."

"Good."

He laughed. "We're almost there."

It was dark out now, Angeles was lit up though. Aspen seemed to know the way, as he didn't use a map or anything. A moment later, he pulled up to the curb and got out, opening my door for me.

"Thank you," I said, taking his hand to get out.

"Do you want me to drop off the luggage at a hotel or something?" He asked.

I frowned, I hadn't even thought of that. "No, I'll just take it with me."

"To a restaurant?" He asked, growing more curious.

I nodded. "Well, the person I am meeting can store it in their car."

"Right," he said, not believing me.

"You should go, I know you aren't supposed to leave the palace." I told him, giving him a farewell hug.

He held me close. "If you need me at all, just call me. I'll come to you, no matter what."

I smiled into his shoulder. "I know you will."

He pulled back, "And be careful out here. The Southern rebels are still attacking people." He hesitated. "I should wait here with you. Until your friend arrives."

I shook my head. "The palace needs you there, I'm perfectly fine Aspen. I can take care of myself."

"Alright, Mer." He gave my one last hug and left.

As he drove off I waved to him until he turned the corner. I then dragged my luggage through the streets of Angeles, keeping my head down once again. This area wasn't the nicest, but it certainly wasn't the worst area. I didn't think that Georgia and August would send me to a meeting place in the middle of Southern rebel territory, so I wasn't too concerned with that. I approached the Inn, the journey taking only ten minutes or so. I wasn't recognized, at least. Or attacked.

Inside, there was a restaurant with a lounge. I took a seat at a table in the far corner, looking out so I could see if August and Georgia came in. It was hard to believe that these two people were my enemies not too long ago. Now, we had the same goal in mind.

Right on time, I saw them walk in. Scanning the room, their eyes landed on me. I gave a small wave, incase they didn't recognize me with my hair up. Georgia just smiled and shook her head. They came over.

"Well, look at you." She said, taking a seat. "Of course, I've seen you all over those magazines."

I groaned. "Yeah, let's just not talk about that."

She chuckled. "Let's head up to our room."

"You have a room here?" I asked, following them.

"Well of course. You didn't think we would meet so publically. I mean, the fact that you haven't been recognized yet is a miracle." She replied.

"We have a lot to discuss," August announced as we got inside the room. It was small, and a little outdated. But cozy.

"Well, I want to help with whatever I can. Nicoletta has told me a little." I took a seat on the sofa. "What do you want me to do, exactly?"

They looked at each other, sitting in seats across from mine. Georgia sighed and turned her head in my direction. "America," she started. "We want you to work with us. To be a leader, like us. We want you to help lead the Northern rebels to victory. With that," she paused, looking up and avoiding eye contact, "what we really need is someone to help out here, in Angeles. Be a public figure, so to speak."

I frowned, confused. "What does that mean?"

She smiled, looking oddly guilty. "Well, you know we are working with King Maxon now, as well as Princess Kriss. I mean, she is more focused on the wedding and all, but eventually she'll be a strong ally for the Northern rebels. But King Maxon, he really does want to help us. Anyway, what we need from you is to work in the palace, with Maxon, as one of his advisors so that we can communicate to you and you can therefore, communicate to him on our behalf. Also, you're loved by the people of Illea. If they can see that you are supporting our cause, publicly, at the palace, with the King, then it will give them all so much hope. With that hope, our numbers will increase, and the Southern rebels will be defeated."

I blinked. "You guys seriously want me to go _back_ to the palace, _back_ to Maxon, and act as _his_ advisor?"

"Yes," August replied.

"We understand it is a lot to ask," Georgia added. "Having you here is the exact place that we need you, though."

"Why here? You guys can talk to Maxon whenever you want, I'm sure he'll allow it." I questioned.

They looked at each other again. "Not every Northern rebel trusts the King," August started. "They think he will go back on his word to help us, that with his father's genes, he'll turn out to be just like him. With you, they know you were a five. They've seen how you have acted with Marlee, and talking about the castes. They know you came up with the caste idea that the King is starting on."

"They also don't trust Princess Kriss, not yet at least." Georgia added. "You, however, like August has explained, they trust. Like you said, we could just go to the palace and meet with King Maxon, but who's to say he won't go back on his word? We think that with you being there, you can influence him. Make him stay focused on helping us."

"And how would I do that?" I asked, stunned by this whole conversation.

August and her smiled. "By being you," he said. "I mean, look at the influence you've had on him so far. He knows that you are looking out for his people, he trusts that in you."

Maybe that was something he trusted in me, I agreed. He didn't trust anything else, however.

"I don't think he will go along with this," I told them, being completely honest.

"Why not?" Georgia asked. "Because he didn't choose you?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyone can tell he made the wrong choice, America. We all know he still loves you."

I stood up. "Listen, I understand what you both want me to do and I can see your reasoning, but I can't do this. And you are wrong, very wrong. He doesn't love me, he loves Kriss now.

"Whoa, America. I didn't mean anything by it, I am just telling you what I see. I know he still cares for you." She sighed. "Listen, even if I am completely wrong, he will listen to you. Which is the point in all of this."

I walked to the window, gazing out at the Angeles skyline. "And how would you get him to agree to all of this, exactly? I highly doubt that Maxon, let alone Kriss, would want me anywhere near him."

"We've already spoken to King Maxon," August announced. I whipped around, stunned. "He told us that if you agree, he thinks you could have a huge part in being an advisor to him and his political team."

I frowned, "Really? He said that?"

"In so many words," Georgia replied. "He doesn't fully know the entire plan, that is. We just told him that the Northerners want you to be part of our group and had suggested aiding him would be the best fit for you."

"So you lied?" I asked.

"No, not really. It's all true, we just left out the part where we don't fully trust him."

I shook my head. "Even if he agreed, I don't know if I can."

She came over to me. "We'll give you time to decide, America. Stay here in this room and we'll come tomorrow night for your answer."

I nodded, agreeing. "Fine."

They left shortly after, giving me some time to think. Laying on the bed, I thought it all over. Would I really be up to the task of living with Maxon and Kriss again? Knowing they are together and planning their life together. I just wasn't sure. I wanted to move on, but I also wanted to help the rebels.

I wondered if Georgia and August were right, would Maxon change his mind if things got tough? I couldn't see him turning into the type of ruler his father was, but I could see him backing down to things as they grew more and more difficult. But I wasn't sure I could influence him the way that they were telling me I could. Apparently, they had much more faith in me then I did myself. And that may have been the thing that frightened me the most.


	4. Chapter 4

*All characters belong to Kiera Cass*

 **Chapter 4**

I awoke, expecting to wake up to the sun raised over the clear blue ocean. Instead I saw a darker room with pin-striped wallpaper. It took me a second to realize where I was. As I recalled everything from last night, my head felt dizzy again just thinking about it.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had slept in till noon. Yawning, I sat up, peering around the room. It had a single bed, the one I was lying on. The sheets were white, with a cream colored quilt that had kept me warm during the night. Over in the corner was the sofa and chairs that we'd been sitting on last night. I made my way to the washroom, needing a shower. As I stood in the scalding hot water, I sighed.

What would I decide to do? Going to the palace would give me a purpose, something to do that was important to Illea. Joining the Northern rebels and helping them felt right.

On the other hand, going to the palace also meant seeing Maxon again. Not to mention, Kriss. I wasn't sure how I would handle seeing the two of them as an official couple. Planning their upcoming wedding, having stolen kisses in the hallways, holding hands as they walked through the palace. I wanted to move on with my life, I really did. And going to the palace seemed like a step back, not forward.

Rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I tried to come to a decision. My stomach started to growl, however. I hadn't eaten since the airport yesterday morning and I quickly realized how hungry I was.

Finishing up in the shower, I pulled my damp hair up into a quick bun and pulled out the jeans from the palace that I had packed and a gray long sleeve top. Feeling comfortable, I made my way down to the restaurant. I could instantly smell the aroma of bacon as I entered the dining room. They had a buffet style brunch with eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, salads, fruits, and more. It made my mouth water.

I loaded a plate and sat in the same spot I had yesterday. There were a couple of people eating in the restaurant, but it wasn't too busy.

"May I get a beverage for you, miss?" A server came by with a pen and notebook to take my order. "We have coffee, water, juice, milk, soda."

I smiled, "Water, please."

"Of course," he finished writing and looked up at me. Slowing, realization appeared on his face. He recognized me.

"Please," I quickly jumped in before he could say a word. "Please, don't tell anyone I am here. I've come for some peace and quiet, and I'd rather not have reporters disturbing me."

He nodded, looking star struck. "Of course, Lady America. Or Princess America. What should I call you, exactly? I'm not sure."

I realized he was pretty young, probably sixteen or so. And since he was a server, he was a six. I just gave him a friendly smile and told him to call me Miss Singer. He agreed and went off to get me some water.

When he came back, his hands were shaking as he delivered the glass to my table. "Here you are, Miss Singer."

"Thank you," I replied.

"I promise not to tell a soul about you being here, not even the owner," he looked around, making sure no one could overhear. "The owner would definitely call the reporters, as it would make the Inn famous, having you here. He is greedy when it comes to business."

I nodded, understanding. "Well, I appreciate the discretion even more now."

He smiled, sheepishly. "Of course, anything for you." He then flashed a tattoo that he had on his wrist. It was three stars, one larger than the other two. He was a Northern rebel.

I met his eyes. "Like I said," he whispered. "Anything I can do to help you, Miss Singer."

With that, he left me to my meal. I suddenly wondered how many rebels and rebel supporters there were. Perhaps this location was chosen for a reason. As I ate, I looked around the room. I wondered if anyone else in here were Northern rebels. Perhaps some were Southern ones, I thought as a shiver ran down my spine.

The Southern ones were dangerous. They killed people and seemed to take delight in doing so. If they got out of hand, who knows what would happen to Illea under their control. A gut wrenching thought came to mind. If the Southern rebels gained control, that would mean that they would hurt and most likely kill Maxon.

Suddenly, the food didn't seem too appealing anymore. A bitter taste filled my mouth. I quickly dropped some money on the table and raced back to my room. I ran straight for the toilet, throwing up whatever food I had managed to eat. The thought of Maxon dying made me ill, bringing back unwanted memories of the night when the Southerners attacked us and I actually thought he was killed.

I sat on the cool tile floor, leaning my back against the shower door. I wasn't sure if I could do what Georgia and August asked of me, but at that moment I knew I had to try. Letting the Southern rebels win was not an option. I couldn't live in a world where Maxon was dead, I knew that. I felt it in my heart. If it meant going to the palace again and living under the same roof as Maxon and Kriss, I knew I had to put my feelings aside and do what was right. This country was changing and if my helping it made it a better place, I was willing to cooperate in anyway I could.

After rinsing my mouth out and splashing some cold water on my face, I lounged in my room for the rest of the day. Anxiously I kept checking the peep hole in the door, seeing of Georgia and August were there. Even though I knew they wouldn't be coming till the evening, I was too jittery to just stay still.

I passed the time, watching television. Some dramatic romance show caught my eye. As a five, we had a small television in our living room. We rarely watched it though, as it made the power bill go up. The only time thing we watched was the royal reports and the during the Selection announcements, of course.

This show made me feel better about my own dramatic romance of a life. The main character, Elizabeth, was a four that was secretly in love with a six. She was engaged to a three however, but that guy acted like a jealous, manipulative person. He was also cheating on her and seemed to only want to marry her for her looks. Oh! And then Elizabeth's sister, secretly loved the guy. The show was oddly addicting.

Afterwards, the newscast came on, sombering me. The Southern rebels were attacking twos and threes. Cornering them in the streets. Some were robbing them, others were physically hurting them, and, sadly, a few were killing them. It seemed to be happening all over Illea, but mostly in the southwestern part of the country.

They then discussed how the Northern rebels were trying to stop them. The news reporter also talked about how King Maxon supports the Northern rebels. It cut to a previous report, and Maxon's face suddenly filled the screen. He was wearing a dark gray suit, with a red tie. After not seeing his face for weeks, it was as if I couldn't look away. Maxon looked the same, with his blond hair and sincere eyes. But I could also see a few changes, he had faint bags under his eyes that made him look more tired. His smile wasn't quite as wide as he used to be.

He spoke, "I've come to an agreement of sorts with the Northern rebels. They plan to work with me and our country, helping us defeat the Southern rebels. With the caste system being abolished, they've also given their full support. As a country, we need to come together and work on making Illea a peaceful place. One where future generations will live without fear or worry."

The newscast cut back to the reporter. She spoke, "King Maxon's support for the Northern rebels as well as the support for the abolishment of the caste system has caused mixed reactions amongst the people of Illea. Right now, the people of Illea are divided."

I watched, I knew that not everyone had supported the caste system, but I also knew that a lot of people did. We were all used to the caste system, but the higher castes were the ones that didn't understand how horrible it could be. If you were a one, two, three, or even a four, you didn't necessarily see how unfair life was for the lower castes. How much poverty affected them. How if they weren't good at a trade within their caste system, they were lost.

Watching a little longer, I heard a knock on the door. Quickly shutting off the television, I went and looked through the peephole. Seeing August and Georgia, I opened the door, letting them in immediately.

"We brought some take out for you," Georgia held up a bag, then started pulling out small, white containers. It smelt heavenly.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Food from an Asian restaurant, the best in town," she replied.

We started to eat and they looked at me, expectantly. I sighed, taking a sip of the soda they had brought. "I've thought things over," I started. "And after much consideration, I have decided to accept your offer and go to the palace to help Maxon."

"Good," August smiled. "We need you there as soon as possible, tonight we can take you there."

My eyebrows shot up," Tonight? Why so soon?"

I thought that I would have time to prepare myself more, to talk myself into it. I thought a week or so would be more appropriate and I was just about to tell them that when Georgia started talking.

"The quicker the better," she said between bites of rice and chicken. "If we get you in the public eye, it will give the Northern rebels a boost in morale. You're good at talking to the people, America. You can give your speeches on the Report, explain about the benefits of the caste abolishment, of standing up to the Southern rebels. The sooner you do that, the better."

I nodded, "I can see where you're coming from I suppose."

"Good," she said. "Then we'll take you over to the palace and have a meeting with the King."

I gulped. "Maybe the morning would be better, it'll be pretty late by the time we arrive. I don't want to...inconvenience him."

She rolled her eyes, "He's used to us stopping by at any hour, plus he's always up late, working on running the country and all."

"He must have a lot to do, now that his father and mother are both gone," I commented absentmindedly.

"Yes," August agreed. "With you there, however, you can take on some of that work load."

I sighed, leaning back into the chair. Rubbing my temples, I felt a headache starting to come on. All of this was happening too quickly and it felt like it was out of my control. Seeing Maxon tonight? After all of this time. Seeing his face on the news segment was one thing, but seeing him in person… I wasn't sure how to react to this. It was going to be hard, I knew that at least.

"America," Georgia said, bringing me back to the conversation. "I understand that this can't be the easiest thing for you to do, but it must be done."

"Yes, I know." I stood up before I could talk myself out of this. "I'll grab my things and we can be on our way."

As we exited the Inn, Georgia took me to the car as August checked out of the room for me. I sat in the back, gazing out into the night. It was a clear day, and even in the Angeles sky I could see a few stars twinkling above me. Georgia sat in the front, silent. I think she understood that I didn't want to talk at that moment. August got back to the car shortly and started driving us towards the palace. Soon, the city lights grew distant and trees began to appear. As they materialized around us on the sides of the paved roads, my surroundings started to look more familiar. The trees reminded me of the time that the Northern rebels attacked and I had run right away from the palace and into the forested area. That was where I first saw Georgia and August. Smiling at the memory, the palace lights suddenly caught my eye.

We were minutes away and the sight of the palace made my heart start to race. I was excited and nervous, all at the same time. My palms started to sweat and I had to rub them on my jeans. As we approached the gate, I peered at the four guards who were working. I thought I might see Aspen, but I didn't recognized any of them. That being said, they did recognize me.

"Princess America," one of them came over. His name plate read, Barnaby Williams. "Welcome back, King Maxon told us that you may enter if you were to come to the palace." He then looked at August and Georgia, "And you two, as well, are welcome." He yelled over to the other guards, telling them to open the gate.

We drove in and I caught their eyes on me. They seemed confused, yet curious as to why I was there. I couldn't really blame them, though. I'd be confused too if I were in their shoes.

As August stopped the car, my eyes wandered to the front entrance of the palace. The last time I'd seen it, I had been leaving with a broken heart. It all looked so familiar, and comforting. Like home. I knew it wasn't, however. This wasn't my home, not anymore. I was simply going to be working here, probably only for a short period of time. Until the rebel situation was taken care of and the caste abolishment was fully in effect.

I stepped out of the car, putting on a straight face. I hoped it hid all of the emotions that were running through me at the moment. Not wanting to look weak, I stood tall and started walking forward with August and Georgia. A servant grabbed my bags from the trunk, bringing them into a side entrance. I suddenly wondered where I was staying.

About to ask Georgia, even though she probably didn't know, something stopped me. Or rather, someone.

As the doors opened, there stood Maxon Schreave. Waiting to greet us. He stood in the middle of the large foyer, his hands behind his back. I think I may have slowed down a little because Georgia suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her. When Maxon finally made eye contact with me, I couldn't even feel her arm on me. I could barely feel my toes.

His eyes latched onto mine, and it seemed that neither of us wanted to be the first to look away. I focused on my breathing, making it come out in calm, short bursts. How embarrassing would it be to faint in front of him? I didn't want a repeat of the restaurant in Dominica.

We stood in front of him, from the side I noticed Georgia and August bow. I soon realized I should be doing the same thing, since he was King now. Since we were… whatever we were now. So I bowed, finally breaking eye contact with him.

"Please, there's no need for such formalities," he said as I stood up straight. His eyes were now trained on Georgia and August, almost like he was avoiding mine.

"Your majesty, we thank you for accommodating us when we gave no notice," August told him with a slight grin. "Again."

"Of course," Maxon chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't expect anything different. When my guards told me you two arrived with Lady America, I was a little surprised." He turned to me again. "I didn't know if you would agree to come."

"Well, I want to help my country. And as Georgia and August explained, this seems like the best thing I can do."

"Yes," he agreed. "It is." He paused, gazing into my eyes again. Then, as if something overcame him, he quickly looked away. "Well, it is very late. Lady America, you will be staying in your old room, if that is alright. I've asked Lucy and Marlee to look after you while you stay here."

"You did?" I asked, shocked. "Isn't Lucy assigned to Kriss?"

"You know that?"

I nodded, not bothering to explain, "Yes, I do. And is Marlee a maid now?"

He sighed, "Not officially, but I think this is a good experience for her. When I told her you were coming, she asked if she could be assigned as your maid. Since she has no experience, I decided Lucy should train her and help her learn."

"Kriss needs her though," I countered. "Doesn't she?" I didn't want Kriss to be mad at me for taking her maid, even though she was mine first.

"Kriss has several maids now," he replied without emotion. "She will be alright."

"You've asked her if it was alright?" I questioned, wanting the truth.

He frowned, "No."

"Well maybe you should."

"It's not your concern, America."

"Fine," I said stubbornly. "I don't even need maids."

"Your a princess now, of course you need maids."

"I've gone without them the past few weeks and have managed to survive, Maxon. I've gone most of my life without them and here I am," I swung my arms out, feeling frustrated with him for some reason.

He snapped, breaking his previously cool demeanor, "Well you're getting them, regardless."

We both stood there, looking at each other with frowns on our faces, breathing heavily. I soon remembered that we weren't alone when I heard a cough from beside me. I swung my head towards Georgia, and suddenly felt embarrassed at my behavior. Her and August looked amused by it, though.

"Well, we should talk briefly your majesty, before we leave." August told him.

"Yes, we should. Let's head to my office," he still sounded frustrated. I didn't seem to be invited in on this meeting, so instead I started to head to my old room. As I made my way up the stairs, I didn't look back. But I had a funny feeling that Maxon was watching me leave. Nonetheless, he didn't say a word.

Heading to my room through the familiar halls brought back so many memories. It felt weird, that all of the surrounding rooms were empty now. During the rest of the time, these rooms were meant for guests, I believed. I guess that was what I was now, though, a guest. Knowing that Kriss was somewhere in the palace, probably in the Princess suite, made my stomach turn. I wondered if she knew I was here yet. Or if Maxon even discussed the possibility of me returning.

When I got to my room, I heard laughter on the other side of the door. Opening it as silently as I could, I saw Marlee and Lucy making the bed. They were giggling as they did it. I almost cried, seeing the two of them. They must have heard me because they both turned at the same time, freezing.

"America?" Marlee said, a smile spreading on her friendly face.

She ran over to me, enveloping me into a tight hug that made it hard to breathe. I didn't care, though. I hugged her back. Lucy then came over too, making me end up in the middle. Soon, it was like our bodies gave out and we were on a pile on the floor, smiling and laughing. Tears were filling our eyes, tears of joy. As we all calmed down, I felt like my heart was fuller than it had been in quite some time.

"I've missed you both so much," I told them, leaning against the doorframe and tucking my knees under me.

"We've missed you too, Lady America," Lucy smiled.

Marlee took my hand, "It hasn't been the same without you!"

"How are Mary and Anne?" I asked, wanting to make sure they were doing alright. My previous maids were more than just maids, they were my friends. I missed them all deeply.

Lucy smiled reassuringly, "They are both doing well. Kriss treats all three of us well, and we know you wanted us to be kind to her if you were eliminated, so we've been following your wishes of course. That being said, Anne and Mary will be very excited once they realize you are are here."

"Maxon told Lucy and me only a few minutes ago, just after you arrived at the gates. We've been getting your room ready, but have been so excited to see you that we may not be working quite as efficiently as we ought to be," Marlee laughed.

I smiled back, happier than I'd been in a long time. "Well, I'm honestly not used to maids anymore. I told Maxon I didn't even need them."

"You did?" Lucy asked, shocked.

I nodded. "And then it led to an argument. Somethings never change." It was like Maxon and I couldn't help but have arguments over the littlest of things. I worried that if we were going to be working together, we may argue too much and he may fire me. Afterall, he was the king now. And I was nothing to him.

We all stood up and they finished making the bed and tidying in the room. I offered to help, but they simply declined. I decided to wash up in the bathroom and change into my night clothes. It was getting late and I suddenly felt drained. Seeing Maxon again seemed to make me even more exhausted than I was before. Sleepiness came over me, and I wanted nothing more than to lay down in my soft bed.

I came out of the bathroom and one look at me from the girls and they must have caught on about how tired I was. They pulled down the covers and I layed down in the familiar bed.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Marlee whispered as her and Lucy finished turning off the lights.

"Alright," I mumbled. I think I smiled, but I was too tired to know. It seemed that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Maybe it was the palace that helped me relax, with its familiarities and comfort that it brought. Maybe it was knowing I was so close to Maxon again. I wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

*All characters belong to Kiera Cass*

 **Chapter 5**

I'd woken up to Lucy and Marlee gently shaking my shoulders. After much convincing on their part, I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I wasn't sure what an advisor to the king was supposed to wear on her first day of work, but luckily Lucy took care of my wardrobe as she had during the Selection. She put me into a navy blue dress that pinched in at the waist and flowed down to my knees. Adding a white belt and some shorter white heels pulled the outfit together. We decided on putting my hair in a half updo and using minimal makeup.

Overall, the outfit was professional yet still made me look like a lady. When they offered me breakfast I, for once, turned it down. My stomach was all knots and I was feeling too nauseous to eat anything. I figured that my nerves must have gotten the best of me.

I wasn't sure as to what time Maxon wanted me to start or where I was even supposed to go. I figured his office was a safe bet, however. Saying a quick good bye and promising we'd talk later that evening, I hurried out, leaving the girls to their work. In the light of day, the palace looked immaculate. I walked by some windows that overlooked the garden which I was so very fond of. I'd have to go out there later, I decided.

Passing a few guards, I smiled at each. They would bow slightly as I made my way by them. Finally, I ended up in the hallway where Maxon's office was. The door was cracked open, and I could hear his voice coming through.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He spoke, sounding tired. He must have been on a telephone call. "We've been using all of the manpower we have, as well as the Northern rebels. You don't seem to understand that we have exhausted our resources." I wondered who he was talking to. "It would be, yes. Thank you." He paused. "I look forward to your visit. Good bye."

I heard a cling, and realized he had hung up the phone. Mustering up some courage, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, sounding drained.

I entered the room. Maxon was sitting at his desk, his very messy desk I might add. The sleeves of his white, buttoned up shirt were rolled to his elbows. He had his head resting in his hands and face turned down. I wanted to go over and comfort him, but I knew that wasn't my place anymore.

"Good morning," I said, my voice gentler than it usually was.

His head whipped up, clearly not expecting me. "America," he said, moving his hands and tidying up his papers in a nervous gesture. "Forgive me, I thought you were a guard."

I moved in front of his desk, placing my hands on top of his fidgeting ones. He stopped moving.

"Maxon," as I spoke his name, a number of mixed emotions fell over me. His gaze was on our hands, mine overlapping his. It was as if no time had passed and we were our past selves. Together. I pulled away, realizing I was acting inappropriate. This wasn't supposed to happen. Thoughts of how Kriss would feel, if she were to walk in, took over my mind. Him and I were over, and I needed to remember that.

"Maxon," I started again, regaining a more professional manner. "You seem tired. What can I help you with?"

He sat back, attaining his composure. "It's your official first day. There are a few things we should go over with your advisory position."

"Of course," I nodded. He had ignored my comment on him being tired, I had noticed. But I didn't press, figuring it was better to not act be so personal with him while working. Or at all.

"First," he said, standing up and collecting some papers from a cabinet. "I will need you to sign these. They're basic work papers that everyone working in the palace needs to sign."

I skimmed it over and signed. The sheet was a basic code of professionalism sheet, going over the disclosure that staff at the palace had to have while talking to any public individual. "Alright, what else?"

"Your job description," he said, handing over another sheet.

It read:

 _Job Title: Advisor to the King_

 _Reports to: King Maxon Schreave of Illea_

 _Job Overview: As advisor to the king, the role is to give unbiased advice when asked for. Advice can be political, financial, economical, or others of that nature. If a question is asked, the advice/answer must be researched or known before given and answered with honesty and integrity._

The form went on, going over small details that were worded in ways that I wasn't even sure I fully understood.

"Basically," Maxon interrupted my reading. I looked up, seeing that his eyes were fully trained on me. Absently, I wondered how long he'd been staring at me. "The document is very repetitive and I'm only asking you to sign it because I have to."

"It seems so official," I mentioned, glancing back at it. "I'm not even sure I'm qualified for this."

"On the contrary, I think you are the most qualified person I know for this."

I looked up, meeting his gaze again. He was being honest, I could tell by the sincerity in his eyes.

"You have a lot of confidence in me," I told him shyly.

He smiled, a real smile. "You've proven to be good at handling the Northern rebels. You're also the one responsible for the idea behind the caste abolishment plan. Of course I am confident in you, my d-. I mean, America."

For a second there, I thought it sounded as though he might still feel something for me. But he stopped himself, and I quickly realized him almost calling me 'my dear' was simply an old habit of his. I remembered when he first did it, how I hated it. I knew he used the word on all the girls during the Selection, and I didn't want him treating me just like any other girl. Now, however, it brought back feelings that I couldn't bare to think about anymore. I felt ashamed for having such false hope. Like he'd ever leave Kriss for me.

"Well, thank you." I said,quickly signing the documents. "Now, where would you like me working exactly?"

"I have an adjoining office here, I think it would be appropriate to have my advisor close by," he escorted me to a side door that led into an oval shaped office. The wallpaper was a baby blue, reminding me of a clear sky on a lovely spring day. The furniture was all natural oak wood. The room contained a few bookshelves, a desk, and some comfortable looking seating. The feature that caught my attention most, however, was the round window that was behind the desk. It was huge. And it overlooked a forested area, in the distance I could also see some of the ocean. It was beautiful.

"My mother decorated and remodeled this room," Maxon commented from beside me, I could hear the emotion in his voice. He'd been close to his mother, just like I had with my father. Now, they were both gone. "She insisted on having a window. They had to tear out the stone wall to put this in. Personally, I think it was worth it."

"It's amazing," I told him. "I love it."

"I'm glad," he said. "I think it will work out well."

I frowned, "Maybe this isn't any of my business, but wouldn't Kriss want this office?"

As soon as I brought up her name, his attitude seemed to shift. "Kriss is doing her work in the Princess suite."

"I see." Getting some space, I moved towards the desk, leaning on it. "And does Kriss know I am here yet?"

"She does," he told me. "I made her aware of the situation last night, after August and Georgia left."

I nodded. "And is she alright with me being here?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"I guess she wouldn't have any reason, now. Would she?" I shot back, feeling aggravated all of a sudden.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Let's just not talk about Kriss, I don't want to fight with you."

Looking down, I suddenly felt cold. "Alright," I mumbled, not wanting to fight with him either. Why was it that we couldn't just discuss things without the other person getting angry or feeling the need to argue. On some things, we seemed to be on the same page. Other things, it was as if we were miles away with our thoughts.

"I've left my speech for the upcoming Report tonight on your desk. I would like you to read it over and let me know what you think of it. If I should add anything and such."

"I can do that," I said. Having something to do to keep my mind occupied seemed like the best decision in the world right now.

"Thank you," he replied, hovering a moment. I started working, feeling his gaze on me. Ignoring him was my best option, I needed some distance from all of the emotions he was making me feel right now. Maxon left after a few more seconds, allowing me to let out a breath that I must have been holding in.

I ended up going through the report several times, adding and taking away things. I fixed a few grammatical mistakes that he seemed to overlook. A lot of it was about the progress that has been made so far in the attacks against the Southern rebels. There was also a little bit about the caste abolishment and how it was slowly being implemented. Near the end of the report, he was to bring Kriss out and have her speak. I wasn't sure what her speech was about, but I assumed it had to do with the wedding. It appeared that I wasn't going to be in the Report, which was perfect as far as I was concerned. I didn't want to watch Kriss's segment, let alone have to witness it in person.

As I finished reading over the report, I finally felt satisfied with it. Heading over to Maxon's office, I decided it was best if I knocked first. When I did, however, I never heard a reply. Opening the door, I saw that he wasn't there. Knowing I had no other work to do and it was past lunchtime already, I headed out after dropping off the report on his desk.

Making my way towards the kitchens, my stomach started to grumble as the smell of fresh bread guided me. I walked in, and saw that the servants were moving around and working hard. Some were cooking, others preparing meals on silver trays, and some were doing dishes. It was so busy in there that no one even noticed my arrival.

Before I could announce my presence, I was bumped into from behind. This caused me to trip forward, but luckily I caught myself, latching onto the counter's edge.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a high pitched voice say from behind me. "I didn't mean to… Oh! Lady America! You're in the kitchens!"

Suddenly, the room went silent. Every head turned my way.

Looking around the room, I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for interrupting everyone. I wasn't sure where I should take lunch or if I missed it. So I came to the kitchens to see if…"

"Lady America!" A familiar voice came from the back of the crowd. I was suddenly swept into a hug from Mary. Anne quickly came up, joining her. They pulled away, smiling with tears in their eyes.

"You really are here!" Mary said excitedly. "We weren't sure if it was true or not."

"I told you all about it this morning," Lucy's voice rang out. She carried over a tray with some bread, meats, and vegetables on it. "Lady America, I was just bringing this up to you."

I smiled, "Of course you were, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come down and interrupted everyone."

Looking around, I saw that everyone had started working again, though many of them kept glancing over in our direction, with smiles on their faces. I remember the girls telling me that I was well liked by the staff. Perhaps this was still true.

I turned to the lady that bumped into me, "Hello, I'm America. I shouldn't have been standing there, it's my fault that we collided."

Her face turned red and she smiled at me, "I guess the rumors are true. You're very nice, Lady America."

"This is Alice," Lucy told me. "She is a new maid, one of Kriss's."

"Oh," I replied. "Well, you seem to be busy. Don't let me hold you up, Alice."

She nodded, still red in the face. "It was very nice meeting you. I'm just so busy with the wedding preparation, is all. Lady Kriss has specific tastes and wants the ceremony to be just right."

"Go to work, Alice." Lucy ordered her. I smiled, grateful. She knew that I didn't want to hear about the wedding at all. Thankfully, Lucy's stern voice made Alice listen. She left us, giving me a small curtsy before she went on her way. Anne and Mary followed Lucy and I out.

"Care to join me outside, ladies? I want to catch up with all of you if you can" I asked, meaning every word. I had missed them during the last couple of weeks.

"Going outside is forbidden, at the moment," Mary commented.

I turned to Mary, "What? Why on earth is that?"

"With the attack and everything, King Maxon ordered it on the day you left. The only ones allowed outside are the guards and outdoor workers. He doesn't want anyone out there if the Southern rebels attack again."

I frowned, "And does he think that is a high possibility?"

"I'm not sure, my lady," she answered. "We don't see much of him, he's always working. And Lady Kriss never mentions it."

We ended up back at my room, and as I sat to eat, the girls joined me at the table. I wasn't sure how Mary and Anne were able to get away from Kriss, but they seemed to not care that they were away from her. Perhaps her and Maxon were having lunch together or something, allowing the girls some free time.

"Maxon does look awfully tired," I commented.

They nodded. Mary went on, "As you know, we are working with Kriss now, as her maids. And she's been very busy with wedding planning." Her eyes looked at me sadly. "I don't mean to hurt you, Lady America. I know how hard this must be for you, being here. We were all rooting for you."

"It's alright," I mumbled. "And you're not hurting me, not in the least. It's not like I didn't expect this, coming here."

Lucy went on, "Lady Kriss is so busy with the wedding, and she doesn't seem to understand all the government responsibilities that King Maxon has introduced to her. She is learning, I might add, but not at a very reasonable pace. I think she is too occupied with the wedding. She's always in the Princess suite, planning. At times, she doesn't allow anyone inside. It's all making her a bit stressed, I believe."

"Is that where she is now?" I couldn't help but ask."In the Princess suite?"

"Yes," she answered. "She is usually in there for hours on end. We haven't seen her all day, she hasn't sent for any maids at all."

"Really?" Now I was curious.

The nodded. "She isn't as forthcoming as you were. It's hard to get to know her. Perhaps it's because of the wedding and taking over the role of queen so quickly, without much formative training. She seems tense, is all. Queen Amberly did a lot when it came to charity work and helping King Clarkson. The workload is a lot, and with only King Maxon doing it, we can see that it is starting to affect him. To be honest, they both have been very on edge lately."

"But with you here," Anne interrupted. "I think it will help. You did all that extra learning with Silvia when you were here and you are good with ideas. I think it was grand that he chose you as his advisor!"

"Thank you," I replied. "I'm not very sure about this job, to be honest. I didn't want to come back, for reasons I think you three know already."

"We're glad you are back, we missed you," Mary said, making me smile. "The palace hasn't been the same."

"I don't mean to be so forward, my lady," Lucy said, looking serious. "Why is it that you came back? If you didn't want to?"

I looked at all three of them, hesitating. "You see, I've come here because I was asked to."

"By King Maxon?" Anne asked, hope filling her eyes.

"No," I answered. "He agreed to have me, but he was asked by the same people as me. The Northern rebel leaders."

"We know King Maxon is working with them," Mary commented. "I suppose we should have assumed you were too."

I nodded. "We met before the Selection ended." I went on, telling them about Maxon and I meeting with them when they came that one night. The three of them seemed all listened. "They wanted me to come here, thinking I could help rally the people of Illea behind them. As well as help Maxon stay focused and on track with the caste abolishment."

"So you came, for the sake of Illea," Mary responded. "We all knew you would do great things Lady America."

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting our get together. Lucy got up to answer it. She opened it and revealed Maxon standing there. His hair was damp and he had on a change of clothes.

"I apologize if I am interrupting," he said, not stepping inside. "I need Lady America."

"Of course, your highness," Lucy replied, curtsying.

I stood up, and departed from the room, giving my old maids a sincere smile before I left. I was glad I told them everything, it felt better, having close friends know the truth. Maxon walked alongside me.

"I was just having lunch, I didn't have any other work to do. And you weren't there," I gave excuses, feeling guilty for having him come find me.

"No, it's alright. I just need you now."

I raised my eyebrow, curious. "Was something wrong with the Report?"

"No, it was well edited. Thank you, by the way. I was half asleep when I wrote that," he commented.

"Being King isn't easy, is it?"

"Not very," was all he said about the subject. "I had a phone call this morning."

I frowned. "From who?"

"From the British Prime Minister of England," he told me. "An ally of ours."

"And?"

We reached his office. He pulled out a seat for me and I took it. "He is going to be visiting the palace later next week and wishes to discuss our treaty agreement."

I frowned, "Wasn't that signed over a hundred years ago?"

"Nearly," he replied. "I've been asking England to send more aide our way, to help with the Northern rebels. They've been avoiding responding, however, and have finally agreed to come and discuss the matter with me."

"That's a good thing, then."

"Perhaps," he mumbled, then spoke more clearly. "I have a feeling that they want to remove themselves as our allies. I think they want to end the treaty agreement."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, confused.

"England is a strict nation, they have a government system that is run through the practice of democracy. They only agreed to our treaty because we agreed to export agricultural goods to them in the past. They've always frowned on Illea's royalty system."

I tried to recall Silvia's history lessons, and remembered something. "Wasn't England run by a monarch at some point?"

"Yes," he confirmed. Maybe all that studying really did pay off. "But they abolished it nearly two centuries ago. And they had a parliament in place during some of that as well."

"So when we actually need them and their aide, they decide to back out?" That seemed like the cowards way out to me.

"It's politics," he said blankly.

"And what is it that you want me to do with this information?" I asked, remembering he needed me for a reason.

"I want you to be part of the discussion," he told me. "When they come, I want you at my side during the meeting. I think that you'd be good at convincing them to stay allies with us."

"Really?" I asked, confused. "I'm not even sure what I would say."

"That is why I am telling you now. I need you to research this, to help come up with reasons for them to stay allies with us. England gives us weapons and supplies our armies with extra manpower when needed. Without them, we would suffer. A country that has been allied with us for so long, suddenly leaving? It would cause more chaos in the country then we already have. We need them to stay allied with us, America. And I am counting on you to help me with this. Do you think we can do it?'

Sitting taller, I felt empowered by his willingness to give me a shot. To trust me in this. "Where do we start?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't let him down, not now. Not ever.

"Research," he smirked, pulling out a stack of history books on England from a shelf. Taking a glance, I noticed that they dated back to the early two thousands. All history and political texts, from what I could see. It suddenly felt like I was going to be in Silvia's classes all over again, minus her help.

"Great," I mumbled.

This made him chuckle. And _that_ made it all worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

*All characters belong to Kiera Cass* *And thank you everyone for the lovely comments, I appreciate all of you. Hope you enjoy."

 **Chapter 6**

I had spent the last few days reading and taking notes on England's history, trying to come up with ways to convince the English to keep us as an ally. Wanting to do a good job on my first big assignment, I had worked everyday from early in the morning to supper time, sometimes later than that. Though, Maxon seemed to work longer. He was always still at his desk by the time I left; going over papers, talking on the telephone, writing things down. I wanted to offer to help, but I knew it wasn't my place.

The Report last week didn't go so well, as polls indicated that nearly fifty percent of the country disapproved the caste abolishment. Another poll showed that a third of the people had doubts about Maxon as a ruler, saying how he was too young and not ready yet.

I'd watched the Report from my room, with Marlee and Lucy. When Kriss came on, she did what I presumed and talked about the wedding. A date for one month from now had been set and she explained how it would be televised for everyone to see. Kriss also announced how the invitations were sent out that day. I wondered if I was going to receive one. And if I did, whether I would attend or not.

She also went over an educational plan she was working on. I recalled how much education meant to her during the Selection, her parents were professors so it was a passion for her from a young age. Kriss wanted to help everyone receive equal schooling, not wanting people to suffer because of lower incomes.

I liked the idea, personally. Which irked me.

Now, a few days later, I was finishing up in my office when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"America," Kriss's voice rang as she pulled the door open.

My head shot up, surprised. It was almost like we both had been secretly avoiding each other this whole time. In the back of my mind, I knew she was always within the palace, somewhere. I'd been spending the majority of the time in my room or office, not wanting to run into her. And it wasn't like she went out looking for me. So this was a surprise.

Her overall appearance was the same. Light brown shiny hair, with wide brown eyes. She'd always had that regal look to her. I wasn't sure if it was the way she dressed or how she carried herself or both. Either way, I'd always been self conscious standing next to her. My style was more simple, which always seemed fine to me until I was in the same room as her.

"Kriss," I greeted after a moment that was probably too long to be considered appropriate. "What are you doing here?" I blurted the question out, not thinking.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've come to invite you to dine with me in my room. Maxon has left on an overnight trip to New Asia, leaving me all alone. And I figured it was time to finally catch up with you."

I hadn't known about Maxon's trip. I wondered why he went there and why he didn't mention it to me.

"So will you join me?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course," I agreed. We headed to her room, the princess suite. I'd been in there once, with Maxon. He'd shown me the suite, surprising me by telling me it would be mine one day. I'd been overwhelmed with it all at the time.

Walking into it with Kriss now, however, I felt the complete opposite.

"Have a seat," she gestured to the chairs. Anne, Marry, and the maid that had run into me in the kitchens, Alice, were pouring some tea for us. They curtsied when we came in, giving us friendly smiles.

I'd noticed a few differences in the room. The walls had been freshly painted a cream color. Her bedspread had small flower designs in ivory and were made of silk. The furniture had been rearranged, some taken out and others added. In the far corner, her desk looked neat and proper. Wasn't she supposed to be busy with work all the time? How did she stay so organized? Where were all the papers? Mine and Maxon's desks always seemed to be piled with papers and books.

Before I could think further on it, Kriss continued talking. "Anne and Mary are simply the best maids," she smiled at them before returning her eyes to me. "But you already know that."

"I do," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I do miss Lucy, but Maxon has explained that you needed her to help train some other maid."

Apparently Maxon never told Kriss about Marlee working here. I was secretly glad, I didn't want more people knowing than necessary. That was how secrets came out. I also didn't completely trust Kriss, but that was for selfish reasons, I knew that.

"Thank you," I said to Anne as she brought some food for me. "It looks delicious."

"Of course, lady America."

Anne and the others finished serving us, then left us on our own. I'd wondered if Kriss had ordered them to do so before she came to get me earlier.

"America," she started cutting her food. "Tell me, how are you? I've missed you. I've missed all of the girls. The palace isn't quite the same without them."

Sure she missed them, I thought bitterly. "I've been doing well, Kriss. Travelling and all."

"That's nice, America," she smiled sweetly, sipping her tea. "I've been so buys. The wedding is a lot to plan. I'd ask Maxon to help more, but he's been so busy with his duties as king lately."

"I know, he seems tired."

"Very," she nodded. "I do try to spend as much time with him as I can, though. It makes him feel better, spending time away from the office."

"Right," I swallowed the food down my now dry throat. "I hope I can help him with some of the workload." And just for the sake of it, I added, "He shouldn't have to do it all on his own."

Her eyes narrowed, knowing what I was getting at. "The queen's duties are large as well, but Maxon understands that I am planning a royal wedding that will be televised worldwide. I've also been working on the new education bill. It's a lot to do. I'm going to help more after, of course."

"Of course, I didn't mean anything by it." Lying left a bitter taste on my mouth, but I was too mad to care. Maxon was doing all of the work, hers included. And she didn't seem to care about how it affected him or Illea. All she seemed concerned with was this wedding that could easily be handed off to someone else to plan.

"Have you talked to any of the other girls from the Selection?" She asked, switching to a safer subject.

"No," I sat back, the food not looking appealing anymore. "Have you?"

"Oh yes! Natalie is with William Evans, the Head of Immigration. She's called a few times, though I only had a chance to get back to her once. Then there's Elise, she's in New Asia, dating a prince! He's very handsome," she went on. "Remember Tiny? She is with _the_ Bradley Stonewall! Apparently she's his muse now for his novels or something. Everyone's moving on now."

I smiled politely. It felt like a jab towards me, but I couldn't be sure. "Have you invited them to the wedding?"

"Not all of them," she said. "The guest list was one of the more difficult parts to plan. Only so many seats, you see. Though, now that you've brought it up, I have your invitation right here."

She went over to a drawer, pulling out a white card with gold swirls bordering around the letters. Handing it over, it read:

 _You're invited to the wedding of_

 _King Maxon Calix Schreave_

 _And_

 _Princess Kriss Elizabeth Ambers_

 _The union of marriage ceremony will take place at the Royal Palace of Illea_

 _On Saturday September 29th of this year_

 _At 1:00pm_

After reading it over, I couldn't help but feel hurt. Seeing it, laid out on something so concrete made it feel so real. I suddenly felt ill.

"Excuse me, I better be going. Thank you for everything," I muttered, already heading out the door before she could reply. Moving as fast as I could in high heels, I managed to reach the outer doors that led to the gardens. I whipped past the guard at the door with urgency.

"Wait!" I heard him yell through my muffled ears. They were ringing, making me dizzy.

Ignoring him, I just picked up the pace more. It had been forever since I was outside and the crisp night air felt nice on my damp skin. Sickness crept over me, and I instantly collapsed on the ground. I threw up every bit of dinner I had eaten, all over the manicured lawn.

"Lady America," the guard caught up. "Here, let me help you." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please, just give me a moment," I told him, breathing heavily.

He was persistent though. "The King has ordered a rule-"

"I know! Just give me a second. Please." I think it was the desperate edge in my voice that made him take a step back and let me be.

Sitting back, I swept the hair away from my sticky forehead. My breath was coming in quick bursts. Trying to control it, I looked up at the night sky, seeing dozens of white stars. I could hear crickets, chirping around me. A breeze picked up, cooling me off.

"The invitation," I commented, remembering the guard was still there. "I think I dropped it, a white card. I think it's by the door," I said.

"Let me see if I can retrieve it for you, my lady."

"Thank you," I replied, happy he got the hint.

Tears began to build up in my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I shouldn't have come here, I knew I couldn't handle it. Kriss and her stupid invitation were all it took to confirm that. I should have just stayed at the resort in the Dominica, oblivious to the world around me.

Everytime I tried to wipe away the teardrops, new ones seemed to form. If Maxon were here, I wondered if he would hold me. I was the one who told him how to handle crying girls, after all.

"I've found it," the guard came back. "We should get inside. Unless...do you need more time?"

I sniffed, standing up. "Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Maxon." I turned to him. He was one of the guards from the gate, the one who let me in when I'd arrived last week. Barnaby.

"Of course," he nodded, seeing my tears.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Barnaby."

"Shall I walk you to your room?"

"Please," I smiled. As we made our way back through the gardens, the tears began to slow. "Thank you, again. I'm aware of how...awkward that situation was."

He smirked. "I grew up with five sisters, I'm quite used to tears."

"Really? That must have been quite the childhood."

"Yes," he nodded as we went through the doors. "I'm the second youngest of the six of us. When my older sisters had crushes that weren't returned, they'd cry for days. I always made them homemade desserts when I could, which seemed to make them feel better." He hesitated, "I could make something for you, if you'd like."

"I don't think I could stomach it at the moment, but I appreciate the offer."

He nodded. "I actually wanted to speak with you, at some point."

"Oh?" I wondered why.

"It's just," he offered me a hand up the stairs. "I became a guard because my family needed the money for food and I lost my job. I'm a seven, or was a seven. As sevens, I grew up without much hope. I was always good at doing manual labor jobs and always put my all into everything I did, but I was never passionate about it. None of my family wanted me to join the army. They were worried about my life, well, they still are." He smirked. "I think I was around five when I helped my mom bake one day, a loaf of bread. That was the first time I'd felt happy with what I was doing. Then that turned into a passion, though, it was hard to afford ingredients a lot of the time. But when I could, I made whatever I could get my hands on."

"Like desserts for your sisters," I commented.

"Yes," he answered. "They all have terrible sweet tooths, you see."

I chuckled. We were now in front of my door. I paused, waiting for him to finish.

"I wanted to thank you," he turned towards me. "I want to be a head chef at a restaurant, it's my dream. But only fours are allowed. But soon, in the future, with your idea of abolishing the caste system, and King Maxon's willingness to go through with it...that dream may become reality someday soon."

I grinned up at him. "Promise me that you will personally cook for me when I'm a customer at your restaurant."

A look of shock appeared on his face, followed by a friendly smile. "Of course, lady America." He handed me the card, "And before I forget, here is the card you dropped."

"Thank you," I took it quickly, not bothering to look down at it. "And thank you for reminding me why I am here."

We parted ways, me heading into my room and him back to guard his post. Marlee and Lucy weren't in the room yet, probably still thinking I was with Kriss. I sighed, she probably thought I was a fool for leaving that way. I was sure she knew how much the card had upset me and I only hoped she wouldn't tell anyone else, especially Maxon.

As I made my way towards the table, I saw that a letter sat on top of it. Seeing May's handwriting, I quickly tossed the invitation aside and sat on my bed with the letter in my hands.

 _Dear America,_

 _I've been informed that you are now at the palace. The newspapers were the ones to inform me, sadly. You're my sister, I shouldn't have to find out that you left Dominica through a second source. I miss you and want to spend time with you. Perhaps I can come visit you at the palace?_

 _Mom is doing better, she actually laughed the other day. It's been tough, not having dad around. Gerad has been acting up, though. Being a brat. I've been putting him in his place though, and (THANKFULLY) mom is too now._

 _Astra is doing well, Kenna visits as much as she can with her. Astra is so cute! She's grown so much in such a short amount of time. She started making baby noise that is so adorably cute! Oh! And then there is Kota. He hasn't even spoken to any of us since the time you were here. I think he is mad about something. Any ideas as to why?_

 _And me? I am doing well enough. I miss dad so much. It really isn't the same around here without him. Sometimes, I think I see him sitting on the chair in the living room, reading a book. But then I blink, and he isn't there anymore._

 _Please call or write me. I really do miss you. I also want to speak with you about King Maxon. I want to know how you are doing, from the source herself. Not from some tabloid magazine making up stories. Love you!_

 _May_

I read the letter over again, realizing I'd missed her just as much. Possibly more. It may be nice to have her visit.

Grabbing some paper, I wrote her back a quick response. I told her she was welcome to come, figuring Maxon wouldn't mind. I gave the letter to a guard in the hall, and he went to put it in the mail. After, I layed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I must have fallen asleep, as the room was dark and the alarm clock was going off moments later. I groaned, and felt my hand for the alarm. Nothing was there though. Opening my eyes, I soon realized that I had no alarm clock, as Lucy or Marlee woke me up each morning. And, more importantly, the sound was the palace siren.

I got off the bed, panic starting to settle in. I tried turning the lamp on as it was difficult to see in the dark room, but the power was out. I just had to find the hidden door so I could get to safety. Suddenly, I heard voices and grunts outside my door. And they didn't sound friendly.

Thinking fast, I went low to the ground and crawled under my bed. I had no time to get to the hidden door. The distance from the bottom of my bed to the floor wasn't very long, creating barely enough room for me to fit underneath. But I squeezed in, knowing it was my only hope if the Southern rebels came in my room.

If captured, I would surely be killed or tortured. They didn't mess around.

A moment later, I heard gun fire come from the hallway. Then, the sound of my door being swung open made me hold my breath. It had been coming out loudly and I was sure to be caught if the rebels heard me.

"I don't see anyone," the voice said. It was male and sounded rough.

Another set of footsteps stomped into the room, making my heart beat jump. Turning my head, I peered through the tangle of my red hair, seeing two pairs of boots moving throughout the room. I didn't dare move anymore though, fearing that the wood floors may creak and give away my location.

"She said that she would be here," the other voice answered.

"Well, she ain't here." The rough voice responded, wheezing. "We've checked every room and nothing! It's time we get out of this place already, John."

John, the other guy, must have sat on the bed. I felt it crush my chest. I closed my eyes, focusing on not panicking, but I was struggling to breath.

"Man," John muttered. "I could really just lay down."

"Get up, you lazy idiot," the other guy barked. "Come on, we got that other hallway still, then we better move it before those guard shoot us."

"Well," John said, getting up. I took a small breath, not making a sound. "We killed most of them, I think."

"True," the other guy laughed.

I covered my mouth, stopping the gasp that was surely about to come out. Barnaby was just down the staircase. Earlier we were laughing and talking about his family, his love of cooking, how excited he was for his future. He could be dead now, though, with no future in sight.

The sound of their footsteps slowly went away. I had to stay under the bed, incase them or any other Southern rebels returned. My eyes gazed out at the bottom of the doorway, watching for any signs of people out there. I wasn't sure how long I'd been under there when the alarm suddenly shut off. A moment later, the lights flickered on, lightening up the once darkened room.

I stayed under the bed a few more minutes, fearing that it was just a trick from the legs and arms were asleep, after being in one position for so long. But soon, I heard a guard call for me. He was down the hall, but I could tell he was getting closer as his voice became more clear.

I dragged myself out from under the bed, hissing when I scratched my arm on the bed spring. When I managed to sit up on the floorboards, the only thought I had was how bright the room was. My eyes had trouble adjusting.

"Lady America!" The guard yelled again.

"I'm fine," I yelled back. "I'm in here!"

A guard I hadn't seen before came in, surveying the room and finally landing his eyes on me. He rushed over, helping me stand.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" he asked, looking me over. He then clutched my arm.

"Ow," I cried out. Looking down, I saw that I had a large cut on my arm. "Oh, it's from the bed."

He frowned, "Well, we need to get you to medical. Are there any other injuries, my lady? Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath. "No other injuries. Yes, I'm alright."

As he started to escort me to the medical wing, I saw that there were a few bodies lying in the hallways. I looked away quickly, not recognizing any. As we made our way down the staircase, the guards were picking up injured men and carrying them off towards the medical wing. One of the guards that was helping was Aspen.

"Aspen!" I yelled, racing down the last of the steps.

His head turned and a look of relief crossed his face. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, relieved that he was alright. Opening my eyes, I saw Barnaby over Aspen's shoulder, lying on the floor by the doorway. The uniform he wore had a large, wet red mark on the chest. His face was pale and blank.

I gasped, pulling away from Aspen.

"Mer, what is it?" he asked, looking towards Barnaby.

I started moving towards him, but Aspen pulled me back. He grabbed my arm in the process, causing me to moan in pain.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over me. His eyes landed on my arm. "Mer, we've got to get you to medical. Your bleeding a lot."

"Barnaby," I said, ignoring the him. "That guard is Barnaby. Is he..?"

"Yes, he's dead, Mer. I'm sorry," he pulled me into his familiar arms, and held me.

"He wanted to be a chef," I mumbled into his chest. "He has five sisters and he wanted to open a restaurant and have me come and eat his food and-"

"Shhh," Aspen said into my hair. "Come on, Mer."

He lead me away from Barnaby, away from the other injured or dead guards. Eventually, we got to the medical wing. It was busy, though. A lot of people were here. Guards, maids, other servants. Some looked really bad.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding hollow. "I just have a cut."

"It's deep, Mer."

Aspen looked around and then started collecting some items, not once letting go of me. He got some bandages and tape, then brought me to one of the chairs.

"Give me your arm," he ordered, all serious. "I'll fix it up so we can stop the bleeding. But I have a feeling you're going to need stitches."

I watched as he worked. He was gentle and seemed to know what he was doing. My lower arm was red, stained with my blood. I guess the cut was more deep than I realized.

"It'll match the scar on the other arm," I thought aloud, feeling a bit better.

Aspen gave a half smile. "That's something, at least."

I had a small scar on the other arm from the bullet that grazed me when Aspen, Maxon, and I had snuck out of the palace a few weeks ago. It was foolish of us to leave. All of us could have gotten seriously hurt or killed. We were lucky.

"There," he said, taping on the end of the bandage. "When things die down more, you should have the doctor look at this."

I nodded, standing up. "What can I do?"

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"I want to help," I told him.

"I think you're supposed to go back to your room, Mer. I'm not sure there is anything you can do anyways."

"How bad was the attack? I mean, it looked really terrible, Aspen."

He sighed. "I was with Lucy on the other side of the palace when the sirens came one, she was coming back from Kriss's room, looking for you. I made sure she was safe and went out to help. I killed two of the rebels right away, they were just walking down the hall like they owned the place. Like they didn't think I'd be there."

I frowned, that was odd. "Maybe they were just confident."

"I guess so." He scratched his head. "The rest of that side of the palace was clear. Took me a bit of time to check them, with my leg and all. Those two must have killed the guards on that side because by the time I got there, they were already dead. Then I heard yelling and gun fire down in the lobby and came to help. A lot of people were dead by the time I got there. Both Southern rebels and guards. Some maids and servants too." He sounded frustrated. "We were all on edge, expecting them to come back at some point Mer. But I didn't think they'd attack when Maxon was gone. I mean, they just want him dead so they can take over. And he wasn't even here."

He accompanied me the rest of the way to my room, and we were both greeted by a squealing Lucy and equally enthused Marlee.

"You're okay!" Lucy cried, embracing Aspen.

Marlee came and hugged me. "Carter is alright, we were hiding in the same shelter together during the attack."

"I'm so glad," I smiled, returning the hug.

"We were so worried about you," Lucy exclaimed as we all pulled apart. Aspen and her held hands. "Alice and I went to clean up in lady Kriss's room and you weren't there. She told us you'd left a while before. I was coming to find you, when the sirens went off. Luckily, Aspen here, brought me to safety." They held each other closely. His arm around her shoulders.

"I'm happy all of you are safe," I said. "Thankfully none of you were harmed."

I thought of Barnaby, lying on the ground, lifeless. He didn't make it, just like a number of others. The Southern rebels were responsible for this, again they'd come and hurt people I cared for. I was sick and tired of them taking people away from me. It was time to stop them, once and for all. The thought caused a warmth to grow in my body. As I looked at my three friends, I knew that I _needed_ to be here. No matter what, I had to put my feelings aside and focus on what I came here for. The Southern rebels would pay for what they did here, what they've been doing all over the country. We had to stop them and we had to do it soon.


	7. Chapter 7

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 ***Inspiration for America's dress in chapter 7 :** **post/5099820056**

 **Chapter 7**

In the end, the total count was thirteen dead and eighteen injured. For the next two days, I assisted as much as I could in the medical wing. The doctor and nursing staff were overwhelmed, so I did what I could. Helping the injured eat or washing blood marks off people seemed like barely anything, however.

My arm was checked over by the doctor later the day after the attack, and he had to stitch it up. Now, my arm was healing well. Marlee was a good nurse for me, changing the bandages each morning.

I was now standing with Kriss, who was uninjured through it all. We were in the foyer, awaiting Maxon's arrival from New Asia. The air seemed heavy between us, with her not saying a word to me. To be honest, it didn't bother me one bit. After our last encounter, I'd take silence over her gloating.

The guards opened the doors and Maxon briskly walked inside. His eyes lifted to Kriss and I. We held each others gazes until Kriss's form moved in between us. She raced to Maxon, throwing her arms around him. I suppressed the eye roll.

"Oh, sweetheart!" She greeted him with delight.

He held her after a moment of hesitation, probably startled by her excitement. "Kriss, my dear," I heard him mumble into her hair.

At that moment, I chose to look anywhere else in the room but them.

"Maxon," I heard her say. "It was all so awful."

"Yes," his voice sounded somber. "I've been informed. I've come back as quickly as I could. America, we should go to my office and discuss what we are going to tell the public."

Hearing my name being called made my eyes snap back to them. Kriss was by his side now, her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. She was staring daggers at me.

"Of course," I said, slightly satisfied that his attention was on me instead of her.

He gave Kriss a quick kiss on the cheek, then came towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I told him, turning away. "We should go."

I mumbled a goodbye to Kriss, who didn't look too impressed with us at that moment. Maxon and I left, walking in silence until we reached his office. Someone must have been informed of Maxon's arrival, as there was tea set out on the table for us. It was steaming out of the pot.

"What happened to your arm?" Maxon suddenly asked, closing the door. "Did they shoot you?" He started to reach for my wrist, but I pulled back. We needed to focus on the Southern rebels, not each other. Not my small cut.

"It wasn't the Southern rebels," I told him, moving towards the table. "I cut it while hiding from them. Want some tea?"

I heard his sigh. "Sure," was all he said before taking a seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied, pouring myself some too. "Are we going to have an early Report then?"

"Yes," he responded. "I also want you up on the stage with me this time."

I frowned, "Why is that?"

"Well," he leaned back. "I've been meaning to confirm your status here at the palace, as rumours are starting to spread about you being here."

"What kind of rumours?" I asked, curious.

He shook his head. "Nonsense ones. You know how the tabloids can be. Anyway, I also think having you speak would be beneficial. The people still love you and the Northern rebels want you to be more involved. So it seems to make the most logical thing to do. With the English coming tomorrow, your position should be known."

I nodded. "We need to make sure that people of Illea feel secure too. Another large scale attack on the palace doesn't look good. People are probably thinking that if the palace can be attacked like this, then their odds are way worse. They must be scared for their safety. Also, we should contact August and Georgia to discuss their progress. I think the people should be given information, it's all this secrecy that is causing distrust. I want everyone to feel united, not excluded."

"You've seem to have thought about this all already," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I guess I feel motivated," I shrugged.

"You never seize to amaze me, America," he smiled. "We should start writing our speech then. The Reports going to broadcast this evening after all."

With that we got to work. As we shared ideas and helped each other finish their thoughts, I felt that connection that we shared together. At times like these, where we seemed to work in such unison, my stupid heart seemed to grow warmer. This false hope was foolishly persistent.

"I think we're done," he announced, as we read it over for the last time. "I'll send it off to the television crew." A guard came and got the paper, leaving us alone once again.

"Why were you in New Asia?" I asked after he had gone.

Maxon got up and went to look out the window, his hands behind his back. "I've been negotiating some terms with New Asia, Elise was there. She's actually been quite helpful still, putting in a good word for me with Prince Samuel. We're about to come to an agreement with having them provide some military support for us."

"In exchange for what?" I asked out of curiosity. If I'd learned anything from Sylvia and all of my readings lately, it was that nothing came free.

"For food," he said, turning around. "They have a high population and their land is becoming too overcrowded to produce enough food for their people. I think it will work out well."

"Sounds like it," I commented.

"I should have told you I was leaving, but it seemed to have slipped my mind. Lately, I've felt as though I'd lose my head if it weren't attached from my body. I always knew how much work my parents did, but somehow it's different when you're the one actually responsible for running the country. I can somewhat comprehend my father's anger issues now, knowing the stress involved in all of this."

"It can't be easy, without them here to guide you. You must miss them terribly," I said, feeling the need to comfort him.

He met my gaze. "I do miss my mother. Not speaking with her everyday, hearing her laugh or listening to her words of wisdom is very hard. I sometimes expect her to show up at my meals, like before, but it's only Kriss and I now." He sighed, "I don't know if I actually miss my father too much, as bad as that sounds."

"It's understandable, Maxon. Your father was, well, he wasn't that easy to get along with. And after what he did to you, I get it."

"My father was horrible," he said with a straight mouth. "The only good in him was his love for my mother and this country. His methods for this country weren't the greatest, but he still wanted it to succeed."

"He loved you too, Maxon. Even if you didn't see it, you were his son. His only child," I consoled him. "He may not have shown it enough or in the proper way, but he did."

Rubbing his chin, he looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure, but I appreciate you saying it. I really do." He came over to me, taking my hand. And I, idiotically, let him. "You must miss your own father. How's your family? Little May?"

His hand squeezed mine, reassuringly. "I just got a letter from her, actually. She wants to come visit me. I think everyone is doing better, but I haven't spoken much to them."

"Why is that?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

I looked down, not able to meet his curious gaze. My eyes landed on our conjoined fingers. His hands were larger than mine and warmer too. Compared to my calloused ones, his looked smooth as silk.

"I'm not sure," I finally answered. "I haven't wanted to go home, I guess." With the truth out, I felt some relief wash over me. I went on, feeling the need for him to understand, "Without dad there when I went home that time after his death, the house felt so different. I kept expecting to see him, sitting in his chair, walking down the hallway, working on his art. My home didn't feel like home, and I guess I didn't want to go back there, feeling that way again."

"I understand, my dear. Please, don't cry," he said, wiping a tear away. I hadn't realized I'd been crying until he said it. "You know how that makes me feel."

I smiled through the tears, "Well, I don't want you to frighten you."

"Girls crying are still very terrifying!" He joked.

I grinned wider, shaking my head. "I'm pretty sure you've had enough experience with it now, what with breaking all those poor girls hearts."

He moved his hand to my jaw, tilting my head up. We stared into each others eyes, his seeming to be searching mine for something that I wasn't sure of. "America," he whispered, still searching.

I gulped, frozen. I realized how close he had moved, how intimate of a situation we had caught ourselves in. Without meaning to, I moved my eyes to his lips.

"I shouldn't have done it," he moved closer.

"Done what?" I breathed, looking back up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I shouldn't have broken all those hearts. It wasn't...right of me. All of it seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" He gulped. "And I should apologize to you."

Something in me snapped, breaking whatever moment we had been having. "Apologize? Seriously? You should apologize?"

He seemed startled by my sudden outburst. I stood up, putting some space between us both. I felt hot, my heart was suddenly beating faster than ever.

"My dear," he started saying, coming towards me again.

"Don't!" I nearly shouted, putting my hands up to stop him. "Just don't call me that, please. I don't want your apology, I want your explanation, Maxon. We can't be doing this. You can't comfort me and wipe my tears away. Not anymore."

"Ameri-"

"No. Just listen. I need you to just act professional with me. We aren't together, you and Kriss are. You chose her, don't you remember? You chose to be with her and not with me. After everything we shared, after spending the night together, after sleeping together! After the attack and you telling me that you were wrong and going to ruin our lives by choosing her. When you said I always had your heart. After giving me such hope. Then you just what? Changed your mind?"

"America, I'm so sorry," he stumbled on the word. "I don't have the words to tell you how sorry I am."

"Then tell me why," I crossed my arms. "Tell me what changed."

He exhaled sharply, looking tired. "America, just know that I never meant to hurt you. I truly loved you."

A strange sound escaped my mouth, "Alright, Maxon. Thanks for that. That really clears things up. I'll see you tonight, at the Report."

"America, wait." He started to say, but I hurried out of his office, not bothering to stop for him. I had made enough of a fool of myself already and had absolutely no desire to hear him tell me how sorry he was again, not giving me an explanation for it all. Couldn't he tell how much it hurt me, how much he played with my heart back then? I honestly used to think he loved me, like he said, but now I wasn't sure. If someone loved you, wouldn't they be with you?

I made my way back to my room as quickly as I could, not wanting the guards to see my teary-eyed face. Opening my door, I headed straight past Lucy and Marlee, and into the bathroom. Locking the door, I turned on the hot water to the bathtub so they couldn't hear me crying.

"Lady America?" I heard Lucy's mumbled voice from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

"Open the door," Marlee said, her voice louder.

I sniffed. "I'm fine, just taking a bath is all."

"Are you sure?" Marlee asked again, concern filling her voice. "You don't look fine."

Leave it to Marlee to be so persistent. I opened the door a crack, seeing the two of them bunched up in front of it. Their expressions were full of worry. I wanted to give them a reassuring smile, but I found myself starting to cry once again. They came over to me instantly, pulling me to the bed instead. No one said a word as the tears continued coming down my face. Marlee was smoothing back my hair in a soothing way. Lucy started to sing a soft melody, the music comforting me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before the tears stopped, but Lucy and Marlee sat by me through it all.

"The water in the tub is probably cool now, but I can refill it if you still want that bath, lady America," Lucy said.

"Alright," I agreed, my throat feeling dry.

She went off to prepare the tub. Marlee sat by, looking me over. "What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but maybe it'll help."

I sighed. "Maxon and I just had a fight. It was horrible."

"I'm so sorry, America," she hugged me, holding my hand. "Boys can be so stupid sometimes."

"Yes, they can be."

"You know when Carter and I were sneaking around, we almost got caught one time because he forgot that he was supposed to be at his station at a certain time. Another guard came looking for him. It was lucky that the guy had such heavy steps, as we heard him before he caught us. But how Carter could overlook something like that was beyond me. And now, the things he does sometimes, I just want to shake him!"

We laughed together. "America," she said suddenly. "My grandmother used to tell me that if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be _._ "

"So let him go?" I asked her, my voice sounding hollow.

"My grandmother was a wise old lady," she replied. "With Maxon, I felt he really did love you. Kriss seemed nice and all, but it didn't seem to fit with them, not like it did with you two."

"Then what are you saying?" I asked, feeling a headache come on.

"I'm not sure, but maybe my grandmother was right, if Maxon hasn't come back you to yet, then perhaps you need to let him go. Maybe it wasn't meant to be," she told me, looking sad. "There is someone out there for you, America. It may just not be Maxon."

"It's ready, lady America," Lucy called from the bathroom. She came out, seeing us both on the bed. Smiling sweetly, she came over to us. "We'll let you have a relaxing bath and then get you looking pretty for the Report later."

I'd forgotten about that.

Later, as I soaked in the tub, I thought about what Marlee had said. Deep down, I knew she was right. I knew I had to let Maxon go if I were to ever move on with my life. He had this invisible grip on my heart, one that I was going to have to get rid of. Just the thought of doing so, however, caused my body to feel numb. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. Maybe I'd never get over him, maybe I would become an old spinster, always remembering my days at the palace and the one that got away.

Getting out of the tub, I felt dizzy with the thought. How pathetic would that be? Me watching Kriss and him grow old together, have children together, and then grandchildren. I wiped away the steam from the mirror, peering at myself. My eyes were red and my face was pale.

Staring at myself for several moments, I finally turned away. I had to get ready for the Report this evening and standing in front of a mirror wasn't going to do anything for me.

Lucy and Marlee got to work on me as soon as I exited the bathroom. Lucy dried my hair, then started styling it with some loose curls while Marlee applied my makeup. When they were done, they checked for my approval by showing me my reflection in a mirror. They'd somehow managed to make me look more awake and normal, as if today hadn't happened.

"You've both outdone yourselves, again," I told them. "Thank you."

"We still have the dress, my lady." Lucy went to the closet, pulling out a teal silk dress with a sheer flutter sleeve cover top. The fabric was smooth against my skin, flowing down to my feet. I put on flat silver shoes, not wanting to deal with high heels at the moment.

"I don't think you need any jewelry, my lady." Lucy said, gazing at me with affection. "You look beautiful."

"Wow," Marlee smiled brightly. "The country is going to go nuts over you and your outfit."

"Is it too much?" I asked, unsure. With a bright red lip that Marlee had done for me, and hair that was nearly perfect, I felt overdone. It was just the Report, after all.

"Not at all," she answered honestly.

We headed to the Report, them walking on either side of me. I wanted the girls to go with me, feeling their unyielding support made me feel better about the thought of seeing Maxon so shortly.

The studio was just as I had remembered. The crew came over to me, applying more makeup on my face so I didn't look to 'shiny'. With final touches, someone sent me to the podium so I could prepare. Maxon didn't seem to be there yet, which was alright by me. Lucy and Marlee had to go off to work, so I was left alone.

I read over the pages Maxon and I had created earlier that day. I recalled how well we had worked together, feeling a knot build up in my stomach.

"We'll be on air in two minutes, your majesty."

I turned, seeing Maxon approaching me. I looked away quickly, back at the paper. He came to my side. Even though we didn't touch, it was almost like I could feel him beside me. I could hear his breathing, soft and steady. I was certain that mine was the complete opposite.

"Alright," a voice called from behind the lights and cameras. "We're on air in thirty seconds."

"Ready?" Maxon asked. I assumed the question was aimed at me.

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"Five, four, three, two, and one," the man said. A red light came on and Maxon began speaking.

"Good evening, Illea. I am here today with Lady America, as you can see. We are broadcasting live to have an open discussion with you."

It was my turn. "Illea," I started. "I have been back at the palace for nearly a week now, working alongside King Maxon to help our country and all of you. I am working at the palace to show support for the Northerners in defeating the Southern rebels. I've also come to help with the caste abolishment, as I am sure everyone is aware of how much it means to me."

I paused, remembering to put on a reassuring smile. "In the Selection, I had the opportunity to have my voice heard. As a lot of you probably remember, I made use of that opportunity. With recent attacks on not only the palace, but the homes and businesses of Illea, I want everyone to be made aware that we are not going to give in to the Southern rebels. We are going to continue to stand up to them and defeat them as quickly as we can. King Maxon and I are currently negotiating reinforcements with our allies and working with the Northern rebels to help stop the violence, destruction, and harm that the Southern rebels are causing."

"As a country, we must come together, no matter what. We must defeat the Southern rebels and work as a unit. They are our enemy, they are the ones responsible for the deaths of the late King and Queen. As I am sure, that they are also responsible for the deaths of your loved ones. We shouldn't have to feel unsafe in our own homes or in our own country."

"I am asking each and everyone of you, what type of future do you want? If we let the Southerners take over, it will only lead to greater devastation. It will only lead to more death, more violence, and more heartache. In my own vision of Illea, I don't see death and destruction. I see much more."

"In my future, I see a brighter and better Illea. One where children are free to play in the streets, comforted by their neighbors. I see them not even remembering the trials of today because they are so far back in history that it doesn't touch them. When I think of what my hopes are, they start with knowing that my family and friends are safe."

"With the recent attack on the palace, it is easy for me to feel scared. To feel like I need to watch every corner in case an attack happens again. I'm sure many of you feel the same in your own homes. And it isn't right, is it? A home is where your loved ones are, where you can be yourself and feel relaxed. If you want a future that looks anything like the one I am describing, then I hope you will continue to support this country. I hope that you will continue to fight for your futures and join us in doing so. It's easy to feel afraid and fear the unknown. I understand how scary the Southern rebels can be, but we need to conquer those feelings and stand up to them."

I paused, feeling the need to go off script. "I have so much faith and hope in all of Illea." I felt Maxon shift, aware of his gaze on me. "With the Southerners attacking, with the phasing out of the caste system, it all can seem so overwhelming. I'm asking all of you to give Illea the chance it deserves, give your children and their children's children a chance of a better life. As advisor to the King, I have all of you in mind. I grew up being a citizen of Illea, a five. I understand how much hate and intolerance we had for the leaders of Illea." I turned to Maxon, who was looking unsure. "I've spent time here these past couple of months, with King Maxon and the his parents. I saw first hand how much they cared for Illea"

Turning back the camera, I put on a strong face. "Do not give up your hope of a better future, do not give into fear because of new ideas and change. I am not giving up. I am standing before you, ready to face this uncertain future with faith in all of you, the people of Illea. With faith in our leaders. With faith in myself. And I hope you all stand with me, with us."

I stepped back from the podium. Maxon finished with a quick summary of what we had gone over before and finished the broadcast. When the red light came off, he turned to me.

I thought I would see anger in his expression, for going off script, but I noticed the opposite. He looked proud.

"I'm sorry for not finishing what we went over," I told him anyways, needing to say it. "I just spoke from the heart, I guess."

"It was brilliant," he replied. "Sounded better than what we came up with before."

I blushed at his words and we headed off stage. I just hoped that Illea was feeling the same way.

I was tired and wanted to go to sleep early tonight. My stomach was all nerves still, for some reason, and I felt nauseous from it. I wondered if I was getting a cold. With the English coming tomorrow, I didn't want to be sick though.

When I began walking away towards my room, I felt Maxon's hand on my shoulder. "Wait," he began.

I pulled away from him. "What is it?" I asked, feeling exhausted.

He put his hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier in my office. I'm going to respect your wishes and treat you professionally. You were right, I was acting emotionally and I shouldn't have done that to you. I've been tired lately and having you here has been a comfort, I suppose. I shouldn't be acting this way because I'm with Kriss now. And I promise to treat you as a co-worker, as a friend."

I nodded slowly. "Alright, Maxon. I'm going to bed now, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yes, good night America," he gave me a small smile, looking nearly as tired as I seemed to be.

Turning to leave, I went straight back to my room. If Maxon was going to follow through on this, then I was going to too. No more long gazes, no more hand holding, and no more lusting over him like a pathetic ex girlfriend. From now on, no more Maxon. We were finished.


	8. Chapter 8

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 8**

My nausea seemed to stay with me all night, preventing me from having the sleep I so desperately needed. By the time the sun rose, I decided that I might as well get out of bed and prepare for the day. The English government representatives were coming later this morning, and I wanted to be ready. Being sick was not an option today.

I poured myself a bubble bath, hoping the warm water would soothe my upset stomach. I decided to pin my hair up, as I'd just washed it the night before. The suds of soap created a cloud of white around me, I relaxed into the water. My stomach seemed to appreciate the warmth, feeling better already. I mentally went over what Maxon and I were going to discuss with the English. We needed their continued support and this was an important weekend.

After a half hour, I started to get wrinkly from the water. Exiting the bath, I wrapped myself in the soft white towel. Feeling much better, I headed to my wardrobe and went through some of the clothes. I wanted to make a good first impression.

An off white dress with bright blue flowers cascading down it caught my eye. It was knee length and went slightly off the shoulders, finishing with a three quarter length sleeve. It was perfect. As I pulled it out my stomach started to turn over again causing me to drop the dress and run to the bathroom. Moments later, I sat on the marble floor, leaning against the tub for support. I then rang for Lucy or Marlee, deciding that I needed some sort of nausea medicine if I were to make it through the day without puking on our guests.

I made myself more presentable and picked up the dress. Luckily it hadn't wrinkled. Lucy and Marlee came in a few minutes later, greeting me with a curtsy.

"You're up early, my lady." Lucy said, eyeing the dress. "Would you like us to help dress you for the day?"

"I'll bring you your breakfast," Marlee offered.

"Just some toast, perhaps. I've been feeling ill this morning and was thinking you could bring me some medicine for nausea." If I were being honest, I actually was feeling much better now, but I wanted the medication, just incase.

"Of course," Marlee answered, giving me a concerned look before leaving.

"I hope you're alright, my lady. Maybe you should stay in bed a while longer," Lucy commented.

"No, I didn't sleep well last night and I doubt I'd fall asleep now," I told her. "I should really get ready anyways, I want to go to my office and go over some papers for England's visit."

"Let's get you dressed then," she smiled, collecting the dress in her arms. "Then we'll do your makeup and fix you hairdo."

She got to work. Marlee arrived when Lucy had finished. I ate both slices of toast she had brought. It seemed to settle in my stomach, but I took the pill anyway.

Finishing up, I headed over to my office to go over the papers that I'd been working on. I'd come up with a few reasons for the English to stay allied with us after researching their history. I just hoped it would work. As I approached my door, I could overhear Maxon and Kriss. I think it was the first time I'd heard her in there and they sounded like they were arguing over something.

Deciding to respect what Maxon and I had agreed on yesterday, I chose to ignore them and focus on the papers I had instead. I'd spent nearly an hour going over everything when my own telephone rang. No one had ever called me on it before, so the sound startled me.

I picked up the phone hesitantly, "Hello, this is America Singer."

"I'm well aware," I heard Georgia's familiar voice on the other side.

I smiled. "Georgia. I honestly wasn't sure if this phone was working."

"Well it is," she laughed. "It's good to hear your voice again. After last night, I figured I should get in contact with you."

She was referring to the Report. I hadn't thought to look at the paper yet to read the response from the people. "How did it go? Are the polls in?" I asked.

"America, they are beaming," she answered. "Your broadcast was perfect. Our numbers have shot up overnight with people supporting us and the cause. We even had enough people come to us last night to raid a nearby Southern rebel hideout. We captured them all, and they didn't see any of it coming."

"That's fantastic," I replied. "Where are they?"

"In jail now, where they belong," she told me with triumph in her voice.

"Good," I replied. They were guilty beyond measure and deserved to be behind bars. I had a feeling they'd be in jail the rest of their lives.

"It's a step forward," she said. "That's for sure. America, August and I were thinking something over."

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"We've been informed of the English coming to the palace today," she told me. "We've also heard about New Asia's possible support."

"You have?"

"Yes, and if we can gain their support and get some more manpower, we can stop the Southern rebels sooner than we had originally anticipated."

"That's a good thing, then"

"Very good," she said, but there was something in her voice that caught my attention. "It's just, we've had some doubts recently."

"What kind of doubts?"

"Something doesn't seem right. We have spies all over and with the recent attack on the palace, none of them heard anything about it. And it doesn't make sense, with the King not there, why would they choose that time to attack?"

"I've thought about that too," I informed her. It was all such odd timing, on the rebels part. Why would they choose that time to attack if Maxon was gone from the palace. "Any theories?"

"A few," she mumbled. "If we find anything out, we'll tell you. And I want you to do the same for us."

"Of course," I agreed. "I'd better get going." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. With our guests coming, I hadn't thought too much about the attack itself lately. I remember thinking how weird it was, that they chose that time to invade the palace. No one had expected it.

Before I could dwell on it any longer, though, a knock came from the door. It was the one joining mine and Maxon's offices.

"Come in," I said, standing up from my seat.

Maxon opened the door. He had on a more formal suit then usual, it made him look older than he was. And more handsome, too.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. "I've just been informed that their car arrived at the gates."

"Of course," I answered, smoothing out my dress.

"You'll do fine," he told me, sensing my nervousness. "After last night, the public seems to adore you even more. I'm sure the English will too."

I nodded, "Alright then. Let's go."

We made our way to the foyer to greet them. Maxon and I stood in the center of the floor, awaiting their arrival. Kriss was running late, according to Maxon. I couldn't help but wonder if her running late had anything to do with what they were arguing about this morning. As the doors opened, I watched five men enter. Three were older, probably in their fifties or sixties. The other two were younger, closer to mine and Maxon's age. They were all dressed in similar clothes to Maxon's.

When they stood before us, each of them bowed. It felt so formal, I wasn't used to it.

"Welcome to Illea," Maxon greeted them, going to shake their hands. "I hope the flight was alright."

"It was as comfortable as it could be, though longer than we're used to," one of the older man said.

"May I introduce you to my advisor, Lady America," Maxon gestured to me.

I went to each of them, smiling and giving them my hand to shake. Maxon made the introductions. The first man was the Prime Minister of England, Robert Williams. The other two older gentlemen were parliament members named Edward Jones and David Brown. When I reached the younger two gentlemen, they too were elected parliament members. The lighter haired one was Henry Wilson and the darker haired man with the bluest eyes I'd ever laid eyes on was Oliver White. Instead of shaking my hand, he bent down to kiss it.

"I heard that was the proper way to greet a princess," he told me, gently releasing my hand.

I smiled politely, "Either would do."

Maxon cleared his throat, making us all turn to him. Some look crossed his face, but was gone too quickly for me to analyze. "I've arranged lunch before our meeting," he informed them. "I know you must be hungry after such a long journey."

We followed him into the dining room. I hadn't been in there since the Selection, but it looked exactly the same. The food was laid out with servers ready to assist. Everyone took their seats, Maxon sitting where his father used to. The Prime Minister was at his side. I chose to sit on the other end, deciding it would be more polite for us to spread ourselves out amongst our guests. While Maxon was busy talking with the Prime Minister at the other end of the table, I spoke to Oliver, who had chosen to sit next to me.

"How long have you been in politics?" I asked him.

"Nearly two years," he responded with a smirk. "I know I'm young."

I smiled back at him. "Yes, well so am I."

"Where I'm from, it's not a good thing. People underestimate you. I actually completed my schooling two years early, then went to university for four years."

"That's very impressive," I replied. "Age shouldn't determine your ability."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I am in complete agreeance with you, my lady. Shall I call you that?"

"America is fine," I waved him off. "I'm sure you're aware that we are abolishing the caste system here in Illea. With that taken away, as well as Lady Kriss's education policy coming, we hope that more people will be higher educated, like yourself."

"I've heard of it and I'm very supportive of it. Where is Lady Kriss, by the way?"

"Oh, I believe she was held up for some reason. I know she'll come and greet you and everyone else soon," I told him.

"I'm sorry for your loss in the Selection," he said, lowering his voice and inching his chair closer to mine. "It can't be easy to be back here. I find it admirable that you are putting your country first."

"Well, it's all in the past now," I replied, sitting up straighter. "Maxon and I are simply working together, as friends. We're no longer together in that way."

He grinned. "Good."

Pulling back, he took a drink of his water, turning away from me. I tried to interpret what he meant by 'good'. Was he simply happy for me? Or did he enjoy the fact that Maxon and I were no longer a couple? I wasn't sure. Oliver was hard to read.

As if on cue, Kriss came into the dining room. Everyone stood up from their seats, politely greeting her. Maxon made introductions again and she profusely apologized for being held up. Telling us she didn't want to bore us with the details, she sat down near me, as Maxon was between the Prime Minister and Henry Wilson.

"Lady America," she smiled sweetly at me. "I'm happy you could join us in here."

I swallowed the food I'd been chewing, "Of course."

She turned to Oliver, who was now between us, "Lady America often eats alone, you see."

"Is that right?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I prefer working and eating at the same time usually, and I'm often tired. So I eat in my room or office instead of here," I explained. It sounded like a poor excuse, but it was all I was willing to share. Oliver didn't need to know the truth.

"Understandable," he commented. "I often prefer working while I dine as well. A habit known by many hard working individuals. I think it says something about your character, America."

I grinned. He'd somehow turned Kriss's critique into a compliment on my part. We continued talking, Kriss going on about her education plan. I chose to speak with Mr. Brown who was on the other side of me instead of listening to Kriss.

I found out that he'd been working in parliament for nearly three decades. He gloated about his wife and daughter. She'd just gotten married and was newly pregnant apparently.

"She's been very nauseous," he explained. "And not only in the mornings. Oh! And the scent of any fruit sets her off! I hear that as soon as the first trimester is done, it gets better. I'm counting down the days, it's seventeen now."

I laughed at his elated expression. "Well you seem like a wonderful father. You must love her deeply."

He nodded. "They grow up so fast. I've heard that your father recently passed away, and for that I am sorry, my lady."

I turned somber. "He was the best father I could have asked for."

"I'm sure you would have made him quite proud," he smiled at me.

After the meal, Kriss said her goodbyes as we were going to go to the conference room for our meeting. Maxon and I led the way. He talked about some of the artwork in the halls, explaining the history behind them. Some were very old. I'd honestly never thought much about them, I'd just assumed they were very expensive.

The conference room had a large table with leather chairs surrounding it. We took our seats, Maxon and I sitting on either ends of the table. Giving each other a glance, I noticed that he seemed nervous. I knew a lot was riding on this meeting, making me nervous too. But I'd never really seen him like that before. Before I could stop myself, I raised my hand to my ear. It was an old signal we'd used during the Selection to tell each other that we wanted to meet. Now, though, it seemed like an assurance to tell him that everything would be alright and I was here with him.

His lips turned up, and he returned the gesture.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have a lot to discuss," Maxon started, looking better. "I'm aware that we have differences in our governing systems, ones that have seemed to impact our relations."

"Yes," the Prime Minister agreed. "There's also the fact that your country seems to be in distress. Your people are divided, your majesty."

"But we are changing that," I interrupted. All of them moved their gazes from Maxon to me. Sitting taller, I continued. "Change takes time, however. As well as planning and enforcing change. As you all can see, we are working on making this country become united once again."

"With the Southern rebels," Maxon added. "We are continuing to fight them. Their numbers are going down each day."

"Lady America seems to unite your people a lot," Oliver said, leaning back. "I think it was a good idea, having her come here and work in the palace. The people clearly love her."

"We watched your speech last night, Lady America," the Prime Minister said. "You seem very passionate about Illea."

"Thank you," I was surprised by their praise. "Maxon and I, as well as lady Kriss, love Illea and want it to be a better place. And with you as allies, Illea will have a better chance at making our future brighter."

They all exchanged glances. I kept going, "We've been allies for over a century, working together in harmony. Do you know that Illea transports twelve percent of our agricultural goods to you? And that helps feed over a third of your country. We, in turn, have only received aid from England three times. Not that it wasn't appreciated. But we are asking for your help now, knowing that this could be the final time we need it."

Maxon continued, taking over for me. "With the Southern rebels defeated, and the Northern ones working with us, we'll be able to have a more secure future where the people of Illea are united. With the caste abolishment, there will no longer be a separation between Illea. We will all be equal. Everyone will have the same opportunities in life."

Mr. Brown spoke, "We've all agreed that abolishing your caste system is a step in the right direction."

"And we also think it is important that the Southern rebels are defeated, as they are so violent. We even had doubts coming here today, worried for our safety," the Prime Minister said. "But we felt it was important. We're unsure of our stance on remaining allies with you, as I am sure you know by now. But we are all willing to hear you out on this. We're well aware that you provide food for our citizens as we are also aware that we haven't needed to honour our side of our treaty too often."

"Then listen to us," I told them. "We want us to remain allies."

"You have the floor, Lady America," he responded.

The meeting went on. Maxon and I went over all of our notes, explaining the benefits to working with us and staying on as allies. They asked questions, and we were prepared to answer in full each and every time. We had numbers and graphs prepared. As the meeting continued, they seemed more engaged with us.

It was late in the evening by the time we finished.

"We'll discuss this amongst ourselves and call our colleagues to make them aware of the points you made. We should have an answer by the end of our visit," the Prime Minister announced. "I'm quite impressed myself, though. As are the rest of my colleagues here."

Everyone nodded along.

"Thank you," Maxon said, looking more relieved. "Lady Kriss has planned a small party for tonight, where food and entertainment will be provided. I'll have my servants show you to your rooms so you can rest and get ready. The party will start within the hour."

"That sounds wonderful, your majesty. Thank you for having us," the Prime Minister replied.

They were escorted out by some servants, and after they closed the door it was only Maxon and I left in the room. We turned to each other.

"The odds look good," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

I smiled back, "I think so too. We did well. You did well."

"We both did," he said as he fell down into his seat. I decided to make myself busy and started tidying up the papers that we had been using. As I made my way around the room, I felt his eyes me. Not daring to look up, I focused on straightening everything up, pushing in the chairs, and doing everything in my power to not look at him.

"Mr. White seemed to like you," Maxon commented all of a sudden.

I frowned, his words making my head jerk up. He was staring at me, a look on his face that I couldn't quite read. "Oliver and I got along well," I said slowly. "We got to know each other during lunch."

He sneered, "Oliver? It's not too _professional_ of you to call him by his first name."

I glared at him, crossing my arms, "It's not like we're in a meeting anymore, Maxon. Or do you want my to call you your majesty? Or King Maxon, perhaps? Does that sound better to you?"

"That's not what I'm saying," he replied sharply.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then maybe you shouldn't be saying anything, period."

He rose from his seat, "You're right. And you don't need to tidy up the room, the servants will do that. Besides, you should be getting ready for the party."

"As should you," I told him. I headed for the door, but paused and turned toward him again. "And to make it perfectly clear to you, whether or not I get along with a guy is none of your business. Not anymore." With that, I left the room to get ready. Maxon Schreave had some nerve.

As I entered my room, Lucy and Marlee had a dress ready for me. It was a light shade of pink with white glittering diamonds making a beautiful design on the bodice. When they put me in the dress, the neckline was lower than I was used to.

"Should we adjust it?" Marlee asked, noticing it too.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was tighter than usual, and along with the low neckline, I noticed that the back was quite low too. It ended about an inch or two above my bottom. But, overall, it was stunning.

Turning back to them, I responded, "No. And I think we should do my hair up and make my make up a little bolder than the usual."

They shared a look, but didn't say a word. As they worked on my appearance, all I could think about was how Maxon reacted to Oliver earlier. He had no right to worry about what I was doing with another guy. After our previous discussion, I had thought I had made it perfectly clear that Maxon had no say in my life anymore and we were only _working_ together now. The message didn't seem to settle in yet.

After tonight, however, it would. I was going to make sure of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a lot of angst happening in this chapter :) And drama. Enjoy! Thanks for all of the comments, once again. I appreciate it!**

 ***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 9**

The party was in full swing by the time I arrived. The ballroom was filled with thousands of glittering lights. The band was playing a familiar upbeat song as I entered. Many people were on the dance floor already, I even spotted the Prime Minister moving his hips with one of the maids. Maxon and Kriss were at the far side of the room, talking to two of our guests.

Taking as deep of a breath that I could in this tight dress, I made my way to the refreshments table, eyeing some sweet looking desserts. I bit into some sort of chocolate covered cake, the richness of it overwhelming my taste buds. Before I could take another bite, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning, my eyes made contact with some newly familiar blue ones. "Oliver," I greeted him, putting finishing up the dessert. You can't waste good food, after all. "You clean up well," I mumbled.

He had on a dark gray suit with a black undershirt and black tie. It fit him well and I think he knew it. With his dark hair combed back and a cheeky grin on his face, I realized how handsome he truly was.

"Thank you, America," he grinned. Giving me a slow once over, he let out a whistle. "I'm not sure how appropriate this is, but you look beyond dazzling tonight. The most gorgeous lady I've ever seen."

"You clean up well, too." I batted my eyelashes at him.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand and I took it. As we made our way to the dance floor, I made a quick glance around the Maxon was still in a vivid conversation with Mr. Brown, which would make my plan pointless. Maxon needed to see me with Oliver to fully understand that he had no right to question me or act like a jealous ex.

"Try to keep up," Oliver teased as we got onto the dance floor.

I smirked, moving my eyes back to him, "I'll do my best."

Since the song was fast, his words were ones that instantly came back to haunt me. At times, I thought I would fall or smack into another couple, but he was quick on his feet. He surprised me with how good of a dancer he was. A part of me felt bad, knowing I was just using Oliver. But as we continued dancing to the music, another part of me grew to like him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was actually enjoying myself. I doubt the feelings were anything romantic, but he was fun to be around.

The song was coming to an end, and Oliver spun me so that my back was to his chest. I could feel him breathing heavily against me. I was pretty sure I was doing the same thing, but all I could concentrate on was his warm breath near my ear.

"You dance beautifully," he whispered.

I turned my head towards him, "You too."

He slowly let go of me and as I turned to face him fully. A slower song started and he bowed to me, holding his hand out. It made me laugh.

"Would you do me the honor of another dance, my lady?"

I rolled my eyes and curtsied, playing along. "Why, of course."

He wrapped his arms around my lower back and I rested mine on his shoulders. I apparently wasn't close enough, as he pulled me in closer.

I gulped when he started moving with just as much expertise as the previous dance. "How have you gotten so good at dancing, Mr. White?" I asked, needing to distract myself from his movements.

"My mum used to make me take dance classes," he explained. "From age five to fifteen. I know salsa, ballet, tap, all of them really."

"It's a useful skill to have," I commented.

He laughed. "Not as much in England, we don't have balls like these you see."

"I'm sure there are some dances though, where your skills are useful."

"Perhaps," he answered. "But nothing quite like this."

"Well," I replied, lowering my voice. "You'll just have to come here more often."

He leaned in closer, "I think that can be arranged."

I suddenly felt shy. And guilty. And confused. Oliver seemed so nice, and I was just using him for some, what? Petty revenge.

"Oliver-" I started, but someone interrupted me before I could make my confession.

"May I have everyone's attention?" A voice cut in, making us pull apart. "Please welcome King Maxon Schreave of Illea, and his Princess Kriss Ambers."

Maxon was standing on the stage, in a black suit and bow tie. Kriss was next to him looking stunning in a dark red dress that hugged her curves. She wore a small crown on the top of her head, looking regal, like she truly belonged up there, next to Maxon. It made me envious.

"I'd like to welcome our guests from England, who have come here for a visit that will hopefully end well for Illea," Maxon said into the microphone. People applauded and I joined in, eyeing Oliver. He looked over at me too, giving me a wink. Blushing, I turned my attention back to the stage.

"We are truly honored to have you. Everyone else here has been working hard in the palace and deserves a much needed break," he said, referring to all the staff. "I would like to thank Lady Kriss for organizing this event as well, you've done a splendid job, my dear."

She was beaming at him, then at the crowd as they applauded her. Deciding to be the bigger person, I clapped as well. She did do a good job on the party after all.

She came up to the microphone, "I don't wish to hold this party up any longer. So enjoy the music, the dancing, and the food!" Everyone cheered and soon, the band began playing again. I kept an eye on Maxon, who exited the stage with Kriss. They were now on the dance floor too, though there were too many people in the way for me to see them now.

"May I have this dance?" Mr. Brown asked me, coming up to my side. "I hope you don't mind, Oliver."

Oliver smiled, "Well, as long as you don't hog the girl."

I agreed to the dance, taking his hand. Mr. Brown was a pretty good dancer too. I wondered if all Englishmen were. This particular song had steps to it, ones I did not know. But Mr. Brown was patient with me, teaching me the steps as the song went on.

"Thank you, my lady," he said, bowing his head once it ended.

I smiled at him, "You were a wonderful teacher."

We parted ways as I made my way over to get a drink. I was parched. Before I could, however, Aspen asked me for a dance. And I couldn't refuse him. Luckily, it was a slower one. With his leg, I wasn't sure how capable he would be at dancing. And feeling tired after the last songs, I needed a break.

"You're very popular tonight," he commented.

I smirked, "It seems that way, doesn't it?"

"The younger English guy seems to like you," he added. "What's his name, Oliver something?"

"White," I bit my lip guiltily. "What makes you so sure?"

Aspen spun me before answering, "He was heading this way until I got to you first."

I looked around, spotting him dancing with an older lady. I think she was in the kitchens that time I went there. Whatever he was saying to her made her laugh.

"So," Aspen turned my attention back to him. "Any interests there on your part? You seemed to enjoy his company from the looks of it."

"Have you been spying on me or something?"

"Well, Lucy and I were dancing near you two during the one song," he explained. "But you didn't answer my question, Mer."

I sighed, "I don't know, Aspen. I just wanted to have fun tonight. And Oliver seems fun. Can we just leave it at that?"

"If anyone deserves a night out, it's you, Mer," he said in a serious voice. "If it helps, I think you also deserve someone in your life to love. Whether it's this Oliver guy or some other. You deserve to find happiness again."

I smiled up at him, "You can be so sappy sometimes."

He chuckled, the song coming to an end. He pulled me in, whispering in my ear, "Just don't go breaking the poor guy's heart."

"Some champagne?" Oliver's voice cut in. He was standing near us, holding two glasses of bubbly liquid in his hands. "I apologize if I'm interrupting," he eyed Aspen.

Aspen laughed, "You weren't. I'm sure she would love one. I should go find Lucy, Mer. I'll see you around."

"Bye," I gave him a hug. After he left, I turned to Oliver. "That's Aspen, we grew up together in Carolina."

"And he works here now?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. He's a guard in the palace, and is actually seeing one of my maids, Lucy. It's kind of a long story."

"Perhaps we should go someone more private," he suggested. "I'd like to hear more about you and it's loud in here. I think there's a balcony outside somewhere."

"We aren't supposed to go outside," I told him.

He handed me the drink, our fingers grazing. "I won't tell if you don't," he winked.

"Won't tell what?" An oh so familiar voice suddenly came from behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and came face to face with Maxon. If I had the ability to read minds at that moment, I had a feeling that Maxon's would be loud and clear. He did not look too impressed, to say the least. This brought me more joy than I cared to admit.

"King Maxon," Oliver said, I'm pretty sure he bowed behind me. But I was too preoccupied with Maxon's appearance to look. If looks could kill, Oliver would be lying on the floor right about now.

"Your party is wonderful, we're having a sensational time," Oliver went on, seeming oblivious to Maxon and his attitude.

"Are you two?" He asked, eyeing us.

"Kriss planned it well," I added, feeling the need to speak and possibly defuse the situation. "The food is wonderful, of course. And the music is great."

"We were going to go get some air actually," Oliver interrupted, putting an arm around my shoulder. Maxon's eyes went straight to it.

"Lady America, would you dance with me first?" Maxon asked.

I frowned. "Well, Oliver and I were just going to-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, taking the drink out of my hand and handing it back to Oliver. "You don't mind, do you Mr. White?"

If Oliver did mind, he didn't act like it. I think he had a strong poker face, if I were to guess. "Go ahead," he told him with a friendly smile. "I'll have to just find Lady America afterwards."

"I'm sorry," I tried to say, but Maxon had taken hold of my hand and was leading me onto the dance floor before I could get the words out. Anger suddenly took me over. He was being beyond just impolite about this, the way he was acting was vulgar.

"What was that?" I asked him as he turned, taking my hand.

His other pulled me in as a new song started to play. "That was me asking you to dance," his smile was tight as we started moving.

"Well it was uncalled for and rude," I scoffed. He didn't respond, so I (maturely) stepped on his foot in anger. Apparently I'd lost control of my impulses. "Oops, sorry," I glared.

He bit his lip, stopping the cry of pain that was surely going to come out. He glared back at my smug expression. "That's alright," he gritted his teeth. "And I wasn't trying to be rude, I was stopping you from making a mistake."

"And what mistake would that be?" I huffed.

"Oliver White is not the type of man you want to get involved with," Maxon said, his voice low so people nearby couldn't overhear.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

He moved us towards the far end of the ballroom, on the outskirts from everyone else. "Oliver dates a lot of women, to put it politely. And I'm fairly certain that he basically sleeps with them and leaves. Does that sound like the type of man you want to be involved with?"

I don't know if I was more mad at myself for feeling like I'd been fooled somehow or at Maxon for bringing this to my attention. Him, of all people. After a second of thought, I decided to put al my anger into Maxon. It's not like I did anything with Oliver, after all. And the way Maxon was acting, was uncalled for. "And what does it matter to you?" I asked, furious now. "Why does Oliver matter to you, Maxon?"

"You matter to me," he blurted out.

"Could have fooled me," I shot back. "Maybe I want to be with Oliver, would that really be so awful? I've heard men with _experience_ isn't necessarily a bad thing."

This made him snap, I could tell. Maybe I'd pushed it too far, but I honestly didn't care. He had hurt me so much, it was time that he hurt too. I felt his hold on me tighten, pulling me in close so that my head was on his shoulder. He didn't respond right away, but I could feel his heart beating rapidly between us as we lightly swayed.

"America," he breathed into my hair a minute later. "Just dance, alright?"

I frowned, wanting to lean back to read his expression, but I couldn't as his hold on me was too tight. He had no comeback for me? No comment? The fire in me died out, and soon I was filled with regret instead. I wanted to take back my words.

"Maxon," I whispered into his neck. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Shh," he mumbled, his hand squeezing mine. "It's alright, just dance."

I shut my mouth, feeling his body hold me close. I settled into him, relaxing my head on his shoulder. I noticed a few people looking, but I didn't care. Closing my eyes, we swayed to the rhythm in silence. Being so close to him again, memories of our past seemed to come at me. Back to our first encounter in the gardens, to the many dates we had shared. Our first kiss, the one that we recreated that night that felt so long ago. Everything that came after.

I held him closer, pretending for a moment that all of it was still happening. That he and I were together again, that I was the one he chose. We were dancing as a newly engaged couple. Everything was different, we were together with our future laid out in front of us. We'd get married and have children. I wanted at least four. And I'd have to convince him that it wasn't too much. We'd love them and argue over them all of the time, I was sure. But our future would be filled with love. And we'd be together.

I pulled back, him finally letting me. Peering up into his eyes, I could almost believe it. The intensity in his own made my stomach flutter. A bit of his honey blonde hair had moved over his forehead, and I impulsively brushed it aside.

"America," he breathed, leaning into the touch. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight. So beautiful that in the sea of people here, you somehow managed to stand out."

Shivers ran up my spine, "Really?"

"That dress," he looked down at it, his eyes slowly taking it in.

I gulped, "What about the dress?"

"It makes me think things that I shouldn't," he admitted, his eyes meeting mine again.

Inhaling sharply, I realized we had stopped dancing and were simply holding each other. My voice was barely a whisper when I spoke, "Is it bad? That I miss you?" The honesty was something I didn't intend, but it just slipped out.

His eyes suddenly flickered to something behind me and his expression had changed, making him look conflicted.

"Maxon?" I asked. "What is it?" I turned to see what he had been looking at. Over by the refreshments I could see Kriss staring at us, a look of outrage on her face. And just like that, my whole body seemed to go numb. Like all of the life had drained out of it.

This was so stupid. How could I go on pretending like things were different, when they so clearly weren't? And I was hurting Kriss. She was his fiance, for goodness sake. What was I doing? I abruptly pushed away from him, ending our dance or whatever it was we were doing now. Looking at the marble floor, my breathing came out fast.

Maxon stayed away, "I'm sorry, America. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I-"

"Please," I stumbled further away. "Just leave me alone, Maxon. I just need you to stay away from me tonight. I need some space from you."

"America," his voice cracked. When I looked up at him, his eyes were shining as they looked back into mine.

"Please," I begged, keeping my voice low. I didn't want to create a scene. Most of the people were further away from us, as we'd moved to the side earlier, but still.

"Of course," he answered after a moment of hesitation.

I quickly nodded and headed straight to the ladies room, avoiding people that were dancing. Inside, I saw that it was thankfully empty. Breathing heavily, I went to the sink turning on the tap. As cold water poured out of it, I scooped some up and gulped it down. I was about to splash it on my face, but realized I'd look like a drowned rat when I exited the room. I'm sure if I came out of here looking like that, the crowd would starts spreading rumors like crazy. They probably all saw Maxon and I dancing, after all. And if that didn't start anything, me leaving the ladies room looking like an emotional wreck would.

I stumbled onto the cushioned chair, tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling. What was wrong with me? Seriously? The door suddenly squeaked open and Kriss, of all people, came in. I quickly rose from my seat, straightening myself as we stood there facing one another.

I spoke first, "I'm so sorry. Whatever you saw, we were just dancing. Nothing else, Kriss."

Her mouth twitched, "Remember when we were in the competition, America?" Her voice sounded off. "And we told each other that no matter who Maxon chose, we would be happy for the other person. I thought we could be friends or at least get along after Maxon chose me. You left us, at least for a short while. I even felt a little sorry for you, from the photos of you in Dominica. But you had to come back. You had to accept a job that basically put you right beside him all day. You move in here, again, to your old room. And then I see you all over him on the dance floor tonight, in front of everyone. Can you imagine how that makes me feel? How it looks?"

Before I could answer, she put a hand up and slapped me. I felt the sting on my cheek, shock racing through my body.

"Don't interrupt," she ordered, glaring at me. "Before I came in here, I came up with a plan though. I went over to Maxon and told him how nice it was for him to have a pity dance with you. I spoke loud enough so the reporters could hear me. So I've taken care of that story," she smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "And now I have to decide what to do with you, America."

She was acting strange, in all my time knowing Kriss I'd never seen her resort to violence. I'd also never seen her say anything mean or hurtful before.

Kriss moved over to the sink, taking a small towel and running some water over it. She rang it out and turned off the tap. As she made her way towards me, I eyed her with caution. Her hand went up. I think I might have flinched.

She smirked, "The towel is for your cheek. We can't have you going out there looking like someone hit you now, can we?"

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth, letting the towel stay in her hand.

She sighed, "So much, America. But from you? I want you to take this towel and rest it on your cheek for a few minutes before leaving this washroom. Then I want you to go out there and act like everything is normal. I also need you to keep your hands off my future husband. Can you do that for me, America? Because I personally think it's the least you can do after tonight, don't you?"

I slowly took the towel out of her hand and did as she asked, resting it on my sore cheek. "Fine."

"Good," she stepped back. "Maxon needs to know that you are completely over him, even if it's not true. Luckily, you seemed to have begun taking care of that for me already, with Oliver White."

I frowned, "Olive White. And what do you want me to do with him, exactly?"

"I think it'll send the right message to Maxon," she answered. "If you start spending more time with him, Maxon's feelings for you are going to fade. Whether you like it or not, I've won. You and him are not together anymore, and you both need to realize it."

"What happened to you?" I asked, eyeing her. "You aren't acting like the Kriss I knew."

"Well the Kriss you knew was weak," she said, looking away. "I'm not the sweet, innocent girl you knew before." Looking back at me, her eyes landed on my cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you, America. I shouldn't have done that, but you just need to stop thinking that you and him have a future together. Because you don't. And maybe you needed that slap in the face, maybe it will wake you up."

She was right, I shouldn't have reacted to Maxon the way I had. "I promise to stop," I said. "I won't get in the way of you and Maxon. Maybe you went about it the wrong way, by slapping me, but I get it. I get that you are mad and upset, I'm sorry too Kriss."

She stared at me and I caught a glimpse of the old Kriss for a moment. "Alright then," she finally answered.

"And what you saw with Oliver," I sighed. "He's a nice guy but we were just getting to know each other. You can't force me into a relationship with him."

She looked down, "You're right. I know that."

Going against what my brain was telling me, I went over to her, taking her hand. "Kriss, I know that you must be under a lot of stress. I get that, I really do. But something you said stood out to me," she looked at me, confused. "You said you were weak before. And that isn't true. As much as Illea liked me, they also liked you. They still do. You may no be acting like it right now, but you are kind. And you care about people. And that is _not_ weak. You're a strong person, don't let whatever it is that's bothering you turn you into something your not. And if whatever is bothering you is me, I'm promising you that I am going honor your wishes and be a better friend to you. To Maxon, too. He obviously chose you, so I get it, Kriss. I get that he loves you more than me."

A small look of surprise spread over her face, as she listened to my words. I could tell she was stressed and how she was acting wasn't really her. Something was wrong, and I didn't have it in me to be mad at her. After all, part of her anger was my fault.

"How can you be so…" she started saying, shaking her head. "I should get out of here. Let me see your cheek." She gently took the towel out of my hand, and looked it over. "I think it's fine, if anything people might think you've applied a bit too much blush on your left side. I should go, I have lots of people to talk to still," she said, already backing up to the door.

"Kriss," my voice called out, making her pause. "If you ever want to talk, I promise to be there for you. Whatever you need."

She gave me a small smile, "Alright." With that, she left me alone again. I sighed, moving over to the mirror and eyeing my face. My cheek was a little red still, but no one would suspect anything from it. My gaze fell over my dress and I suddenly wondered what I'd been thinking. I'd let my emotions get the better of me, once again. The dress was tight, almost like second skin and it revealed way too much cleavage. I let out a laugh at my stupidity. Recalling how I'd tried to dress similar during the selection so I could capture Maxon's attention, this seemed to be a repeat of it. I guess I didn't learn from my mistakes.

I'd made a complete fool of myself, once again. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I just make my heart feel a different way and move on with my life? I had done it with Aspen, eventually. But Maxon was different. He had a hold of me, whether I wanted to admit it or not. We were like gravity, pulling towards each other and not being able to stop it. From the dance, he seemed to have felt something for me still. I think Kriss could see it too.

But he was with Kriss. He chose Kriss, not me. She was right, in the end. Maxon and I were not going to be together, we had no future. He'd decided that.

I exited the washroom, feeling defeated and tired. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and take this dress off, then lie in bed until I woke up from this nightmare.

I spotted Oliver standing by the staircase. Working up the courage, I walked over to him. I owed him an apology. He saw me coming, turning in my direction. He seemed like a nice enough guy, despite what Maxon told me about him. Regardless, I needed him to know that whatever it was we shared tonight wasn't going to work out.

"H Oliveri," I greeted him, giving a tentative smile.

"Hello, yourself."

"Look," I said, sighing. "I think I gave you the wrong impression tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't say."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I really am sorry, you treated me well and we had fun, but I think I was wanting something I wasn't ready for. You're a really great guy, but-"

"You're still in love with the King," he finished for me. Was it really that obvious? "I get it," he continued. "I think I got it when I watched you during the Selection. Then, when we arrived, you two shared this chemistry or something. Even in the meeting, the way you worked together. I guess I was just hoping you had moved on."

"I want to," I told him, meaning it to some degree. "I want to move on, but I guess I'm just not ready. And Maxon is with Kriss now, so I'm not sure what you saw with us, but it was probably just because we know each other or something."

"Well," he gave me a sincere smile. "If you ever feel like you are ready to move on, call me."

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Trust me, I think you'd be the first one I'd call."

"I'll take that as a compliment, my lady," he replied.

"I should get to bed," I told him, eyeing the stairs.

"Already?" He asked, "But the night has just begun. And we have a lot of dancing left to do. As friends, of course."

I was about to decline, when I suddenly thought, why not? Maybe the distraction would help my sour mood. "Alright," I agreed. "Maybe your dancing skills will wear off on me."

He smirked, leading me to the dance floor. "I guess we'll find out."

We danced together, for the rest of the songs that night. Oliver acted like a gentleman, but more importantly, like a friend. Maybe one day we'd be more, but for now I was happy with whatever we were. For a moment, he made me forget about Kriss and Maxon and all of the drama that came with them. And for that, I was truly thankful.


	10. Chapter 10

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 10**

Without another meeting on Saturday, I chose to sleep in. The sun had been up for hours before I arose, my feet were sore and I had stomach cramps. After breakfast, they got worse, so I decided to relax today. I sat by the piano, idly hitting keys and playing parts of songs that I recalled by heart. My window was slightly open, allowing a soft breeze to make its way in.

"Lady America," Lucy knocked from the hallway, coming into the room. "You have a guest." Looking down at myself, I realized I still had my pajamas on. Lucy smiled at my expression, "I think you're dressed just fine for this particular guest."

"Who is it?" I asked, curious now.

Just then, I heard some familiar squeals of joy growing louder from the hallway. Barging in, May came at me, throwing her arms around my neck. I nearly fell off the piano stool, but I quickly recovered and hugged her back just as hard. Lucy shut the door with a smile, leaving us alone.

"May!" I laughed, pulling back to look her over. "You've grown taller."

She giggled, "I know! Mom is starting to give me some of your old clothes because mine are too small for me now."

"Really?" I smiled, suddenly recognizing the top and jeans she had on. "Well, they look good on you and I doubt they'd fit me anymore. I think I wore those when I was your age."

"Yes, I think you've put on a pound or two actually. Must be all the sweets they have here," she teased, poking my stomach. Which did not help the cramps.

I smacked her arm, leading us over to the sofa so we could sit comfortably. "I'm not sure it's the best time for you to come, May. As you know, we just got attacked by the Southern rebels."

"Well," she sighed. "I'm not sure if there are any safe places left. They've been attacking everywhere. Remember Mr. Porter's restaurant? It was bombed in the middle of the night last week. And the flower shop on main street was a week before that."

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, concerned. We'd eaten at Mr. Porter's when I was eleven. We had some extra money that year and decided to spend it on a special meal out.

She shook her head, "Thankfully not, but it's an unsafe world at the moment."

I frowned, "I know."

"But you and Maxon and all the Northern rebels will make it safe again, I just know it. Your speech was very empowering, even I wanted to join the Northerners!" She sounded happy again. May was always quick to bounce back.

I shook my head, "You're far too young for that, but knowing I have your support means the world to me."

"You always have my support, Ames." She took my hand, "Is it awful being back here? If I were in your shoes, I think I'd cry everyday. You're really an inspiration, being here to help Illea under the circumstances and all."

"Some days are better than others," I muttered.

"I brought you something I read on the trip this morning," she said, getting up to go get her bag. She unzipped it, pulling out a newspaper. Bringing it over, she laid it out in front of me. On the cover was a picture of me from the Report, the caption read, 'America Finds Her Calling: Leading Illea to Peace'.

"See," May said. "You're a hero. Everyone is looking up to you."

"It's not just me," I told her. "It's everyone, all the Northern rebels, our allies, Maxon, and even Kriss."

"But the people listen to you," she replied. "What you say matters, you being here matters, Ames. Besides, the paper hardly mentions Kriss."

"Thank you, May," I told her. "Maybe I should try paying more attention to these things," I laughed, gesturing to the newspaper.

"Not today! Today we have fun!" She giggled, pulling me up. "And you need to get dressed, it's the afternoon for goodness sake."

"Well I wasn't expecting company," I smiled, heading to my wardrobe. I grabbed my only pair of jeans and a shirt. "What are we going to do today, exactly?" I asked, pulling off my pajama bottoms. My mind had previously been set on just lounging around my room. I'd even planned an afternoon nap. With May here, everything I'd thought of was thrown out the window.

As I pulled up the jeans, I tried to do them up but the button wouldn't reach. "Maybe I have gained weight," I mumbled, squeezing in my stomach and pulling with all the strength I could muster up.

May laughed at me, "Just get some other pants."

"These are literally my only pair," I sighed, giving up. "I wish I could walk around the gardens, it wasn't much for exercise but it was something." I explained how we couldn't go outside during her visit as I put on one of my comfier skirts instead.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie in the theater here," May told me, lying on my bed. "Then you can give me an official tour, seeing as how I haven't exactly been through the entire palace. And we can end the day by having a slumber party in your room. We can invite your maids!"

I rolled my eyes, "My maids aren't really mine anymore, May. Well, Lucy is. And...you can't tell anyone, but Marlee is here now too." I explained to her what happened, and she listened with wide eyes.

"So Maxon saved them, basically." She looked thoughtful, "It makes more sense now. How you were able to forgive him. I know you, and I know how much that would mean to you."

"It meant a lot," I agreed. "But that is in the past and we have a movie to watch in the present, apparently."

"Yes!" She jumped up and we soon made our way to the theater. I just hoped I was allowed to use it, I'd only gone there when Maxon was with me after all. The guard there let us in, though, so I'd worried over nothing.

"Wow!" May looked amazed, "Imagine being able to come here everyday. Well, I guess you can. What movie should we watch?"

"You pick," I told her. "I'll make us some popcorn."

She agreed, heading to find a movie. As I got to the machine, I soon realized I had no clue what I was doing. There was oil and popcorn kernels and a large popcorn machine. Maxon had taken care of this last time, and I'd never watched.

"Need some help?"

I turned, seeing Oliver approach me. He was with Henry Wilson, the other younger man from England.

"Why, yes. I do actually," I smiled at them.

"I'll do it under the condition that you let us join you for the film," he grinned.

I nodded, "That seems fair."

I turned to Mr. Wilson as Oliver got to work, "I hope you slept well last night."

"Yes, the rooms were excellent. Better than any hotel I've slept in," he smiled politely. "Oliver and I were wondering around and found this place. I hope you don't mind our intrusion."

"Not at all," I said. "My younger sister is picking the movie as we speak. She'll be joining us. And I regret to inform you that she probably will choose a romantic comedy. They're her favorite."

He laughed, as May came back. I made introductions as she informed us that a guard was putting the film on the projector as we spoke.

With the popcorn ready, we all took a bag. I chose to not add any extra butter, worried about my figure all of a sudden. Maybe I was eating too much and lounging too often. I saw May snicker at me when I declined the butter, but I chose to ignore her.

We took our seats, with Oliver and me in the middle and May on my side. The movie started and I had been right in guessing May's choice. I'm not sure what the guys thought, but I found the movie to actually be more funny than romantic. Meaning I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would.

Halfway through, May leaned into me and whispered, "They're both really cute."

She was referring to our guests. "Just watch the movie," I whispered back.

As I pulled away, Oliver then beckoned me towards him. "What are you two girls whispering about?"

I smiled, "The leading man of course, he's very attractive."

"If you enjoy the nerdy type," he commented, making me laugh.

"Shh!" May said, making us both laugh even harder.

We listened, though, sitting back in our seats. The film was nearly two hours and as it came to an end, the guys left us to meet their colleagues for their scheduled conference call with parliament. That made me nervous, knowing how much we were counting on them remaining allies with us. I prayed it would go well.

"Now for the tour," May announced, pulling me along. I showed her all of the places I knew, including the library. I told her about some of the art, the ones that Maxon had talked about when the English had arrived. We ended up at my office some time later.

"I can't believe you work here," she said, taking a seat in the chair behind my desk.

I smiled, "It is a beautiful palace."

"Do you ever miss home?" She asked suddenly.

"I miss you guys," I told her.

She frowned, "Why didn't you come back to us then?"

I sighed, leaning against the desk. "It's complicated."

"Well, we have time." May had crossed her arms, a sign that meant she wasn't giving up easily.

"It was never mom or you or anyone," I told her, meaning every word. "Love is so complicated and I truly loved him, May. I really loved him and I think I still do. I know I still do, actually. When he chose Kriss instead of me, I just felt so defeated. I couldn't go home like that."

"You could have though," she said. "We all would have been there for you."

"I couldn't put that burden on you, not so soon after dad's passing. And I also needed time to myself, to think things over. Everything happened so fast and I felt lost. I know you and everyone else would have helped me through it, but I just needed time on my own."

She nodded, "I'm sorry about Maxon. And maybe wanting to see you was just selfish of me."

I smiled down at her, "It wasn't. And I didn't mean to make it seem like I was pushing any of you away." I sighed, "Going back to the house after dad died, it just felt so weird without him there. I didn't want to feel that again. Everything was just too much."

"I understand, Ames. I just want you to know that I am always going to be here for you," she told me, pulling me in for hug. "And if you want me to kick Maxon or something, just let me know. As a sister, I can totally do that."

I laughed. "Alright, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

We decided to head back to my room for dinner soon after our conversation. She started talking about doing each others hair and nails as we left my office. As soon as we entered the hall, we ran straight into Maxon. He stopped, clearly not expecting to see us.

May curtsied, "Hello, your majesty."

He met my gaze and smiled. Then went back to her, "May, I didn't know you were here. It's lovely to see you again."

"Ames invited me," she said, pointing at me.

"I hope it's alright," I told him. The awkwardness of what happened last night was still hanging in the air. I could feel it, at least. I wasn't sure about them.

"Of course it is," he said. "You're always welcome, May."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a smile.

"America, I need to speak with you for a moment. Would you mind stepping into my office, it won't be long."

"May, can you find your way back to my room from here?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'll get the nail polish ready. And ask for some food. I'm starving, even after all of that popcorn."

I smiled, "Alright."

As she left us, Maxon opened his office door for me. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to me about, I just hoped it wasn't going to be about last night.

He closed the door, "I've quickly spoken to the Prime Minister and he said the other parliament members are voting on what to do tonight. We should have an answer early tomorrow morning. I thought you should know."

"That's good," I said, looking at my hands. "I hope they agree to remain allies with us."

"Me too," he replied. There was an awkward pause, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Is that it?" I asked. "You heard May, there's a bottle of polish waiting with my name on it."

He smirked. "I'm glad she's come to see you. What was it she was saying about popcorn? Did you go to the theater?"

"We did," I told him. "I hope it's alright. I wasn't sure if we could without you being there. Maybe I should have asked first."

"Nonsense," he said. "You can use whatever room you like."

"Oh," I nodded. "Thank you."

"I think we ought to talk about last night." The abrupt change in the conversation should have surprised me, but it wasn't like I wasn't expecting him to bring everything up again.

Sighing, I swept some stray hairs from my face, pulling them behind my ear. "I don't think there is anything to discuss that hasn't already been said, Maxon."

"I said some things that I should explain."

"I don't think we should do this again," I quickly told him before he could say anymore. "Kriss and I had a discussion and we settled everything."

"What did she say?" He asked, looking uneasy.

I frowned, "She didn't tell you?"

"No," he said, coming towards me.

"Stop," I stepped back. "Kriss just told me what I needed to hear. I think she's been really stressed out lately and with me acting like I was, it just made things worse. I don't want to hurt her. I also don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was flirting with Oliver to make you mad. And it wasn't right."

"It was my fault too-"

"It was both of us, but you and Kriss are together. You're getting married in less than a month. We need to stop doing this, Maxon. Old feelings or not, you are with her now. Not me. I need to remember that and you do too." I felt for the doorknob behind me, "I think you should go spend time with her. I'm going to see my sister. Have a good night, Maxon."

I dashed out, not letting him respond. I couldn't hear it. On my way back to my room, I did feel a little better after speaking with him. Kriss was right about us and I needed for him to see it too. Even if it make my heart ache, I knew I was doing the right thing.

Opening my door, I saw that May had already gotten out the polish and was putting it on a giggling Marlee. Lucy was sitting beside them, blowing on her pink nails.

"Ames!" May greeted me as I came in.

"Your sister is quite the manicurist," Marlee smiled. "She's also been telling us some funny stories about you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

May giggled, "I was telling them about the time you fell face first into the mud on our way to school. Remember how it was picture day? When they came in, mom was furious at you! You didn't even bother wiping off all of the mud from your face, let alone your clothes. And you were wearing white, to top it off!"

I laughed along with them, "I think mom actually grounded me for a week! But dad let me go play outside when mom was busy."

"Dad always let you off the hook," May smiled.

"Well mom's the same way with you," I shot back as I went through the nail polish colors. The red one was catching my eye.

"I can see you now!" Marlee was nearly crying from laughter. "All that mud! Please tell me she ordered some pictures."

"No, but she kept the proof copy," I told her. "It must be somewhere around the house."

"I'll find it and mail it to you," May promised, finishing Marlee's nails.

Lucy just shook her head. May did my nails next, "You always choose red."

"I do not," I told her. "I rarely ever let you do my nails."

"Yes, but when you do, it is red the majority of the time."

Lucy excused herself to go get the food, Marlee joined her. "Just don't touch anything until your nails are dry!" May yelled after them.

She focused on my nails for a moment before asking, "What did Maxon want with you?"

"Just something to do with the English guests you saw earlier," I told her.

"Oh," she muttered. "That's not nearly as exciting as what I thought he wanted."

"And what did you think he wanted?" I was hesitant to ask, but had to.

She smiled slyly at me, "I thought he would tell you that he left Kriss for you. Then you two would make out."

I barked out a laugh, "Make out? Are you serious?"

She shrugged, "With the way you two were in the hallway, I started thinking that what those tabloids were saying were actually true."

"What tabloids? And how were we acting in the hallway?" I questioned her.

She shrugged again, "I just felt an energy is all. And I'm not sure you want to know what the tabloids were saying."

"Just tell me," I mumbled.

"Just all this gossip about him regretting choosing Kriss. How he still loves you. How you still love him. With you coming back to the palace, the reporters have been all over it. But I ignore them, I know you and you'd tell me the truth. Tabloids are just nosy and they're full of lies that are created to make the magazines sell," she said, screwing the lid on the bottle. "I'm done."

My eyes moved to my nails, "Thanks."

"Now you get to do mine!" She laughed.

"What color?"

"I want each finger a different color, like a rainbow," she told me, bringing the bottles over.

"Won't that look…nevermind. Alright, give me your hand, " I ordered. "I wish people would just mind their own business and stop drawing conclusions."

"You're too interesting, I guess."

I shook my head, "The Selection is over, though."

"Well," May said with a slight smile. "Maybe not for some people."

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, Lucy and Marlee came with the food.

"I hope you brought salad," May smiled, eyeing me. "America's watching her weight."

Lucy and Marlee looked at me. "Thanks May," I mumbled, turning to them. "My jeans were too tight this morning. I guess I gained a few."

"We've noticed a little," Marlee announced.

"What? You have? Is it that obvious?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

She quickly went on, "No! I'm sorry! No! It isn't obvious to the eye or anything. We just make your clothes and we've noticed them fitting a bit...different lately."

I sighed, lying on my back. "Maybe I should just eat a salad then."

They all laughed and Lucy came over. "It isn't much, if that helps. Just a smidge. And you're still beautiful, my lady. Weight doesn't matter anyways. You were too skinny to begin with anyway."

"I think I like food too much to actually just each salads anyway."

"Then it's your lucky day then," Lucy smiled. "We brought seafood and pasta."

"With dessert, of course," Marlee added.

"I hope you'll join us," May told them, blowing on her nails. "Please!"

"Yes, stay," I smiled.

They agreed after a bit more coaxing and soon we were dining on my small table. The food was incredible. With the food tasting so delicious, I soon forgot all about dieting.

Marlee told us about married life, Lucy caught us up on her and Aspen's relationship, as well as how Anne and Mary were doing. May updated us on my family, going on about how cute Astra was. It made me want to see them all. I promised myself that I would as soon as I could. I recalled May's words and realized that maybe going home would be a good thing after all. Even if it was just for a visit.

Finishing up, the girls took the dishes away, leaving us for the night. "That made coming here worth it," May said, referring to the food.

"Hey! What about me?"

"You're just a bonus," she teased, making me laugh.

"Well I'm glad you came," I told her. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied, sounding sleepy.

"We should change for bed. You must have had a long day," I told her.

I got ready in the washroom, brushing my teeth and changing into a nightgown. As I changed, however, I started to feel cramping in my lower stomach again. They went away sometime after May had arrived, so it was annoying to feel them again. "Ahh," I cried out.

"Ames?" May's voice sounded concerned.

"It's fine," I called back. The pain got better after a few minutes. Or I just got used to it. I figured it must have been the food or something. Maybe it was that time of the month. I barely kept track of my periods, as they were very random. I'd go several weeks without one, at times.

I came out, letting her go in. "What happened?" She asked, pausing at the doorway.

"Nothing," I said, waving her off. "Just some cramps."

"Ahh," she said, her eyebrows shooting up. "Alright then."

I layed down in my bed, pulling the covers up high. Laying on my side seemed to help the cramping. May came back moments later, turning off the light. "Good night," she mumbled, climbing into the other side of the bed.

"Sweet dreams, May," I smiled, happy to have her here.

We must have fallen asleep pretty quick. I was having a weird dream about dancing in the gardens, when I suddenly woke up. My stomach was hurting me again, and I felt hot under the blankets. I got up, making my way through the dark. Finding the washroom, I turned on the light after closing the door as I didn't want to wake up May.

My legs felt sticky and as I looked down, my eyes widened in shock. They were covered in red, blood was dripping down the insides. The cramps suddenly made me kneel over in pain. I gasped, clutching my stomach.

"America?" I heard May's voice call for me.

"Help," my voice was rough sounding. "May, come help me."

I heard her footsteps rushing to me and she pulled the door open. As soon as she saw me, her face became as pale as a ghost.

"What happ..happened?" She asked, still at the doorway. Frozen.

The cramps made me cry out again. She seemed to snap out of it, coming right to me and helping me up. "America, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't know," I grunted.

"We need to get you to the doctor," she said, pulling me over toward the room again. "Just wait, I'll turn on the light."

She left for a moment. Within seconds, the lights turned on. I gasped. My bed sheets had some blood all over the side I was laying on.

"Come one," May grabbed me again. "It's going to be alright."

When we came out of my room, a guard came rushing toward us. "Lady America, what happened?"

"She needs to go the doctor," May told him.

"I don't know what happened," I bent over as another cramp came.

"Quickly," May said with urgency in her voice.

My feet were suddenly off the ground, as the guard decided to pick me up and carry me. May held onto my hand as we quickly made our way to the doctor. When we passed another guard, the one that was carrying me told him to go tell the doctor we were coming. I saw him race down the hall.

As another cramp hit, I grunted in pain.

"Ames!" May cried out, holding my hand tighter.

"It's okay," I said, trying to calm her. What was happening with me?

We reached the medical wing and I saw that the doctor and the other guard were there to greet us.

"Lady America," the doctor rushed towards us, concern in his eyes. He looked up at the guard that was holding me, "Set her down on this bed."

The guard carried us inside a small room, gently put me down on the bed. May stayed right by my side.

"When did this start?" The doctor asked.

"Not too long ago, I think. I woke up with cramping and then saw all the blood," I grunted through the pain.

"What's wrong with her?" May asked him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Can everyone leave the room while I examine her please?"

The doctor pushed everyone out, but May was crying. "It's fine, I'll be alright," I gave her the best smile I could muster up.

The doctor looked over at her, "You're her sister?" She nodded. "I can see the resemblance. I need you to wait outside and be strong for her. I promise to let you in as soon as I can."

She listened, giving my hand one last squeeze. As soon as everyone was out, the doctor lifted my nightgown to examine the bleeding.

"Lady America, tell me the pain level on a scale of one to ten," he said.

"I'm not sure, maybe a six or seven," I said. "It woke me up, the cramps. I had them earlier during daytime, but they weren't this bad."

He nodded, "Now I need you to be very honest with me about this next question."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

I wasn't expecting that. "Uh," I hesitated. "No, I mean. I only, we only…"

"I'm a doctor and I promise I am only asking so I can assess the situation correctly. Everything in here is confidential," he told me. "I need to know so I can assess you correctly."

"It's impossible," my body was shaking. "We only did it one time." I bit my lip.

"Well that can be enough," he said. "I need to do a test, to see. If it is a pregnancy, bleeding can be normal but I will have to examine you to make sure you and the fetus are alright."

I nodded, my ears ringing. A fetus? As in a baby? Inside of me. Oh my gosh, this was not possible. He was wrong, absolutely wrong. It was just a really bad menstrual cycle or something. I couldn't be...

"Lady America," he said my name, I didn't think it was the first time he called it. My eyes focused on his. "I need you to be brave, alright? Like the lady I know you are. Can you do that for me?"

I swallowed, "Okay. I mean, yes."

"Good," he said. "Let's do this quickly."

The doctor looked me over, doing some tests that were a bit more invasive than I was expecting. But the thought of having a baby inside of me was keeping my mind occupied. He let me wash up when he was done, sending May to get me some fresh clothes. She came in while the doctor was out, checking over the lab reports from the blood work he did. Changing into fresh clothes made me feel slightly better.

May sat on the bed next to me. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet," I said to her, my voice sounding off.

"I'm really worried about you," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed and unable to speak. Tears were forming and I couldn't stop them from falling down.

"Ames?"

"I have to tell you something," I sniffed.

She pulled back, turning to me. She frowned, "What? What is it?" The concern in her voice made me cry more. "Oh no," she said, hugging me. "Tell me."

"Maxon and I slept together," I told her in barely a whisper.

"What?!" She sat straight up, looking down at me. Her eyes were wide with shock.

I went on, needing to get it all out before I lost my courage, "It was during the Selection. He asked me to marry him and we spent the night together and we…" I looked away, crying harder. "And the doctor says that I might be…"

Her hand went to my cheek, pushing it so I was facing her again. "You can tell me. What is it?"

Another sob came out, "He thinks that I'm...pregnant."

"Whoa," she let out a breath she'd been holding in. "I mean...whoa."

I gulped, "Yeah. Whoa."

Her eyes moved to my stomach. A knock came from the door and the doctor came in with some papers in his hand. "Lady America," he greeted me. "I have some news, would you like your sister to leave?"

"No," I said, grabbing hold of her hand. "She can stay."

He nodded, closing the door. "What you're experiencing is implantation bleeding and it's nothing to be too alarmed with. We'll just have to keep an eye on it, considering how much you bled and the severity of the cramping. From my examinations and the testing, you are in the first trimester of your pregnancy. Around three to four weeks or so. I want to go over with you and set up a proper appointment this week. It's late though, and I think you need your rest." He took of his glasses, "I think I am under the impression that this was a surprise for you. And I want you to know that if you have any questions, you can talk to me at anytime, Lady America. And, again, with you being my patient I promise complete confidentiality."

May and I looked at each other, her hand squeezing mine. "Thank you," I told him. A faint buzzing in my ears started. A numbness washed over me, and I was talking as if I were on autopilot, the words just coming out. "You're right though, it's late. I'll come talk with you later this week."

"You can spend the night here, if you wish."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you."

He left the room. May turned to me. "It's going to be alright, America. I promise. Everything it going to be alright, you'll see."

I nodded. "Thanks, May."

She laid down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I know that it's all very shocking," she said. "But once the shock wears off, you'll see that everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you, no matter what. I'll stay as long as you need me to. You can even come home with me. Whatever you decide, I'm your sister and I'll stand by your side, no matter what."

A shiver ran over me. I was so not ready to be thinking about what was to come right now. My mind was buzzing with what the doctor had said.

I kissed the top of May's head, grateful that she was with me. I think she knew that I didn't feel up to talking about it just yet. So we laid in silence and I soon heard the soft sound of her even breathing. My hand slowly made its way to my stomach, touching it as if it were breakable glass. And that was what I did instead of sleep that night, I just kept a hand over my stomach thinking about how there was life in there now. A baby. Maxon's baby.


	11. Chapter 11

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 11**

"I am fine, really," I said for the hundredth time.

I'd left the medical wing early in the morning, with May by my side. The doctor gave me some vitamins that I was supposed to take every morning. We set up an appointment for the end of the week. I figured doing it later would give me more time to come to terms with the pregnancy.

Now, May and I were in my room. Lucy was already there when May and I had arrived earlier. The guard who carried me to medical told her what happened after his shift. Well, he told Aspen who then told Lucy.

The sheets were already changed on my bed when I got there. I assumed the others were thrown out or sent to the wash with the hopes of getting the stains from last night out.

"Just the way Caleb described it," Lucy said, referring to the guard. "Aspen went to check on you but the doctor wouldn't let anyone in. Then he came to me."

May and I exchanged a look. "Lucy," May said, saving me. "America just had feminine problems. Extreme feminine problems."

We'd come up with the story in the early morning. I would tell people that I'd experienced a rough 'feminine' issue last night and May felt the need for me to get checked out by the doctor. It was the only thing we could think of, so we hoped it would work.

"It was a lot of blood," Lucy replied, looking stressed and concerned for me. "I was just so worried when I heard."

I sighed, taking her hand. "Lucy, it was all in the middle of the night and we all just overreacted. I mean, waking up to blood everywhere was intense. And when you are half asleep on top of it, things just got blown out of proportion is all. Would the doctor let me go back to my room otherwise?"

She frowned, "I suppose not. Aspen is going to be relieved."

He was on duty on the castle grounds, apparently. I'm sure he would have come here with her to check on me otherwise. And she was right, he was probably out there more worried about me than his posting.

"Listen," I said, wiping the tiredness from my eyes. I was sure I had bags underneath them. "Can you please go talk to Caleb and the other guard and tell them it was all a big misunderstanding. I don't want the whole palace in an uproar over something so silly."

After a moment of hesitation, she wiped off the worried look and nodded. "Yes, I can do that."

"Good, and if you see Aspen you can tell him now so he isn't worrying all day."

She nodded, leaving us in the room to do as I'd asked.

May came over and sat beside me. She leaned her head against my shoulder, "You should sleep, Ames. You look very tired and quite pale."

I put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her in more. Having her at my side and having someone else know about my pregnancy was a comfort. May was always kind, it was a trait that she got from dad. I suddenly wished he were here now. His advice was always something that I could rely on. Though, I wondered what he would say about all of this. He probably wouldn't be too impressed with me at the moment. The thought made my stomach churn.

"Ames," May murmured. "I think you should rest. For the baby."

Right, I thought, looking down at my stomach. It wasn't like it grew over night or anything. There was no bump yet, as it was still so early. But just knowing there was something growing in there was enough.

"You're right," I told her. I went over to the fresh sheets of my bed, lying down. May sat at my side, smoothing my hair. "I'm glad you're here."

She smiled, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Now close your eyes."

I did as she asked. She hummed a song for me and slowly, I began falling asleep into a dreamless slumber.

There was someone pounding on the door sometime later, but I was too tired to open my eyes, let alone get out of bed. I heard footsteps moving around the room though. Sighing, I nearly fell back asleep until I heard voices talking.

"Is she alright?" A male one asked.

"She is, but she's sleeping." The feminine one sounded familiar. I groggily managed to open an eye and peek through the mess of hair that was falling over my face. The room was dim, but I clearly saw May and Maxon standing in the doorway, talking.

"Maxon?" I called his name sleepily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"America," he came straight over to my bedside. May stood at the end of the bed, watching us with worried eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's the middle of the day, my dear. I would have come sooner but I was just told," he said, taking my hand.

My mind, finally clear of sleep, suddenly remembered everything. I looked at Maxon, my heart picking up. "I'm fine, I just needed some extra sleep. You didn't have to come here."

He frowned, "Of course I did, I still care for you. Just because of everything that has happened and what was said yesterday, doesn't mean I wouldn't come to you if you needed me."

"I don't need you, Maxon," I said, making it sound like the truth although it was anything but. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. May's here."

He looked up at her, like he'd forgotten or something. When he faced me again, a look of hurt was on his face. It made me want to take back my words, but I knew I couldn't. I also knew that now was not the time to tell him. I wasn't sure when that time would come, but I did know that I couldn't' do it just yet.

Silence hung in the air until he finally stood up, releasing my hand in the process. I suddenly felt the need to grab hold of his again and pull him towards me. Just because I told him that I didn't need him, didn't mean I wanted him to leave. Gosh, I sounded pathetic.

He walked over to the door, giving me one last look, "Well, I hope you feel better. The meeting with the English is in an hour, if you feel up to joining us. But I am perfectly fine without you there."

Having my words thrown back at me was hurtful, to say the least. But maybe I deserved it. "I'll be there," I told him earnestly. He gave me a rigid nod and left, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe you should have told him," May commented as she leaned against the bed post. "You were mean to him, Ames."

I scoffed, "He was mean to me too."

"But you were first." She had a valid point, not that I would admit it.

I got out of bed, my stomach had a dull ache but nothing like yesterdays or last nights. "I should shower and get ready for the meeting today."

"Maybe you should rest and take it easy," she said, following me as I went towards the washroom. "You look a bit better, but not a hundred percent yet."

I sighed, turning to her. "I feel fine now and I am sure I will look better after a hot shower."

"Alright," she said, backing off. "I'll just read my magazine."

Locking the door, I took the hottest shower of my life. The warmth of the water helped me relax. Maybe she was right, I guess I could have just told Maxon the truth. I mean, he had a right to know. After all, it was his child I was carrying. Our child.

On the other hand, it would change everything. He was engaged to another woman and sleeping together before marriage was against the law. I wasn't sure what would happen to either of us. Also, adding this to the 'Why Kriss Hates Me' list was going to make her explode. And if he married Kriss, would he even want to know our child?

I got dressed, putting on a loose dress that had an adjustable belt at the waist. The thoughts in my head were bringing on a headache. I put on some minimal makeup, enough to make me look presentable and make the bags under my eyes disappear. I combed through my knotted hair and decided to dry it out and leave it down.

Saying a quick goodbye to May on my way out, I headed to the conference room. The guards in the halls looked at me with worried expressions on their faces, probably already hearing about last night. Each time they did, I smiled politely and (I hoped) reassuringly. I just prayed that no one became suspicious. I couldn't let the truth seep out, not yet. Not until I had some sort of plan.

Everyone was in the room already. They all stood as I came in and we shook hands. Oliver gave me his usual grin, but I could see that there was concern in those baby blue eyes of his. As I approached the Prime Minister, he held my hand a little longer than the others, pulling me in.

"I have heard about your medical scare last night, Lady America. I hope you are alright," he said with a sincere smile. "You don't need to stay if you aren't feeling up to it. My colleagues and I completely understand."

I returned the smile, "It was nothing, just an overreaction on me and my sister's part. As you can see, I am in perfect health. But I thank you for your concern," I turned to all of them. "Now, we should start this meeting as you all have a plane to catch later."

Maxon avoided my eyes, clearly still angry about earlier. I guess I should talk to him, but I didn't even know where to begin or what I would tell him.

"We've received word of the vote," the Prime Minister said after everyone took their seats. "A majority vote for keeping an alliance with Illea has been passed."

"That's good news," Maxon replied, looking relieved. "Very good news. Thank you all for coming and listening to Lady America and I."

They smiled in return as the Prime Minister continued, "We want to offer five hundred shipments of machinery and ammo to the Northern rebels you are working with, your majesty. And if you need anymore, we are pleased to abide."

"That is very generous," Maxon said, shaking his hand. "Thank you again."

"We are allies and you two were very good at reminding us about why we were," he told us. "We think Illea and England have a strong future together, a peaceful one too."

Soon after some further discussion, Maxon rang for some refreshments so we could celebrate. And soon, in came champagne, fruits, and desserts.

"I think the food alone was convincing for the ones here at least," Oliver whispered in my ear as everyone was pouring glasses of champagne and trying the food.

"It's one of my favorite parts," I agreed.

"I'll sure miss it," he said. "Among other things."

I turned to him, eyeing his expression. "I'll miss you too, Oliver. You're a good friend. We'll have to keep in touch."

He gave a genuine smile, "I would like that, Lady America."

We ate and the others drank a glass or two of the champagne, though I stuck to water. My stomach was pretty empty, so I had two large helpings of food. This earned me a laugh from Oliver, who'd been at my side the whole time. I didn't feel guilty though, as I was eating for two now. Not that he, nor anyone else in this room knew that.

Soon, Maxon and I escorted the English to the front doors and said farewell. Oliver was bold enough to give me a warm hug before leaving. I hoped I would see him again soon.

With them gone, it was only Maxon and I in the foyer. "I should get back to the office," he said, turning away.

"Wait," I called to him. My hand was suddenly on his arm, as if it had a mind of its own. I pulled it back, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you came to my room. I shouldn't have told you that I didn't need you. You didn't deserve my rudeness."

He stood there, his eyes pouring into mine. "You're really alright? There's something different about you."

I took a step back, caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," he said, shaking his head. "I can just feel it."

I bit my lip. "Well, I don't know what you're feeling but there is nothing to worry about. Like I said before, everything is fine."

"I wish we could go out there," he said suddenly. I saw him looking over my shoulder and turned to see what he was talking about. There was a large window that overlooked the front grounds. "Well, the gardens in particular. They have a special space in my heart."

I noticed that his cheeks were slightly flushed. I wondered if all of this talk was due to the champagne from earlier. We were, once again, heading into dangerous territory.

"Maxon-"

"Did they leave already?" Kriss appeared on the staircase. Perfect timing on her part, I nearly rolled my eyes. She came down, smiling at us both. I could tell, however, that she was not pleased to see us alone together. I suddenly wanted to throw up.

"They did, my dear." Maxon leaned in to kiss her cheek. She tilted her head at the last second, however, and his kiss landed on her lips instead.

Maxon glanced at me and I quickly looked away.

"That's too bad," she sighed. "I wanted to wish them a safe trip. Did they choose to remain allies with us?"

"They did," Maxon told her. "America and I were able to convince them."

"How wonderful," she smiled. "America, I heard you weren't feeling too well. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm alright now," I said, wondering if she was being sincere or not. "I should get back to my sister."

"Oh, is she here?" Kriss asked.

I nodded, "She came yesterday."

"How nice," Kriss smiled, but something in it made me feel like she was nervous all of a sudden. Or scared. Before I could think on it any longer, she left with Maxon on her arm saying how she needed to go over some wedding details with him.

May and I ended up spending the rest of the day lounging around my room, kind of like what I wanted to do yesterday. We also spent some time in the women's room, watching television and playing music together. Neither of us spoke about the pregnancy, though it was always on my mind. When I played the piano, I wondered if the baby liked it. Or when we laughed, I thought about how the baby may be able to hear me.

Soon, this baby was becoming very real for me. Something concrete. I thought it would make me feel worse, but it actually made me feel the opposite. A life was a precious thing, after all. This baby was a reminder of Maxon's love, and that was something, wasn't it?

As night fell upon us, May decided she should stay for a few more days. Even though I knew that mom probably needed her.

"I think you need me more," she told me when I shared my concern.

"When you go home, you can't tell her," I said. "If anyone should know first, it's Maxon. And I don't know when that time will come."

She rolled her eyes. "I promise, my lips are sealed shut."

"Thanks May," I smiled at her. "You're the best."

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. May laughed, kneeling over. I gave a slight chuckle, "I guess I'm hungry."

"Then we should get some dinner," she said, managing to contain her laughter. "Let's go."

We made our way to the dining room, my stomach growling the whole way there. I wasn't patient enough to wait in my room for Lucy or Marlee to bring me some food, so the dining room it was. Maxon and Kriss were in there, sitting at the table. They were eating already, with their plates half empty. Kriss was going over some papers while Maxon was sitting there, looking slightly bored.

His expression changed, however, as soon as May and I entered. At first, a look of surprise crossed his face. It then changed to something else, though. Something that made my breathing pick up.

"America, May. We weren't expecting you two to join us," he stood as we made our way to the seats across from them. "We would have waited for you before starting."

Kriss's attention was on us now and she didn't do that good of a job of hiding her disapproval of us being there. "How nice," she commented. "We thought you'd be in your room, America. Like always."

I saw that her hands were in fists. This reaction was very odd, but I suppose she was probably still upset with what happened at the dance.

"We were too hungry to wait," May interjected for me. "I also wanted to see you, Kriss. And Maxon of course." May said it in a way that sounded sincere. But I knew better. She was simply saving me from all of Kriss's attention.

Kriss turned her eyes to May, the anger fading slightly. A look of guilt flashed across her face, but she hid it with a smile. "May, I heard you were here. How's your stay so far?"

"Wonderful." As the food came, May was quick to tell Maxon and Kriss about everything we'd done in the palace. The part that made Maxon look to me was when May told them about the movie. Including the part where Oliver and Henry had joined us. I shoved more food into my mouth, ignoring him as I focused solely on stuffing my face.

"We should head to the room," I announced as we finished eating. I was beyond full. "We appreciate you two letting us dine with you tonight."

Kriss looked at the two of us, suddenly turning pale. "Maybe you should stay here longer," she said.

May and I shared a look. Even Maxon looked shocked.

"Thank you," I said slowly. "But we really ought to go. Right, May?"

May nodded, following my lead. I wasn't sure why Kriss wanted us to stay, but I sure didn't.

"I'm really sleepy," May said, with a yawn. I was pretty sure she was acting, but I rolled with it.

"She had a long day," I put my arm around her, acting like the concerned sister. "Thank you again, though."

"I'll escort you to the room," Maxon announced, standing up.

"What?" Kriss looked over at him.

He smiled down at her. "Caleb, the guard that helped Lady America last night is posted outside her door again. I wanted to stop by and give him my personal thanks. I'll be quick, my dear."

With that, he followed us out of the dining room. I chose not to look back at Kriss, though I was sure she was watching us as we left.

"It was nice seeing you both in the dining room," Maxon commented as we made our way through the halls.

May suddenly stopped, making me nearly collide into her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She turned to us, "I forgot something in the women's room. From when we were there earlier," she explained.

I frowned, "What did you forget?"

"My sweater," she answered. "I'll go get it."

"I can come with you," I said.

"No, don't worry about me. I can find my way back. We're already halfway to your room, no need to come all the way back for me. I'll just be a few minutes."

She left us, dashing away with a sly look on her face. I put two and two together, suddenly realizing she left Maxon and I alone on purpose. She had no sweater, from what I remembered.

"Shall we?" Maxon asked me. I turned to him and nodded after a moment. I was going to kill her when she returned.

Maxon gave me his arm as we approached the stairs. I slowly took it. Touching him, even through the sleeve of his shirt sent sparks through my veins. Once we reached the top of the staircase, he didn't pull his arm away and neither did I.

"I meant what I said earlier," he said as we made our way through the hallway. "It was nice to see you in the dining room again."

"It brought back some old memories," I stupidly said. Why did I bring that up?

"It did," he agreed, without hesitation. I looked over at him and saw he was already looking down at me. My stomach suddenly felt like there were hundreds of butterflies fluttering about in it. How he still had that effect on me, I didn't know.

We approached my room, Caleb was standing at the end of the hallway. Maxon lead us over to him, though I removed my arm from his as soon as we stood in front of Caleb. I didn't want him thinking anything that would lead to more people talking about me in the palace. I had enough of that after last night.

"Mr. Newton," Maxon greeted.

Caleb bowed. "Your majesty. Lady America."

"I wanted to personally come and give you my thanks for helping Lady America last night," he said. "You reacted quickly and bravely."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I also wanted to thank you," I added. "My sister and I couldn't have done it without you."

He smiled at me. "Of course, Lady America. It was my honor."

"We'll let you get back to your post," Maxon said, veering us towards my door.

We entered my room. I wasn't sure why Maxon came in with me. With my head telling me to make him leave and my heart screaming the opposite message, my stupid heart won the battle, yet again. We took a seat on the sofa, our knees turned in toward each other.

"May's taking long," I commented. It wasn't like the women's room was far.

He nodded, "Yes, she is."

We sat there, and I could feel his gaze on me. It made the butterflies return. I looked up at him, our eyes colliding. Everything from his chocolaty brown eyes to his honey blonde hair made me feel things I didn't want to admit. I suddenly wondered what he thought of me. If he still thought I was too beautiful for my own good, as he'd told me once upon a time. The memory made me warm.

"Why are you here, Maxon?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Somehow, I needed to know. Whether it broke this moment we were having or not.

His hand went to my cheek, caressing it with the softest of touches. It still somehow managed to send shivers through my body. I bit my lip and saw that his eyes went right to the movement. They lingered, before moving back up to meet my gaze.

"I'm drawn to you," he finally said. I felt his breath brush against my skin and soon realized how close we were sitting now. Our knees were even touching. "I can't help it. I've tried, but I can't."

My hand moved to the one he still had on my cheek. Holding onto him, I tilted my head slightly, enough for my lips to reach the inside of his wrist. Closing my eyes, I was brought back to the past once again. To moments we shared, some where we were closer than this. He was with Kriss. I told myself this several times, but the message just didn't register.

"America," he said my name like it was a prayer. And suddenly I felt his lips on mine. His strong, warm lips moved against my own and soon I was being pulled toward him, his arm moving around me. My own hands had a mind of their own and were soon clutched around his neck.

I gasped for air as his mouth made its way down my jawline, moving to the spot just under my ear. He lifted me so I was on his lap, my legs on either side of him. And our mouths soon found each others again. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt, feeling his muscular chest underneath my fingertips. As soon as I had them all undone, I slid my hands up his chest and slipped his shirt off, over his shoulders. A moan came from him, making me smile.

"America," he said my name again, causing my knees to go weak. I'd always liked his arms, and now that his shirt was off, I could admire them.

His hands started to roam, ending up at my bare thighs. The dress I had on was bunched up at the bottom. As soon as his skin made contact with my legs, it was like his hands were leaving a trail of heat, warming every place that he touched.

"Maxon," I moaned into his mouth. As if he could somehow get closer than he was, my hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer to me. I loved his hair, it was soft and just long enough to grab onto.

Suddenly, I was being lifted up. His strong arms held me close and I moved my legs around him. I squealed, clutching onto him. He laughed at me as he dropped me onto the bed.

"What are you-"

Before I could finish, he was on top of me. His mouth trailing over my neck and going up to the spot by my ear again. Maxon's hands were pulling my dress up. A shiver ran over me.

"Are you cold?" He looked up at me, breathless.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

This earned me a smile, a very satisfied smile. His lips sank into mine again and before long, the dress was nearly off of me.

"The belt," I gasped.

"Right," he nodded, undoing it. With that gone, he managed to slip the dress over my head in a matter of seconds.

His eyes roamed over my body, causing me to blush wildly. As his eyes moved back up to mine, a look of pure love shone on his face. His look brought me back to the night we had made love. Every touch, every look, all of it replayed in my head again. How we held each other afterwards, falling asleep in eachothers arms.

"I can't stand it," he mumbled between kisses.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy.

"How truly beautiful you are," he said, I could feel his smile on my lips.

I brushed my lips against his. "I love you," my mouth blurted out. I didn't move as I slowly peeled my eyes open to see his reaction. He was slightly flushed, but a look of pure awe was on his face.

"I love you too," he gazed down at me. "So much."

Before I could process it, his lips were on mine again as if he were desperate to hold me, to touch me. A newfound urgency filled the air as his hands roamed over my body, sending goosebumps in their trail. His hands started to slip the straps of my bra off of my shoulders. As soon as he found the second strap, however, something made us both stop moving.

The alarm was going off. The Southern rebels were in the palace.


	12. Chapter 12

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 12**

Maxon reacted first, pulling me off of the bed with him. I grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head as he put on his shirt. Not bothering to button it up, he took hold of my hand.

"Wait," I stopped dead in my tracks. "May."

He frowned, "I'll go find her, you have to get to safety."

"No, Maxon."

"Yes," he insisted as he dragged me to the hidden door.

"You can't do that," I begged him. "Please, don't go out there."

He kissed the top of my forehead, "I'll be okay. I know this palace better than anyone. I promise to make sure she's safe."

"Maxon-"

He closed the door, leaving me standing there in the dimly lit passageway. I put my head against the closed door, listening. It was foolish, as everything was sound proof. Running my fingers through my tangled hair, I collapsed on the stone staircase. My breathing was ragged. May and Maxon were out there, in danger. What if they-

I stopped the thought from happening. They'd be alright, everything would be alright. Wiping away the tears that I hadn't realized I had shed, I stood up on my shaky legs and made my way to the safe room.

It was empty. The space had cots and the seating area for the King and Queen. I remembered them being down here, as well as the other girls in the Selection. All of us together. Now was so different. The thing that frustrated me the most was not knowing what was going on, who was safe and who wasn't. I paced the room, unable to sit or stand still. I was sure that I looked a mess, but I didn't have it in me care at that moment. Not at all.

Where would May have been during the alarm?

Giving Maxon and me space, I thought.

But she could have been anywhere whether it was in a hallway or inside the women's room. Maybe she'd wandered off. I felt guilt, leaving her alone. My mind was racing and I couldn't do a single thing to help.

Time ticked by. It got to a point where my feet were hurting from walking on the hard floor. I decided to sit, rubbing the soles of my bare feet. If Maxon had gotten to her, he would have pulled her into the nearest safe room. I'd hope that he would think of himself too, and go in with her. That was why I was still alone, I decided. They were in another safe room, trapped inside just like me.

Eventually, I had to lay down. As I stared up at the arched ceiling I placed my hand over my stomach. I guess I wasn't really alone down here. The baby was with me, even though it was probably only the size of a grain of rice. I should have told Maxon. I shouldn't have let him risk his life without knowing.

Turning over, I held my stomach tight. Tears started coming out of me again, as thoughts of never seeing Maxon again invaded my mind. Maxon, May, Aspen, Anne, Lucy, Mary, everyone. I knew I was thinking the worst of the situation, but I'd witnessed so much death lately that it seemed as though it was expected.

I wasn't sure how long I cried before my eyes were all out of tears. Eventually, though, I heard footsteps coming down the staircase. I sat up, wiping my face. As soon as my eyes landed on the guard, I raced towards him.

"Aspen!" I cried, pulling him close. He returned the hug and held me.

"Mer, I wasn't sure if anyone was down here. I wasn't sure if you were safe," he said into my hair.

I pulled away. "I'm fine. What about everyone else?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I was on this side of the building when the alarms went off. I was searching for you when I got sidetracked by a couple of Southern scum."

"Are you hurt?" I looked him over, panicked for a second.

"No," he told me. "My steal leg actually saved me. One of them shot me, hit the thing. They got distracted by the fact that I didn't even flinch. So I got them both, knocked them out and tied them up. They're in the cells now, Caleb took them away when everything was over. I came to search the safe rooms."

"We have to find the others, May was out there. I have to make sure she's safe and Maxon too," I started to walk past him, up the stairs.

My room seemed to be untouched. The messy bed was a reminder of what occured before the alarms. If I hadn't been so worried about May and Maxon, it would have made me blush since Aspen was there. But I went out of my room, right past it.

"The safe rooms are still being searched," Aspen told me. "If we don't see them, it could be because they are in there."

"Alright," I replied. I didn't like how he used the word 'could' like it was only one of several possibilities. We headed down the stairs, seeing guards at the bottom.

"Lady America," they looked relieved to see me. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, needing to know.

"Ames!" May's voice came from around the corner. Her small form soon came into view. She was running towards me, enveloping me in a warm hug. "You're okay!"

I pulled back, looking her over. "What happened?"

"Kriss found me on my way back to the women's room," she explained. "She insisted on us going to see a part in the library, she wanted me to read a book she liked or something. And I wanted to give you and Maxon some space," she lowered her voice at that last part. "When the alarms went off, she took me to the safe room that was in the library. Apparently the rebels never even made it there. They were on your side of the palace the whole time."

"So Maxon never found you?" I asked her. Although I was happy that she was alright, knowing I had to thank Kriss later, I also wanted to make sure Maxon was safe and alive.

She shook her head, "I never even saw him."

"Oh no," I felt sick to my stomach. "I'm going to go look for him, you stay here."

"Ames," she called for me, but I was quick as I made my way through the foyer and back up the staircase. Aspen had said that the guards were still searching safe rooms. I'd help them. I'd do whatever I could to find Maxon.

"Excuse me," I went up to a group of them. They were in a room, talking. "King Maxon, has he been found?"

They looked at one another, one of them answering no. I told them that he was with me during the alarm and that he went down my hallway. With a plan in mind, we went as a group towards the few safe rooms that were in that area. Some guards had already looked in a few by the time we arrived. They were opening up another safe room as we got there, but I soon saw that it was empty.

"There are three more on this level," one of them told me.

We went to the first and found two maids sitting on the floor. Both of them looked relieved to see us. They were familiar, probably assigned to another girl from the Selection back then. I wanted to keep moving, but their words stopped me.

"King Maxon," the dark haired one was talking to the guard. I stepped towards them, listening closely. "He ran into us and pulled us into the room. We told him to stay too, but he just left."

"Which way did he go?" The guard asked.

They pointed left, the way we just came. My mouth became dry.

A guard escorted the maids away. The guards that remained decided to split up. One group went to check the other two safe rooms. The one I joined was doing a sweep of the bedrooms to make sure Maxon wasn't in any of them.

"Lady America, you should go rest with the others," the one guard told me. His name plates read Lucas Elme.

"I want to help," I told him. I didn't mention that I couldn't just sit around and do nothing while Maxon was in danger. I was too worried.

Lucas nodded, as two guards entered one room, he and I entered another. This went on, us searching and coming back empty handed. Most of the rooms looked untouched. We were near the end, and as I went in the last room my heart sank. He wasn't there. We looked under the bed, behind curtains, and so on. Like the other rooms.

We came out, hoping the other guards had better luck. When they emerged, however, there faces showed that they too didn't located him. As we waited for the other guards to come back from checking the safe rooms, I could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was worried. If Maxon came this way, then where was he?

My eyes were trained on the end of the hallway, watching the corner where the guards would emerge from. Time seemed to move slowly, no one making a sound. As footsteps grew louder, we all tensed. I stepped forward, not breathing.

That was when I saw him. Maxon was walking with the other guards. He was with them. He was okay.

A weird sound came out of me as I breathed a sigh of relief. Maxon's eyes darted up and looked directly at me. The look on his face was a mixture of happiness and relief as he came towards me and the other guards. At that moment, I didn't care who saw. I flung my arms around him, holding him close to me.

"I thought you were dead or kidnapped or-"

"Shhh," Maxon wrapped his arms around me. "I'm alright."

I pulled back, keeping my hands on his shoulders. "What happened to you?"

His hands slipped from my back, as his eyes looked around at the guards. I stepped back, realizing we looked way to intimate.

"I left you and went find your sister," he explained. "I came across two maids and helped them to safety first. When I went towards the staircase, I heard the Southern rebels coming up, though. So I went back, to another safe room I knew." He paused, looking down, "I'm sorry, America. I couldn't get to May."

"May's fine Maxon," I told him. His chin lifted. "She was with Kriss, I guess. And they went in a safe room together in the library."

"Why were they all the way over there?" He asked, confused.

I shrugged, "She wanted to show May a book or something. But the rebels didn't go over to that wing of the palace, so she was safe at least. They both were."

"Actually," Lucas spoke up. "The reason we were able to defeat the rebels so quickly was because they only targeted this specific area of the palace, your majesty. As soon as enough guards came, they fled."

"But why?" I asked. If they wanted the King dead or even Kriss, they couldn't have known he was over here. It would have made more sense for them to attack his office or bedroom.

"This is just a thought," Lucas said, hesitating to answer. "But the past two attacks have mainly been focused on this wing. Last time, only a few were caught elsewhere. I feel as though the Southern rebels have been attacking here because of you, Lady America."

I frowned, "But that makes no sense. They want to take over Illea, so why would they choose to go after me? I'm only an advisor to Maxon."

"Because you give all of the people who don't support them hope," Maxon looked thoughtful. "We have to come up with a plan to keep you safe, America. I think Mr. Elme is right."

My gut was telling me there was more to the story, but I couldn't quite figure it out. With all that has been happening lately, my brain felt like it was working on overdrive. We made our way back to everyone else, who had gathered in the foyer. May came to us, immediately pulling both Maxon and I into a hug.

I could see that her affection startled him, but he soon had an arm around her, returning the hug.

"We were all worried," May explained. Every face in the crowd was looking over at us. Mary, Lucy, Marlee, and Anne were part of them. Everyone seemed relieved the Maxon and I were safe. I was happy that they were safe too, but one face was missing.

"Where's Kriss?" I asked no one in particular.

May answered, "She left me as soon as the guards came and released us from the safe room in the library. I don't know where she went. She said something about needing space."

Maxon frowned, confusion written all over him. "She should be here," he murmured. I could see the wheels turning in his head, wondering where she was and why she chose not to come here. Maybe she was mad at him and I for leaving together earlier. She must have known that, with May being with her, Maxon and I were alone.

Thoughts of earlier, when Maxon and I were in my room flashed before my eyes. I knew I should feel guilty and like I just betrayed Kriss's trust. But even though I knew it, I didn't feel it in the least. His lips on mine, the way his touch sent sparks of energy up my spine, and every caress we shared. All of it made me only want him more. He'd told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too. I wanted to be with him and it was as simple as that. No guilt, just honesty.

I glanced his way and saw he was listening to a guard going over the attack. Maxon's hair was messier than his normal neat look, probably because of me and my wandering hands from earlier. As he listened to the guard, my eyes roamed over his body. He'd done up the buttons on his shirt, allowing me to admire his muscular arms. I could imagine his sculpted chest, as well, underneath his shirt.

"You're drooling," May whispered, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the back of my hand over my mouth. "I am not."

She giggled, "I guess leaving you two alone was the right decision on my part?"

I sighed, choosing not to answer her. If I were being honest, it only complicated things more. I loved Maxon and he loved me. But, he chose Kriss. So did that mean that he loved her too? Loved her more than me? Why would he do what we just did if that were the case? Maxon and I seriously needed to talk. Sooner rather than later.

Maxon came over and joined May and I. "We've discussed it and we want you to stay near my room," he was looking at me when he said it. Then he turned to May, "We think that with the palace being attacked so often lately, that you should fly home on our private jet. Tonight, if possible."

"What?" May was about to argue, but I stopped her with my words.

"Maxon's right, May." She looked hurt, but I kept going, "I can't have what almost happened tonight happen again. If you got hurt or worse, I couldn't live with myself."

"But what about you?" She pouted, "Maybe you should come with me." Her eyes fell briefly to my stomach.

I smiled, squeezing her shoulder. "I need to be here, it's my job. Plus, if the rebels are truly after me, then going home with you would kind of defeat the purpose of sending you away."

"And I promise to protect your sister, no matter what," Maxon assured her.

She sighed, "Alright. I'll go. Can I talk to my sister alone please?"

Maxon nodded. "I should find Kriss."

It felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach when he said that. I think he registered the hurt on my face as he quickly added, "Then I'll come back and see you to your new room."

He left us and May pulled me to the corner of the foyer, away from everyone else. She talked in a low voice, "Ames, are you sure you want me to leave you? With everything going on, I'm worried about you. And the you-know-what."

"And I can't have you getting hurt because of me, May. Besides, mom needs you too. I'm sure she's missing you like crazy. And you must be missing her and everyone else. I promise to call you if things get out of hand," I pulled her in for a brief, but firm hug. "And as for the baby, I realize that I need to tell Maxon. Soon."

She nodded, "I think that's the right decision, Ames. And please, don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed while your here."

"I won't."

"You better not."

May left about half an hour later, on the palace's private jet. As everyone started clearing the room, Lucy and Aspen came over to check on me.

"How are you holding up?" Aspen asked, his arm around Lucy.

"Alright," I answered. I kept an eye out for Maxon, who had not returned yet. I wondered if he had found Kriss.

"I was told that you're moving rooms," Lucy said. "We also heard why, and I think moving you is a good idea, Lady America."

"I'm not sure what to think," I admitted. "Everything seems like it's a big mess."

"A call for you, Lady America," I turned to the voice. A servant bowed to me, handing me the telephone.

"Thank you," I said, taking the phone. "Excuse me."

I went off to the side, taking the phone with me. The door at the front was too tempting, and with so many people busy at the moment, I chose to sneak out. Standing in the fresh air, I momentarily forgot that I had a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered, placing the phone to my ear.

"Lady America," Georgia's voice came through the other end. "We heard about the attack and wanted to make sure everyone was alright."

I peered out into the distance, seeing the scattered trees outside the front gates. "Everyone's fine," I finally answered. "You know how you wanted me to tell you if anything fishy was going on?"

"Yes," she answered immediately.

"It's odd," I started. I told her about the attack, not sparing any detail. When I finished, all I could hear was silence on the other end. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," she said. "We have a theory we are working on and what you just told me is making me more and more sure that our theory is correct. Which isn't a good thing."

I frowned. "Well, tell me. What's your theory?"

"I don't want to tell you, not till I've confirmed it. But please, if you can, keep an eye on Lady Kriss."

"Kriss?" I asked, checking to see if I heard her right.

"And please, don't say anything to King Maxon. We don't want him mistrusting us for thinking poorly of his fiance," she added. "I have to go talk with August about all of this. Oh, and we're coming to the palace at the end of the week for a short visit, to update you and King Maxon on everything that's been happening lately. We also have decided to place more Northerners near the palace for your protection."

"You have?" I asked. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it," she muttered. "Anyways, stay safe. And we'll see each other soon."

She hung up just as the door opened, revealing me in my hiding place. Maxon's head popped out, looking around until he spotted me. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Only you would think it was a good idea to come outside right after an attack," he said as he came over to my side.

I shrugged, "It's nice to get fresh air. Plus, I don't foresee the rebels coming back right after an attack."

"True," he commented. "But I'd still feel better having you inside."

"Let's just spend one more minute out here," I suggested.

His eyes met mine and after a moment, he agreed. We both leaned against the wall in comfortable silence, gazing out into the night. I felt his hand brush mine, making me knees feel weak. It also must have made me feel bold since I placed my smaller hand in his larger one. My fingers intertwined with his.

I should do it now, I thought to myself. The moment was perfect, we were alone and there was no time like the present. The sooner he knew, the better. I turned my face to his, and saw him looking over at me.

"Maxon," I started. "I have something to tell you."

His eyes shifted to my mouth, "I already know."

He started to lean in, about to kiss me. "No! Not that!" I smacked his arm, causing him to jump back.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder. "And why are you always so violent with me?"

I paced beside him, fidgeting with my dress. "I'm sorry," I muttered, nervous all of a sudden. What would he say? How would he react?

I chickened out, momentarily. "Did you find Kriss?"

He blinked, not expecting that question. "She was in the Princess suite, on a phone call. She hung up when I got there and explained that she wanted to talk with her family. To reassure them that she was safe."

The excuse seemed just like that. An excuse.

Knowing that Georgia wanted me to spy on Kriss made me more aware of how odd she'd been acting lately. Slapping me, for starters, was unlike her. And then the wishwash of her emotions were exhausting. Her taking May while she new Maxon and I were together was also very peculiar. I desperately wanted to know what Georgia was concerned about, her theory. If Kriss was somehow involved in something suspicious, then Maxon was surely going to get caught in the crossfire. She was his fiance, after all. Even though I currently did not want to think about that.

"Can you stop pacing back and forth? It's giving me a headache," Maxon asked, snapping me back to the present. "If this is about us and what happened tonight, I want you to know that I don't regret it. Even after your letter, I don't regret anything that happened between us America. I know you don't want to marry me, but-"

"What?" I halted, facing him in shock. "What are you talking about? And what letter?" All thoughts of Kriss and Georgia suddenly vanished from my mind.

"The letter you gave me the morning you left to Dominica," he said slowly. "When you told me that you didn't want to marry me, that you wanted me to be with Kriss."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maxon. I never sent you a letter. I would never say that to you. I _want_ to marry you. I wanted to marry then. You're the one who chose Kriss over me."

He stepped forward, moving closer to me. "No, you're the one who left a letter for me on my bed the morning after the attack. I still have it, in my room."

"I did _not_ write you a letter," I told him, emphasizing the word not.

"Come with me," he ordered, moving to hold the door open. "I'll show you."

"I still have something I should tell you," I told him. "But I want to see this letter first."

We moved through the emptying foyer, people curtsying and bowing as we walked by. I was too focused on getting to Maxon's room, however, to pay attention to them. I never wrote him a letter, yet he seemed to insist that I had.

We entered the room, it all looking familiar. He still had the same photographs on his wall. Maxon moved to the desk, opening a drawer. I stood beside him, watching as he opened a false bottom and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Before he closed the drawer, I noticed two gold wedding rings sitting on a small, velvet pillow. They must have been his parents.

"Here it is," he announced, unfolding the letter and handing it over. The paper looked worn, he must have read it more than once. Probably a few dozen times from the looks of it.

We moved to his bed and both took a seat on it. The letter didn't look familiar, but the handwriting was very close to mine. Whoever wrote it, seemed to want to make sure it matched my writing.

I read aloud,

 _Dearest Maxon,_

 _I cannot go through with this. I cannot marry you. I'm so sorry, words cannot express how sorry I truly am._

 _First, I need to explain. My mother and I had a talk when I went home. She told me that my father, although he liked you, did not want me to get married to you. He thought we came from two different worlds and it wouldn't be a good fit. That it wouldn't last. That I wouldn't be happy._

 _As you are aware, my father meant the world to me. When I returned to the palace, I tried to push down his words and continue loving you. Then, everything with Aspen happened and you treated me so poorly. I figured that maybe this was all meant to be, that my father was looking out for me, even after his death, telling me to honor his wishes and not marry you._

 _Then you changed your mind yesterday during the attack. And when I thought that you were dying, I felt the need to make you happy during your last breath. I said some untrue things, things that I thought a dying man should hear. But you're not dead, you are alive. And I cannot go on like this._

 _If I were to marry you, I'd go against my father's wishes. I think I did love you, maybe I still do. But I've made my decision, Maxon. Please, give Kriss the love she deserves. Try to make it work. I know you love her, maybe it's different, but I think you two can be happy together. The country likes her too._

 _Maxon, please don't make this harder by trying to convince me to stay. Please. With your parents gone now, I am sure you understand how important it is to make them proud, even after they've passed._

 _I hope you can understand, or try to, at least. I know we spent that night together and it was a night that I could never forget. I also know that both of us will recover from this. You will have a life full of love, with Kriss. You'll have children together, grow old together. I hope we can remain friends, but I understand if you don't want to._

 _Again, I am so sorry. I am sorry that I gave you hope when I shouldn't have._

 _With love,_

 _America_

"This wasn't me," I told him. "I swear, I never wrote this."

"That's impossible, the handwriting is yours. I compared it to your Selection papers. And you wrote about things that no one else would know. You wrote about that night," he pointed it out on the letter, knowing exactly where it was. "No one else knows about it. I haven't told anyone."

"Well, neither have I," I backtracked. "Except I told May, but just this weekend."

"You told her?" He asked, looking shocked.

I shrugged, feeling guilty for betraying his trust. "I did. I told her."

"Why? You know as well as I do that what we did was against the law, America."

"Well you kind of rule over the country, so aren't you like, above the law?" He gave me a look. I went on, ignoring it, "And besides, it's not like you were thinking about the law that night. Or two hours ago, for that matter."

"We didn't do anything two hours ago," he shot back. "And it takes two."

I sighed. "Well it doesn't matter. I did not write that note, so someone else obviously knows somehow. May doesn't have the power to travel back in time, learn my handwriting, and create this note. May also wouldn't tell anyone or do something like this."

"She's a fourteen year old girl, America. I've seen her reading those magazines, too. The tabloids."

"What are you saying? That she would sell me out, her own sister, to give a story to earn a few extra bucks?" My blood was boiling. "And like I said before, it's impossible. She didn't know until _this_ weekend."

"Now that I said it, it does sound stupid," he confessed. "But you didn't have to tell her."

HIs words were making me frustrated, "Well I kind of did."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I mean that with me currently being pregnant with your child and her being in the room when the doctor told me, I sort of had to explain everything."

It all just rushed out of my mouth, and the moment I finished speaking I realized what I had just done. With wide eyes, I looked up at Maxon. His face was paler than usual and his mouth was slightly opened in an O shape. Those brown eyes of his moved to my stomach.

"Maxon," I called his name. He didn't even register my voice. I lifted my hand to his jaw, tilting his face back up so I could read his eyes.

"You're...you're pregnant," He managed to get out, his eyes flicking between me and my stomach.

I scooched closer, "I know it's a shock, trust me, I get it. And I should have told you in a different way, but you were frustrating me and it all just sort of came out."

He didn't say a word. I waited, growing impatient. "So, what do you have to say?" The question hung in the air as my heart picked up. "Maxon?"


	13. Chapter 13

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 13**

It had been hours. Okay, not hours. But long enough and I was starting to grow agitated with Maxon. I told him I was pregnant. Well, blurted out that I was pregnant. And he was still just sitting there.

Finally, I stood up. "You know what, Maxon. I'm just going to go and give you some space."

Me walking away must have triggered something in him, however, because his hand grabbed hold of mine, pulling me back to him. The move was so sudden that I fell onto him, landing on his lap. I even had to steady myself by holding onto his shoulders.

"Don't go," he said. "I'm sorry."

I looked into those eyes of his. Instantly, I could tell that the shock had worn off.

"Well?" I asked, feeling vulnerable. What if he was angry? What if he was upset about this? I couldn't tell.

"You were right," he answered with a sigh. "It's a shock."

I gulped, my throat feeling dry. He held my gaze for a moment longer before looking away. His eyes landed on my stomach, and soon I felt his hand slide over it. He used the gentlest of touches. The movement caused me to shiver.

"We're having a baby," he mumbled.

"Yes," I replied slowly.

"A real, live baby."

I nodded, "Yes."

"And it's in there," he gestured towards his hand.

"It is."

"Okay," he said. "Okay then."

I waited for more, but nothing came. "Okay then what?" I prompted.

His eyes met mine again. A small grin slowly appeared, growing larger and larger. "Then I guess we are going to be parents."

A small sigh of relief came out, "Yes. I guess we are."

He laughed, holding me close. "I can't believe it. When did you find out?"

He was happy about this, thankfully. I couldn't believe it. "When I went to the doctor that night," I muttered the reply into his hair.

As soon as the words came out, he stiffened, pulling back. "That was why you went to the doctor? Is the baby alright? Are you?"

"Everything is fine," I reassured him, pushing back some of the unruly blonde locks. "He told me it was a lot of blood, but the baby and I are both healthy. I have an appointment with him later this week. And he gave me morning vitamins to take."

"I want to come to the meeting," he told me, kissing my forehead. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

I chuckled, "I think it's way too early to know, Maxon."

"That's true," he said as he put his hands on either side of my head. He moved his forehead so it was touching mine. "I can't believe this. I'm sorry for how I reacted, it was just not something I expected. At all. But now that I've fully comprehended this, words cannot express how I'm feeling right now."

"Trust me, I definitely reacted exactly the same as you when I found out." I thought back to what he just said, something standing out, "Have you really fully comprehended it though?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, pulling away slightly. "I mean that you are with Kriss now, Maxon. We aren't even married. Doing what we did was against the law. This baby isn't supposed to-"

He stopped me by placing a finger over my lips."Were you serious? Before. When you said that you did not write the note?" His voice was calm.

He removed his finger, allowing me to answer. "Yes, of course I didn't. I thought we went over that already," I was beyond tired of this conversation and the stupid note.

"Then the rest doesn't matter," he said. "I love you. And now that I know that you love me-"

"What? You're going to leave Kriss and marry me?" I asked. He seemed to think all of this would be easy. "Then what? The whole country will be in an uproar, Maxon. It's so unstable, as it is. And everything would change, Kriss would be mad."

"The whole country loves you and Kriss may be upset at first, but would she really want me to be with her when my heart was with another woman?" he replied. I remained silent, knowing that even if that were true, it wouldn't matter. Him leaving his fiance weeks before the wedding was going to be messy. Then announcing his marriage to me would be even messier. Then there was the whole baby thing. I could just imagine the gossip and what those stupid tabloids would say.

A moment later, I was no longer sitting on his lap. He'd somehow managed to surprise me and lay me onto the bed with his body hovering over mine.

"America Singer," he said with a small smile on his face. "Even if I were to lose my title, I couldn't imagine a life without you. What we did was special, and now, knowing what it created, I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. I love you, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. Thinking that you wrote that letter, it broke something in me. At the time, I had thought you wanted me to be with Kriss, but something always held me back. Some sort of hope that you would return."

He kissed my forehead, "When Georgia and August told me they wanted you to work here, at the palace, I felt that pull in my heart again. The only only you seemed to give. Just knowing that I could see you again, have you so close, made me beyond happy."

He kissed my nose, "When I first saw you come into the palace, I wanted to race over to you and hold you again. Kiss you again. You were so beautiful, you are still. Everything from your fiery red hair to this small button nose of yours makes my knees weak."

His mouth moved to my left cheek, then the jawline. "I wanted to kiss you so badly, it hurt."

As his mouth traveled around to the other cheek, I felt chills run through my entire body. "America," he murmured. "It was only ever you. How could it be anyone else?"

Finally, his mouth reached the corner of my lips, but he pulled back slightly, making me groan in anger. I wanted his mouth back on me. A small laugh escaped him, "You're the love of my life, you're everything."

I then felt his lips melt into mine. Hearing that he felt the same way for me that I did for him made me want him even more. Sure there were problems, but at this moment, I swept them out of my head. My only thought was him and what was happening right now. And man, there was a lot happening right now.

I moved my arms over his back, pressing him closer to me. There was suddenly no space between us, only our clothes were separating us. I moaned his name, causing him to kiss me deeper. His hands skimmed down the sides of my body, moving lower and lower. His mouth left trails of heat over my skin as he moved them along my neck, then down my body. Soon, we were in a position we'd only found ourselves in only once before.

"I love you," I told him between kisses. I was out of breath and my body felt like it was on fire.

His eyes poured into mine, "America, you have no idea."

I smirked, "I think I do."

He chuckled, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, no hesitation at all.

"Wait," he pulled back slightly. "Is this alright for the baby?"

"Of course it is," I said, needing him. "Just come here."

I pulled him to me again. Unlike the previous night, we didn't stop.

As morning came the next day, I woke up snuggled in Maxon's arms. My head was resting on his warm, sculpted chest. As I pulled back to look at him, I saw he was still sound asleep. His breathing was light and even, a look of pure relaxation on his face. I hadn't seen him like that in a long time.

My eyes moved over his muscular shoulders, and then to his perfect body. Last night was even better than the last time. Everything about it felt incredible, perfect.

Slowly, I slid out of his arms, careful not to wake him up. Once I got up and out of his bed, I put on some clothes from yesterday, that somehow managed to make it to the floor, and decided to take a closer look around his room. I automatically went to his photographs. There were photos of his mother, a couple of them. One where Maxon was smaller, probably closer to ten or so. She had her arms around him as he grinned at the camera. One picture was more recent, probably sometime before the Selection. It was an official one of him and his parents. Seeing his father again made my skin crawl. I looked back at Maxon's sleeping form, seeing a bit of the scars that his father had left behind on his back. Knowing that Maxon had those because of him, made me hate him more. I didn't understand how a father could do that to their own child.

Pictures of me were still on the wal tool, which I took as a sign that he meant every word he said last night. He did still love me. All of that confusion and heartache I felt, he had felt it too. All because of some forged letter.

The letter.

My eyes started searching everywhere. It couldn't have gone far. Finally, they landed on a crumpled piece of paper that was lying on the floor. I bent down, picking it up.

Moving to one of his sitting chairs, I unfolded it again and read it over once more. Whoever wrote this letter, they had to have studied my handwriting. They also would had to have been spying on me or Maxon, or both of us, for some time. Also, whoever it was clearly was not happy with me becoming Queen or marrying Maxon. So who could have done it?

There was Kriss, the obvious choice. With how she'd been acting lately, it was clear that she didn't want me here. But would she be able to forge my printing? Her parents were school teachers, maybe she practiced penmanship a lot. Kriss would have also had to have seen Maxon and me in my room that night. She also would have had to know about Aspen somehow. Maybe Maxon had told her, though. When he was mad at me, he may have opened up to her about everything. Plus, Georgia mentioned Kriss in our conversation last night.

I wondered if someone else could be behind it. All my thoughts were on Kriss being the culprit though. It was the only thing that seemed to make any sense. But why would she do it?

Sure, she had feelings for Maxon. We'd discussed that during the Selection. I knew she wanted to win, but would Kriss really do all of this, just to become Maxon's wife? The Kriss I knew during the Selection wouldn't. But now? She seemed to have changed these past weeks. I honestly didn't know what she was capable of anymore.

The bed rumbled, causing me to look up. Maxon had turned onto his side. His eyes were slowly opening up as a yawn escaped his lips. Putting the letter aside, I made my way back to the bed, sitting beside him.

"Good morning," I said as his half closed eyes landed on me.

He rubbed them with his hands, "What time is it?"

"Far too early," I replied. "I think the sun just came up a few minutes ago."

"Why are you dressed?" He asked, looking me over.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? Do you prefer seeing me undressed?"

He smiled, "I like you either way, my darling. It's just that we are uneven in the clothes departement right now."

My eyes moved over his half covered body. "I'm not complaining."

He pulled me to him, tickling my sides. I laughed, swatting his hands away playfully. It ended up where I was now lying over half his body, my hair draping onto his bare chest. We layed like that, his hands moving over my back in small circles. My own fingertips were roaming over his defined chest. My fingers made their way lower, over the peaks of his abs.

"If you keep doing that, I might have to undress you again," he murmured.

"Is that so?" I asked, not stopping.

He sighed, "The things you do to me."

"And what do I do to you, exactly?"

He took hold of my hand, stopping it and moving the palm so it was over his chest again. I could feel his heartbeat underneath my palm.

"Feel how fast it's beating?" He asked.

I nodded, looking up into his brown eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

I sat up straight and looked down at him. "Have you and Kriss ever…?"

"What?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Did what we did last night?" I asked, blushing profusely.

A look of shock appeared on his face, "No. All we've done is kiss. And not often. We've never even slept in the same bed."

I nodded. "Okay."

He sat up, pulling his arms around me so that my back was leaning against his chest. His face rested on my shoulder. I relaxed into the embrace.

"Like I said yesterday, it's only ever been you America," he said in a low voice.

"I know that now," I told him. "I've been thinking about something else."

"What's that?" He asked, leaving small kisses on my shoulder.

"Kriss," I said her name.

I could feel the sigh he let out, "Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Because she's kind of the elephant in the room," I pointed out. "You have to tell her that it's off before we do this again, Maxon. It's the right thing to do."

"I know I have to tell her, trust me. Is that what you were wondering about?"

I shook my head, "No, but something to do with her. I've being going over that letter again and the only person that I could think of writing it is Kriss."

He pulled back, "Kriss? Are you serious."

Turning around I went on, "I mean, she wanted to marry you. And she's seems so different lately. Maybe the nice Kriss from the Selection was a phony."

"She's just been under a lot of stress, with the wedding and us having to run the country quicker than anticipated," he defended her.

This made me mad, "Well she's been mean and rude to me. And she hardly seems to be helping you run the country from what I've noticed."

"How has she been mean? She's been nothing but polite to you. And it's a lot of work to plan a wedding, I didn't expect her to help me until it was over."

I stood up, needing some space from him, "She's been fake to me, Maxon. You could never see that though, not even during the Selection when Celeste was like that with you and us girls when you were around. How can you be so blind?"

"Well I don't think she would write a letter like that to me. Kriss loves me," he started getting dressed. It momentarily distracted me, causing me to stare. He caught me looking, and I could see a small, satisfied smile form on his lips. I blushed, looking away.

"Maxon," I said after I recovered. And after he had pants on. "Celeste changed for the better in the end, but everything I told you before about her was true. She was manipulative and you couldn't seem to see that. Kriss is acting strange lately. She's not the Kriss I knew. And she's also the only person who would have reason to write that note. I can't think of anyone else, can you?"

The question hung in the air as he thought it over. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Finally, he answered, "No, I cannot. But I still can't see her writing that letter. There has to be another explanation."

I crossed my arms. "Well, think on it. Because I'm ready to confront her."

He frowned, "America, just be level headed about this. Maybe your hormones are getting the better of you."

My jaw dropped, then I felt my pulse increase. "Excuse me?"

"You are pregnant," he explained. Or tried to.

"Yes, and I am also out of here." I headed straight for the door.

"Wait-"

"Where is my room exactly?" I asked in a huff, turning back. I needed to just get away from him and his kind words about Kriss. It was driving me insane. He clearly was wrong about her and he didn't seem to see it.

He sighed, pinching the top of his nose. "Do you really want to leave like this?"

"Well I am a hormonal pregnant woman, how else do you expect me to leave?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said coming towards me.

"I wouldn't recommend touching me right now, Maxon."

He stood in front of me, respecting my wishes. He probably didn't want me to hit or kick him, which was possible if he were to touch me right now. I was so furious with him.

"Hear me out," he said, his voice soft. "Please."

I took a deep breath and nodded, not trusting what would come out of my mouth if I spoke.

He went on, "You aren't exactly clear minded when it comes to talking about Kriss. You have to admit it." He waited, but I gave him nothing. He continued, "She makes you jealous. Like the way I've been when you were talking to that Oliver guy. Or when you spoke of Aspen in the past."

"Your point?" I asked, knowing deep down that he was right.

"My point is that you may be overthinking this whole Kriss thing because you're letting your emotions get the better of you."

"Maybe you're under thinking this whole Kriss thing," I shot back.

He cautiously took my hand in his after a moment, "America, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Kriss. I'm going to talk to her sometime today. Then everything will be settled and we can move on with our life together. Isn't that what you want? Even if she did write the letter, it doesn't change anything."

"Don't you want to know who did it though? And why?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied. "But like I just said, the outcome is the same. It's not like we can change history. And now, everything will be set right. You're my future, America. Not her. You."

He brought my hand to his mouth, giving it the lightest of kisses. It may have made my anger go down, but I wouldn't admit that to him. "Fine," I muttered. "But I still think it was her."

He smirked, "Can we agree to disagree?"

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose that will be something that we have to get used to knowing us."

He pulled me into an embrace, looking down at me. "Even so, I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. With arguments or no arguments."

"Then you better tell her," I said. "I can do it with you if you want."

"No," he answered. "I think it will be better for her if it's just us two."

I nodded, agreeing. "I really should get to my room though," I said with a sigh. "It's still early enough that Lucy and Marlee won't realise I never went there last night."

"You don't want them to know about us?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Not yet," I said. "Not until Kriss knows and everything is settled in that department. We also have to figure out what we are going to tell people about the baby."

The stress of it all was starting to give me a headache.

"We'll figure it out together," Maxon pulled me into a sweet kiss, making my heart melt. The kiss grew in intensity and soon it wasn't just a sweet, innocent kiss.

He pulled away after some time and I looked up at him, seeing that his cheeks were just as flushed as mine probably were. "You better show me to my room," I said, slightly out of breath. "Or else we may not make it out of here with you kissing me like that."

He chuckled, "Alright, it's not far."

Maxon opened the door for me. In the hall, no one was around. After the events of last night, I wondered if everyone was still on edge and recovering.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as he lead me down the hallway.

"They're in a strategy meeting about last night," he told me.

"Shouldn't you be there?"

"I'll go after showing you to your room," he replied.

As we turned, a single door was down a small hallway. There was a familiar guard in front of it too.

"Aspen?"

He looked startled by our appearance, "Mer?" His eyes darted between Maxon and myself. "I thought you were in your room this whole time."

"Our apologies," Maxon said smoothly. "America and I were actually in my room, discussing last night and going over a speech to deliver to Illea."

"I should have checked on the room," Aspen looked guilty. "I knocked, but when I didn't hear you I thought you were just asleep."

Thankfully, his guilt for not knowing where I was made him overlook the whole me being in Maxon's room all night situation.

"It's alright, Aspen. Really," I told him. "Why is my room being guarded anyways? And aren't all of the guards supposed to be in a strategy meeting right now?"

"Only the commanders and high up people," Aspen explained. "And I am assigned to you until further notice."

I looked at Maxon, but he wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Is that so?" I asked, knowing he had something to do with this.

"Let me show you the room," Maxon told me, changing subjects. Aspen moved aside, opening the door for us.

It was the same size as my other room, but it had a different style. Red and gold accents were throughout, making it feel more royal. It was older fashioned, but I liked it.

"What is this room used for?" I asked Maxon as he closed the door behind us.

"Usually for family who visit," he told me. "But it could be a children's room. If my parents had more children, this is the area of the palace where they would stay. Not too far from the King and Queen's room."

I could picture our child in here, after changing the furniture of course. A crib against the wall, a changing table over in the corner, and a rocking chair by the window. Perhaps a piano, where I could play lullabies while Maxon rocked our child to sleep. It could very well be our future.

Maxon put his hand over mine, which was somehow on my stomach now. I looked down at our hands. "I should get going," he told me. "Is the room alright?"

"It's perfect," I told him.

"Good," he said, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. After a moment, he left to go join in on the meeting. I moved to the window, peering out at the new view. It was the same one that Maxon had in his room. As I stood there, I wondered what our future held. With the baby, with us, with Illea.

Maybe Maxon was right about Kriss. If she did write the note, it wouldn't matter anyway. What's done is done. We were here now, together again, and that was all that mattered. Wasn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass* (Shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer)**

 **Chapter 14**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep again. So when Marlee knocked on my door, I was still wide awake in my new bed. She came in, holding a silver tray with something that smelt like bacon. My stomach growled, hungry as ever.

"Your new room is wonderful," she commented as I ate. Marlee didn't accept it when I wanted to share my breakfast with her, but after much coaxing, she finally agreed to the tea.

"Where is Lucy?" I asked her between sips.

"She's busy helping with some of the cleaning from the rebel attack," Marlee told me.

"You should go and help, I'm fine on my own. You're probably needed over there more," I insisted.

"Nonsense," she shook her head. "What would you do without my company?"

I laughed, "True."

"You seem different today," she said suddenly, looking me over.

I swallowed some of the food, feeling self conscious. "What do you mean?"

"Just something about you," she squinted. "I can't put my finger on it. Are you sure you're alright? After everything from last night."

I nodded, "Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes," she sighed, going on. "Carter's been extra worried about me lately, though."

"Because you're usually with me," I finished for her. "I'm sorry."

"No," she said. "It's not that. Well, not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

She bit her lip, "We wanted to keep it a secret for a while." I waited for her to continue. "We're expecting," she finally said in a small voice.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Please, don't say anything yet. It's still early and we weren't planning on telling anyone until another month or so. But I just had to say something to someone. And you're my best friend."

"Well, congratulations!" I got up and went over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "That's amazing, Marlee."

She chuckled, "Thank you, America. We're very excited about it too."

"And I won't say a word to anyone," I said as I pulled away.

"Carter wants a boy," she told me as I sat back down. "When he talks about the baby, it's always he this and he that." She laughed, "Personally, I don't care what we have as long as he or she is healthy."

I smiled at her. Although I was happy for her, I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy rush through my body as she spoke. Her and Carter didn't have it easy, that was for sure. Their love almost cost them their lives, after all. But this pregnancy was something that they could share without repercussion. The freedom of that was something I wasn't sure Maxon and I would ever get to experience.

I wanted to tell Marlee about my pregnancy too, but I couldn't. It made me upset that I had to hide this from her, someone who just told me of her own pregnancy.

"Are you all done?" She asked me, none the wiser.

I looked down at my nearly empty plate. Earlier, I had soon realized that eggs did not agree with me when I was pregnant. The stench had made me nauseous, so they were the only things left on my plate.

"Yes, all done," I replied. "I want you to rest your feet for the rest of the day."

"Carter would like that, but I am your maid now, America. And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to lay in bed like some sickly person all of the time," she commented as she took hold of the tray.

"I know, but I'm planning on going to the office and working all day. So there's no need for you to work, when you can be resting," I smiled at her. "That's an order."

She giggled, "Fine. I am going to bring you your meals though. I don't think you'd function well without them."

As soon as she left, I quickly got dressed and combed out my hair. With Maxon in a meeting, I knew that I should be the one to write up our speech for Illea. They'd want to know that everyone was safe, after another attack.

Once I opened the door, I ran right into Aspen's back.

"Ouch," I yelped, nearly falling to the floor.

"Whoa, Mer," he turned. "Careful now."

"I forgot about you," I muttered, straightening up.

"That hurts," he said playfully. "Real bad."

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading to the office."

"After you then, my lady."

We walked together, the journey not being so long since I had changed rooms. "So did Maxon ask you to guard me?"

"Not me specifically, but yes."

"Of course he did," I mumbled.

"And I fully agree with his decision," he said with a serious face. "If the rebels are after you, like it seems they are, then it makes sense that we should make special precautions to protect you."

"I don't like being babysat," I told him.

"Trust me, I know you don't. But it's to keep you safe, Mer. And I personally would rather you be alive and mad about having a guard with you, then the opposite."

I gulped, knowing he was right. "When is your shift done?"

"In a few hours," he said.

"Well, thank you for guarding me, Aspen. Really," I said sincerely. "I'll probably still be working when you get off."

"Have fun," he smirked.

I just shook my head as I went into my office, getting straight to work. Marlee had kept her promise, bringing me food around noon or so. And soon, the afternoon went by just as quickly as the morning. As my stomach rumbled for supper, I was finally finished. I sat for a moment, thinking how great it would be to have steak or ribs for supper.

"Lady America?" Someone called for me after knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said, standing.

A guard came in, followed by Marlee. She had a covered tray of, what I assumed was supper. "Is there steak under there?" I asked her, eyeing the plate.

"No," she shook her head as she set the tray in front of me and took off the lid. There was a healthy looking salad with bits of egg in it. Egg. Again. Ugh.

"This looks...great."

"The dessert is pudding pie, so at least that will be good!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Can I just have the dessert?" I asked, jokingly. Deciding I might as well start eating more healthy for the baby, I took a bite of the salad, pushing the egg pieces to the side. It wasn't bad, but chopped steak in it would have been better.

"The food shipment was disrupted last night, during the attack. We think the Southern rebels took it," Marlee explained. "So food from the garden it is."

"That means they must be desperate," I commented.

She nodded, leaving me with the promise to return later.

I read through some newspapers that had been dropped off with the mail during the afternoon. A lot of the news was updates throughout Illea, about things like agriculture production, businesses, and something that caught my attention. Riots from twos and threes about the caste system abolishment.

It read:

 _In Angeles last night, a former six had gone into the renowned restaurant 'Barneys' to inquire about a chef's job. As twos and threes were eating, a three asked the gentlemen to leave. Soon, the former six punched the three, causing an uproar. Fights were breaking out, with many witnesses recalling that people were yelling at one another too._

 _This is another example of the effects of change in our country. With the Caste Abolishment Plan, there are many people that are both happy and unhappy with it. The latest polls say that 54% of the country is for it._

 _One person stated, "As a five, I am hopeful for the future. With King Maxon and Princess Kriss ruling, I hope that things will get better."_

 _On the contrary, others aren't as hopeful. Gerald Winchester, a well known retired model was eating at Barneys during the time of the fight. He stated, "I've been to this restaurant thousands of times before, and never have I seen a caste lower than a five step in. And that was only because the fives were performing on short notice. It's, quite frankly, insulting that a six could even think he would be welcomed at such a fine establishment. This caste change is something that shouldn't be. Why change a good system?"_

I stopped reading. Why couldn't people just live peacefully? The caste system wasn't working, and yet, they had to keep fighting. The upper castes simply couldn't see it. They didn't know what it was like, barely being able to afford food for your family. I also think of Gerad, who never had any interest in music or art. If not for the caste system change, he would have no happiness in his future. Now? He could be anything he wanted. What was so wrong with that?

I took another bite of my salad, quickly wishing I hadn't. Not paying attention, I'd accidentally swallowed some of the egg that I hadn't pushed aside. My gag reflex kicked in instantly. The garbage bucket was the only thing close enough.

A few moments later, I rinsed my mouth out with some water. The nausea was probably my least favorite part about my pregnancy. Recalling the last few weeks, I had been sick an awful lot. It was surprising that I didn't put two and two together sooner.

Marlee came in shortly after to collect the tray. "Is everything alright?" She asked, "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," I said. "Please, can you make sure that there are no more eggs in my meal?"

"Of course," she nodded, her eyes landing on the garbage can. "Did eggs always make you sick?"

"Just recently," I told her. Luckily, she didn't press it anymore.

I managed to make my way back to my room, my new guard tagging along. The guard, Alex, kept a bit of a distance, but I could still feel him following me.

"Is the meeting over?" I asked him as we approached my room.

"It has been for over two hours now, my lady."

"Thank you," I said, heading inside my room. If the meeting was done that long ago, where was Maxon? I hadn't heard him enter his office all day. Maybe he was talking to Kriss. Maybe he was telling her about us. The thought made my stomach turn.

I poured myself a bath and washed up. Tired, I quickly cleaned up and made my way to bed, even though it was still early. If Maxon was with Kriss, I wasn't sure he'd come to me any time soon. I just hoped everything was going alright.

I woke up, the room dark. It was in the middle of the night. As I turned over, I realized that Maxon never came. Or if he did, he never woke me up. Sitting up, I put on some slippers and made my way to the door.

Opening it, I saw that Alex was still there. He looked over at me, standing straighter. "Can I do anything for you, my lady?"

"Has anyone come to my room?" I asked him. I should have put on my robe, I thought, realizing how thin my nightgown was. I moved the door a bit, making it cover me more.

But the guard was all duty, "No, my lady. Were you expecting anyone?"

"Nope," I smiled. "Just wondering."

I closed the door, pacing on the floor. I wanted to go to Maxon's room, to check and see how everything went. Why didn't he come talk to me? He must have known I would be worried about him. With Alex being stationed outside, I had no idea how I'd get out of this room without him knowing.

"Think," I muttered to myself. If my old room had a secret door to the cellars, then this one would too. Quickly, I got to work. Feeling every inch of the walls and bookshelves, anything that could be a secret doorway. It was no use, however. I couldn't find anything, though I was certain that there had to be some door here. If Maxon was so concerned about my safety, you'd think he would have told me where it was in case the rebels came back.

I slipped on my robe and made my way to the hall again. Alex looked up at me, slightly raising his eyebrows.

"I need to go," I told him. "You can stay here though, I won't be long."

"It's under the King's orders that I escort you, my lady. I apologize, but I cannot disobey him."

I frowned, "Really, I just need to go check on something real quick."

""Then I must go with you," he said.

This was going nowhere. A thought suddenly came to me, "Let's go to my office then, shall we?"

We walked over there and as soon as we made it, I closed the door on him. Moving as quietly as I could, I made my way to the door that joined Maxon's office to mine. Peeking inside, I saw that no one was there. It was dark though, and moving around without running into anything was harder than I thought it would be.

Maxon had two entrances to his office. One that was in the same hallway where Alex was standing, and another that went down a hidden stairwell that servants used. I chose to take the ladder.

I felt bad that I was leaving Alex, he seemed very serious about his job. But I'd be back, and he would be none the wiser.

The staircase led to the servants hall downstairs, and lucky for me, no one was around. I made my way out, into the main halls of the palace. There was a guard at the end, but I was going to go the opposite direction. I tiptoed down the far end, and the guard never noticed me. As I climbed the staircase I had to be careful, or else Alex would hear me from his post. Maxon's room was just a few feet away. As I turned the corner, I was surprised to see Lucas Elme, the guard that helped us find Maxon.

And he was surprised to see me.

"Lady America," he said, bowing. "What can I do for you at this late hour?"

I gulped. I should have known that Maxon would have a guard outside his door too, it only made sense since the rebels were after him as well.

"I was doing some work, in my office. And I needed King Maxon's advice on somethings. I was hoping he was still awake." I just hoped the lie was believable.

"King Maxon is in Lady Kriss's room at the moment, he's been there for some time," the guard said. "Shall I escort you there?" He looked over my shoulder, "Aren't you supposed to be escorted already, my lady? Where is your guard?"

"He needed to, um, go get something for me from my room. I forgot it, he should be coming soon."

"He isn't supposed to leave you," Lucas said, looking concerned.

"Oh, he said that. But I ordered him to go. And it isn't a big deal, he knew you would be here and it's not like the walk was long," I rambled. "Anyways, I should go back."

"Don't you want to see the King?"

"Oh, right." I paused, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to just barge in on their discussion. "You know, it can wait till morning."

"Let me escort you back then," he said, moving to my side.

"No, you really should stay at your post. I'm sure Alex is just down the hall and coming this way. I'll just intercept him." Before he could say no, I moved quickly away from him. Turning the corner, I waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't following me. Only hearing my own breathing, I took a look around the corner to make sure he wasn't there. Thankfully, he listened to me.

I knew I should make my way back to the office, then go wait in my room like a sane person would do. But I walked to Kriss's room instead. I was there moments later, with it being just down the hall. Thankfully, there was no guard posted outside her door. You'd think Maxon would have ordered that too, but at that moment, I was just happy that I didn't have to come up with another excuse.

I stood in front of the door, wondering what I was going to do next. Should I just knock or turn around? What would I say? Kriss would probably slap me again if she saw me out here.

Sighing, I started to turn away thinking it was better to just head back and pretend I was never there. But I began hearing their voices, muffled by the door. I put my ear up against the wooden door, and strained to hear what they were saying. I think they were moving, since I heard the floorboards squeaking.

Kriss's voice was the one I heard first, but I could only make out some of what she was saying. "All those people…." "Maxon, can you…."

He replied, "I know…" Something else, with a word that sounded like, "Sorry."

I bent down, thinking that I could hear them better through the crack under the door. It helped a bit.

"You're sorry?" Kriss's voice came through, she sounded upset. "What will….of me?"

I could hear Maxon's sigh, something he did when he was frustrated or stressed. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You're leaving me for her."

So he told her. My heart beat picked up. I wish I could see them, so I could hold Maxon's hand as a comfort to him. Though, Kriss probably wouldn't like that.

"It was always her," his voice was low, making it hard to hear.

High heels hit the ground, pacing past the door. "Then why didn't you choose her before? Why did you lead me on like this?"

"It was a misunderstanding, I thought she didn't want to marry me."

"Why would you think that?" Kriss sounded furious.

Because of your fake letter, I thought bitterly. She was so good a lying, she even had me believing that she had no clue about it.

"This," he said. I could hear his footsteps, moving to where I heard hers go. The sound of paper being opened was clear. He was showing her the letter?

There was silence for some time. And I was starting to get a cramp in my leg from kneeling for so long. I looked under the crack, but only saw the light from her room and a couple of shadows, probably from furniture.

"Who wrote this?" She asked, finally.

"We aren't sure," Maxon's voice said.

Silence came after that, and soon the high heels started walking again. They got louder, and I heard her say, "Get out. I need to be alone."

Suddenly, the door opened. And I fell into her room, my head landing with a soft thud on her wooden floors. I looked up, and saw Kriss's red, angry looking eyes glaring down at me.


	15. Chapter 15

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 15**

"America?" Maxon appeared beside Kriss, a look for pure shock written on his face.

I wasn't sure what expression I had on my own, but I was sure that I was white as a ghost. Slowly, I started to sit up. Soon, Maxon gave me his hand to help me. His warm grip felt so solid compared to my shaky one.

Standing, I was at a loss for words. Yet, they both looked at me, expecting an explanation. My eyes drifted down, staring intently at a piece of lint on the floor boards.

"I..." I started, but the words felt like sandpaper in my throat. Swallowing hard, I tried again, "I am so sorry. I was just going to knock and then-"

What? I collapsed, face first into the room? I couldn't think of an excuse worth telling.

"Oh really?" Kriss huffed, crossing her arms. "Usually people aren't on the floor when they knock. You were eavesdropping."

Her accusation made me turn red, I could feel it on my cheeks. The feeling was similar to a time back when I was a young child, when dad caught me stealing vegetables out of one of the neighbors garden. The feeling of being caught. Not able to look either of them in the eye, I moved my focus to a spot over her shoulder. It was true, I was eavesdropping. And to make it worse I was caught in the most humiliating way possible.

"Maybe it's best that you came," Maxon said to me, his voice gentle. Glancing over at him, I could tell he was a little angry about the situation, but he seemed to understand my embarrassment. "Perhaps we can all have a discussion," he went on, turning his attention to Kriss.

Kriss stepped away, walking briskly to her sofa chair. The pounding that her heels were making was a clear indication of her fury. I looked back at Maxon, who wore an uneasy expression on his face. Sighing, we both made our way to Kriss, closing the door behind us.

I sat opposite to her. Maxon chose to sit beside me, causing a slight glare from Kriss.

"So I overheard some of what you were discussing," I started, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kriss rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you did. Maxon was telling me how he is ending our engagement so you two can be together. Is that what you heard, America?"

"Yes," I answered slowly. "Look, Kriss. I am so sorry, we are sorry. It's not like we intended this to happen when I came back. Trust me, I really tried to-"

"-Oh please, America. Just don't bother explaining," Kriss interrupted. "I just heard it all from him." She sat back, crossing her arms.

I snuck a peek at Maxon, who was sitting on edge. He was clearly uncomfortable with what was happening here. And I didn't blame him. Heck, I felt the same way. But it had to be done. And sooner was better than later.

"Maxon showed you the letter," I stated, not bothering asking.

"Yes," she said, looking away.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't you want to confess something?" I waited. I just wanted her to tell the truth. She was the one responsible for all of this, so why was I sitting here feeling bad for her?

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," Maxon cut in. "She isn't implying anything." He sent me a look, like he wanted me to stop talking about it.

"Yes I am," I snapped, turning back to Kriss. "You did it, you wrote the note Kriss. I'm not as oblivious as Maxon is to your manipulations and lies."

"America-"

"No, Maxon. It's time you confess, Kriss. You are the one who wrote the letter. It's your fault that all of this is happening right now. You at least owe us the truth."

Kriss stood, "I did not write that letter, America. I promise you. I thought Maxon chose me because he loved me." Her eyes glanced at Maxon during that last part. "I guess I was wrong though. And I don't owe either of you anything."

She looked hurt, for the moment. It was like I wanted to believe her, but who else would it be? Kriss had a darker side to her, she was hiding something. This had to be it. Maxon didn't see it, she never showed that side of herself when he was around.

"Maybe we should just give each other some space and time," Maxon suggested. "Let everyone cool off. We can talk in the morning."

"Yes, I just want to be left alone," Kriss agreed, standing and turning away from us. Walking towards the washroom, she glanced over her shoulder at us, "Please, let yourselves out." Closing the door behind her, it left Maxon and I alone in her room.

We left, not speaking a word to each other. The hallway felt cooler than Kriss's room, and not nearly as stuffy. Getting space from her seemed to help me breath better.

"Why did you have to accuse her, America?" Maxon asked, making me look up.

I turned to him, "Because I am sure she wrote it. As I have told you before."

"We've discussed this already." He looked annoyed with me, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Well, I was annoyed with him too. "And we agreed to disagree," I stated, not budging.

"I think she's been through enough tonight," he said with a sigh. He had bags forming under his eyes. I didn't think he slept at all yet.

"Were you with her all of this time?" I asked, curious as to where he was had been. "I know the meeting was over some time ago.

He shook his head, "No, just for the past hour or so. It took some time for me to work up the nerve to talk with her."

"Where were you then?" My tone was more curious than accusatory.

"After the meeting, I received word from New Asia. One of their ambassadors was here, in Angeles. So I met with him in the conference room. After hours of talking and working through negotiations, we managed to come to an agreement. We are allies with them," he told me. "It's a relief."

"That's good," I smiled. "Really good. What were the negotiations?"

He replied, "Nothing major, we had to lower our trade taxes by 1.5 percent and a couple of other things. But I hope with the support from them and England, the war will be over soon." His eyes moved to my stomach, "I want our country to be safe for our future."

"Me too," I told him. My hand found his and we both moved closer to each other. He was in desperate need of a trim, though the longer look suited him fine. Wisps of hair fell about forehead, making him look more boyish.

"Thank you for telling Kriss," I told him as a rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. His hand tightened.

He gave me a funny look, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, looking down at our hands. "I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up."

He tilted my chin up, so he could see my face. "I love you, America Singer. I would do anything for you."

"Except believe me when I tell you that Kriss is responsible for writing that note," I countered, totally ruining the moment with my big mouth.

He moved away, releasing my hand and leaning against the wall. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Where's your guard?" Avoiding the topic? Touche.

I'd been hoping he wouldn't remember about my new guard situation, but I guess I should have known. His concern for my safety and well being was both enduring and annoying.

"It's kind of a long story. Which reminds me, I have something to take care of."

I started walking away, but felt his hand hold onto my forearm. Maxon's strong grip kept me in place, making it impossible to escape. "What did you do?" He asked accusingly. Darn, he knew me well.

"I may have just...ditched him, and tricked him into thinking I was still in my office," I muttered, guilt lacing through my voice. "I'll just sneak back in and leave, he won't ever have to know the difference."

"The point of having a guard with you is so that you can be protected at all times, it's not just your life I'm worried about now. You have another person to consider, America."

He had a point, a very good one. I wasn't thinking about our baby during all of this. If the rebels managed to kill me, then our child would be gone too. Maxon suddenly pulled me to him, his hands moving to my cheeks. "You worry me too much," he said, his eyes searching mine. "You're so reckless sometimes."

I put my arms around his torso, snuggling into him. With my head tucked under his chin, I replied, "I'm sorry. I promise that I will try to cooperate more with this whole guard situation. And you are right, there's more to consider here than just me."

"Good," he murmured into my hair. I felt his soft lips kiss the top of my head. "We're going to go to your guard and you are going to explain to him what you did."

"What?" I asked, pulling away from him. "Why?"

"Because then he will know your tricks, if you do ever try it again."

I narrowed my eyes as he kissed my cheek tenderly. "Maxon," I groaned, like a child being punished. "It will only make him feel worse. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

He laughed as he led us down the hall, towards my office. I had no choice but to follow. We passed Lucas. I didn't bother telling Maxon about me lying to him too. He would have just made me apologize to him as well.

As we got to my office, Alex was standing there. As soon as he saw us, he looked startled by our presence. Or my presence in particular.

"Lady America, King Maxon." He bowed, "My apologies. I thought-"

"I know," I interrupted, stepping forward. "I'm sorry, but I tricked you into coming here so I could escape. I won't do it again."

He looked dumbfounded, "Of course, my lady."

"I went through his office," I pointed back in Maxon's direction. "Then out the servant staircase. Just so you are aware."

A small smile played on his lips, "I will make sure to check on you more frequently, my lady."

I gave him a tight smile in reply, not really enjoying the sound of that.

"Lady America and I are going to do some work in my office, be assured that I will make sure she stays put," Maxon said with a satisfied smile.

"Of course, your majesty," he bowed again as we went past him.

I mouthed that I was sorry as I went by, and he just gave me a small smile. Apparently, all was forgiven. Though, if I had to sneak out again, I didn't think it would be as easy.

"Why are we in your office?" I asked as Maxon shut the door. I moved over to his desk, leaning my lower back against it. He had his papers organized into neat piles. His desk and mine were complete opposites at the moment, with papers scattered about on mine.

"It's easier than explaining why we are going into each others rooms in the middle of the night," he commented, moving in front of me. His hands landed softly on my sides, giving me shivers.

"You should really sleep, Maxon." I knew he hadn't slept for quite some time now, making me worried.

"Yet," he leaned his whole body in, molding it to mine. This made me warm all over. Also, a little light headed. "I don't feel the least bit tired."

"Well," I smiled playfully. "What are we going to do then?" My own hands moved to his forearms. The sleeves on his button up shirt were rolled up. It was one of my favorite looks on him, allowing me to see his muscular arms.

"We should probably work," he breathed as his mouth moved to my neck.

I exhaled sharply, moving my hands around him so I could pull him closer. "I don't think we'll get any work done at this rate."

I could feel his laugh as it rumbled through his body and into mine, "And do you see a problem with that?"

He lifted me onto the desk, suddenly, causing me to yelp. "Maxon!"

His body was now resting between my open legs, making me hyper aware of how close we were. My thighs pressed over the sides of his hips, and soon, he was lying me down on his desk, moving the papers aside hastily. On my back, he hovered over me, but I desperately needed his body contact again. I pulled his body to mine again, making him groan.

As he continued his kisses up from my neck to my jawline, he whispered, "You smell so good."

"I do?" I asked, breathless. His hands were everywhere, just like his mouth.

His lips were on mine a moment later, but only briefly. "You smell like vanilla."

I smiled. And this time, it was my turn to kiss him. My mouth moved with his. The kisses made me melt on the spot. I started unbuttoning his shirt, and soon was rewarded by the feel of his smooth, hard chest. My hands roamed, causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

"Maxon," I moaned his name, the only thing I could currently think of. He threw his shirt off, and neither of us seemed to care where it landed. His hands were now at my thighs, moving my nightgown up and my robe out of the way.

I think I swore, but it didn't matter. His lips were on mine again, his mouth feeling warm and soft. Nothing was delicate about this kiss, nothing at all.

My hands soon found their way to the small metal button on his pants and soon I was undoing them, just like I did with the shirt.

"The things you do to me," he said, breathing heavily.

"Less talking," I responded, panting. "More kissing."

He abided, and soon more clothes came off. There was no more talking after that, not for some time.

As we broke apart quite a while later, he helped me up from the hard surface of his desk.

"I have a lot to clean up now," he mumbled, looking around and buttoning up his pants. How they managed to be so nearby was news to me. My own robe and gown were thrown halfway across the room.

We were silent as we got dressed, peeking over at each other throughout.

Between multiple kisses and many touches later, we managed to tidy up the paperwork so it sat neatly on his desk again. We ended up on the leather couch, me lying on top of him. I could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, as my head rested on his chest.

"I love you," he said to me, his hand moving idly over my back. He made small patterns, instantly relaxing me.

I smiled into his chest, warmth spreading through me. This was what I always wanted, and it was becoming a reality. Soon, I could hear Maxon's steady breathing and I knew he was asleep. The last thought I had before falling asleep myself was of how it felt to be in his arms, cuddled up with him.

I soon found myself waking up to warmth on my face. The morning sun was now up, it's rays going through the window and pouring over us.

I squinted into the light, rubbing my eyes. Trying to sit up, I soon realized I couldn't. Maxon had his arm around me, pinning me close to his body.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, sleepiness in his voice.

I tilted my chin up so I could see his face. Even after a few hours of sleep, he looked handsome. A bit of morning scruff appeared on his jawline. I kind of liked it.

"You're very handsome," I commented, speaking my thoughts out loud.

This caused a small smile to appear on his face. "And you are beyond beautiful."

"Can we stay like this forever?" I asked, snuggling back into his body. The soft cotton of his shirt was smooth on my cheek. And the warmth that his body created was incredibly soothing. I didn't want to ever get up.

"I wish, my darling." His lips brushed over my forehead. "We have a lot to do today," he went on. "We'll have to write a speech to let Illea know we are safe after the Southerner's attack. It's long overdue."

"Done," I mumbled, sleepily.

"What?"

"I did it yesterday, you just have to proof read it."

He kissed my forehead again, "You are amazing."

I smiled into his shirt, "It only took you this long to realize it? Anyways, what else is on the agenda for today?"

Pulling myself up, I rested my arms on the couch so that they were on either side of his face. My hair created a cave effect, surrounding his head. I leaned down, kissing his lips sweetly.

"I hope I don't have morning breath," he mumbled as I pulled away.

I laughed, "No, you actually don't. Do I?"

He shook his head, "Even if you did, I wouldn't care. I could get used to waking up like this."

"You better," I smiled as I kissed his cheek. My lips had a mind of their own this morning. If I kept this up, we would never get to work. "Today? What's going on?" I asked reluctantly as I forced my lips away from him.

"We need to meet with Kriss," he said after a moment of hesitation. An apologetic look crossed his face, making it clear that he was sorry for bringing her up. It did sort of ruin the moment. "As well as the publicity staff. We'll have to make some sort of announcement about us."

"What are we going to say?" I asked, sitting up. He followed soon after, his arm moving to rest over my now tense shoulders. I leaned into him, staring down at my fidgety fingers.

"To her? Or everyone else?"

I shrugged, "Both."

"She'll have to leave the palace soon, I'm sure she wants to already anyways. And we'll need to gently tell the public, and let them know that you are now my fiance."

"I am?" I asked, pulling back so I could look at his face. An odd feeling ran though my body, something between shock and joy.

He looked at me strangely, "Of course."

"Well, it's just that you never asked to marry me, Maxon. I mean, not this time around," I pointed out.

"I didn't realize I needed to," he replied.

"It's just," I sighed, not being able to finish.

"What?" He asked, sounding concerned. "Please, tell me."

I glanced at him, but quickly looked away again. "It's just that with everything happening lately, I wasn't exactly sure where we stood in our relationship. Are we just dating? Engaged? Seeing if things work out? It's been so up in the air, and all of this is new again."

"I don't want anyone but you," he said bluntly.

Facing him, I saw complete honesty in his eyes. "You're sure?" I asked, my voice small.

His hands found mine, pulling them onto his lap. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And if you really want me to, here it goes." I was confused for only a moment, but soon I saw him get down on one knee in front of me, never letting go of my hands.

Realizing my mouth was hanging open, I snapped it shut as he continued.

"America Singer, you are the most frustrating, intoxicating, and bravest person I have ever met. You're beautiful, so beautiful that I sometimes cannot believe you chose to love someone like me." I frowned, wanting to tell him he was being ridiculous, but he went on before I could speak. "You make me smile, you make me laugh, and you make me very angry at times. But I'll take it all, because I am so deeply in love with you. When you showed up all those months ago, I knew that you were the one. Just like I know you are still. You'll always be my one, forever."

"I don't have a ring with me," he confessed sheepishly. "But I'm asking you anyways because I can't have you thinking for another moment that what we have isn't real. I don't want you to worry at all any longer. With that being said, will you, America Singer, do me the most incredible honor of becoming my bride?"

My eyes were wet, tears leaking out uncontrollably. As soon as he spoke his final words, my head was nodding. "Yes," I said, sniffing back tears. "Yes, always yes."

He released my hands and soon, we were holding each other in a tight embrace. His body was on top of me, as we half lied, half sat on the couch. I kissed his shoulder, his hair, his neck. Anything my lips could reach, I kissed.

We stayed like that for a long while, holding each other.

"What else are we going to say?" I asked after a while, not wanting the moment to end but knowing it had to. "To the public? To Kriss?"

Maxon's eyes closed, a slight crease forming between his brows. "We need to think on that. Eventually, everyone will know you're pregnant. It's not something we can hide forever."

"Will they dethrone you?" I asked, worried for him. "Whip us?"

"It's not like I haven't been hit with it before," he muttered. "I'm not sure what they will do," he said more clearly, speaking up. "With me being King, I don't think something like this has happened before. And I don't think I could stand seeing you hurt."

"They usually whip people in the streets and make them the lowest caste," I told him, recalling situations like ours happening before with other couples. "But with the caste abolishment happening, nothing can be certain."

"Maybe that is just one of the laws that are worth altering," he said, opening his eyes again and standing up. "It's not like love should be a punishment anyway."

"I agree," I replied, pulling my legs under me. "Trust me, I never liked seeing people get hurt for just being in love. But it's the way it is."

"We'll figure it out, we still have time for that at least," he said. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled causing us to laugh. He rang for our breakfast and it was soon brought up by Lucy and Marlee.

They curtsied, eyeing us both as they set the trays down. "No eggs," Marlee whispered in my ear, smiling.

"Thank you," I replied. "Are you feeling well?"

She nodded, winking at my. Then her and Lucy left us. As Maxon and I ate, he read over what I wrote for our speech, tweaking a few things here and there. We also discussed going to see Kriss after, meeting her in her room once we dressed for the day.

Eventually, we went our separate ways. He went to his room to shower and get ready, and I did the same. It was hard departing in the hall, having eyes on us, we couldn't hold each other or anything. Not until the news was shared, at least.

As the hot water poured over my body, I couldn't help but think of Maxon. Everything that we'd shared lately, all of the kisses, the looks we gave each other. Him proposing. I looked down at my stomach, picturing what it would be like with our child. Even if he was dethroned, with the caste system being demolished, we could live a regular life. And that wasn't a bad thing.

Our child would grow up, knowing he or she could be whatever they wanted to be. Knowing that it's parents loved it.

Deep down, however, I knew how much Maxon wanted to be King still. This baby could ruin that for him, which made me feel sorry for him. I wanted Maxon to do what he loved, ruling over Illea as King. He cared for this country, and so did I. It wouldn't bother me to live a simple life again, going back to South Carolina with my family and having Maxon come there too. But if he was no longer ruler of Illea, then who would be? I could picture a photographer in my mind, but I knew it wouldn't make him fully happy.

I didn't want to leave the country in the hands of someone who didn't deserve it, who didn't share the same ideas Maxon and I had for it. As I moved my hand back and forth over my stomach, I felt a sense of love for this baby already. I knew I would do anything for it, even if that meant fighting so that Maxon and I could keep our titles, and make sure Illea had a future worth living for.

Love was a powerful thing, after all. Very powerful.


	16. Chapter 16

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **-Thanks for everyone's kind comments! Enjoy-**

 **Chapter 16**

The walk to Kriss's room felt like an impossibly long one, my heart was racing the whole time. After showering and getting dressed, I ended up getting sick a few times. I wasn't sure if it was my nerves or the pregnancy. It could have been both, I suppose.

Maxon and I agreed to meet in Kriss's room within the hour. I just hoped he was there already. I didn't want to be alone with her at the moment.

Aspen was my guard again, switching with Alex earlier. At least I knew he would protect me if Kriss threw something at my head. Though, I was almost certain she wouldn't do that. Almost.

"Are you alright, Mer?" Aspen was walking behind me, following/guarding me. Not even his familiar presence was able to help settle my nerves.

"Of course." My voice came out more high pitched than usual.

"Come on, I know you. You're walking as slow as a turtle, and I am pretty sure your hands are turning red by now from all of the fidgeting you are doing with them. Whenever you do that with your hands, it's a tell tale sign you're nervous."

Darn, Aspen knew me too well. Sighing, I stopped and turned to him. Concern shone in his eyes.

"You can't tell anyone yet, and I mean anyone. Lucy or whoever, no one." I new that sounded desperate, and possibly a bit insane.

"What is it?" He asked, unphased. "I can keep a secret, Mer. I mean, we kept each other a secret for two years."

"I know," I said, biting my lip. "I'm going to Kriss's room because Maxon and I are meeting with her."

"Alright," he replied. "And?"

I crossed my arms, looking down. "And we are talking with her because her and Maxon are done."

"Done?"

"Yes, done. Over. Like they broke up. Because of...me. Because Maxon and I are together again." My cheeks were flushed, and my breathing was coming out in short bursts. "And I honestly didn't realize how horrible it all sounded until I just said it out loud to you. And I wasn't even nervous or anything until like twenty minutes ago." I looked up at him, "Aspen, am I a bad person?"

He kept a neutral face, not giving me any indication of how he was taking the news. "Let me ask you something. Do you still love him?"

I scoffed, "Of course I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes," I sighed. "He does."

He slowly nodded his head, "I could never think you are a bad person, Mer. Ever. And if you two are in love, then this sounds like the right thing to do. Him marrying another woman while his heart is elsewhere makes no sense at all." He paused, his hand moving to my arm. "Personally, I always wondered why he never chose you. Why he changed his mind."

"It's a long story," I said, placing my hand over his comforting one. "It was all a misunderstanding. There was a letter, one I'm pretty sure Kriss wrote, that basically told Maxon that I didn't want to marry him."

He frowned. "Why would you think she wrote it?"

"Geeze, you sound like Maxon."

He smirked, "Well that's a first. If you think she did it, though, maybe you're right. You have a good head on your shoulders, Mer. I just don't see her as the type to do something like that. She seems so-"

"-nice?" I finished for him, getting sick and tired of how everyone on this planet thought she was the most incredible human being there was. Brushing his hand off of me, I pulled away and leaned my back against the wall.

Aspen gave me a look. One that seemed to tell me I wasn't acting too mature. "Let's continue on to her room, so you can talk to each other. Maybe it will help. And I promise, I won't tell a soul. Not even Lucy."

"Thanks, Aspen." We continued our journey, at a normal pace this time. Aspen and I weren't together romantically anymore, but I couldn't deny the fact that I still loved him. Just a different type of love. He was from home, after all, and we had a history together, one that made it impossible not to feel familiar around him.

"Good luck," he gave me a small smile as we reached her door.

"Thanks," I muttered as I knocked. Behind the door, I could hear some shuffling of papers. Her feet moved fast, thumping across the room. Giving a look to Aspen, he just shrugged. Finally, the door clicked and swung open.

Kriss looked the same as the last time I saw her, still in her nightgown. Her hair was still done up, but brown strands of it were falling throughout her head. With cheeks slightly flushed, she looked surprised to see me. I'd thought that Maxon had sent a message to her earlier though.

"What are you doing back here so soon?" Her voice sounded both angry and nervous. She was also slightly out of breath.

"It's nearly noon already," I pointed out. "Didn't you get the note that Maxon sent?"

She looked at the time, "Oh. I didn't realize…" Her voice drifted off, as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Come in then. Maxon's not here yet."

Great, I thought miserably. I walked in and saw that her desk area was a mess. There were papers everywhere, and some were tucked away in the drawers, bits of white peeking out. Like they were put away in a hurry.

"Have a seat, then." Her voice startled me, making me jump. She was right behind me as we made our way to the sofa. Sitting down, there was awkward tension in the air that was hard to ignore. "What else is there to say, America? You won," her voice was full of defeat.

I started rubbing my hands together again, I noticed. Forcing them to my sides, I managed to speak. "It was never a competition, Kriss. And I promise, when I was invited to come here, I had no intentions of any of this. I truly thought Maxon chose you because he didn't love me, because he loved you more."

Where the hell was Maxon? He was late. "If you never came back," Kriss looked away. "Then Maxon wouldn't have left me. Everything would have worked out."

"What do you mean, worked out?"

"My life," she replied, her eyes darting back to mine. "Everything was planned out, you have no idea what you've ruined."

"Listen," I leaned forward. "Kriss, would you really want to marry a man that didn't truly love you?" Directing Aspen's words to Kriss seemed to be the most reasonable thing to say at the moment. "What kind of life is that?"

Tears were building in her eyes, making me back away. "My life is over now, don't you understand that? It didn't matter if he didn't love me now or in the past, he would have grown to love me in our future."

"Your life is not over, Kriss."

"Yes it is, all because of you. Why did you have to come back here?" She stood, making her way to her desk. I stayed where I was, my back facing her. I didn't want to see the sorrow on her face. It made me feel more guilty than I already felt.

"Kriss, I am sorry. I really, truly am. I didn't mean to hurt you." My apology was real, but I had a feeling it did nothing to sooth her. "Maxon didn't mean to hurt you either," wherever the hell he was, "you can probably never forgive me, or him. I get that. I really do."

Silence followed, so I continued. "When I thought that Maxon left me for you, my heart felt like it shattered. I went to Dominica and just cried the whole time. I was a mess. It was like my body couldn't function, everything felt numb to me. I don't think I smiled at all for the longest time. And I had a lot of negative feelings for you, I was jealous of you." Admitting that was hard, but I felt like it was the right thing to do. "Coming here again, I did it so that Illea would benefit. I wanted to help. Maybe I wanted to see Maxon again, but the possibility of him and I together again never crossed my mind. Not in that way, at least."

I turned around so I could see her again. She was leaning against her desk, her eyes focused on me. They were wide and shiny, not even blinking.

"Kriss?" I called her name, standing. "Are you alright?"

Her mouth quivered slightly, as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were looking off to the side, anywhere but at me. We stood there, on near opposite sides of the room. Silence filled the air.

A knock startled both of us. Kriss nearly lost her balance, but she was quickly able to regain her composure to go answer the door. Seeing Maxon on the other side made my insides do funny things. Most of all, I was thankful he finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he came in. "A phone call held me up."

"That's alright, Lady America and I were having a very eye-opening conversation," Kriss said to him, not looking towards me still. "Let's make this short. I need to stay at the palace for a few days, to arrange a few things. I want to inform my parents before any announcement is made. Hopefully, I can reach them this afternoon. And I still want to work on the education act, preferably from Columbia. With all of that being said, I promise to be as cooperative as I can be. I won't say any negative things to the public about all of this."

I was pretty sure my eyebrows were so high up that they were touching the ceiling now. Everything Kriss just said sounded perfectly reasonable, and frankly, unlike the Kriss I'd just talked to only minutes ago.

Maxon looked satisfied with everything. "That sounds fair, very fair. Everything you've said is quite doable. We won't talk to the public till tonight's broadcast, so that should give you ample time to talk with your parents." He glanced at me before going to Kriss, taking her hand in his. She looked startled by his touch, but didn't pull away. "Kriss, I wanted to tell you that I am deeply sorry for all of this. I know that it can't be easy, at all. Just know you will have my full support for your educational movement and if you have other political ideas come up, I will support you as well. I know that you care for Illea, and for its future."

"Thank you," she told him, her voice low. She released her hands from him, and they both stepped apart. I moved to Maxon's side, but didn't touch him as I didn't want to give Kriss another reason to hate us.

"You're welcome to stay as long as it takes," Maxon told her. "I know you probably can never forgive either of us, but if we could somehow be friends in the future, I want you to know that we would like that very much."

"We would," I agreed. Maybe with the weight of the country off of her shoulders, the stress wouldn't be so bad and this Kriss would go back to being the Kriss I knew in the Selection.

She nodded, looking down. "I'm going to try calling my parents now, if you both don't mind."

"Of course," Maxon said. He lead us out of her room. A feeling of relief settled in my body, like a weight had been lifted. The guilt was still there, but everything seemed to be in a better place with her now.

Aspen waited in the hall, eyeing us as we exited.

"Can we go for a walk in the gardens?" I asked Maxon, desperate to get fresh air.

"You know it's off limits," he responded.

"But that is because _you_ made it off limits." I crossed my arms.

Maxon glanced over at Aspen. "We have work to do, Lady America. And the gardens are too dangerous," he sounded more professional, clearly trying to make sure Aspen didn't suspect anything.

I sighed, "He knows."

He snapped his head back to me, nearly giving himself whiplash. "Excuse me?"

"She told me, your majesty," Aspen cut in. "About Kriss and everything."

"Everything?" Maxon asked, his eyes briefly glancing at my stomach. I gave him a small shake of the head. No, I didn't tell him _everything_.

"Well, you and Mer, er, Lady America being together again. But I was sworn to secrecy, I won't tell a soul," he said.

I pulled on Maxon's arm, making him look down at me. "Aspen can be trusted. And it's not like he'll have to keep the secret for long."

Maxon sighed, frustration lacing his voice, "Well I suppose I can't change the fact that you told him now, can I?"

"No," I winced. "It just kind of slipped out, on the way to Kriss's room just now. I needed to tell someone. I was sort of a nervous wreck."

He blinked, letting it go. "Just don't tell anyone else, please."

"I promise," I smiled. "Am I forgiven?"

He just looked at me, but after a moment, his face started to relax again. "Yes," he muttered.

"Good," I grinned wider. "We should get to work, unless you feel like being extra generous and allowing us to walk in the gardens. Aspen can guard us, if it makes you feel better."

Aspen looked away, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of this.

Maxon just shook his head, "It's too dangerous. If the South attacks while we are out there-"

"They won't," I said with confidence. "I don't think they've attacked during the day before, and the Northerners are keeping an extra eye on the palace anyways. Plus I really need fresh air again."

"What did you just say?" He asked, looking curious.

"I need fresh air," I told him again. "Being inside all this time isn't healthy, you know."

"No, before that. You said the Northern rebels are watching the palace."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

Aspen cut in, "Where are they?"

Looking between the two of them, I realized I had their full attention. "I think in the tree lines or something. Georgia told me after the attack that she was going to send some to help," I explained. "Sorry, I probably should have said something earlier."

"When did you talk to her?" Maxon asked. "She never contacted me."

"She called on the phone for me after the attack," I admitted.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that, and well, she and August are coming here sometime soon. Like in a day or two, probably." I left out the part where she told me she was suspicious about Kriss. Though, it felt like I was hiding it from Maxon, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Well, that would have been good to know," Maxon said under his breath.

I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. With everything that's been going on lately, it just slipped my mind."

He looked down at me, his eyes lingering, "It's alright. That's understandable." Maxon took my hand in his, as we started walking down the hall together.

"So are we going outside?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"No," he answered, making me instantly disappointed. "Now that they are coming here, we have more to prepare."

Great, more work. And no fresh air.

"Don't worry," he told me after seeing the look on my face. "There's always the possibility I'll change my mind tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that was highly unlikely.

As the day went on, we spent the afternoon and part of the early evening adding to the original speech. We kept the news of our new engagement at the end. There was really no easy way to tell Illea that the wedding they were expecting wasn't the one they would be getting. Nor was the queen.

We were now at the podium stand. Someone was touching up my make up and another person was straightening Maxon's tie.

"Ready?" He turned to me after they left us.

"I think so," I smiled. I just hoped I appeared calmer than I felt. My stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels at the moment.

"It will be alright," he told me, his voice only loud enough for me to hear. "In the end, no matter what, at least we will be together."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "You're right."

The broadcast was starting shortly, so the crew did final touches and got the cameras ready. As soon as the LIVE light came on, Maxon started.

"Good evening, Illea. With this early broadcast, our intentions were to show all of you that we are safe. Lady Kriss is safe as well. As most of you are aware, the palace got attacked earlier by.."

Maxon went on, reading the prompter that showed the script we had worked on. I didn't speak until later on, thankfully. My nerves started to settle after a while and my breathing calmed down. I was sure I looked very pale on the screen of everyones television, but that was something I couldn't help.

Maxon's voice stopped, and he angled his body towards me slightly, looking into my eyes. He gave a slight nod, encouraging me.

I smiled slightly as I turned to the camera. "Illea, I want to reiterate what King Maxon has just said. We are safe. And with our new alliances, we are even safer." I took a deep breath, maintaining my smile. "This isn't the only news we wish to share tonight, however."

"I have an announcement to make," Maxon's voice came after mine. He thought it was better coming from him than myself. "As most of you know, Lady Kriss and I intended to have a wedding in two weeks time. I am informing you that the wedding is no longer happening."

He paused. My hand found his, hidden behind the podium. I squeezed it reassuringly. Maxon squeezed mine back, and continued with the speech. "I am sure that it is shocking news. I have no unkind words to say about Lady Kriss, she is a fine lady and will continue to work away from the palace on Illea's education system. There is something else that I am going to tell you, which too is unexpected. But before I do, I must explain myself."

His eyes met mine, and I gave him a small, nervous smile in return. "The Selection ended not too long ago, as all of you recall. In the end, there were some misunderstandings in regards to Lady America here. These misunderstandings led me to believe that she did not want to marry me, even though I asked her to before Lady Kriss. She was the one I chose, but not the one I ended up with. I'm afraid I cannot go into more detail about that, as it is quite a long story that even I don't fully understand yet. The one important part of it is that Lady America left the palace and me, under the impression that I didn't love her. You see, I did love her and I still do. I chose Lady Kriss and that was a mistake, one that I've discussed at length with her already."

"When Lady America came back to the palace a few weeks ago, she was strictly here to be my advisor. Many of you wanted her here, many of you believed in her. I believe in her too." He looked down at me briefly then back to the camera. "I also am in love with her. And I shouldn't have let her go at the end of the Selection. It is something I will regret every day of my life. With that being said, I also ask for your forgiveness, Illea, as well as your understanding. We love each other, and I've asked her to marry me. I hope, as well as she does," his eyes met mine, "that all of you will bless this wedding and our future together."

It was my turn now, "Illea. For those of you who are angry with us right now, I hope you will find forgiveness in your heart as well. King Maxon and I, well, we have had quite the history these past months. There was a lot of hardships, many miscommunications on our part, and, more than anything, love. I know some of you may view me differently now, trust me, I understand that. Please, just know, that I want to make Illea a better place. I want a future that is bright and safe for all of us. If you, the people of this country, accept me as your future queen, I promise to work hard, to be caring, to show strength and leadership. I love King Maxon with all of my heart, and I never meant to hurt anyone. Neither did he."

Maxon added, "We want to end this broadcast by asking for your forgiveness once again. We have hopes that all of you will understand that this was not a decision that we took lightly. But it was one that we had to make. Lady America and I only want what is best for this country." Maxon squeezed my hand again. "We love Illea, but if you choose not to accept us as your future leaders," he gulped, "then we will step down."

The room was so quiet that you would have been able to hear a pin drop in it. I licked my lips, leaning towards the microphone. "All we want is to be happy, together. But we do understand that this is very shocking, and we do understand that not all of you will accept us now. Just know that if you do, we promise you that we will work harder than ever to defeat the Southern rebels and to create a future that all of you will want to live in. Good night, Illea."

As soon as the LIVE light flicked off, it was like everyone in the vicinity let out a breath they'd been holding in. I gravitated towards Maxon and his arm moved around my shoulders, holding me close. By morning, we would read the polls and find out whether or not Illea was going to keep us as rulers. We gave them the choice, and we had agreed to honor it, no matter the outcome.

"Are you alright?" He spoke in a whisper just above my ear as his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Are you?" I couldn't answer right now, because I wasn't sure if I was.

"Remember, in the end, we have each other. No matter what," he responded, kissing my hair.

The walk back to his office was very strange. I was pretty sure that everyone was staring at us, which made sense. Heck, if I were in their shoes, I'd stare too. But whenever we got close to anyone, they would simply bow or curtsy, then look the other way. I wondered if Kriss watched the broadcast. Hopefully she was alright. I couldn't help but care about her and her feelings. Even if she did write the note, she was clearly upset over everything.

"Can you bring us some tea?" Maxon asked one of the servants as we walked by.

He went off, as Aspen followed behind us. When we entered Maxon's office and shut the door behind us, I collapsed onto his couch, the cool leather feeling smooth beneath me.

"I'm just glad that is over with," I sighed. He soon joined me on the couch, pulling my body so that it fit snugly into his side. Resting my head on the spot between his neck and shoulder, I closed my eyes. I felt exhausted, like someone had completely drained all of the energy from my body.

We didn't say anything for a while, both just holding each other.

"Are you nervous?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"No," he announced after a moment of thinking. "I'm actually feeling pretty content with everything."

"Really?" I sat up, seeing that his face was pretty relaxed. He wasn't lying. "How can you be feeling like that right now?"

"I have you," he shrugged. "And now that everyone knows, we don't have to hide our relationship. It feels good that it's in the open."

"What if-"

"Shh, don't worry about what ifs," he interrupted me, pulling me so that I was on his lap, straddling him. His hand moved some of my hair behind my ear as he played with the ends if it. "There is no use stressing about something we can't control."

"Fine," I huffed. I guess he was right after all. "What are we going to do now?" My arms wrapped around his neck.

His moved around me too, traveling slowly down my back and stopping on my hips. My body responded to his touch, sending waves of goosebumps wherever he touched me.

"I can think of a few things we could do," he answered, causing me to gulp. Slowly, his head leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. I could feel his breath brush over me and I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was coming next.

The squeaking of the servants door opening stopped my imagination, however. I jumped off of him instantly, banging my knee on the table in the process.

"Ow," I cried out, grasping it as I hopped on my other leg. Maxon rose up, holding me so I kept my balance. We both looked towards the door, finding Lucy standing there, her mouth quivering. Clearly, she was holding in a laugh.

"Forgive me," she curtsied after a moment. "Your tea, your highnesses. Would you like me to bring you some ice?"

"No, that won't be necessary." The tips of my cheeks were growing warmer. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Not a problem, my lady."

She set the tea down on the side table, pouring some of the steaming liquid into the two cups. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she added. "I'll remember to knock in the future."

Maxon and I shared a look. I went over to her. "Lucy, has there been any talk with the others yet? About our announcement."

She froze, then nodded. "Some, yes."

That was to be expected. "You don't have to name anyone, but what are they saying?"

She turned to me, looking at me straight on. "I was only in the kitchens, so I didn't hear much. But," she paused. "I don't think it was a huge surprise to everyone. I mean, you two announcing it wasn't expected or anything, but we all, well, we all knew that you two were still in love." She smiled at the last part. "WE could all see it, and just know, that both of you have the palace's full support behind you."

"Really?" Maxon asked, approaching us. "No one is upset?"

"Well, I'm not sure upset is the right word. Just surprised and very...talkative about it all. But we all knew you loved her, your majesty. And we all have always loved Lady America, so the news isn't bad."

Maxon looked thoughtful. "I don't give all of you enough credit, I suppose. You're all more observant than I thought you were, if you knew that I still was in love with her."

"Well you were drooling all over me during the ball," I teased him. That made Lucy laugh.

"I don't recall drooling," he rolled his eyes. "But it was hard to take my eyes off of you in that dress of yours."

I probably would have kissed him if it weren't for Lucy standing there. Instead, I ignored him as we took our seats. Lucy added some milk and sugar to my tea. Maxon took it black.

"I'll leave you both to it, then." She turned away, giving me one more smile before leaving. Her approval meant a lot to me.

Maxon drank some of the steaming tea. "It's a bit of a relief, knowing that the staff approve."

"I thought you weren't stressing about it," I smiled, shaking my head at him.

He let out a short laugh. "Well, I wasn't. But all the same, it's good to hear."

"You were right though," I told him after taking a sip of my tea. "In the end, no matter what, we'll be together. And that's what counts."

His hand found mine, holding it from across the table. "I won't lose you again."

I rolled my eyes. "You never lost me, Maxon."

"It felt like it," he said, his thumb moving in circles over the back of my hand. He was being serious, and the mood suddenly changed. "You have no idea what it felt like, reading that note and thinking it was you."

"I think I have some idea," I replied. "But we've found each other again. And that's what matters. Everything else is in the past now."

Neither of us needed to say those three words, it was all shown in a look. His eyes, the ones I came to know and love, were shining and pouring deeply into mine. No matter what tomorrow was going to bring, I knew that we were going to be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 17**

We waited anxiously in the doctor's personal office early the next morning. Meeting him early in the day was my idea. I didn't want anyone knowing that we were going there together. Though we had an excuse, incase anyone asked. I was just getting checked out from last week, to make sure I was doing alright still. And now that Maxon and I being together was public knowledge, he came to support me.

Still, I didn't want more people knowing about this appointment than necessary, considering my pregnancy was still unknown to everyone, minus Maxon and May. I had called May last night. She was happy to hear from me, and was incredibly excited about the broadcast. Apparently, mom had actually fainted during it. Gerad even smiled, apparently. She also told me that Aspen's sisters were there, helping out with something during the it and were very enthusiastic about it all.

Knowing that the people I loved most in the world were on my side, even if the country may not be, was enough for me. No matter the outcome, it was good to know that they'd support us, either way. Well, I wasn't sure what they'd say about the pregnancy. Though, I knew mom would be excited probably.

May asked about it, but I really had nothing to go on yet. Today, though, perhaps the doctor would tell us more.

Maxon seemed more nervous than I thought he would. Actually, I thought I'd be the nervous one during the appointment, but it was the opposite. He sat, his foot tapping on the ground and his hands clasped together in a tight hold.

I placed my hand over his, and his foot automatically stopped moving. "It'll be alright," I smiled at him. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," he admitted, shaking his head. "I didn't think I would be."

"Well, everything is going to be fine," I assured him. "I remember when my mom was pregnant with May and Gerad. More so Gerad, but still. She had smooth pregnancies, so I don't foresee any issues with this one."

He let out a breath that he must have been holding, "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

I leaned over to him, brushing my lips against his cleanly shaven cheek. "It's kind of cute, actually."

Turning to me, I saw a slight grin on his face. Before he could respond, probably in a way that was inappropriate to do in a doctor's office, the door opened. I pulled back, sitting straighter in my seat as the doctor moved across from us.

"Good morning," he greeted us as he bowed his head slightly and took his seat. "I didn't know we'd have company, Lady America. But all the same, it's good to see you your majesty."

Maxon shook his hand, "You as well, doctor."

"I assume you are aware of why Lady America is here?" The doctor glanced at me briefly before looking back to Maxon.

"I am," Maxon answered. "You see, we need your complete discretion for the time being."

"Of course," he replied.

Maxon and I shared a look before he went on. "Lady America and I are engaged, as you are aware." The doctor nodded again. "I am also the father of the child she is carrying."

"I assumed so," the doctor said, not missing a beat.

"Since we are not married-"

"- I understand, your majesty. I will not say a word, as I wouldn't with any other patient. You can trust me, as you have all of these years."

He was referring to Maxon's back. Being the one to treat him all of these years, he and Maxon were quite familiar. Maxon seemed to have a lot of respect for him, and knowing that, it made me feeling more trusting too. If the doctor never told anyone about Maxon's back all of these years, I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone about my pregnancy.

"Thank you," Maxon replied. "Now that everything is cleared up, shall we continue with the appointment? Is everything alright with her? Does she need to be resting more or eating more? Maybe I should tell the cooks to send certain foods to her room to make sure she gets all of the nutrients she needs for the baby. I also wanted to ask-"

"Whoa," I cut in, not expecting all of _that_. "Slow down Maxon."

The doctor smirked. "I think more nutrients is a good thing, though we are giving Lady America prenatals already." He turned to me. "Are you experiencing any symptoms? Nausea, fatigue?"

"The nausea comes and goes, I recently learned that eggs are a pretty bad idea. I am a little more tired than usual at times, too," I told him. "I'll get the odd headache as well, though they don't last long."

"Any changes in your appetite? Mood swings?" Maxon let out a small laugh at the last question, but I kicked him and he stopped immediately.

"Maybe _some_ mood swings," I rolled my eyes. "And I think my appetite is pretty much the same, I mean sometimes I feel hungrier than usual. But since I came to the palace, I've eaten quite well."

"What about the bleeding?"

"No," I answered. "None, thankfully."

He nodded. "That's very good, Lady America. All of those are normal in pregnancies, especially in the first trimester. I want you to make sure you are eating healthy, getting lots of rest, especially when you are tired, and make sure you keep taking your prenatals. I'm also going to give you some extra vitamins to take each day. You'll need to increase your dairy intake as well, try drinking a few glasses of milk each day or adding more cheese to your diet. Green vegetables should be regular in your meals, all of them if possible. Try to stay away from unhealthy foods, such as desserts."

I felt like I should be writing this down, but since Maxon was here, I hoped he remembered everything. Something told me that he would. After receiving some more information, the doctor took me to an ultrasound machine. I had to change into a thing cotton dress that tied up in the back, and lay on a long chair. Maxon came in with the doctor once I was ready.

"This may feel cool," the doctor told me as he lifted up the material of my dress and poured some jelly-like substance on my stomach. I flinched, making Maxon take hold of my hand.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Not a problem," the doctor smiled. "Now, I'm going to run this over your stomach." He held up a small, white device that had a smooth end to it. "We'll hopefully hear the heartbeat and see the fetus."

I nodded, glancing at Maxon. His face was paler than normal. "You alright there?" I asked him, my voice making him look at me.

"I think so," his smile was tight when he answered though.

The doctor placed the machine on my stomach, the gel had warmed up a bit. It just felt like I had some weird, globby substance on my belly. On the monitor, it was black and white as the doctor moved the device around. Soon, however, a small black circle with a little white thing appeared in it.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"There's your baby," the doctor smiled. "Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat."

I nodded, squeezing Maxon's hand tighter. Turning to him, I saw that his eyes were glued on the screen. They were wide and full of wonder.

"Maxon," I said his name. He looked down at me, and I soon realized those eyes were shiny too. I smiled widely as he leaned down, softly kissing my forehead.

"That's amazing," he said, joy and awe filling his voice.

"That's our baby," I smiled.

Suddenly, we heard a thumping from the machine. Both of us turned our heads back, watching the monitor.

"That's interesting," the doctor mumbled to himself.

"What?" Maxon asked, alarmed. "Is everything alright?"

The doctor focused on the screen, moving the device around my stomach some more. I watched the monitor and soon saw two little white things in the black circle instead of the one.

"It looks as though you two are going to be the parents of twins," the doctor announced. "I knew I heard two heartbeats."

"Tw - twins?" I repeated, just to make sure I heard him right.

"Yes," he answered, turning to us. "There are two heartbeats and two fetuses growing in there. From what I hear and see, at this stage, everything seems to be healthy."

I blinked. "You're sure?"

He smiled. "I'll leave you two alone while I develop the picture for you. You can get dressed now as well." He handed me a soft, white towel to clean off with.

The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. With the towel being held loosely in my hand, I let out a breath I'd been holding. Twins? Oh my… I quickly turned to Maxon, whose hand was still holding mine. Though, his had gone colder since hearing the news.

"Maxon?" I called his name. His face was pale again, his mouth slightly open as he stared at the now blank monitor.

This was like a repeat of when I told him I was pregnant, I thought. Sitting up more, I pulled his head so it was looking away from the monitor and at me. Moments after, his arms suddenly went around my back, pulling me to him. The gel on my stomach was probably rubbing onto his fresh shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

I wrapped my own arms around his neck, and closed my eyes as I relaxed into the embrace. I wasn't sure how long we held each other, but I eventually pulled back a little, thinking I should get dressed again.

"Maxon?"

His smile was large as he looked at me. "Twins? That's incredible, America."

"It is," I returned the smile. "I should wipe this stuff off and get dressed before the doctor returns."

He took the towel from me. "Allow me," he said, not waiting for my reply as he gently rubbed it against my stomach. When he finished, he placed the towel on the counter and came back to me, lowering his head to my stomach and brushing his lips against it. The movement caused me to shiver in response.

I placed my hand to his cheek, as he looked up through his thick eyelashes at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, breathless and feeling like I was an emotional wreck all of a sudden.

"Kissing our children," he smiled up at me.

He kissed the same spot again, before moving his lips slowly across my stomach, gradually moving up past the bunched material of the cotton dress, to the hollow of my throat. A moan escaped me, as I bent my head down, catching his lips with mine. The kiss was deep and passionate. I didn't want to stop.

I wasn't sure who pulled away first, all I knew was that I was breathless by the end of it.

"Clothes," I said, my voice coming out rough. "I need to get my clothes on."

"Do you?" He lifted an eyebrow, his hands trailing down my shoulder and to the thin cotton material I had on. He started to undo the ties in the back, making my bones feel like jelly.

"Would you rather the doctor return and see me undressed?" I asked him after a moment. This made him stop. I quickly got dressed, feeling Maxon's eyes on me the whole time.

"You're not even showing yet," he commented from his seat.

I glanced over at him after slipping on my dress. "Do you want me to have a big belly or something?"

"If it's full of our children, yes."

I just shook my head, "Well, I have gained a bit of weight, and it's only a matter of time. Especially with twins."

I fixed my hair in the mirror and smoothed the light blue dress over my body. Turning to the side, I tried to imagine what I would look like with a large belly sticking out of me. Soon, Maxon's arms were slipping over mine, trailing down and holding my hands that were currently laying flat over my stomach.

"You'll be beautiful, as always." He kissed the side of my throat, making my heart beat pick up.

"Even when I'm fat?" I asked, kind of serious.

I could feel the rumble from his laugh move out of him and through me. "Yes. No matter what, I'll always think your beautiful."

I smiled at him as we made eye contact through the mirror. Turning, I put my arms over his shoulders. "You always say the right things."

"Yet, you seem to always argue with what I say half of the time," he retorted, a playful smile on his lips.

"Okay, you only say the right thing _half_ of the time."

This earned me massive amount of tickling from Maxon, causing me to laugh until tears came out of my eyes. Soon after, the doctor came back with some vitamins and a few of the pictures from the ultrasound. Maxon carried them as we made our way back.

Starving, we decided to eat in the dining room. Thankfully, Kriss was not there when we arrived, which had been my only worry. When Maxon and I both caught sight of the morning newspaper sitting on the table, however, a new feeling of unease built up in my stomach.

"You want to open it?" I asked Maxon as we stood there, frozen.

He didn't say a word as he picked it up, unfolding the front page. The headline read, 'King Maxon Leaves Lady Kriss For Lady America'. Seeing it in words made my stomach clench even more.

"I'll turn to the polls," he mumbled, flipping through it.

I leaned into his side, holding his arm. "Remember, whatever the news, we'll still have each other."

"And the babies," he smirked down at me, kissing the top of my head. The movement, along with his words, made me feel better.

Finally, he reached the section in the newspaper that would tell us our fate. My eyes skimmed over the page, as Maxon read out loud.

"With the young couple announcing that it was up to Illea to decide whether we'd want to keep them or not, here is what all of you said," he read, his voice neutral and calm. "With an eighty eight percent turnout from our country in the polling itself, eighty five percent of you gave your consent to their marriage, agreeing to allow the young couple to continue on as rulers of Illea. Nine percent said that you wanted them to step down, and the rest were undecided still."

"So…" I gulped, at a loss for words. "They, I mean we're...going to be accepted as... well, as King and Queen?"

He threw the paper to the side, sweeping me into his arms and lifting me. Twirling me around, a squeal of joy escaped my lips as he laughed happily. When he stopped, his lips found mine as he kissed me deeply. I held on to him, pulling him close.

"I can't believe it," he breathed, pulling away quicker than I wanted him to. "I knew they still loved you."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "You had no doubt." The sarcasm in my voice was strong, but I couldn't help the smile on my face. Illea actually seemed to want us, for the most part. "We should read the comments," I told him, looking around for the newspaper. "And you should let me down."

His hold tightened, "I kind of like holding you like this though." The gleam in his eyes made my heart flutter.

"Maxon," I breathed, placing a small kiss on his warm cheek. "I need to read the comments." His eyes poured into mine, seeing how true my statement was. Finally, he let me go, slowly. The feel of his body rubbing against mine was enough to send shivers through me.

Recovering, I found the paper in the center of the tiled floor and turned back to the poll page. On it, there were several comments from citizens of Illea.

"I'll read it out loud," I told him as we took our seats. The servants, who probably got quite the show these past few minutes, came with plates of our breakfast. "A five from Hudson said, 'I've always admired Lady America more than Lady Kriss, so this is just amazing to hear! I knew that they'd be back together, that he made a mistake. There's no forgiveness required, they both have my full support. As well as my families!'" I looked up at Maxon, smiling as I went on. "Another from a four in Whites says, 'Lady America is who I want as queen, she was and is an inspiration to this country.' Then another from a two, 'I just hope I'm invited to their wedding, since I was invited to the other one.'" I rolled my eyes.

"They all sound good," Maxon commented.

"Well, that's not all of them," I said as I read on. The next few were similar, fully supporting us. Then I read the last two. "From a three in Angeles, 'I have never supported the caste change, and therefore, I will never support Lady America and King Maxon.' And another from a two in Paloma, 'I wanted Lady Kriss from the beginning, so the news is horrible, in my opinion. How can he do this? I won't support their marriage, let alone their ruling.'"

"Those two must be from the nine percent," Maxon stated blandly. "But knowing that most of the country supports us is a good thing."

I looked around, seeing that the servants were far enough away that they couldn't overhear us. "Just because most of the country is in support of us now, doesn't mean they will be when they hear about the pregnancy, Maxon."

He sighed, "We need to figure out how to handle that next, I suppose."

Taking a bite of my pancakes, I thought on that. Maybe we could have a quick wedding, say I got pregnant right after or something? Or tell everyone soon and hope for the best. If they forgave us once, maybe they'd do it again. With all of that being said, the only true concern I had was for the twins. I stared down at my stomach, feeling a overwhelming sense of love for these two babies. Already, they had my heart.

"What are you thinking of?" Maxon's voice startled me.

Glancing at him, I gave a sheepish smile. "Nothing," I said, sipping on some water.

"Everything will be alright," he comforted me, taking my hand and brushing his lips on the back of it. "I promise."

I gave him a sidelong glance, and finally nodded. "I know."

"I won't let anything happen to you or them," he said, eyes drifting to my stomach.

Somehow, I believed him. Maxon was one of the strongest men I knew. Ruling the country at such young age, understanding that it needed to change in order to be better, and knowing that that change was going to be difficult. I loved him for so many reasons, his bravery and endurance being two of them.

"America," he said a moment later. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?" I asked, curious. His tone was completely serious. "What is it?"

Worried eyes met mine. "If, for whatever reason, there comes a time when your life is in danger, I need you to promise me that you will do whatever you can to keep yourself safe. And if that is running away and leaving me behind, then so be it."

A puff of air escaped me, how could he think I'd leave him if we were in danger? I'd never do it. So I told him just that.

Shaking his head, he gave me a sad smile. "You'd have to," he replied. "For our children."

"But…" I couldn't finish my sentence, as I had no response to that. I knew he was right, but if a time came when he asked me to leave him, knowing he would get hurt or worse, I honestly didn't know if I could do it.

"Please, promise me." His words were stern, heavy.

His hand cupped my cheek, as stubborn tears filled my eyes. Blinking them away, I nodded. "I promise, Maxon."

Maxon's sweet, soft lips met mine. The kiss was full of love, just plain, pure love. Our foreheads touched as the kiss ended.

"I should get to the office," he said, a rasp in his voice was now there. "Let me walk you back to your room first."

Maxon told Alex, my guard who was on duty, to wait at my room during our appointment. We wanted privacy. And Alex, who didn't listen to me when I gave the same orders not too long ago, followed Maxon's to a tee, staying at my room. It made me the teeniest bit mad. Just a little.

We didn't speak on the way back, but we held hands and walked at a slower pace than usual. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had a lot of work to do. And to be honest, waking up early and barely getting any sleep the past couple of days was wearing on me. I was very tired, and Maxon was very concerned about me having a nap before coming to the office today.

"Have a good sleep," he said after arriving in my room. I was now lying on my soft bed, as he tucked me in adoringly. Placing a light kiss on my forehead, he pulled away and started to leave.

"Maxon," I called for him.

"Yes?" His body turned at my voice. "What is it, my darling?"

"If we ever got into a situation, like you said before, where our lives were in danger. I need you to promise me that you would run to safety too, that you wouldn't be some sort of hero." The sleepiness in my voice was apparent, but I needed to tell him this before he left.

He gave a slight smile, opening the door in the process. "Nothing is going to happen to me, just sleep, my dear. We'll see each other later today. Have a good rest, America. I love you."

My eyes drifted shut, though I fought to keep them open. Noticing that Maxon was gone now, I closed them again, sleep taking over. But before I fell into my deep slumber, a thought came into my head.

Maxon never promised me.


	18. Chapter 18

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 18**

Something was moving around my room. Or someone.

Blinking away the sleep from my eyes, I managed to pry them open. It took a second to adjust to the dimness, as the curtains were drawn. Turning my head, I looked for the source of the sound I had just heard. The room was empty, untouched. Only the bathroom door was slightly ajar.

Sitting up, I peeled the covers off of me and planted my feet on the cool, solid wood floor.

Something didn't feel right, I thought as I made my way to the windows, throwing the curtains open.

Light poured in as I squinted out into the wide, mid-afternoon outdoors. It was only thing that I heard was a slight howling from the wind. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, the small hairs began sticking up.

Creeeeeeeeeeek. Spinning on my heels, my eyes darted over the bright room. Nothing. Maybe it was just old pipes or the winds was causing some sort of issue when it hit the palace. I stepped lightly over towards the bathroom door, with my adrenaline pumping and my heart beat picking up. My hand reached for the silver handle. Taking a deep breath, I talked myself into swinging the door open. My hand hit the light switch.

A towel was on the ground, having fallen off from its hook. That was the only thing out of the ordinary. Catching my breath, I stepped away again, my eyes drifting over the quiet room. They landed on the door.

Maybe I was being paranoid, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. So I moved. All I could think as I made my way to the only exit was that Maxon was smart, assigning a guard to my room. Knowing that Aspen or Alex was out there, watching the door, was the only thing calming me as my nerves started to get the best of me.

I needed out of here. I needed someone to check the room out.

Nearly there, a shiver ran through me, causing me to stop mid-walk. Gulping, looked back once more. My eyes drifted around the room, again, seeing nothing out of place. I headed for the door, throwing it open. It smacked against the wall as Aspen whipped around.

"What is it?" He asked, concern in his voice. His eyes were alert as they looked me over, then glanced behind me.

I went to his side. "Has anyone come into my room?"

"No," he answered, looking confused. "Why?"

"I think I heard something, or someone, in there." My breathing was quick and I tried controlling it.

"Stay here," he ordered, leaving me to go inside the room.

Before I knew it, my back was hitting the wall. I must have moved away from the door and into the hallway. I stayed where I was, only able to see a small portion of my bed and half of a window. I took a deep breath in and released it after a few seconds. Listening hard, I heard Aspen moving around, opening and closing things. I could even see part of his body as he bent to look underneath my bed. After several minutes, he came out.

"No one is in there, Mer."

"Are you sure?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Maybe you were dreaming," Aspen suggested, moving so he was beside me in the hall.

It felt too real to be a dream, plus there was the fact that I was wide awake and walking around when I heard something. But I didn't say any of that to Aspen. He had looked, thoroughly, and found nothing.

Maybe it was just the wind, I pondered. But the thought didn't settle right.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You're probably right."

He smiled sweetly at me, giving me the boyish grin I was used to. "I can look again, if you want, to ease your mind."

"That's alright," I replied, making my way back. "Thank you for looking."

"Any time," he called, as I closed the door behind me.

Still feeling like someone was there, I quickly changed into some stretchy black leggings and a longer top that buttoned in the front. Then I made my way, with Aspen following, to my office. I didn't want to stay in my room longer than necessary.

I could hear Maxon talking on the phone in the other room, so instead of popping in, I decided I should get to work. I needed the distraction anyway.

Lifting my head some time later, I saw that the sun was setting over the horizon. Lucy had come earlier, bringing me some fruit and different types of cheese, satisfying my hungry stomach. She visited for a while, explaining how her and Aspen had a date night planned since they both had the evening off. He was taking her out on the town, to a fancy restaurant. I smiled at her happiness, glad for her and Aspen. They truly made a beautiful couple, complementing each other well.

I now tidied up my desk, figuring I should clean the scattered papers. Several minutes passed when I finally decided I should go to Maxon's office. Knocking, I waited a second until opening the door. He was at his desk, his head resting in his arms that were folded underneath. Maxon was sound asleep, his face looking relaxed for once.

Smiling, I made my way over, not being able to resist him. I stared down, knowing I probably looked like a creeper, but I didn't care. My eyes moved over his silky hair, landing on his handsome face. I couldn't believe that he was mine. Just a few weeks ago, I thought I had lost him forever.

My hand, having a mind of its own, slid over his wide shoulders, creating a trail down his smooth back. I knew that under his clothes, he had scars, some of which he'd gotten because of me. I bent my head, kissing them through his shirt. At times, when I'd been able to see his back, I think he was self conscious of them. But they only reminded me of how truly strong he was.

A hand brushed against my arm, causing me to jump in surprise. Maxon had one eye open and it was trained on me.

"What are you doing, my darling?" He asked, his voice sleepy, yet wide awake, all at the same time.

"Kissing you," I answered confidently.

He sat up, rolling the chair so he was now facing me. His arms reached out, grasping my hips and pulling me towards him. I fell onto his lap, holding onto his shoulders for support.

"I think I need you to repeat it," he said, his fingers making small circles on my sides. "The kiss, that is. But perhaps right here, instead." He pointed to his lips, causing me to smile.

"If you insist." I moved closer, so my lips were hovering over his. "Here?" I asked, turning my head so they grazed his cheek, completely missing his mouth.

"No," he answered, a smile playing on his lips.

I frowned, "Here?" My lips traveled to his other cheek, lingering on the top of his cheek bone. "Or here, perhaps?" His hands tightened on my body as I moved my mouth to his earlobe, my teeth softly biting down before pulling away. His eyes were closed, making me smile. "Oh, I think I have it," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I finally moved to his lips, starting off slow. My hands found their way to his hair, the tips of my fingers roaming over the soft ends. As the kiss deepened, I felt him pull me even closer, nothing but clothes separating us.

A knock on the door made us pull apart.

"Impeccable timing, whoever it is," Maxon muttered under his breath.

I stood up, running a hand over my outfit. A few buttons had somehow gotten undone, so I had to fix those as Maxon made his way to the door. A guard stood there, one of the generals.

"Your majesty," he bowed. "Sorry to interrupt."

"What is it?" Maxon asked, a slight frown on his face.

"We have just gotten word from our Northern allies that the eastern section of the forest is under attack from the Southern rebels. We think they may have gotten to the palace already."

I went to Maxon's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. He frowned, "Then why haven't the alarms gone off?"

"We've tried," the general answered. "They've been disconnected, sir."

My eyebrows shot up. "By who? When?" My questions went unanswered, as no one knew.

"Let's go to a safe room," Maxon said, turning to me.

I nodded, but when we tried the hidden door in Maxon's office, it wouldn't' budge. "Is it locked?" I asked, confused.

"With the alarms not going off, the automatic lock system wasn't triggered," the general explained. "I should have thought of that."

"We have to get Lady America to safety," Maxon said, his voice sounding urgent.

"And King Maxon too," I added, earning me a look. "What? Both of us can be safe."

"Come with me," the general ordered. Maxon took my hand, leading us in a brisk walk through the halls. Several guards, including Alex followed.

"Is someone going after Lady Kriss?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself with the thought.

"Yes," the general replied, turning towards the library. "We have a team on it already."

"The library is the only room without windows, and it only had two entrances," Maxon explained to me as we made our way inside it. I hadn't been to the library for a long time, not since the Selection. It looked the same, smelt the same. Like old books. The general barked orders at the guards, Alex went with one group to the other entrance.

"What can we do?" I asked the general.

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"Can we help in any way? Do you need us to do anything?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I guess what they say about you is true, you are very brave and caring. The only thing I want you to do is follow my orders. If I say jump, you jump. My lady." He bowed at us before leaving to talk to the other guards.

Maxon put his hand on my cheek, turning my head so I faced him. "Are you doing alright?" I knew he meant me and the babies. I nodded, reassuring him. He embraced me, his head resting on top of mine.

"At least we had the Northern rebels giving us a heads up this time," Maxon mumbled into my hair. "The South probably won't get too far."

"They got into the security system and disabled our alarms," I said, pulling back. "I think someone was here earlier." I told him about waking up and feeling like someone was in my room.

"If Aspen checked it and didn't find anything, like you said, then how could there have been someone in it?" Maxon didn't get it.

"Maybe they left, escaped before Aspen went in. But I just knew someone was there, watching me." Chills ran over me as I went on. "Maybe they used the safe room and those hallways to get through. Where's the hidden door in my new room?"

He frowned, "Behind the sofa chair. You could be right, but something doesn't add up."

"What?" I asked, impatient.

"Apart from us and the staff, no one else knows the security system or how to navigate through the walls to the safe rooms," he told me.

I blinked, coming up with nothing except the impossible. "Could there be a Southern rebel here? A spy?"

"We have security checks," he answered, though he didn't sound so certain. "I mean, we try, but it's not like we can be one hundred percent certain. And we don't hire new people often, unless they are guards. The staff have been here for a while."

"Then it has to be a guard," I told him. "How many have you hired recently?"

"Many," he said. "But not all of the guards are trained with the tunnel system for the safe rooms either. Only experienced ones."

"Well, someone might have slipped through and learned them. Maybe they were exploring the castles or something." A bang on the far door, the one we couldn't see made us freeze. Shouting happened as the bangs continued. Someone was trying to get in.

"Come on," Maxon said, taking my hand in his. He led us through a maze of bookshelves, closer to the back of the library. We could still hear the noise coming from the guards and the rebels, but it wasn't as loud back here.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking around for something useful, though I didn't know what.

"I need you to hide," he told me, pulling me towards two shelves that created a makeshift corner. "If the southern rebels come in and find us, I want them to find me, not you. I think I can distract them enough where you can make an escape if you need to."

I started shaking my head, "No, you can't do that. You can hide with me."

He pulled us down, so I was resting on the balls of my feet. "Stay down here, and don't move. Please. You're more important than me, you're carrying our children. You made a promise to me."

"But-"

"Please, just stay here and be quiet. If there is a chance for you to run, do it. Without looking back." He kissed me, and that kiss felt more like a good-bye than anything. "I love you, America."

"Maxon, please don't do this. Please." Tears were coming down my face. I was thrown back into the last night of the Selection, when the Southern rebels attacked that time too. How I thought Maxon was going to die. My heart was breaking all over again.

Gunfire started going off as Maxon stood. Giving me one last look, he went to the opening we'd just come from. I could see him through the books. He held something in his hand, something small and black. A gun.

I gulped. When did he get that? Before I could think more about it, the shouting drew closer and soon, Southern rebels came around the shelves and stood in front of Maxon. There were three of them, all men, all sweaty and dirty. I stayed where I was, like Maxon had asked me to. With my hands digging into the shelf, I felt beads of my own sweat start to form on my forehead. I bit my lip as one of the rebels spoke.

"King Maxon, we finally meet." He spat out the words sarcastically, giving an overdramatic bow at the end of them. It made the others laugh. It only made me tense up. Maxon, however, didn't look affected at all.

He stared at the three of them. "I don't believe you were invited here," he said, not stuttering. The gun glistened behind his back, where he hid it from their view. "What can I do for you three gentlemen? Perhaps you can introduce yourselves."

The one who spoke earlier smirked. "I'm Jon. These two are Peter and Vincent. We're part of Illea's strongest and brightest."

I glared, wishing I could walk up to him and kick him where it hurts. Strongest? Brightest? That was a laugh. They were cowards, killing people and hurting anyone who got in their way.

Jon went on, "We've come here today for a very important reason. You see, you've really messed up this country, you and your family. And it's time that things changed around here."

"Yeah," said either Peter or Vincent. "We've come here, fighting all of your guards and Northern scum to kill you and your precious bride to be."

"Where is that little red head?" Jon asked, eyes peering over the library. "I miss seeing her pretty face." Maxon tensed. I kept as still as I could when his eyes went over my hiding spot. The books covered me well, however, as his eyes kept going. I saw Maxon's shoulders relax again.

"She's far away from here," Maxon replied confidently.

Jon laughed, "Well, for her sake, I hope so."

"I don't think she'd like what we'd do to her if we caught her," one of the other two laughed. "There's a few of us who would like to spend some one on one time with her before we kill her, you see and - "

"Peter," Jon snapped. "Shut it."

Peter listened, though he didn't look happy about it. I felt like I was going to throw up, after hearing him. All I saw was red now. They'd never get their hands on me if I had anything to say about it.

I studied him more closely, thinking he must be the leader or something. He was probably in his forties, already having bits of grey in his hair and beard. With a tall, broad build to him, he looked intimidating.

"Why would you hurt her?" Maxon asked, referring to me. "By killing me, which I assume you will want to do, she will be nothing. Just a princess. It's not like she'd rule over Illea, she's not married to me yet." Maxon's reasonings were good, but it made me want to go out there and yell at him when he discussed them killing him.

Jon stepped forward, though Maxon didn't move back. "Those stupid people of Illea. The majority love her, you see. And she seems hard to control, so I can foresee... _issues_ with her in the future. Ones that I, nor the rest of my crew, wish to deal with. She has a way of making people believe in her ideas, and she seems too stubborn for her own good. Pretty, but not worth our time." Maxon's hand tightened on the gun, making my heart flutter. He wouldn't have time to kill all of them.

Don't be stupid, I thought, hoping he could hear me somehow.

Jon continued, "So where is she? I'm pretty sure she'd be with you, in the safest part of the palace." How did he know about that library?

"Like I told you, she isn't here," Maxon replied.

"AMERICA!" Jon yelled, startling me. "COME OUT AND PLAY! WE HAVE YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND HERE! DON'T YOU WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM BEFORE WE END HIS LIFE!?"

The other two laughed, hollering out my name as well. My eyes darted between all four of them. My body was itching to stand up and race over to them, but then, Maxon pulled out the gun. I paused, frozen in shock. He had actually pulled it out.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the young King has some courage afterall," Jon barked. Maxon had the gun pointed at him, no one was moving.

"Are you going to shoot, your majesty?" Jon asked, stepping a little closer. Maxon's hold on the gun tightened, following his every move.

"I don't want to shoot you," Maxon told them. "But unfortunately, you've committed a crime and I highly doubt you'll allow me to take you to the cells so you can await your punishment."

Jon's lips turned up, "No way in hell."

Maxon nodded, and then did something I honestly didn't think he'd do. He shot Jon. Right in the shoulder. Jon fell to his knees, landing with a thud. And then, everyone was moving.

Maxon pushed a chair towards Vincent, who had started running toward him. Making him fall, Maxon turned the gun to Peter and shot, missing. Peter tackled Maxon, but Maxon still held onto the gun. Firing at random, I heard Peter yell and fall back. Blood was coming from his ear.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that," Peter roared. Maxon kicked him, and started getting up.

"Maxon!" I yelled, seeing Vincent coming from behind him. At the last second Maxon looked back, just as Vincent kicked him to the ground. Hearing Maxon's cry of pain made me get up, and break the promise I had made. I couldn't just stay there and watch Maxon get killed.

I ran around the shelf, catching Maxon's eye.

"No, run!" He ordered, receiving another kick. Peter was starting to get up now too.

I grabbed some random books, throwing them at Maxon's attacker. I got him the first few times, but soon, he was dodging them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter stalking towards me.

"Run!" Maxon yelled at me. This time, I listened. I ran past shelf after shelf of books, weaving in and out and hearing Peter on my trail.

"Why are you running princess?" Peter called out, laughing like a mad man. "I just want to play nice with you."

I ran harder, knocking over anything I could get my hands on. Books, shelves, desks, and chairs; anything. I heard Peter stumble and managed to look back. He was under one of the smaller shelves, the books caving around him. But he was prying his way out, making me move faster.

Breathing hard, I stopped behind a random tall shelf, hiding. I didn't know where Peter was, I just hoped I lost him. Suddenly, I heard another gun fire from the area where Maxon was. Whipping my head around, all of my thoughts were on him. Did he shoot Vincent?

I started heading back, my body moving without thinking, when a hand grabbed my hair.

"Ahh!" I screamed, being dragged backwards. A knife was suddenly at my throat causing me to stop moving completely. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking a thousand thoughts at once.

I would never see my family again. May, she would be the only one, apart from the doctor, who knew about the babies. Especially if Maxon was… No, she didn't even know we were having twins yet. I'd never get to tell her again. I'd never tell Marley that I was pregnant, or Lucy, Anne, and Mary. Aspen. Sweet Aspen, who never deserved what I put him through. Then there was Maxon. He was the hardest to think about. Our love story had just begun. All of the fighting and arguing, all of the misunderstandings, was for nothing. I felt tears build up and overflow.

"You can stop crying now," a voice said. One that I recognized, but wasn't expecting. My eyes opened wide. "This is all on you, you know. If you never came back, you'd be safe at home and alive. And Maxon would be too. But no, you just had to ruin everything."

I breathed as softly as I could, though the knife still pricked my skin a little. Opening my mouth, the betrayal I was feeling came out in the roughness of my voice. "How could you, Kriss?"


	19. Chapter 19

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Sorry (but kind of not) to leave you with a cliff hanger last time, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the comments :)**

 **Chapter 19**

I'd always just assumed that she was jealous, but I could never see her as a Southern rebel. Not Kriss.

She was supposed to be a supporter of the Northern rebels. How long had she been betraying them? Betraying us? How could she do this? The Kriss I remembered from the Selection wasn't capable of being so cruel. She was going to kill me. Right here, in the library.

No, I thought, my mind buzzing from a mixture of anger and disbelief. I was not going to go down without a fight. Knowing that by moving even a tiny bit, my throat could very well be sliced open, I took the chance anyway.

Before she could answer me, I swung my elbow back into her ribs and used my other hand to grab her arm. I managed to twist it away from my body, only a small portion of the blade cut into my skin. I barely felt the sting though.

Turning, I saw she was bent down in pain. She wore a dark outfit, covered in dust. That's when everything seemed to come together and make sense.

"You were in my room today," I accused her, backing away. "You know the passages, admit it. It was you."

She peered up at me, slowly coming to a stand. I took another step back, grabbing a book and holding it as a shield in front of me. She barely gave it a look though. "I was in your room. And if you hadn't gotten up so soon and gotten your precious Aspen to come check on it, then I would have killed you then and there, and none of this would be happening."

"What do you mean?" I asked again, making small steps back, hoping she wouldn't notice me moving away from her.

"The attack," she spat out. "All of this is because I couldn't complete orders. All they wanted me to do was to kill you. That's it. And there you were, asleep on your pretty new bed. Vulnerable and waiting." She stepped closer to me, making me move back in return. "Then your eyes started fluttering open and I couldn't do it." She paused, as if she were angry with herself. "If I did though, Maxon would still be alive and everything would go back to how it should have been."

I ignored the part where she basically mentioned that Maxon wasn't alive now, not wanting to think it. "How it should have been?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Me as Queen and Maxon as my King. Then the South would be happy and leave the two of us alone."

"With you as their puppet," I guessed.

I knew I was spot on, though, from the look in her eyes. "I would convince Maxon of doing what they wanted, it would have been easy."

"Why though? Why would you betray us like this? You even betrayed the North, Kriss." I stumbled over some books, grabbing the shelf for support. "What would make you do that?"

"I have my reasons," she said, her face paling. "Ones that are worth doing this for."

"What, killing me? Have you ever killed someone before, Kriss? Someone you know? This is going to haunt you," I told her, hoping to convince her to change her ways somehow, though I had a feeling we were beyond that. I should have noticed that she was acting different for a reason, other than petty jealousy, these past weeks. Maybe if I had, I could have talked to her, reasoned with her.

"You aren't the only person I've killed, America." If I weren't looking, I could have missed the flash of regret that crossed her face when she spoke the words. Suddenly, I felt sorry for her. Which was ridiculous, since she was currently threatening my life. But still, Kriss and I had a history. We were friends, once upon a time.

"If you're going to kill me, at least tell me why. Why are you doing this." My voice was softer than before, less harsh.

She stared at me a moment, before looking down at the knife she was carrying. "I've told you about my parents, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "They're both teachers, right?"

"They are," she replied. "I love them a lot. So much, that I'd do anything for them."

"Are they making you do this? Are they Southern rebels too?"

She laughed, though it came out bitter. "No, not at all. They sympathize with the North, like I used to."

"Then why are you bringing them up?"

She let out a deep breath, finally looking up at me again. "On the night when they attacked, they came to me."

"I thought Aspen got you to safety though," I frowned.

"He did," she said. "It was afterwards, there was one hiding in my room. In the closet. When my maids left me for the night, I was lying in bed when one of them put a gun to my head."

"Oh my gosh," I gasped.

"I thought I was going to die," she sniffed, tears in her eyes. "Then he spoke. He asked if I was Maxon's choice. And I told him yes because I was at the time." Her eyes never left mine as she spoke. "He told me who he was, one of the leaders. Jon. Then he told me he knew all about me and my family, that he had eyes constantly on my parents, watching them."

"He threatened them to get to you," I finished for her, guessing.

"Yes," she said. "They more than threatened them. I have grandparents and a few aunts and uncles. They threatened all of them." She gave a sad smile. "My little cousins, too. And your family, of course. They had eyes on them too. Though, they would have only hurt them if you were Maxon's choice."

Flashes of my siblings and mother passed through my mind. I wondered what I would have done if I were in the same situation as her.

"America," she said, making me look up at her. She was closer now, only a few feet were separating the two of us. "Now do you understand?"

"That was why you wrote the letter," I said, trying to move away from her. My back hit a tall shelf, though, stopping me where I stood. "They made you."

She shook her head, "I honestly knew nothing of the letter. I thought Maxon chose me because he loved me." She suddenly shot forward, her hand grabbing my arm. My body stiffened, as my eyes shifted to the sharp knife at her side. "And now, I have been ordered to kill you. I helped them get in the palace, I set all of this up because they-" She paused, tears escaping her eyes. "They killed my father's brother and his wife. My aunt and uncle. They killed them when I told them about you and Maxon choosing to be together." Her voice was breaking up as she spoke, desperation seeping through. "I have to do this, or else everyone I love will be dead. I'm sorry. I am so sorry, but I have no other choice, America."

"There has to be another option," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can help you, I can get the Northern rebels to protect them. We can bring your family here."

"There's so many of them, Southern rebels. And they don't care about who they kill, as long as they are out of their way. No one can stop them." Her hand tightened on my arm. "Not even you and the Northern rebels. I mean, they've gotten into the palace how many times now? They killed the King and Queen, and countless others. It's all hopeless, America."

"No," I tried to reason with her. "It isn't. What kind of life is this Kriss? Living under their thumb? Do you think by killing me, that they will just stop threatening you and your family? They'll never stop. And one day, there will be something you won't be able or willing to do, and all of this will be for nothing."

She looked away, sniffing away the tears. "You may be right, but I can't lose any more people that I love. So for now, this is the only way."

Her hand with the knife suddenly shot out, but I quickly deflected it. The knife stabbed my upper arm instead, which hurt, _a lot._ But I had no time to think about the pain, I had to defend myself. She came at me again, but I managed to pick up one of the books as the knife stabbed that instead of my chest.

Dropping it, I turned and moved over the piles of books that I had knocked down earlier. I glanced over my shoulder at her, and saw she had managed to pry the knife out of the thick novel and was now coming after me. Quickening my pace, I managed to get to a clear hallway.

"There you are!" A voice called out. I looked and saw Peter, the Southern rebel, at the end of the hall. I quickly spun, going the opposite way. Both Kriss and him were running after me now, I could hear both of their footprints picking up.

"I've got this," he grunted at her from a distance behind me. "She's all mine."

"No," I heard her argue.

I turned again, not hearing his reply. I found myself in a circular room. There were several desks and a large statue in the center of it. And no way out. Knowing they weren't far behind I desperately looked for some sort of weapon. My mind was racing just as fast as my heart, making it hard to concentrate on this one task. I saw a letter opener, and quickly grabbed it. It wasn't sharp, but it may do something.

Standing my ground I turned and saw Peter come from where just I had. His ear had dried blood over it, but other than that, there wasn't a scratch on him.

He sneered, eyeing the letter opener I held in my hand. "Well, I'm scared now, princess. What do you think you can do with that?"

I gulped as he came closer. "Where's Kriss?"

"Unconscious," he shrugged. "Thankfully we aren't planning to keep her around much longer, I really hate her. So prim and proper." He stopped, leaning against one of the desks, looking at ease. "You know, I was rooting for you to win the Selection." His eyes trailed down my body, lingering on certain spots. Though it made me uncomfortable, I stayed poised, ready for a fight at a moments notice.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You know, you're pretty feisty. And easy on the eyes. I kind of wish I didn't have to kill you." I didn't make a sound as he made his way to the statue. It was a man, posing with a hand in the air. Some leafs were around his head. Peter was looking it over. "I wonder how much this thing weighs, must be heavy."

"Maybe I'll leave you alone with it," I said, stepping towards the exit.

"Not so fast," he said, moving impossibly fast. He now stood on the opposite side of the desk that I was by. "You look tired."

Feeling the sweat on my body, and knowing I must be pale, especially from the blood loss from my wounded arm; I knew he must be right. He stepped right, and I stepped left, mirroring him. Then he moved left, and I went the opposite.

He snorted, "We can play this game all night, princess. But it will end the same way, no matter what."

I swallowed. "You're horrible. All of you, Southern rebels. You disgust me."

"And why is that? Because we believe in change and getting rid of a rotten monarchy that has done nothing for Illea?"

I glared. "Because you kill people, innocent people."

He shrugged. "Casualties of war, I'm afraid."

"You're cowards, all of you." I shot back.

Without warning, he grasped the desk, throwing it to the side. It startled me, making me drop my letter opener. As I bent down to pick it up, I realized my mistake all too soon. He grabbed my wounded arm, making me gasp in pain, and held me down so he was laying on top of me. His stench nearly made me throw up.

"Okay, enough games," he grunted, holding both of my arms down beside my head, his fingers digging into my wrists. "I'm going to kill you, in a minute. But I want something from you first."

I glared up at him, struggling to break free. He moved so both of my wrists were being held by one of his hands. His other hand brushed over the side of my head, as he smoothed out my hair. He swept a few strands behind my ear, making me turn away in disgust.

"Shhh," he said. It made me realize I was whimpering. "You should be flattered." His hand grabbed my jaw, making me look at him. "You're just too beautiful to resist."

I spat in his face, making him jerk back, though he didn't let go. "You're disgusting."

He wiped the spit away, and ran his thumb over my bottom lip, putting too much pressure in the touch. I squeezed my eyes, and tried to move my head away, but he held it in place. His hand was rough and dry.

"Just relax," he said. "And don't spit on me again, or else I will have to cut out that tongue of yours and teach you a lesson."

His mouth was suddenly on mine, then it was on my cheek and traveling to my neck. I tried to wiggle out of his grip and push him away, but he was too strong. I cried out, as his hand moved to my neck and started going lower, along with his mouth.

Looking to the side, I saw the letter opener. It was reachable, if only I could get free. Thinking of an idea, I dug my nails into his hand, making him jerk back in response. Momentarily distracted, he used that hand to slap me.

"Fine, I was going to be nice, but not anymore." This distraction was all I needed. Having to feel around the floor for a moment, I grasped onto the letter opener. Then, I stabbed him right in the eye.

"Ahh!" He grunted, rolling over and holding his face. The letter opener was still in there. I sat up, shocked at what I had just done. Then, snapping out of it, I stood up and grabbed onto the chair. Taking it in my hands, I swung it at his body. He shouted in pain, as he tried to get up. But I hit him again and again. I didn't stop until he was no longer moving. I didn't kill him though, since I could see his chest moving up and down. Backing up, I stared at him.

He was about to… No, I stopped the thought before it formed. I was fine, I had gotten away. Moving out of the room, I headed back the way I came. Maxon. I had to find him. He could be injured or worse.

"Maxon!" I called out for him. I made my way back to where I saw him last, realizing just how far I had gone. I also kept an eye out for Kriss and any other Southern rebel. The library was a complete mess, mostly my doing. Shelves were knocked down everywhere, books were scattered over the floors making it very difficult to get through some parts.

I passed by one shelf when I accidentally hit my injured arm, causing me to cry out in pain. Looking down, I saw that blood was still coming out, though not as fast as before. The wound Kriss had made was wide and deep. I ripped off some of the material from my clothes, grunting my teeth at the pain it caused my arm. Doing the best I could, I managed to wrap it around the wound and tuck it into a semi-tight bandage. At least it would stop the bleeding.

Continuing, I kept calling out for Maxon, hoping to hear his response. Nothing came, however. As I got closer to the spot, I had a mixture of emotions. Hope, that I would see him there, safe and sound. Regret, for leaving him. And fear, of what I would find.

Pushing all of those aside, I rounded the corner, having to climb over a fallen shelf. Then I saw him on the ground, covered in blood.

"Maxon," I cried out, maneuvering over spilled books. "Maxon, can you hear me? It's America. Maxon." I managed to get there, tripping over some hardcovers. I landed beside him, on my knees.

He was on his back and his eyes were closed. Blood was on his shirt, covering it. I looked him over, scanning for wounds. Unbuttoning his shirt, I could only see bruises near his ribcage, probably from being kicked by Vincent.

Vincent. My eyes darted around, and landed on Jon. He was lying where I saw him last, his eyes open to the ceiling. He was dead. Maxon had killed him. But where was Vincent? I turned, and finally saw him. He was on the ground, his back to a shelf, a bullet wound in the center of his abdomen.

"Darling?" Maxon's voice suddenly called out, making me gasp and turn back to him.

"Maxon? It's me," I said, placing my hands on either side of his face. "Maxon, open your eyes."

He did, after a moment. They soon found mine and didn't look away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm fine. What about you? What happened?"

"Where is...the other guy?" He asked, sitting up with a whimper. I helped him, holding his back to support him.

"I stabbed his eye," I answered. "And beat him up with chair."

Maxon's eyes widened in surprise. "Is he alive?"

"Barely," I shrugged.

"First his ear then his eye, rough day for him."

"He deserved it," I mumbled. Maxon didn't need to know about the rest, it would only make him more upset.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, suddenly. I looked down, seeing my makeshift bandage unraveling. The material was splotched with blood stains.

"Kriss," I said, her name barely coming out. I had to tell him, knowing it would break his heart. Although he never flat out said it, I knew he cared for her. But he had to know. "She's a Southern spy." I went on, telling him everything.

His face paled as I told him what had happened. When I told him the reason why, he looked upset and a little angry. Probably at the rebels, and at Kriss's decision. Though, I could see understanding in his eyes too, like when she told me.

"I should have believed you," he breathed. "When you told me-"

"No," I stopped him, placing a finger gently over his lips. " _I_ didn't even know this, Maxon. I was blindsided too."

He nodded, both of us sitting in silence for a moment. "What happened after I left?" I asked.

"I tried getting up, seeing Peter go after you. But the other one, Vincent, he kept kicking me. Then I managed to get ahold of his foot, and he went down. We fought for a while, hence the bruising. Then he got my gun." My heart leapt at the thought of him in that position. "Everything happened so fast, I managed to knock it away and sometime later, it was in my hands. He was holding it, trying to get it again and then my finger slipped and I shot him. The blood... it was everywhere. He fell back against the shelf and just died, moments later. The last thing I remember is looking at him, then falling back. And waking up to you."

"You had to do it," I said, my hand holding his. "He would have killed you if you didn't kill him first."

He nodded, though I knew he was having a hard time dealing with it still. Like I mentioned to Kriss, killing someone isn't easy. I couldn't imagine. In the back of my mind, I wondered about Peter. I could have killed him, I wanted to kill him. But I stopped. I wasn't sure how I would be feeling if I didn't stop, though.

Knowing there wasn't much I could do, I pulled Maxon to me and embraced him.

He held me close, burying his head into my shoulder. "I'm so happy you're safe," he mumbled to me, kissing my neck. "I was worried, when you came out. Then with Peter, I couldn't stop him or go after you."

"Trust me," I replied with a heavy voice. "I know exactly how you are feeling."

"We should go and see if everyone is alright, see what's going on out there." Maxon pulled back, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Yes," I agreed. "I just hope…" I couldn't finish. Just thinking about the other guards and servants, whether they were safe or not, made me sick.

"I know," he replied, squeezing my hand. We both stood up and started making our way through the library. "Man, this place is a disaster."

I gave him a side look. "I may have had something to do with it."

He kissed the side of my head. "I love you," he said, holding me close. "So much."

I smiled, "I love you too."

"Well isn't that sweet." We both stopped, turning around and facing a bruised up Kriss. She was in rough shape, and I vaguely wondered what Peter had done to her. "Sorry to interrupt this love session, but I have a job to do. Seeing as Peter didn't get around to it."

Maxon moved so his body was in front of me. "Kriss," his voice was full of emotion. "America told me everything."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then you know what I have to do."

"You don't have to do anything," Maxon replied, taking a step closer to her.

"Kriss, please. Just come with us, we can help you." I moved so I was standing beside Maxon, earning me a glare from him, but I didn't care. "We'll send people to help your family, we can bring them here or to a safe place and everything. You don't have to do this anymore."

She pointed the knife at us, "You two just don't seem to get it. I _have_ to do this. I don't want to, but it's either you or my family. And you cannot stop them in time. They may have already killed more of them! I can't risk it! I can't risk them!"

She ran towards us, and Maxon managed to push me aside and out of harm's way. I stumbled, but caught myself on a shelf. Turning, I saw that Maxon was holding Kriss's arm, the one with the knife.

"Stop this Kriss," he grunted.

"I can't!" She yelled, kicking his shin. He went down, and as he did, she punched him in the face. He fell back, his head hitting the hard floor.

"No!" I cried out. Kriss turned her attention to me.

I wasn't running this time. Standing my ground I was ready when she came up to me. As she swung the knife out, I dodged it and tackled her to the floor. She fell, with me on top of her. I held onto her wrist, as I tried to pry the knife out of her grasp.

"Stop this Kriss!" I felt her knee suddenly hit my thigh, causing me to lose my grip on her. She rolled us over, her body now on top of mine. Digging her hand into my wounded arm, I cried out.

"I'm so sorry," she said. I think she actually meant it. I looked into her eyes, they were filled with tears. She brought the knife up, aiming it at my stomach.

"Wait!" Maxon's voice came out. "Stop!" Hearing him made it worse, knowing he would see me get killed. I didn't want him to experience that pain. A tear escaped my eye, as I peered up at the shiny piece of metal.

Kriss shook her head, and the knife started coming down.

"She's pregnant! Stop!" Maxon's voice was like an off switch, her hands stopped in mid air, and her eyes went wide, slowly leaving my face and traveling down to my stomach. Everything felt like it had frozen.

"You're…" she stuttered after a second. "Pp..preg..nant?"

Then, as if a miracle had happened, she sat back, dropping the knife to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Updates will probably be every 5 to 7 days from now on.. and the story is going to end in a few more chapters (sorry, but it has to end lol)! Thanks again for reading and commenting! I appreciate all of your support!**

 **Chapter 20**

As if frozen in a snow globe, everyone stayed still. Kriss's eyes were focused on me, or rather my stomach. It wasn't like I was showing or anything, so it made me a little self conscious. But I wasn't going to say that to her, AKA the girl who just nearly killed me.

Maxon came over to us, his hand on her shoulder. "Kriss, can you get off of her?" He asked, his voice calm. She slowly stood up, moving to the side. Maxon bent down right after, taking my hand and helping me up too. I stood beside him, both of us looking each other over before turning to Kriss.

Her skin was paler than I'd ever seen it before. "Kriss," I said her name, but couldn't go further. I honestly didn't know what else there was to say. It was like we had come to a stand still. She'd done so much, I wasn't sure where to start.

Thankfully, Maxon spoke up. "It's been a long day, we should leave the library and make sure everyone is safe."

I nodded, thankful to have something to do. "Yes, we should."

Then, Kriss began crying. And not the soft type of crying, but the wailing, messy kind. I didn't know whether I should go over and comfort her or not, she looked so lost and sad. Maxon's hand remained in mine though, not letting it go. I figured it was a sign for me to stay. She did just try to kill me, afterall.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, after controlling herself a little. "Everything I did, I only did because...well, you both know. I was so focused on doing what I was told." She paused, looking like she was going to be sick or something. "My parents, my family, all of them. I just wanted them to be safe. But I can't kill a baby. I can't."

"We know," I said. "We know, Kriss."

"And I cannot believe I just did that," she went on. "I nearly killed you, America. Your my friend. Or, you were. I am so so sorry."

"Will you come with us?" Maxon asked her, though it was more like an order.

Thinking she wouldn't agree, she actually surprised me when she started to move forward. Maxon let her go ahead of us. Both of us didn't trust her, not completely, so it was better to be able to see her.

The library door had broken pieces of wood everywhere. There were several dead bodies, making me shiver as we passed them. Maxon put his arm around me as we made our way through everything. When we exited, he ordered Kriss to head left, which she listened to automatically. Maybe she'd be cooperative from now on. In all honestly, I did think she was truly sorry. But I also wasn't sure what to do with her. She could change her mind any minute and turn around and try to kill me again. Her family was important to her, and I wasn't sure what her decision would be now.

She kept listening whenever Maxon told her where to go. At times, I could hear Kriss start crying again. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling, knowing she was somewhat responsible for all of what happened tonight.

"Don't get close to her," Maxon whispered to me as we walked.

I glanced up at him, though his eyes were solely focused on Kriss. "Alright."

Eventually, we got to the front foyer, where several guards and servants were huddled in small groups. Marlee and Carter were amongst them. Both seemed uninjured. When they spotted us, Marlee yelled in delight, rushing over. She hugged us both, moving past Kriss in the process.

"Are you both alright?" She asked, tightening her hold.

"Yes," I said, speaking through locks of her hair. "We're fine. What's happening?"

She pulled away. "Things just ended not too long ago. The guards locked up a few of the Southern rebels in the cells. We think some of them are the leaders."

A few of the guards approached us, one of them stepping forward. "Your majesty," he bowed, then turned to me and did the same. "Princess America. We've sent several search parties to look for you."

"We were in the library," Maxon interrupted. "Miss Woodwork has told me that you've locked up some of the rebels?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Take me to them," he ordered. "And Lady Kriss can confirm who we've captured." The guard looked confused, along with everyone else in hearing distance. Maxon went on, explaining about Kriss. Everyone was shocked, but Kriss just stood to the side the whole time, like she was accepting her fate. As Maxon spoke, a few of the guards moved closer to her, as if seeing her as a threat. Which, I suppose, she is.

"Would you like us to arrest her, your majesty?" The guard asked after Maxon was done explaining.

Maxon glanced over at her. "I'm not sure yet. We'll need to see what information she can tell us."

We all made our way to the cells, Kriss walking between two guards. Her head hung down as she moved. The two guards had held her elbows, like she was being arrested. As we got to the cells, I could hear a familiar voice coming down the hallway.

"Listen, we aren't going to play nice much longer. Either you tell me what I want to know, or you suffer the consequences."

Heading around the corner, a guard let us by and my eyes quickly found Georgia. She was standing before three tied up men, along with August and a few other people. I guessed that they were Northern rebels. Everyone's eyes shot up, looking at us as soon as we came filing in.

Georgia smiled, coming right over. "You've made it," she said, assessing us. "I've seen you both in better shape before though."

"You're here," I replied, speaking the obvious.

"Well, yeah. We were on our way when all of this happened."

August joined her, "As soon as we reached the palace, we heard movement. These scum," he gestured to the others, " were attacking us."

"So we helped fight, and captured them, "Georgia went on. "By the time us and the rest of the Northerners came to help, the palace was in chaos. But if my hunches are correct, I think we got some special people here."

I turned my attention to the men in the chairs. One was now looking at the floor, while the other two were watching us.

"Lady Kriss can help with that," Maxon announced. I moved my eyes to her, everyone else in the room doing the same. She stood there, blinking at Georgia and August.

"I've been working with the Southern rebels," she admitted, her voice cracking. "I've had my reasons, which is no excuse for all that I've done, but I want to help you now. In anyway that I can."

Georgia and August exchanged a look. "Go on," she said. "Tell us who they are."

Kriss turned to the three men. "Before I do, you have to promise to help my family. They've threatened them and have already killed two of my family members. All I want is for them to be safe."

Georgia crossed her arms. "We know all about that, and we've already covered it."

"What?" Kriss asked, astonished. She wasn't the only one.

"We've suspected you for a while, Lady Kriss. We have spies too, and they told us all about your predicament, well, what they could find out. Yesterday, we sent our own men out to each of your families locations and took out the Southern rebels that were posted there."

Kriss's eyes were wide. "You did?"

Georgia nodded. "Yes, we did. And we still have them keeping an eye on the places. Now tell us who these men are."

Kriss nodded, though the look of awe never quite left her eyes. "The one in the middle is Xander Cobbs, to the left is Quinn Danvers, and the last is Tiler. I don't know his last name, he never told me. They're all leaders of the Southern rebels."

"How many others are there?" August asked her.

"Two," she answered. "Though, King Maxon took care of one of them."

August and Georgia looked at Maxon, impressed. Maxon just looked uncomfortable. I squeezed his hand, letting him know I was there for him. Kriss went on, "The other one, I've never met. I think he is the highest ranking leader, the one who gives all the orders."

"You traitor!" Quinn, the one on the left, yelled out.

"Shut it." August glared. "Or we will make you."

Quinn stopped talking, but his look of pure anger remained.

"Do you know where he is?" Georgia asked Kriss.

She shook her head. "Not specifically, though I think it is here, in Angeles."

"Lady Kriss," Maxon said suddenly. "I don't want you in the cells, but I will need you in a secure spot, guarded."

She nodded. "I know," she replied. "I deserve any punishment you want to give me."

"For now, we just want your cooperation," Maxon said, though I could hear the sharpness in his voice. I don't think he was being too forgiving of her actions yet. "I think we should all get some rest and meet in the morning to discuss everything." He turned to the guards. "I want these three locked up and guarded."

"Yes, your majesty," they bowed, and started moving the men to individual cells.

"Georgia and August, as well as everyone here," Maxon said, looking around the room. "I want everyone to rest, except those guards on duty, and we will clean up and take care of everything tomorrow. Please go to the medical wing if you need to."

People started leaving, and we followed August and Georgia to a spot in the hallway. Guards escorted Kriss out and passed us. Once everyone was out of earshot, Maxon turned to Georgia. "You knew about Kriss and you decided not to tell me?"

I bit my lip, focusing on the ground as Georgia spoke. "We weren't sure until yesterday, we just had suspicions. We didn't want to lead you to believe that your future, well, ex-future wife was a traitor."

"It would have been better knowing though," Maxon argued. "She nearly killed America tonight! All of this could have been stopped if you had told me of your suspicions sooner!"

"We were coming here to do just that," she countered, remaining calm. "But they kind of beat us to it." She paused. "And we weren't the only ones lying."

I looked up, finding her eyes trained on me. I didn't speak, so she went on. "It wasn't like either of you told us about your relationship status. We had to find out on live television, just like everyone else."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know how Maxon would react if he knew about me knowing about Kriss. And I didn't think he was in the mood to learn this information at the moment.

"That's not the same," Maxon replied. "And you know it."

August cut in, "We can't do anything now, the past is just that. The past. I think we need to get some rest and have a discussion tomorrow instead. Right now, we're all on edge."

"No, what we need to do is find the last of the leaders and end the Southern rebels now," Georgia responded, anger in her voice.

"Georgia," August said, shaking his head. "We both know we have no leads on where this person is. Or who he is."

"Lady Kriss may know more than she is saying," she countered. "I think we can convince her to talk."

"No," I cut in, finally. "I think she is actually being honest this time. I think she's told us all that she knows. She has no reason to hold anything back now."

"True," August agreed with me, making me like him a little more. "I think the only way we will find answers is by being patient. We have to interrogate the captured. If anyone knows anything, it's them."

Maxon rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly exhausted. "Let's discuss everything in the morning."

"Fine," Georgia huffed. "Where are we sleeping?"

"Come with us," Maxon answered. We walked in silence, and sent them to one of the rooms down in my old hallway, where the Selected girls used to sleep. I kind of hoped they weren't going to go to my old room, it held fond memories for me after all.

"Should we see the doctor?" Maxon asked after they were out of sight. "I want to make sure you and the babies are healthy."

I smiled at his concern. "Maxon, we're fine. I wasn't injured, really. I may be a little bruised, but nothing happened to them or me that is life-threatening. You, on the other hand, may want to stop in. I think your ribs may be broken."

"I have too much to do first," he answered.

"You mean sleep? Because that was what you _ordered_ everyone else to do. You look exhausted. You need your rest too."

"I don't think I will have time to sleep for quite awhile. But I want you to sleep, so let me walk you to your room."

I frowned, refusing to budge. "No."

"No?" He asked, looking shocked and confused.

"You need more rest than anyone in this building, I am only going to sleep if you do." I was being stubborn, since I was very tired at the moment, but I didn't care. He worked far to hard, and he had a way worse night than me. If anyone deserved sleep here, it was him. I couldn't have him working all night, not in this state.

"You drive a hard bargain," he mumbled, shaking his head. "But I'm giving in. Let's go."

He started leading me to his room, when two familiar figures appeared at the end of the hall. Lucy and Aspen came towards us, smiles forming on their previous worried faces. They were dressed nicely, looking like a beautiful young couple.

"We heard about the attack when we were at the restaurant," Lucy said, hugging me. Aspen hugged me next. "We were so worried."

"It took forever to get here," Aspen added. "The Northerners are guarding the roads. One of them finally recognized me as a palace guard and let us through."

"It's a good thing you were both out of the palace," I told them. They were on their date, and thankfully, didn't get hurt.

"I wish I could have helped though," Aspen muttered, making Lucy frown a little. I knew Aspen's reasons, but I also knew that Lucy worried about him more than she let on. Personally, I was grateful that they weren't here. That they were safe and didn't have to witness another attack.

"Everyone is getting some much needed rest," Maxon commented. "We have several guards working, but so you are both aware, we've captured three of the remaining living four leaders of the Southern rebels."

"That's good," Aspen replied, far too eager about all of this. "Is there anything I can do? I can guard them and lend a hand. My shift wasn't supposed to start until morning but I am probably better rested than the others."

"True," Maxon said. "If you want to, I'm not saying no to more help. The gates can be covered or you can see if they require more assistance in the cells."

"Of course," he gave a slight bow to both of us before turning to Lucy. "I'll walk you to the room first, Lucy."

She gave a tight smile. "Alright."

Once they left, Maxon and I continued on our path to his room.

"That's to bad," I commented.

"What?"

I shrugged. "They probably had a whole evening planned. And their date got ruined."

He gave a small, sad smile. "After everything that happened to you tonight, it amazes me how you can have such compassion for others. It's remarkable."

I kept walking, not saying anything. Though, his comment make me feel warm all over.

"Wait here," he said, once we reached his bedroom door. I stood in the hall as he went inside. There were two guards on either side of the hallway. Anxious, I was feeling impatient with Maxon. Though he had only been gone for a couple of minutes, I felt as though it had been more. After the past events, I didn't want him out of my sight for a very long time.

Finally, he came out from his room, carrying blankets and pillows. I took some of the items, giving him a questioning look.

"Trust me," he smiled as we walked away from his room.

As we continued, we went through parts of the palace that I had only seen once before. The two guards followed, keeping a good distance though, making it feel like Maxon and I were mostly alone.

"I'm breaking my own rules for you," he said, coming to a stop in front of a familiar doorway. "But I want to make you happy. And after today, I think you deserve this."

"And what rules are those?" I asked, though I had an idea already.

Not answering, he went to the door and opened it. Before us was the rooftop, the one Maxon took me to on a date once during the Selection. This time, it wasn't raining. The moonlit sky cast just enough light for us to see. And dazzling up above us like a sea full of diamonds were millions of stars. It was rare to see them, in Angeles, so it made this moment all the more special.

Maxon left me, going to lay down some of the the blankets he was carrying. I followed soon after, placing the pillows at the top of the makeshift bed. The guards closed the door behind us, giving us full privacy. The rooftop was a secluded area, it's only view being the sky. I loved it and what it represented. Maxon and I shared a lot when we were here last, it's where I realized how in love with him I actually was, though I never admitted it at the time. I was foolish back then. Time was so precious, and I was stupid for wasting it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, laying back against the pillows. He beckoned me over, and I instantly obliged.

"The last time we were here," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. I cuddled up to him as he pulled a blanket over us. "I'm just glad it's not raining this time."

He chuckled. "Do you really like it? I know how much you wanted to go outside, and with the events of today, this is the best I could come up with."

I sat up, so I could look into his eyes. "This is perfect," I told him, lightly kissing his lips. "It's like we're in our own little world. Away from everyone. Away from today's events."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I answered instantly.

He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, his hand lingering. "Did you know about Kriss? About Georgia and August suspecting her?"

The question caught me off guard. Looking away for a moment, I finally spoke. "Georgia told me earlier, on the phone call she made after the last attack."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I looked back at him. "I was asked not too. They thought you'd be upset. Plus, I wasn't even sure what they were thinking. They just asked me to keep an eye on her."

"I wouldn't have been upset."

I gave him a look. "You were upset when I brought up the whole letter thing."

"But she didn't do it, she told you that."

"Then who did?" I asked, actually curious. "I mean, I believe her. She had no reason to lie to me at that moment."

He looked just as puzzled as I did. "Maybe one of the Southern rebels."

"Maybe," I replied. But something didn't feel right about that answer. Like I was missing something.

"From now on," Maxon went on. "I want you to be honest with me. And I promise to do the same." He held my hand. "We're in this together now, forever. And as partners in this life, I think we owe it to each other."

I brought his hand to my lips, giving him the lightest of kisses. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I promise. No more secrets."

"Good," he said, pulling me closer. I was now half on his lap, and half off. My arms found there way to his neck, wrapping around it.

"I thought I lost you tonight," I admitted, my voice barely a whisper. Admitting this made me feel more vulnerable than I liked to admit. "I was so scared when I left you."

"I'm fine," he reassured me, kissing the top of my forehead. "I was only thinking of you and the babies. As long as you got away, I didn't care what happened to me."

"That's stupid." I rolled my eyes. "You're important too."

He didn't say anything, he just drew random patterns on the side of my arm. Looking up at the stars, I imagined never seeing them again. The Southern rebels could have actually killed me tonight, Kriss could have. If they had succeeded, I wouldn't have seen this night or any other ever again. I wouldn't have seen Maxon.

"Maybe Georgia was right," I commented. "We should go after the last leader, focus on him. If we capture him, then all of this will be over. No more pain or worrying. No more attacks."

"Our children would be safe, along with you." His arms tightened around me.

"Do you think the others we captured know his location?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I'm almost sure of it."

"And do you think we can get them to cooperate?"

"I hope so," he answered. "Let's just forget about everything tonight, though. And pretend for a moment that our lives are normal."

"Normal?" I asked, smiling. "When has _your_ life ever been normal?"

He frowned. "Never. Though I can imagine a perfectly mundane life."

"Oh really?" I asked. "What have you imagined exactly?"

He leaned back, taking me with him. "Well, you and I would own a small house in the country."

"Why the country?"

"Because you like the garden so much. I think you'd enjoy it."

"That's true," I replied, liking this game. "Go on."

"Well, I'd be a photographer and you'd play music. We'd have a simple life, but one full of love. And children."

"How many?"

"Enough to fill our house," he laughed. "Though I think four or so would work."

"Four sounds good," I smiled. "Though, if we had five, I wouldn't complain."

"And our babysitter, May, would come over to give us a date night every now and then. We'd go for walks, dinners, movies. No one would recognize us except friends and family. Oh, and the caste system would be long gone by then, as well as the rebel fighting."

I frowned. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk about that."

"True," he replied. "Sorry, my darling."

I sat up, gazing down at him. "Your imaginary mundane life sounds absolutely perfect. Though, I think you'd miss all of this."

"The palace?" He questioned.

"No," I answered, playing with a small strand of his hair. "Ruling over Illea, a country that you and I love. Making it a better place in the future and fighting for what we believe in. And honestly, I think I'd miss it to."

"Do you mean that?" He asked, his voice serious.

I nodded. "Absolutely. Though, it would mean nothing without you."

He leaned up, softly placing his lips overtop of mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet, sending goosebumps up my arms. Then, as it deepened, I felt a heavy warmth flow through my entire body.

"Maxon," I moaned his name, pulling away slightly.

"You're so beautiful," he said, staring up at me. "And perfect."

"I'm hardly perfect," I responded with a blush.

He pulled me close, both of us laying down on the soft pillows. "You're perfect for me, my darling."

I smiled as I heard him yawn. Both of us were exhausted, so we layed like that, my head resting on his chest, for some time before he fell asleep. I peeked a glance at him, thinking that he was wrong. He was the one who was perfect for me. Maybe both of us were perfect for each other. All I knew was that I was so in love with him, that I'd do anything to make sure he'd always be safe. Which is why I decided that as soon as I woke up tomorrow morning, I was going to go find Georgia so we could question those Southern rebel leaders and end this.

Once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 21**

Maxon held my hand as we made our way to the cells. Georgia and August were already there, apparently.

It wasn't a surprise, seeing as how Maxon and I slept in. Plus, my morning sickness made us extra late today, delaying us. But sleeping on the roof, in the fresh air, was worth everything. The blankets were enough to keep us warm, as well as Maxon's body heat. He and I held each other all night, not wanting to let go.

Now, in the light of day, the palace looked even more run down. Parts of it, at least. When we came through it earlier, servants and maids were already cleaning, and probably had been for hours. I even saw Mary, who gave me a smile before getting back to work. There was a lot to do and it would take time. All of the bodies were gone at least. I shuddered at the thought of what their families must be going through, learning that their loved one died.

Now, as Maxon and I entered the cells, I thought of my own family. Hopefully they knew I was safe and alive. I made a mental note to call them when I could today as I didn't want them worrying over nothing.

The guards bowed when we made our way in. They led us through cells, which were full of Southern rebels that were caught last night, not the leaders, but the followers. Some glared as we walked by, others didn't bother looking up. It was the ones that starred that made me look away. These were the people responsible for last night, for countless other nights. Each of them were probably killers, and I couldn't bother sparing them a longer glance because of it.

"Your highnesses," Georgia greeted us both with a curtsy. She was standing outside on of the cells, leaning against one of the stone walls. Her clothes were the same as yesterday, but cleaner. I wondered if one of the maids washed them or if she did.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her. "And where's August?"

"He's inside with leader number three at the moment," she replied, nodding towards the cell. "Getting some answers. And we've been here for a couple of hours. Couldn't sleep that well. Though, it looks like you two slept. You both look way better than you did the last time I saw you."

"Thanks," I mumbled a reply. We showered and changed our clothes too, which helped. "What information have you gotten? Anything yet?"

"Just a confirmation of the location, Angeles. Kriss was right," she told us. "Also, the leader is apparently a she. One of them slipped and used 'she' instead of 'he.' That's it so far, but don't worry, August and I are experts at interrogation."

Maxon and I shared a look. He stepped forward, "I don't believe in torturing, if that's what you're getting at."

Georgia shrugged, "We haven't had to do that. Yet."

"No," I came forward, standing beside Maxon. "Maxon is right. We can't stoop to their level."

"Do you want to catch this leader or not?" Georgia asked with a sigh. "If we want to end this war, then we have to do whatever is necessary to do so."

August suddenly came out of the room, closing the door with a thud. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked a little disheveled. My eyes quickly caught sight of his red hands, covered in blood.

"I got more information about..." he started saying, but stopped when he noticed us there. He bowed his head, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Maxon replied. "What else did you get? Georgia was just filling us in."

He glanced at her and continued. "He told me the location. Right on the water, about twenty miles south from here. At an old lighthouse."

"How did you get this information?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

He wiped his hands on his pants, as if by instinct. "I think you already know, princess."

"Although I don't condone any of this," Maxon interrupted. "I'm glad that we know the location. We need to come up with a plan of some sort."

"Yes," August agreed. "But we need more than just a location. We need to know how many people they have guarding this place, as well as more about this woman. What is she capable of? We can't just go barging in without more information."

"And this guy is in a talking mood now," Georgia added. "I think we can get more from him."

"Not by hurting him," I stepped forward. "Let me go in there, I'll talk to him. I think I can persuade him somehow."

"No," Maxon said sharply. "You don't need to go in there. I can."

"I think I can reason with him," I turned to him, pleading with my eyes. "Please, just let me do this."

He sighed, giving up easier than I thought he would. "Let's go together then."

A compromise. I didn't mind that. "Alright," I said.

"And if that doesn't work," Georgia spoke up. "Then August and I can try."

I gave her a tight smile, walking to the door. Maxon opened it with a key, one that he had in his pocket. I wondered how he got that, or when.

The room was dark, except for a small light bulb at the top of a high, stone ceiling. There was a single mattress in the corner with a blanket. On the mattress, one of the men from last night sat, his arms and legs were in chains. He had new bruises and cuts on his face, though they were hard to see as he had his head tilted down, creating shadows.

Maxon and I stood at a distance. "You're Xander, right?" I asked, my voice making him flinch slightly. "We've come to ask you a few questions."

"All we need are some answers," Maxon added. "We won't harm you, you just have to cooperate."

"That's what that other man said," Xander replied. "You do see my face, don't you?"

He tilted his head up, into the light. I thought it looked bad before, in the shadows, but now, it was way worse. August must know how to throw a punch, I thought absentmindedly.

"Do you know who I am?" Maxon asked the man.

He squinted. "Of course, the King." He looked over at me. "And his new princess. The reason I'm in this mess."

"Just focus on me," Maxon said, clearly not liking Xander paying any attention to me. "As King of Illea, I promise you that it will be better for you if you cooperate right now. You're future sentencing will not be as harsh as your comrades if you choose to do so."

Xander thought for a moment, clearly unsure of whether Maxon meant what he was saying or not. Though, if I knew Maxon, he was being honest. One thing he wasn't, was a liar.

"Can you tell us what the lighthouse is like?" I asked, bending down so I could be eye-level with him. "What things should we be aware of?"

He ignored me, keeping his eyes focused solely on Maxon. "If I cooperate, I want something in return."

"What is it?" Maxon asked.

"My wife and kids. They can't be punished." The look in his eyes when he spoke of them showed just how much he cared about them. It made him look more human, something I didn't think Southern rebels were.

Maxon nodded. "I promise. They won't be sentenced for your actions."

"She cooks meals for all of us sometimes, my wife. And my kids, they sometimes come to meetings. They're thirteen and ten. Boys." He looked away. "They aren't part of our group, not officially, but they participate in stuff like that."

Maxon moved forward, bending down nearly in front of him. "I understand. You have my word, as King of Illea, your family will not be held accountable for any of your actions or their participation in Southern rebel events."

They stared at one another for a moment, before Xander finally nodded. "Alright," he said. "I believe you. I'll tell you want you want to know."

"Good," Maxon replied. "Now, answer Lady America's questions."

"There are usually anywhere from fifty to one hundred fifty people at the lighthouse, just depends on who is coming through," Xander said.

"Coming through?" Maxon questioned.

"Assignments come up all the time, all over. As leaders, we give the orders to go places," he answered. "Just depends on who is coming or what attack we are planning. For instance, the attack here, we had more people come to the lighthouse yesterday so we'd have more people to come here."

I could see Maxon's jaw clenching. "Go on."

"I think there will only be fifty or so, maybe a hundred if she's planning another attack," Xander said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

He made eye contact with me. "Ruby. She doesn't share it with too many people. She's a private person, one you should be careful of."

"Why's that?" I wondered aloud.

He gave a bitter smile. "She's out for pure revenge. She's the one who formed the Southern rebel alliance in the first place. She hates all of you royals. I guess your father," he nodded to Maxon, "sentenced her parents to death a while back, when she was younger."

Maxon looked confused. "To be sentenced to death, the crime had to be quite big."

Xander shrugged. "I'm not sure of the full story, like I said, she'd a pretty private person. I've only seen her a handful of times."

"Why do you follow her?" I asked him, making his attention turn back to me.

"Because I believe in ending the royal family," he said, not hesitating to answer. "I hope that doesn't come as a surprise to you. But I'm helping you now because my family always comes first. And it doesn't look good for our side lately, so I'm thinking it's better to cooperate now."

"But you'd kill us still, if you could," Maxon stated.

Even though it wasn't a question, Xander still answered. "I probably would. Or capture you two and bring you to her."

Maxon and I exchanged a look before he went on. "What should we expect when we go to the lighthouse?"

Xander shrugged. "Just more people like me, ready to kill you when you attack. I promise, it won't be an easy fight if that's what you're asking. We got some skilled people guarding that place."

"Is there a point of weakness?" Maxon asked him.

"Not really, unless you count the water. The buildings right on the edge of some rocks where the water hits. Every other part of it is guarded by us. You might be able to sneak in there, I guess. If you're a good swimmer and don't get slammed by the waves."

"There's no other way?" I asked, not liking the idea.

He thought for a moment. "If you wanted to come on land, the tunnels would be the best route. There's a huge network of them, leading to various parts of the forest and city. One near the palace, where we came in."

"Could you make a map of them?" Maxon questioned. "One we could follow. A tunnel that doesn't get used often would be best."

Xander looked up, shaking his head. "Man, I probably could. But I want more than just my family's safety if you are asking me to do this."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I don't want to die," he said, looking me straight in the eye. "I know that is probably going to be my fate, but I don't want that. If my family saw me get killed, I couldn't forgive myself. So you have to make sure I end up in prison or something. Just not death. And I want all of this written in a legal document, and signed by all three of us. And a copy sent to my family. If all of that happens, you'll have your map."

Maxon didn't respond, but he looked like he was thinking it over.

"How many people have you killed?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

He squinted, thinking. "Dozens."

"And why is your life more important than any of theirs? Why should we spare yours?" A bitter taste surrounded my tongue as I questioned him.

"Because you need me, sweetheart."

"Fine," Maxon snapped. "We'll do it, but we want the map by the end of the day."

"I want that contract by then too," he replied.

Maxon gave a sharp nod. "Let's go, America."

I stood, giving Xander a look of pure disgust. I knew Maxon had to agree, but I hated that this man got to live even though he killed countless others. It made me sick just thinking about it.

We left the cell, with Maxon locking the door behind him. As he told Georgia and August all about our conversation, I stared blankly ahead of me. I was mad about this whole situation, I was mad that this man was going to practically get away with being a murderer.

"Let's go to the conference room and discuss a plan of action with my commanders," Maxon told them afterwards. "I think we need to attack fast, before they have time to replenish their army."

"I agree," August replied. "Are you sure he'll follow through and make a map."

Maxon nodded. "I think so. I'm pretty sure he was desperate to keep his family from suffering. If he has one redeeming quality, it's that."

I huffed, "I don't think there's anything redeeming about him."

Georgia looked at me. "No, there probably isn't. But this is how things go in war, you never fully feel satisfied with your decisions."

"We'll meet in an hour, I'll have time to draw up the paperwork by then, as well as get everyone together," Maxon said.

They agreed and we all left the cells, going our separate ways. Maxon and I went to his office, guards following us as along the way. For once, I didn't mind their presence. As soon as Maxon closed the door, I sat on his sofa, feeling drained from everything that had transpired.

Maxon gave me a worried look. "You don't have to be a part of this, America. This stress can't be good for the babies."

"I know," I replied. "Do you mind if I call my family while you draw up the papers?"

"Of course not," he smiled at me, bending to lightly kiss my forehead.

I gave him a small smile in return and went into my office. Sitting down, I just sat there. My head was starting to hurt from all of the stress. Maxon was right, this probably wasn't good for the twins. Placing a hand on my stomach, I closed my eyes, picturing what they would look like.

If it were two girls or two boys, I wondered if they'd be identical or not. I hoped they would have Maxon's eyes. Maybe it would a boy and a girl. I could just imagine a little Maxon look alike running around with a small girl with fiery red hair alongside him.

As my eyes reopened, I felt better, calmer. Picking up the phone, I dialled the number I knew by heart.

After the first ring, my mother picked up. "Hello?"

"Mom," I answered, smiling at the sound of her voice. "It's me."

"America?!" Her squeal of delight made me pull the phone away from my ear. "Oh! We've been so worried! The newscast said you two were alright, but they never tell the full truth!" She paused for a moment. "Yes, May. It's her. She's fine. You are fine, right?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Maxon is too."

"I'm so glad! Oh! And Maxon! I am so happy you two are together again!"

"Thanks mom," I replied. "I am too."

"When are you getting married? I haven't received my invitation yet, you know. Oh! And have you gotten a ring? I can help you plan the wedding too, I am more than happy to help you. I can just imagine it..." She went on, talking about color patterns and different songs we could play. I just listened, loving hearing her voice. It was comforting.

"I should put May on now, she's been bothering me for the past ten minutes," she said, finishing her wedding talk. "Now, are you sure you're alright? I worry about you."

I didn't have it in me to tell her how close to dying I came to last night, so instead, I told her I was doing fine and I told her not to worry. Then she put May on.

"Ames!" May greeted. "I'm going to my room to talk to her!" I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and a moment later, a door slammed shut. "Alright," she said, breathless. "Now that I have some privacy, tell me everything. Are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"I'm good, it was a rough night last night, but I'll live. And the babies are good too."

"Bab _ies,_ as in plural?" She asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Yes, we found out that I'm having twins." I was happy to finally tell her, to actually get the chance to tell her. "So much has happened since you were here, it's all be insane."

"Tell me everything," she ordered. So I did. Well, mostly everything. I told her about Kriss, about Maxon and I, about the pregnancy. All of it. And she listened to every word.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked. "What will you tell the country about the babies?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know, and I haven't even had time to think about it. With everything going on."

"Yeah, that's understandable," she agreed. "What about that note? Who do you think wrote it?"

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me. "Maybe it'll be a mystery forever. But I don't think Kriss did. She would have told me."

"I wonder what will happen to her," May said. "I think she should be punished, I mean, she almost killed you. I can't believe all of that happened."

"Trust me, I know."

"Maybe you should come home," she suggested. "I mean, it's safer here. You don't need to be a part of that lighthouse attack. You can be with us, away from everything. At least until everything is over and it's safer."

"The thing is, this is my home now, May. The palace, with Maxon, is my home. And I can't just go running when things get tough. Illea needs to see strong leadership, especially at a time like this."

"You've changed," she said. "I mean, grown up? It's hard to explain."

"Thanks, I think." I closed my eyes. "I don't feel all that grown up though. I feel like my world is spinning out of control."

May didn't say anything for a moment. "I think you're more than capable of making that world stop, Ames. You're right, Illea needs a strong leader. And I think you and Maxon are perfect for that job. As much as I want you here, with me, I know that you being there is more important. But please, for your sake and the babies, don't do anything stupid."

"You and Maxon seem to think I'd risk their lives in a heartbeat or something."

"Well, you do tend to act irrationally sometimes," she chuckled.

I smirked. "Not anymore. Not when I have two special humans to think about."

"I can't believe you are going to be a mother," she replied. "That this time, next year, you'll have two little babies there. And I'll be an auntie again. Mom's going to freak when she finds out."

"Oh, I know she is." I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. Checking the time, I realized that the meeting was going to be starting soon. "I should go, May."

"Alright," she said, disappointment in her voice. "Take care of yourself. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, hanging up.

Heading back to Maxon's office, I saw him at his desk, finishing writing up the contract. I read over his shoulder as he worked, seeing that he had all of the terms written out, just as Xander had wanted.

"I hate this," I said when he finished.

He took my hand in his, squeezing it gently. "I know, but it has to be done. I've sent Officer Leger to monitor the map making."

"Good," I said. "We should get going to the meeting."

"Before we go, I wanted to talk to you."

I frowned. "What about?"

"I know how frustrated you are with all of this, and how eager you are to defeat the Southern rebels. But I want you safe, no matter what."

I wasn't liking the sound of this. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that I don't want you anywhere near those tunnels or that lighthouse. And I want you safely guarded in the palace during it all." His dark, brown eyes met mine. "I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you and our children."

"And where will you go?" I asked him. "Are you going to go with them, to the lighthouse?"

"I'll go where I am needed," he answered.

"You don't need to go either," I said. "You can stay here and give orders from the palace. You don't need to go with them."

He sighed. "I also can't let Georgia and August's team go and do all the work, while I sit here in the safety of the palace."

"But you can," I insisted. "You're the King, you can do whatever you want."

He let out a small laugh. "I doubt I would be one of the people to go in the tunnels, but I may have to go there to help with the plan we come up with today. My point is, _you_ don't need to be there, my darling. And I can't have you there, not in your condition."

I thought back to my conversation with May, she told me to stay safe and not do anything rash. As much as I wanted to go and be helpful, I knew I wasn't truly needed. Maxon was right, staying here was better.

"Fine." I swallowed my pride. "But as your advisor, I strongly suggest that you stay here with me."

He smiled. "I see."

"Even though I know you probably won't, I have to say it."

He stood up, pulling me into his arms. "I promise that I will come back to you, unharmed."

"I don't think you can make that promise," I said, looking up at him.

He gave me a small kiss. "As you said before, I'm the King, I can do whatever I want."


	22. Chapter 22

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 22**

Maxon and I sat on opposite ends of the long, conference table in the meeting room. To my right, Georgia and August were side by side with two Northern rebels beside them. To my left, the commanders of the guards were seated. The meeting began as soon as everyone was present.

Maxon greeted everyone and made quick introductions. Once that was done, he gave everyone a recap of the discussion we had with Xander earlier.

"I have a plan in mind," Georgia announced after Maxon was finished.

"Go on." Maxon encouraged her.

She eyed everyone in the room. "For a while now, I've had some spies that have been tracking a few of these tunnels. So at least we know that the prisoner was telling the truth. This one he talked of in particular we never found, but always suspected that it was in the area. I'm proposing sending a few of my people out to scout it this evening. Then, once we have a better idea of what we are dealing with, we head out before sunrise tomorrow morning. I'd prefer around midnight or one, if possible. That way, chances are, they will be sleeping. Also, knowing that most of their attacks have taken place during the night, it could mean that less of them are there at that time."

"I think that is a good idea, though I would like to send a few of my guards in with your scouts too," one of the commanders said. His name was General Adams.

"That sounds fine," Georgia replied. "We should soon."

"We need the map first," August said, looking at Maxon.

"It's being worked on as we speak," he told everyone. "Once we have that, then we will send the scouts and some of our guards. We'll leave the palace at midnight."

"All of us?" Georgia asked.

"I am going to have Lady America stay," Maxon announced. Georgia's eyes flashed to me briefly. "That way, we will have someone here, within the palace, to communicate with."

"I'm surprised you're sitting out," Georgia said, her eyes looking back at me.

Gulping, I sat up straighter. "There's work to be done here as well. Not to mention that having both of us gone isn't needed. And Maxon's right, someone should stay here. If something happens, then I can send more people or resources from here. It'll be quicker and more efficient."

Georgia just looked at me with a slight frown. I could tell she was trying to figure out the real reason behind me staying, not buying my excuse for a second.

"That's a good idea, Lady America," General Adams cut in. "You'd also be a target, knowing that they want you dead."

"They want the King dead too," Georgia countered.

"Listen," Maxon said. "It's been decided. She isn't needed there anyway. We should continue with the rest of the plans."

As the group moved forward with the discussion, I kept noticing Georgia glancing my way during the meeting. I wondered if I should tell her the real reason Maxon wanted me to stay here. She knew me, and knew that I would go join everyone in a heartbeat if I could. When she looked my way again, I mouthed the words _later_ to her. She understood immediately, giving me a slight nod.

Sometime later, Aspen interrupted the meeting to bring us the map. Which ended up helping a great deal with the plans. He, among five others, were then sent out ahead to scout the area and make sure the map was true. I gave Aspen a worried look before he left, but he just flashed a reassuring smile in my direction and headed out to get the rest of the group.

In the end, the plan was set. Everyone in the room, with the exception of myself, were going to go to a rendezvous point near the tunnel. Maxon and General Adams were going to stay, while the rest of them, along with the other guards and Northerners coming with them, were going to head into the tunnel. Headsets that worked as walkie talkies were going to be distributed. I'd have one here, in the palace.

My job was simple. I'd send more people or supplies if needed. Or if people were coming back with injuries, I'd inform the medical wing to prepare. I'd also be responsible for making sure cells were ready for captured Southern rebels when the time came. It was simple enough, but I knew I would just worry over Maxon the entire time.

His job, along with those staying at the start of the tunnel, would only go in if they needed immediate back up. They'd also be responsible for giving directions, as the tunnels looked complex and we had no time to memorize the drawing. The only thing I liked about it was that Maxon would be safer there than in the tunnels with the others.

Everyone else, including Georgia, August, and Aspen, were going inside. We were sending about forty people in total, with twenty as backup here. We wanted more, but there were several injured from last night, and we still needed guards at the palace.

As the meeting was coming to a close, a thought suddenly occurred to me. "What about England and New Asia? We could ask them for support."

"New Asia would take too long to get here," Maxon replied. "Though, if England hurried, they could arrive in time. I'll contact them now. Are there any further questions?" No one had any. "Alright, I'll go call them. The more support we have, the better."

"Hopefully they agree to come," August commented.

Everyone started to leave. I went to Maxon, pulling him to the side. "You go call, I need to speak to Georgia."

"What do you need to speak to her about?" He asked, curious.

"I need to tell her," I whispered. "About why I am not coming."

He frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"We don't want to keep telling people until we announce it publically," he replied. "It increases the risk of it getting out before we want it to."

"I think she can keep a secret, Maxon."

"Why does she need to know, exactly?"

I bit my lip. "She is our ally and she knows that we weren't being completely honest back there."

"Fine," he said after a moment. "I can wait for you."

"No, you need to call the Prime Minister. Go," I insisted. "I won't be long."

"I'll have two guards wait for you," he said, kissing my forehead.

When he left, I saw that Georgia was still in her seat. No one else was in the room. Sighing, I went over to her and sat down where August had been sitting earlier.

"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Why aren't you coming. The America I know wouldn't back down from something like this."

"I'm not technically backing down," I told her. "Just working on the sidelines."

"Why though?" She asked expectantly.

"You cannot tell anyone, you have to promise. Not even August."

She frowned. "Fine. I promise."

"The reason that I am not going is because I'm pregnant and we don't want to risk me or the babies getting hurt." I said it all in one quick burst of words.

I didn't think I had ever seen Georgia surprised before now. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyebrows shot right up.

"Seriously?" She asked, coming out of it. "You said babies, as in more than one?"

"Two," I replied. "I'm pregnant with twins."

"They are Maxon's?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement. I gave her a look. "What? I'm just getting all of the facts. So how far along are you?"

"It happened the night before the end of the Selection."

Her eyebrows went higher. "Wow. And how long have you known?"

"Not long," I answered.

She nodded. "Well, congratulations. What are you going to tell Illea?"

"We haven't figured that out yet," I told her. "Any ideas?"

She shrugged. "If I were you, I'd probably just get married right away and say I got pregnant on my wedding night."

"I'm not sure I can do that," I told her. "I wouldn't feel right, lying to an entire country."

"And that is why you are just right for being Queen of Illea," she muttered. "Well, I have work to do. But I appreciate you telling me, it means a lot."

"We're allies," I said with a shrug. "And friends."

She smiled, coming to a stand. "I'll make sure nothing happens to your fiance."

"Thank you. I mean it."

She nodded and left the room. My stomach knotted, knowing that they would be leaving in a few hours. Taking a deep breath, I left the conference room and headed to Maxon's office. Two guards followed me, as promised.

"Maxon," I called, knocking and opening the door. He was lying on the couch, asleep. I went over to him, shutting the door quietly behind me. Squishing in so I was half beside him, half on top of him, I cuddled up next to him.

"America?" His sleepy voice called out.

"I'm here, sorry I woke you." I raised my head up, looking down at him.

"The English are sending over a hundred of their armed forces, as well as extra supplies," he told me with his eyes half closed. "I sent word to the others already. The English should be here just before we leave."

"That's great news," I said, moving the palm of my hand so it rested on his cheek. "Now sleep."

Almost instantly, as if he couldn't fight it, he fell back to sleep. I studied him. The sharp cheekbones, his thick eyelashes, his perfectly styled hair. Everything. I memorized his features, and then I laid my head on his chest, resting, but staying wide awake. I wasn't the tiniest bit tired, but it felt nice, lying next to him. Knowing he was getting some needed rest.

I woke him up about an hour before he had to go. It was hard, but I knew I had to.

We made our way to the dining room, where we sat side by side, and ate what our nervous stomachs could keep down. Once half my plate was gone, I couldn't continue on.

Pushing my plate to the side, I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes.

"You should eat more," Maxon commented, his voice gentle.

I opened my eyes and turned my body so I was facing him head on. "I want you to stay."

"I know," he said, giving me a half smile. He stopped eating too, and turned his attention to me. His body mirrored mine as he took my hands in his, resting them on his thighs. "I won't be in any real danger anyways. And with the extra soldiers coming, we'll have more people who can stay and guard me too."

"I still don't want you to leave," I whined, like a child. I didn't care. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help it. I kept having flashbacks to last night, to seeing him on the floor, unconscious. Then to the night after the Selection, when I thought he died. How horrible it had felt, thinking he was gone during those few, terrifying moments. Then when we couldn't find him during the attack a couple weeks ago. He had so many near misses, that I was afraid his luck was running out.

His hands squeezed mine. "We'll be in contact the entire time, with the head sets. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you. Remember?"

"I know what you said, but you can't keep that promise Maxon. I can't help but worry about you."

He stood up, taking me with him. His arms went to my waist, pulling me close. "I love you and I love our children. I am not going to leave either of you. Not until I am old and grey."

His lips met mine, and our kiss was unlike any other we had had before. It was raw, almost desperate. My arms soon went around his neck, pulling him closer. He responded instantly, his hand tightening their hold on my waist.

I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but by the time we pulled apart, we were both out of breath.

I looked deeply into his eyes. "Please, don't do anything reckless."

Maxon smiled. "Isn't that my line?"

Taking a deep breath, I stepped back. "We should go, it's almost time to leave."

He took my hand, walking alongside me. "What do you want to do tomorrow? I think we should take the day off and do something, just the two of us."

I frowned. "I think we should be focused on tonight, Maxon."

"I mean, it doesn't have to just be the two of us. Maybe we could fly out to visit May and your family for the day," he went on. "We could tell your mother about the twins. Though, she'd probably spread the word faster than the reporters could."

"What are you doing?" I asked, stopping in the hall.

"Planning for tomorrow, of course."

I just looked at him. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to get my mind off of tonight. I loved him for it, but couldn't play along. There might not be a tomorrow for him. Watching him, however, I saw something in his own eyes. Fear. Maybe he needed this more than I did, maybe he was saying all of this for himself too. So, I played along.

"We could bring May some dresses," I said, continuing our walk. "I think she'd like that. And some desserts from the kitchen."

"We have to think of a dessert that would make her cry," he commented.

I laughed briefly at the memory that his words brought me. May never cried, and that might have been the reason Maxon and I got so close. If it wasn't for that bet, I don't know what would have happened.

Maxon and I made it to the foyer, everyone was there and ready. Except for the English.

"Where are they?" I asked Maxon after noticing.

"They must be delayed," he said with a frown.

Georgia and August came to us. "The English just landed, they are going to meet us at the rendezvous point. We should get going."

Maxon nodded then turned to me. "I'll see you soon, my darling."

I pulled him in for a hug, not caring how it looked in front of a room full of people. We held each other close for several seconds, then finally let go. I knew that tears were starting to fill my eyes, so I quickly wiped them away before they could escape. Maxon kissed my cheek, lingering before pulling away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," I sniffed. "The pregnancy is making me emotional."

He chuckled softly. "Sure, blame the pregnancy."

A guard handed each of us a headset to put on. It would be used to communicate with everyone. He showed us the frequency we should be on for that. Then, once he left, Maxon told me to go to a different one.

"For now," he said, "I want you on this one. That way we can talk without others hearing."

We walked with everyone out of the foyer and to the front of the palace. Saying goodbye to the familiar faces in the group, I stayed put as they continued on their way. Maxon looked back to where I stood. Our eyes met, speaking for us, before he continued on with the others. I stood with a handful of guards and servants. Marlee, Lucy, Mary, and Anne stood with me. I hadn't even noticed they were there until now.

"We should get inside, my lady," Lucy said to me. I smiled at all four of them and nodded. We went in along with everyone else. Maxon had promised to let me know when they got to the tunnels, so I had a bit of time before I would hear from them.

"Are you worried about Aspen?" I asked, turning to Lucy. We sat on a couch in the Women's Room. It was comforting having all of them with me.

She gave me a sad look. "Yes, though I always worry about him. Did he contact you guys before?"

"Yes," I answered. A note had been delivered to Maxon's office while he slept. "He said the map seemed to be legitimate."

"Let's hope the prisoner wasn't lying then," she commented.

"Have you spoken with Lady Kriss since last night?" Anne asked.

I shook my head. "I know she is under lock and key in one of the rooms, but I haven't gone looking for her."

"What she did was awful," Mary said. "I should have known or been more watchful of her. I was there with her most of the time. If I'd only looked more closely at what she was doing-"

"- It wasn't your fault," I interrupted her guilt speech. "It's not like you could have predicted any of this."

"Still, I feel like I should have payed closer attention to her. She nearly killed you, after all."

I took hold of her hand, squeezing it briefly. "Mary, you have nothing to feel guilty about." I turned to Marlee. "And how are you doing?"

She smiled. "I am doing perfectly well. They know, by the way."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Everyone nodded. "Who else have you told?"

"After last night, we decided not to keep the pregnancy a secret anymore. I figured that life was too short." She shrugged, but the grin never faded. "So we've been telling everyone basically."

"That's wonderful," I said. The girls gushed about it some more, going on about whether she was having a girl or a boy. I felt a little envious of it all, her being so open about it now. I wanted that, and I knew that someday I would have it. But my mind was elsewhere so I didn't dwell on the feeling for too long.

A static started coming from my headset, and I fiddled with the dial a little. Then, Maxon's voice came through. "Darling? Can you hear me? America?"

"Maxon," I nearly yelled back, startling the girls. The headset made it so that only I could hear him. "I'm here." I stood up, walking a few steps forward. The girls watched me in silence.

"I hear you," he said. "Am I coming in clear?"

"You are," I answered. "Are you there yet?"

"We just arrived not too long ago. The English were already here. The numbers should be in our favor now," he said. "I don't have much time, I can only step away for a moment."

"Can the others hear us?" I asked him.

"Only if they are on this frequency, which they shouldn't be." His tone sounded more like a warning, so if others were on, I assumed they were off now. "What are you doing?"

"I'm with Marlee, Lucy, Mary, and Anne. We're talking," I told him. "Please, be safe."

"Always, my darling. I need to go. You be safe too. Turn to the other frequency so you can hear us. I'll talk to you more when we are back," he said.

"Alright," I replied. He didn't say anything more and soon there was just static. I switched the dial to the shared frequency and waited.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked from the couch.

"They are getting ready to go," I told her, pacing back and forth. I couldn't stand still. "Maxon just talked to me briefly. He said the English arrived."

"Good," Anne said.

I stopped walking at the sound of a voice. Georgia's. "Alright, we are heading in. The ground is damp in here."

"It gets better further in," Aspen's voice came through. I told Lucy and the others. She smiled.

"When you reach the T, turn right." That was General Adams. "Then go straight and take your second left."

"Got it," Georgia responded.

Nothing.

"They are in the tunnels," I told the girls. "Just giving directions. Nothing has come up yet."

I waited. It was so silent in the room that a pin could drop and you'd be able to hear it.

"Alright, after that turn, where do we go? We're at a cross." Georgia sounded a little out of breath when she spoke. The air must not be the best down there, especially with over a hundred people.

"Left, then there should be a ladder soon."

After a moment, Georgia's voice came through again. "Yes. Is the lighthouse up there?"

"Yes."

"Stand by."

My heart was beating a mile a minute. "They arrived," I told the others.

A knock on the Women's Room door startled me. We looked at each other, and Lucy got up to get the door.

"Lady America, one of the guards wishes to speak with you," she told me.

I nodded, and headed over. Going into the hall, I saw an unfamiliar face. His name plate read, Officer Rybak.

"Yes?"

"Lady America, you're needed in the cells," he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"We need your approval with new cells," he told me.

I nodded. "New cells?"

"When the Southern rebels get captured, they are bringing them here," he answered.

"I'm aware. Why do you need my approval?"

He shrugged. "I was given orders to get it, by General Adams before he left."

"Alright," I started moving. He followed behind me. I barely paid him any attention as I was focused on my headset.

"We're in," Georgia's voice came at a whisper.

"The map shows that this Ruby person's office is up the staircase and will be the last door to the left of the banister."

Silence followed me all the way to the cells. Before I opened the door, Georgia spoke again, making me pause.

"It's quiet in here," she commented. "We haven't seen anyone."

I frowned. General Adam's voice came through, "We must have been right, they are probably sleeping or out on missions."

"Approaching the room." Georgia's voice was low.

I turned to Officer Rybak, who stood right behind me. "Just a second."

Nothing came for a moment, then Georgia spoke again. "She's not here."

"Check the rest of the lighthouse," Maxon ordered. Hearing his voice made me hold my breath. "Remember, only kill if they refuse to cooperate."

"Yes sir," she muttered. I could picture her rolling her eyes. She believed that they should die, I was sure of it. But that wasn't the way our justice system worked, whether she liked it or not.

"We should head in, my lady." I looked up at Officer Rybak, nearly forgetting he was there. "They wanted you to come quickly."

Taking a deep breath, I went to the cells. He held the door open for me as we walked through. Two guards bowed slightly as I entered. Through the headset, I soon heard many voices, and they all were saying "clear" over and over again.

"Nothing," Georgia's voice came through. "There is no one here."

"What?" I spoke aloud, coming to a halt in the middle of the cells. I pressed the button so they could hear me. "What do you mean?"

Georgia answered right away. "No one is in this building except us, Lady America."

"That's impossible," Maxon's voice came through. "They can't all be gone."

"Unless this was a setup," Georgia cursed.

"A set up?" I replied.

"Lady America," Officer Rybak's voice called from behind me.

"Yes, a set up," Georgia spoke at the same time.

"One second," I spoke to Officer Rybak, shushing him. Turning around I was about to ask him to please be quiet when I came face to face with the wrong end of a gun.


	23. Chapter 23

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 23**

"What are you doing?" I asked, confusion filling my head. Why was a guard pointing a gun at me? That was literally the only question going through my mind at the moment.

"Just take the headset off and don't say a word," he ordered, not moving the gun.

The headset? I frowned, then, my brain started working again. I was wearing a headset. Where they could hear me if I pressed the button.

I gulped, slowly lifting my hands to the headset. The small, black hole surrounded by metal was all I was looking at the entire time. The gun that was still pointing right at me.

Trying to be discrete, I put both hands on the headset, and pressed the button so the others could hear me. "Why do you have a gun to my head?" I asked Officer Rybak.

"Gun?" Maxon's voice rang out from the headset. Luckily, only I could hear.

"Lady America, what's going on?" Georgia called out at the same time.

"Take the headset off and the gun goes away," Officer Rybak said, his voice cold.

I nodded, though I kept my hands where they were.

Then, General Adams came on. "Just listen to him, Lady America. And this will all be over."

"What are you -" Maxon's voice cut off. A loud noise from his end almost made me flinch.

"What is this?" Georgia asked. "King Maxon? Hello-"

"Take the microphone off," Officer Rybak said again. The gun clicked, making me jump. I quickly took them off, not hearing what anyone else said next. My hands were shaky, and although I was in a predicament of my own, my thoughts were solely on Maxon. What just happened? And General Adams. He betrayed us? Maxon was with him. Maxon's voice just cut off. And what was that noise? A gunshot?

Fear trickled down my spine as Officer Rybak ordered me to turn around. I did as I was told, and he grabbed my wrists, pushing me forward with the gun's cool metal hitting the middle of my back.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. I glanced behind me, noticing the other two guards following. "What do you want?"

"Quiet," he said. We came to the last cell, and that was when I finally clued in that all of the cells were empty of Southern rebels. Where had they gone? Earlier, I was too busy focusing on the headset. I should have paid better attention.

Inside the cell, I saw a familiar face. Xander's. He was standing next to a woman. She was middle aged, probably a bit older than my mom. Her hair was a very light shade of blonde, it almost looked white. She had dull blue eyes that watched me as I was pushed in the room.

I landed on my knees, in front of her. Meeting her gaze again I figured out who I was looking at. "You're Ruby," I stated, not bothering asking.

"I am," she replied. "We haven't met, but I know all about you, Lady America."

"This was all a setup, wasn't it?" I asked, turning to Xander.

He shrugged. "Yes."

"Is General Adams a part of this?" I asked him.

Ruby answered, "How did you discover that?" I didn't answer.

"She had the headset on, I think she overheard something," Officer Rybak said.

"Thank you Andrew," she said to him.

"Did he hurt Maxon?" I asked her.

"Probably," she answered with a shrug. "Though, he never had orders to kill him. So don't worry about that. Yet."

I gritted my teeth. "What is it that you want?"

She stood up. She was shorter than I thought, though there was something about her that made her seem taller. Intimidating. As she approached me, her eyes never left mine. I forced myself to maintain eye contact.

"America Singer," she spoke, her voice low and leveled. "So many people have asked me that question over the past twenty years or so. Begged me to answer it as I cut their throats."

I gulped. "You mean murdered them."

She didn't react. "I only kill those people who stand in my way."

I glared. "Innocent people."

"No," she said. "Brainwashed people. Ones who don't realize how terrible the monarchy is, how the Schreaves must pay for their actions."

"They killed your parents."

She paused, her eyes studying me. "You're smart. I've heard and seen that for myself over the past few months. What else do you know about me?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Not many people do," she smirked. "I will tell you about my parents though, so you know why I am doing what I'm doing. But not yet. We'll wait for your husband to join us."

Suddenly, a man rushed into the room. I recognized him. He was Tiler, one of the leaders we had captured.

"The building is secure. Like you said, it was easy with nearly everyone gone." His breathing was heavy as he spoke. I saw that he was covered in blood and bruises. Some new, some old.

"Any casualties?" Ruby asked him.

"A couple," he answered with a glint in his eyes.

She shrugged. "Lead us to the King's office. I think that is where I would like to set up shop. These cells do nothing for me."

"As you wish," he said, glancing at me. "What about the girl?"

"Xander, walk with her." After Ruby's order, everyone followed her out. Xander grabbed hold of my arms, pulling them behind me. He held my wrists tightly, which would probably cause a bruise to form shortly.

As we made our way, I spotted a groups of servants and maids, and even some guards sitting in groups on the floor of the foyer. The Southern rebels were guarding them with their guns out. I caught the eyes of my four friends. Marlee was crying along with Anne. Mary and Lucy were consoling them. All of their eyes followed me and seemed to ask if I were alright. I nodded briefly before heading up the hallway towards Maxon's office. From what I saw, they seemed alright. No visible bruises or anything.

"You had us fooled from the beginning," I whispered to Xander, whose hands tightened as I spoke. "We should have never trusted you."

His head bent down as he spoke. "Finally, you're understanding Princess. Never trust a Southern rebel."

I glared at him. "Do you even have a family? Or was that a lie too?"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

I shook my head, looking straight ahead. We headed inside his office, the familiar room providing me little comfort. Xander sat me in one of the office chairs, standing to my left as Ruby took Maxon's spot.

The room was silent, everyone was waiting. For the first time, it actually seemed like they had done it. They had won. I mean, Ruby had me here, and Maxon was on his way now. I wasn't one to give up, but I sure felt more defeated now than I even had before.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a knock on the door caused everyone in the room to move. Xander's hands held my shoulders and Ruby stood up. The other guards in the room took our their guns, pointing them at the door. Officer Rybak answered it cautiously, opening the door to reveal General Adams and another man carrying Maxon by his underarms.

The room relaxed as everyone saw who it was. Maxon had a large cut on his forehead, that was a purple-ish color. His eyes were closed as the men held him.

"Maxon!" I called, moving to stand up and rush towards him. I was stopped instantly, however, by Xander's hands. They pulled me down roughly, slamming me back down into the chair.

"What did you do to him?" My voice was murderous as I spat the question out.

The two men dropped him on the sofa. He was unconscious and I wondered if he'd been out this entire time. The mark on his head was probably from General Adams. I recalled hearing the thud from the headset earlier. General Adams probably hit him with something at the time.

"Princess America," General Adams came over to me. "I really wish you hadn't spoken in the headset earlier." It was as if he were reading my mind.

"She did what?" Ruby asked, standing. The mood in the room shifted as everyone eyes moved to her. "I thought you took care of the headset." I saw that she was looking directly at Officer Rybak, who was turning paler by the second.

"But I did!" He barked out. His eyes met mine as he spoke. "She took them off when I ordered her to."

A shot fired, causing me to jump in my seat. Officer Rybak fell over instantly, straight to the floor. A pool or red started forming, coming towards my feet. It took me a moment to register that Ruby had just shot him. Officer Rybak was dead. Just like that.

"Do they know then?" Ruby asked, turning her attention to General Adams like nothing had happened.

"Yes," he answered. "We took care of the people at the cave entrance. I ordered the men we sent in to kill the rest, but I have no guarantees. Headsets were cut off moments after my order."

"That means we have less time than I thought," she muttered. "Pour some water or something on the King. I need him awake."

"Right away," General Adams nodded. He left the room.

My ears were still buzzing from the gunshot. I kept looking back at the dead body on the floor beside me, the blood soaking into the grey carpet. She obviously had no problem killing people, even her own people. If my brain was working, I would probably even feel guilty for the man's death, as he was killed because of what I did. But my mind felt like static at the moment.

General Adams came back with a large glass of water. He instantly threw it over Maxon's head. I gasped and Xander's hands tightened on my shoulders.

Maxon coughed up some of the water, and slowly blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully. I could see the confusion on his face, then a look of pain that made his eyes squint as his hand found his forehead. I wanted to go to him, to call out to him, but before I could try either, General Adams and the other man lifted him back up onto his feet.

"Put him on the chair beside his fiance," Ruby said, bitterness filling her voice.

Maxon's feet fumbled as the two men dragged him to the chair beside me. They plopped him down and he finally saw me. His eyes widened as he took me in, and I could see he was starting to register what was going on.

He glanced at the dead body that was to my right, then back at me. Tears started forming in my eyes. His mouth opened, about to say something when Ruby spoke up instead.

"Everyone out except for Adams and Cobbs." The other men in the room listened immediately, leaving us with our two guards and her.

Maxon eyed Ruby. I could see that he was trying to figure out who she was. When the last person left, closing the door behind him, she finally returned her gaze to us. Well, Maxon, specifically.

"King Maxon," she said his name evenly. "We are finally meeting after all of this time."

"And you are?" He asked, his voice sounding dry.

"I go by Ruby," she said, leaning against the desk. His desk.

Understanding crossed his face as he put it altogether. "You're the head of the Southern Rebels."

"That's right," she answered. "I guess your concussion is wearing off a little."

"I hoped we would meet under different, more peaceful circumstances, but I guess I was wrong." Maxon's voice was as steady as ever.

"You and your allies played right into our plan," she stated, almost like it was expected. "Minus the mishap with you knowing we had Lady America here. But, that only complicates things a little bit. We'll kill the rest of them soon enough."

He looked my way, his eyes meeting mine for a moment before looking back at her. "I promise to cooperate with whatever you would like, as long as you leave her out of this. Please, do no harm her."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you seriously think you are in the position to make demands right now?"

"No," he answered. "But whatever this is, is between us. Not her."

"On the contrary," Ruby tilted her head slightly. "Since she is the girl you love, she is going to be a part of this no matter what."

"You promised that you would tell us why you're doing this," I spoke up, not liking the way this conversation was going. "When Maxon got here, you said you'd explain yourself."

Her eyes moved from Maxon's to mine. "There is that bravery again, speaking up when I never asked you to." She walked around the desk, standing before me. "I wish I'd gotten to you before you fell in love, you would have been a nice addition to the my group."

I didn't speak as her hand slowly caressed my cheek. I leaned back, away from her, but she kept hold. Her hand moved down to my neck, then, without warning, she squeezed. I tried gasping for air, but couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maxon try to move and come to my rescue, but General Adams was holding him down.

"America!" He screamed as General Adams covered his mouth.

Seconds ticked by and right when I felt like I was about to pass out, she released me. I gasped for air, taking deep breaths. My throat felt dry and sore now. As my breathing finally got under control again, I managed to look up at her again.

"Don't talk out of turn," she ordered as she bent down, her icy blue eyes piercing into mine. "Next time, I won't stop."

She walked back to the desk, sitting in the seat. I glanced at Maxon, who was looking at me with concern. General Adams removed his hand from his mouth, as Ruby started to speak.

"I was born in Paloma as a three," she started, acting like nothing had just happened. "My parents were writers for a news company at the time, and were farely well known. When I was growing up, I knew they were involved in something secret. Random people were in our home a lot, and they were out at all hours of the night. Whenever I would ask them what they were doing, they'd send me away without answers. They were loving parents, so they didn't want me involved in what they were doing. You see, they were starting the Southern Rebels already, but sadly never got to see it complete."

She stared off into the distance as she spoke. "When I was sixteen or so, a story came out about your grandparents, King Porter and Queen Abby. It got a lot of headline, but it was published by an anonymous source. Stories kept coming out about their love affair, how she left Prince Justin for Prince Porter. All of this was kept under wraps and nearly forgotten about, but things were stirring up again. Then a story came out about the murder of Prince Justin, one that was quickly hidden from the public. But a few people in Paloma read it. It was about how your grandfather and grandmother killed his cousin for power. They also mentioned the fact that your father was conceived before the wedding night. How much fighting happened in the household when he was growing up. A lot of stuff."

"When the Selection was happening, there was the first official uproar of the South, of the Southern rebels. We were, and still are, sick and tired of you monarchs thinking you can get away with anything, including murder. With all the stories being spread, people were angry."

"You like to think you are above the law," she went on. "Anyways, would you like to guess who wrote these articles?" She paused. "My parents. Eventually, the royal palace traced all of this back to them. And they were put to death for speaking the truth about the royal family. Your family. And I was caste down as an eight. Left to rot on the streets. If it wasn't for the help of my parent's friends, I wouldn't be alive right now. All because of you and your family, _King_ Maxon."

She stood up, leaning forward over the desk and looking straight at a stiff Maxon. "Your parents, King Clarkson and Queen Amberly ordered my parents to die for telling the truth. For speaking up to the monarchy. And no one did a thing. The trial, if you would even call it that, was kept a secret from the public. When they died, I didn't even find out until weeks later. Just so that your family's name was protected. Again."

"So I built up an army of my own to get revenge. It wasn't hard to do. It was easy to find people that hated the monarchy like I did. And now, you're the only one left. With you gone, there's no more monarchy." She turned her gaze to me. "And you, Lady America. I wasn't going to hurt you. I would have let you be. But you had to go and get pregnant."

She laughed at my frown. "I have spies here. I have for a number of years now. It was easy to put it together. You going to the doctor that night and throwing up all of the time. People notice if you hire them to."

"Unfortunately for you, with you having a Schreave in your stomach, you're going to have to die tonight, along side of your fiance." She brought her gun out of the holder, making me lean back into the chair.

"Don't do this," Maxon begged, making my eyes tear up. I looked over at him, he was trying to get out of his seat again. It was pointless, however, with General Adams holding him down. "Please. She doesn't deserve this!"

"You should have stayed with Lady Kriss," she turned to him. "With us controlling her, no one of would have had to die. Eventually, we would have control of you through her. Even if we didn't, we could easily have killed you when we needed to. Lady America would have been safe somewhere else, probably with a new man. Maybe pregnant with his child instead of yours. But you didn't stick with the plan."

"The plan," I mumbled. "How long have you been using Kriss?"

"Since the time we found out about him choosing her," Ruby admitted. "In the Selection. Then, after our attack, when we discovered he was going to change his mind, we had to act fast."

"You wrote the note," I said, all of it coming together finally. "Why?"

"Because, unlike Kriss, we knew we couldn't control you. She was the easy choice. She was controllable. With our spies, we knew all about your family, your lover. We had copies of the previous letters you wrote to your family. It was all too easy to fake a letter, to make it sound like you. But love is a powerful thing, and that is your downfall." She smiled, though it never reached her eyes. "Now, who should I shoot first?"

"I love you, Maxon." I turned to him, ignoring her. "I always will. And I wouldn't change anything. Not now, not ever."

"I love you too, my darling." His hand reached out, and I took it. Neither of the men stopped us. This was the end for us, and everyone in the room knew it.

As I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed mine, I couldn't help the tears that started to fall down my cheeks.

"Don't cry," he said softly. "You know how I feel about that."

I cried harder at his words, at the memories that they evoked. "Maxon," I said his name between cries.

"As touching as this is," Ruby said as she clicked the gun. "I think I've made a decision." She pointed the gun at me. "Having to watch her die in front of you is going to kill you more than this gun will, won't it, King Maxon?"

"Please," he said to her. "Don't do this. My family had their faults, but don't kill an innocent person over this."

"Unfortunately, your family killed two innocent people in my life. My parents didn't deserve their fate." Ruby focused her attention back on me. "I am sorry about this Lady America. But I have no choice." She took a deep breath. "This is for my parents."

A moment later, everything went dark as the sound of a bullet rang through the air.


	24. Chapter 24

***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **Chapter 24**

"Ahh!" Ruby's voice screamed not even a second later.

The buzzing in my ears were a constant noise, making her voice sound distant, though she was right in front of me. I tried blinking away the darkness, but realized that it wasn't my eyesight that was the problem. Someone had turned the lights off. Blindly, I swept my hands over my body, checking for blood.

"America!" Maxon's voice called out.

"I'm here," I replied, though everything was sounding funny. "I'm okay."

"Hey!" That was General Adams. I heard in grunt, then another familiar voice.

"Serves you right for betraying us!" August gasped.

A moment later, the lights came back on. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust and make sense of everything. I saw Maxon, as his eyes met mine from his seat. Looking him over, I felt instantly relieved to see he was uninjured. General Adams, however, was not. He was lying on the floor, unconscious, with a torn up looking August pointing a gun at him.

"August," I sighed in relief.

"Glad we could make it on time," he said, nodding to my left.

Turning, I saw that Georgia had her own gun pointed at Ruby. Ruby didn't look too good, however. Her hand was holding onto her upper left shoulder, red liquid was pouring out onto her white shirt.

"Are you okay?" August asked. I turned, and saw he was directing the question to Maxon and me. Nodding, I stood and ran over to Maxon, throwing my arms around him.

"I think she's fine," Georgia's familiar sarcastic voice answered for me.

Maxon's arms had never felt better than they did now, as they held me close while I sat on his lap. We held onto each other for a moment. Before pulling away, he whispered the three words I thought I'd never hear him say again. I smiled at him briefly as I stood up, pulling him with me. That's when I saw Aspen, standing guard in the doorway. He gave me a small, strained smile. His eyes gave away his feelings. He was worried.

"I haven't seen her," he said. I instantly knew who he was referring to.

"Lucy was in the foyer earlier," I told him. "Go, find her."

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I think we're okay here," I said. "Thank you."

He nodded again, leaving us right after. I hoped he would find them, I hoped they were alright. Everything was happening so fast. From realizing this was all a trap, to having a gun pointed at me, to thinking Maxon was dead. Just thinking I was going to die, that my children wouldn't ever get to be born. All of it made my head swim.

"Ruby, I presume." Georgia's voice said, making me turn my attention back to the situation at hand.

Ruby glared, as blood started to seep out of her mouth. Her eyes met mine. I didn't look away as she turned her attention to Ruby and August. "Georgia Whitaker and August Illea, cousin to the King. What an honor." Her tone said the opposite.

Maxon stepped forward, standing directly in front of her. "You are under arrest for murder and attempted murder. That is," he paused, looking at her wound, "if you make it to trial."

She sneered, but didn't reply.

"We should kill her now. And him," August suggested, clicking his gun.

"No," Maxon cut in. "That isn't the way we do things around here."

"Maybe we should," Georgia responded. "They killed so many people tonight, they deserve to die as well. Think about all of the lives they are responsible for killing previously. She maybe didn't pull the trigger on your parents, but she was responsible for their deaths just the same."

Maxon's eyes flashed at the mention of his parents."As I said, we will bring them to the cells. Bring Ruby to the medical wing first," Maxon ordered. "What's the status on the rest of the palace?"

I tried to read him, but couldn't for once.

"Just the north wing is being taken back at the moment, though it shouldn't take too long. They're surrendering for the most part," August answered. "We got here as quickly as we could. When we heard you and Lady America on the headsets, we knew instantly that everything was a trap. "

"Well, I suspected it at the lighthouse," Georgia muttered. "No one was there. When we came back through the tunnels, they were waiting. But we suspected it. In the end, we killed them with just a few casualties on our end."

"It was all a set up," I told them. "Ruby did it to get to me. And Maxon."

"We should go," Maxon said, eyeing Ruby. "I'll help carry her."

He went to Georgia's side, and hoisted Ruby up. I saw that her gun was on the floor, so I picked it up, pocketing it. August lifted General Adams on his own, over his shoulders. He was stronger than he looked.

Walking out of the office, we made our way through the halls. Georgia had her gun pointed at Ruby the entire time while Maxon held her as she slowly walked with us. I went along side of August, keeping an eye on the General to make sure he wasn't waking up. We were almost at the medical wing when Ruby collapsed. Maxon struggled, trying to lift her.

"I'll go get the doctor," I said, running off ahead. I found him tending to others. There were dozens of injured people in here already. Some looked familiar, but I stayed focused on the doctor.

He smiled, seeing me. But the look of panic on my face caused his smile to disappear instantly. "What is it?" He asked. "Are the-"

"-It's not me," I interrupted. "Please, hurry."

Before I could say anymore, Maxon and the others appeared in the doorway. Maxon was carrying Ruby. Blood splattered out onto the floor as she coughed.

The doctor and I came right over, as Maxon laid her down on one of the medical tables.

"She was shot," Maxon explained.

"I see that," the doctor said, calling a nurse over to help. We stepped away as they worked on stopping the blood.

"He has other people to help," August commented. "Why should he waste his time on someone like her."

"Because," Maxon said with a gulp. "She had valid reasons for her beliefs. She went about it the wrong way, but her feelings on my family was what made her this way. Our family did this, August. I'll explain it to you later, but this is the least we can do."

"She tried to kill Lady America," August grunted, dropping General Adams. His body landed with a thud, as his head slouched down onto his shoulder. He was still completely out of it. "She killed countless people. She's responsible for all of this."

"I know that," Maxon replied sternly. "Trust me, I am well aware of how horrible she is. But it was my family that made her this way, that started all of this. She took it too far, but none of this would have happened if it weren't for them. She deserves a fair trial for her actions and will be punished, but right now, she needs medical help and we are giving it to her."

I took his hand in mine, standing at his side. "Maxon's right. She will be punished, but not now. She will be punished at a trial, as any other criminal would."

"Fine," August replied, not sounding too happy about it all. "I'm going to drop the General off in his cell though. I should check on everything too." He turned his attention to Georgia. "You got this?"

She nodded. "Of course. Be safe."

"Always," he winked as he grabbed hold of the General again. This time, however, Maxon came over and helped.

"I'll go with you," he said. "I need to check on everyone too. It is my palace afterall."

My heart picked up at his words. "Maxon," I called for him before I could stop myself.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Stay here." He paused. "Please."

"Alright," I managed to say. Watching him leave was hard though. Knowing how close we were to never seeing eachother again made it more difficult now.

"They'll be fine," Georgia said. "Like we said earlier, most of the fighting is done. And with the extra soldiers here, we took the palace back pretty quickly. I don't think Ruby here was counting on us having extra support in her plans."

I looked over at Ruby. The doctor had stopped her bleeding, but she didn't look good. Her skin was a ghostly pale color and her white shirt was more red than white now.

"Are you alright though, Lady America?" Georgia asked, placing her hand on my arm. "I mean, is everything alright? You look kind of lost."

"I do?" I asked, shaking my head. "It's all been a little overwhelming."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But this may actually be the end now. With everyone captured or dead, the Southern Rebels may be officially defeated."

I turned to her. "That's true."

"It is," she smiled. "No more fun."

I laughed. "Only you would think all of this is fun."

"Not all of it," she said, losing her smile. "I was worried about you. And the King. I thought you were dead."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to be too late to save you guys."

I pulled her in for a hug. "I am beyond thankful that you guys came in time, believe me."

"Lady America," the doctor came over, interrupting us. "The odds aren't looking good for the lady. She lost a lot of blood."

I nodded. "Thank you for trying."

"Of course," he said. "I have more patients to attend to, but first, is there anything you need? Should I be concerned?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Please, go help the others."

He nodded, leaving us. Georgia and I went and stood on either side of Ruby. She had her eyes closed, and her breathing was really shallow. I thought about what Maxon had said. It made me think of her life and all of the hate she held onto. I could see Maxon's perspective, but I could also see Georgia's and August's. I may have told everyone that I agreed with Maxon, and maybe I did in a way. But this felt personal.

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up at Georgia. Then her gaze found mine and held on.

"I really wish that your parents never died the way they did," I told her, keeping my voice low so the other people in the room couldn't overhear. "I wish that for a lot of reasons, the main one being that because of their death, you felt it was right for you to do all of this. To cause so much pain and heartache for so many people in this country. You were responsible for killing many innocent people."

Her eyes stayed focused on me as I spoke, not turning away at my cruel, yet truthful words. I continued, "Maxon told us that he thought you didn't deserve to die, that you should get a fair trial. He wanted the doctor to treat you. He even felt sorry for you, if you can believe it." I bent lower. "Maxon is a good person. He has gone through a lot, you even killed his parents and he still felt bad for you."

She turned her head at that last comment, but I took hold of her cheek and pulled it back towards me. The gesture caused Georgia to flinch. "You don't get to look away now. I want you to know something. Maxon is strong. He is a good leader, he's going to be a good husband, and above all, a fantastic, loving father." Her eyes widened. "The difference between us is this. I will never be able to fully forgive you. You almost killed me tonight, which, in your own twisted way, you made it make sense to you. But you also almost killed my babies. And for that, I cannot ever forgive what you have done. What you almost did to me and to them."

I pulled back. "I hope you find your peace, I really do. But I am very glad that you are going to be dead soon."

With those final words, I backed away, retreating to the hallway. My lower lip was quivering, which I only just realized. The last words I spoke to her were true, and I knew I should feel bad for speaking so crudely to someone on their deathbed, but I didn't.

A moment later, Georgia came and stood beside me. "That was brilliant," she commented. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

I sighed. "It just kind of came out."

"Your speeches never ceases to amaze me," she smiled.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"We clean up this castle, get everything back to normal, and tell the world that you are pregnant."

I frowned. "Just tell them?"

"I think so," she said. "I mean, I've been thinking about it and secrets always have a way of coming out. You might as well be honest and go from there. The people love you anyways, I don't think they'd be mad." She paused, glancing over at me. "In fact, I think they would be happy for you two."

"You do?" I asked, my hand finding its way to my stomach. "I'm not too sure."

"I'd just start off with saying how you defeated the Southern Rebels. That should put them in a good mood to start with. Then you can mention the babies."

"Just like that."

"Yep," she replied. "I think you and the King are overthinking this too much. Times are changing and I think people won't care as much as you think they will. They'll just be excited to have little baby princes or princesses in the tabloids."

I laughed. "I'll think about it."

"You do that," she said. "I'm going to find August. You alright here?"

I nodded. "I'll wait for Ruby to pass."

"Okay," she said, giving me a quick hug before leaving.

I leaned against the wall, resting my head on the hard surface. I felt completely exhausted and now she had me thinking about telling the world about our children. Maybe she was right. I really couldn't see many people being upset over it. They did love us, and I think they'd love our children even more if I were being honest.

As I pondered on it more and time went on, the doctor soon came out too tell me that Ruby had passed away from her injury. The news made me feel relieved. All of this was finally over. The main leader of the Southern Rebels was dead. The others were captured or dead now too. I let out a long sigh of relief.

Hope surged through my body. The hope of a future where there was no more fighting or death, just love and growth. I wanted this for my children, a life where they could grow up in peace. The caste system was still an issue, but it was change. Change was always a scary thing in the beginning, but it would be good in the long run. I knew it in my heart.

Maxon returned later on, looking at my slouched form that haven't moved since Georgia left. My tired eyes followed his as he came to stand in front of me. I placed my hands on either side of his face, looking over his bruises and dark marks under his eyes.

"Is everything alright in the palace?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied. "The palace is in our control again. The Southern Rebels are in the cells, guarded heavily by our allies. I ran into Lucy and the others, they are all safe. Aspen was with them, as well as Marlee's husband. And you are safe. So yes, everything is alright."

"Ruby died," I told him.

He nodded, not reacting. "I see."

"Georgia told me that we should just tell people about the babies. She said they would be happy for us. She sounded sure."

His arms wrapped around my body, bringing me to him. "I was actually thinking about this on the way over. My grandparents got pregnant with my father before marriage, and the people accepted it after a while. It may be because they were frightened of him, as he wasn't the nicest of men. Now, after hearing Ruby talk about my family and their lies, I realize that I don't want to start our life with by being dishonest with the country. I want to be better than my father and his father. I want so much more for this country and for us. For our children."

"I know you do," I smiled up at him. "So we'll just tell people the truth."

"And go from there," he finished for me.

We embraced, there in the hallway of the medical wing. Both of us together with an entire future ahead of us again. This time, however, it looked better than either of us could have hoped for.

"I love you, my darling."

I smiled into his shirt. "I love you too. Always."

 **Hello! I am sad to say that is the end….BUT! There will be an epilogue as a final chapter. I just want to thank everyone who commented, they really were nice to read each time I received one. It always made me smile.**

 **I have written a few other fan fictions, but I only write when I am inspired. I'm not sure if I will write another Selection fan fiction, but there is the possibility of writing one that takes place after Eadlyn's books. So maybe… :)**

 **Thanks again! Remember, the epilogue will be the final chapter, not this one, so stay tuned.**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**This is it, the final posting for this fanfiction. Again, I really appreciate everyone's kind words during this. Enjoy!**

 ***All characters belong to Kiera Cass***

 **EPILOGUE**

"I think that it's perfect, my darling."

Maxon's approving smile brightened my mood momentarily. The nursery was now finished, for the third time. I kept changing my mind on colors, decor, arrangements, and basically everything during the past three months. People might say it was the pregnancy and the hormones making me so unsure about everything, but those people were completely wrong. I just wanted everything to be perfect for the twins.

At first, I had decided on making everything very neutral in color. Beiges, yellows, and hints of grey. All of it was very tasteful, but as soon as the photographers came to take photos to publish in a magazine article, I felt unsure. So I switched it all when they were done. I had everything in an array of colors, from reds, to purples, all the way to blue. It was very happy and upbeat. Perfect for children. But not perfect for babies, I soon realized. It wasn't relaxing at all.

So with this one, I asked May to help me design it. As well as Nicoletta, Orabella, and Noemi. We went with a white, yellow, and green theme with soft lighting. We soon realized that Noemi was really talented with design, so this time I just let her take over. Being eight months pregnant wasn't easy, and having her help, along with the others, was incredible the past three weeks.

The girls were in the ladies room, having tea now. I wanted to show the room to Maxon alone. He'd been incredible during the pregnancy. He was attentive without being overbearing, kind without being smothering, and loving. Always loving.

Walking into the room, he looked around, noting every detail. The two cribs were the same, though the bedding was slightly different in patterns. There was a double rocker that had cushions you sink into when you sit down.

He went right to it and patted the leftover space beside him.

I smiled and moved to sit down. His arm instantly went around me as I cuddled up to his warm body. He'd been working a lot the past several weeks and today was no different. The doctor had ordered me to rest the past month and Maxon, being the worried husband that he was, took it seriously, basically firing me from my position. Well, not firing, but making me take a leave of absence. To be honest, I didn't mind. This pregnancy made me exhausted as it went on. The only thing I didn't like was having Maxon take on all of that work.

"So is this the final design?" Maxon asked. I could hear the apprehension in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I honestly don't think I could do anything more. Even having my sister and the others here, it was all very tiring."

"You should be in bed," he stated, sounding concerned.

I brushed it off, pulling away so I could look at him. "Can you believe that our children will be sleeping in here in only a months time? Possibly less?"

"Time went by so fast," he said, kissing the top of my forehead. "I still can't believe we've been married five months already."

I thought back to that moment, the moment we became husband and wife. The wedding planning was draining, being only a few months pregnant, but it had all worked out. Even telling Illea about the pregnancy had worked out.

Most of the citizens were happy for us, with a few exceptions, but that was fine by me. Maxon and I announced the wedding shortly after, and the country has been excited about us, the wedding, and the babies ever since. The tabloids were no exception. There was a weekly poll about us and the twins for months now. It had topics ranging from gender guessing to guessing what date the babies would be born on. I think the top guess was May 1st.

"What are you thinking about?" Maxon asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just the wedding and everything that came after," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "Do you really like the nursery?"

"I love it," he said with a small laugh. "I'm glad everyone was able to help you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here more."

"You're busy with work, I get it. You have nothing to apologize for."

He held me tighter. "All the same, I think we should celebrate this moment."

"Celebrate?" I asked, sitting up again. "How?"

He stood, pulling me with him. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I smiled. Following Maxon out of the room, he led me through the familiar hallways of the palace. I wondered where we were going.

"I hope you like it," he muttered as we turned the corner. As soon as he steered us in the direction of the gardens, my heart beat picked up. Without the Southern Rebels, the palace hadn't had an attack since. Because of that, we were able to go outside again. Something that I took advantage of daily.

Maxon led us through the paths and to one of the fountains. On the ground, a soft looking blanket was spread out with some food and beverages on top.

"Maxon!" I squealed in delight as my eyes found the chocolate covered fruit. I thought I had liked food before I was pregnant. Now, I really liked food. I ate enough for three people each and every meal.

Sitting down, Maxon smiled bashfully. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it," I leaned over, kissing him. "Thank you."

He unscrewed a bottle of sparkling water, pouring some into two glasses. While he was doing that, I snuck a few pieces of chocolate covered fruit into my mouth. The taste was heavenly.

The sun was setting in the distance, but the spring air was warm against my skin. With the fountain just beside us, the stream of water flow was the only sound I could hear. It was perfect.

"You are the best husband a wife could ask for," I told Maxon, truly meaning it. "When did you have the time to do this?"

"I will always have time for my wife," he replied, handing me a glass. "I promise."

Taking a sip of the water, we continued talking about anything and everything. Mostly, it was about the future. The babies seemed to be our world lately, and they weren't even born yet. After our stomachs were full, and the sun had gone down, we decided to take a stroll through the gardens. Maxon held my hand as we walked.

"I think that we're going to have girls," he said, a playful smile on his face. We'd had this discussion countless times already. Maxon always seemed so certain that I was carrying daughters, whereas I was never sure. People say that mothers usually have an instinct when it came to this, but I never got it at all.

"We'll find out soon enough," I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Are you scared at all?" He asked me, seriousness filling his voice.

I sighed. "Maybe a little," I murmured. The thought of childbirth was scary for any woman, especially when it was the first time. At least, that was what the doctor told me. And my mother.

"What worries you?" Maxon asked as we continued our slow pace.

"Well the pain," I told him, stating the more obvious answer first. "I also just worry about the babies. What if something happens to them?"

He stopped, facing me completely. "We have the best medical team in Angeles, my darling. And you've had a healthy pregnancy. I am sure everything will be alright."

I looked up into his deep brown eyes. "I know that. I mean, logically, I know that. But the thought comes into my head every now and again, regardless of me knowing that."

He pulled me into his arms, holding me in a warm embrace. I moved my own arms around his torso and held on. "You're the strongest person I know," he murmured into my hair. "These babies will be perfectly healthy, as will you."

I smiled. "If you say so."

He pulled away, looking down at me. "Do you know what I am afraid of?"

I shook my head. "What?"

His lips soon found mine, as he gently kissed me. When he pulled away moments later, I felt a little light headed. "I worry about you. I want you to be safe."

I frowned. "I will be."

"If you say so," he replied, looking away.

I lifted my hands to his cheeks, pulling it so his face was looking at me again. "You're the one who said I had a healthy pregnancy. So why would you be concerned about me?"

He shrugged. "I just am. Always."

"You also said we have the best doctors," I went on. "Plus my mother has had no problems with childbirth before, so I shouldn't either."

"You're right," he said. "Just as I am right about the twins."

"I think we are both illogical," I smiled sheepishly. I stared down at my feet, my ankles were starting to swell. "We should go sit down."

"Of course," he said, moving us closer towards the palace again. "We should discuss names soon too."

"We don't even know if we are having boys or girls. Or both," I answered. "Plus, we have to see what they look like in order to name them."

"But we should have some names picked out before the birth," he replied. "That way we are prepared."

I thought for a moment. "What about Amber? After your mother?"

"As much as I love that, I'm not sure I want to name them after specific people."

"Why not?" I asked. We were closer to the palace again, the lights from the windows created a dimly lit yard ahead of us.

"I want them to have a fresh start, just as Illea is having with the Caste's being gone. I don't want them to be named after anyone, I want them to create their own futures. If that makes sense," he finished, turning to me as we stood before the doors.

"It does," I smiled. "I do have a couple of names in mind, but I don't want to tell you. Not yet."

"Why?" He asked, a small frown on his face.

I leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his soft cheek. "Because I don't want to name them until they are born. And I want the names to be a surprise, so you don't overthink them before the birth."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll let you win on this one, considering we have some names in mind."

I laughed as he held the door open for me. "I should go say goodnight to my guests before leaving," I told him.

"I can come if you'd like," he replied.

"It's the women's room, Maxon. I don't think you'd be welcomed," I said with a playful smile. "I won't be long."

We parted ways and I made my way over. When I opened the doors I heard laughing before I spotted the ladies, huddled on the sofa. Marlee was with the ladies and she brought the only male allowed in the women's room.

"Kile!" I smiled in delight. They all turned to me, smiles still on their faces. Kile was just a month old now and was growing everyday it seemed like. His blond hair was the exact same color as Marlee's, and his bright blue eyes were identical to his father's. When Marlee gave birth, I was there with her for hours. I was the third person to hold Kile, apart from his parents.

"America!" The girls greeted me as they made room on the sofa. I took a seat, resting my feet. "Where have you been?"

I told them about Maxon's surprise for me and how we walked around the gardens afterwards. I also let them know that he loved the nursery.

May smiled through it all. "I can't wait until there are three babies around here. I'll have to visit more often when that happens."

"I believe you have school still," I replied.

"Summer is coming up though," she answered. "I'll have an entire three months off. I am pretty sure mom is planning to be here too, by the way."

"Great," I replied, earning me a laugh from the girls.

Nicoletta patted my hand. "I think I can come this summer too, I'm planning to travel around the continent anyways."

"I should put Kile to bed," Marlee said, standing. "We're trying to get him to sleep during the entire night."

I yawned as soon as she finished talking. "I think I need to get to bed as well."

Marlee and I said goodnight to the girls, who were staying up longer. May got along with all of them just as well as I did. Marlee and I said our goodbyes, and I gave Kile a light kiss on his soft head. He was nearly asleep in her arms. It was hard to believe that would be me in the near future.

As I walked to the bedroom, my lower back started feeling sore. This had been happening on and off the past couple of days. Now that the pain was back, it hurt a bit more than it did earlier. I knew that this was a sign that labour may be approaching, but it was still early. It was probably just aching from walking so much today.

I put my hand on my large belly, the babies kicked a little, as if sensing the presence of my hand. I smiled as I opened the bedroom door.

"I drew you a bath," Maxon said as soon as I came in. He was lying on the bed, reading a book about photography. He was half dressed, only wearing pajama bottoms.

"You're a lifesaver," I smiled at him. "My back is killing me, so a bath will be perfect."

His eyes left the book, focusing on me. "Is it worse than earlier?"

"A little," I shrugged. "The bath will help."

He nodded, going back to his book as I headed to the bathroom. I sunk into the tub moments later. It was the perfect temperature and the bubble bath had a vanilla smell to it. I relaxed into the water, letting the bubbles surround me.

When I got out, my back did feel much better. Maxon looked relieved when I told him, and as we got settled into bed, he slowly massaged it for me too. I fell asleep in the middle of the massage and didn't wake up until later the next morning.

Maxon had left to work in his office for the day, leaving me to relax in the room. May, however, had no intentions of allowing me the rest of the morning to myself. She came in, barely knocking.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Nicoletta and the others?" She asked, flopping down on the bed.

"I will, but they don't leave for over an hour. They're packing now, May."

She sighed. "I wish they lived here. I don't want them to go."

"They're fun, aren't they?"

She smiled. "Very. We stayed up so late last night. They kept asking me about any boys I was interested in."

"You're too young to think about boys," I frowned.

"I am nearly sixteen!" She shot back. "And maybe I have a boyfriend."

"No you don't," I replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because if you did, you would have told me about him. Plus, you wouldn't' have offered your entire summer here with me. You would want to be home with him."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you're right. I have no boyfriend."

I laughed. "Don't be in a rush, May."

"All the boys at school are gross," she replied. "I should go with Nicoletta and meet some of the boys in Italy. She says there are lots there!"

We sat and talked for a while, moving on from the topic of boys to other topics. It was nice, having her here. She had been around a lot, with the wedding planning and the nursery. Not to mention the baby shower. She had a flight home in a few days, and I was going to miss her. But she and mom were planning on coming out for the birth, so I would see her soon enough.

We went to say goodbye to Nicoletta, Noemi, and Orabella. Maxon and I were planning to visit them in the next few months, when the twins were a bit older.

"You must telephone us right away when the twins are born!" Nicoletta smiled, kissing both my cheeks. "I cannot wait!"

"Of course I will," I hugged her. "Travel safe and thank you for coming."

I said my goodbyes to the others, and May and I watched them as they left. We spent the rest of the day watching movies in the theater room. My back started to get sore again during the second movie, and the pain gradually moved from my back to my front. The cramping was new. At the end of the movie, I told May about it.

She jumped out of her seat. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? We have to get you to the doctor!"

"It doesn't mean I am in labour, May."

"Well, we should check to make sure! Twins come early sometimes, I read about it." She started bouncing on her feet, making me anxious.

"You read about it?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes," she said, pulling at my arm. "Come on. We should see the doctor."

I stood, slowly. "Fine." As soon as I got up out of my seat, I felt like I had peed a little. Looking down at the seat, it was wet. "I think my water broke."

"What?" May asked, looking at the seat. "Oh my gosh! This is it!"

I gulped. "We have to get Maxon first."

"No, we have to get you to the doctor first. We can send a guard to get Maxon," she said, as she guided me out of the theater hall. We made it a few feet from the doors when a cramp made me stop. I bent forward, holding my stomach as if that would help. "America?"

"Just cramps," I huffed. It lasted a few more seconds. May rubbed my back, holding onto me. "Alright," I said, as they ended. "We should go. Now."

She didn't object as we made our way to the medical wing. Aspen was in one of the hallways and when he saw us, or me, his face paled and he came right over.

"Is she…?" He asked, directing his question to May.

"She is!" She smiled, beaming. I frowned, as another set of cramps came.

"You don't have to be so...happy...about it!" My temper just went off on her. But as the cramps left, the anger went with it. "Sorry."

She gave me a tight smile. "We should keep going. Aspen, can you go find Maxon and let him know that Ames is in labour?"

He nodded. "Should I carry you, Mer?"

"No," I shook my head. "I can walk just fine."

He nodded again, and left to get Maxon. May and I slowly made our way to the medical wing, stopping only once more for the cramps to subside. The doctor smiled at us as he saw us enter, then came right over.

"It's time then?" He asked, going to my other side and helping May. He guided us to one of the rooms. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I think it is just cramps right now. But my water broke earlier."

"I think they are like seven minutes apart," May answered. "I've been trying to keep track."

"That's quick," the doctor muttered, taking my blood pressure. "This may be a fast labour. I need to check how dilated you are." A second after he was done checking, Maxon came running into the room. Literally running.

"Did I miss it!?" He asked, huffing and puffing.

I smiled, taking his hand as he came to my side. "No, not even close."

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes solely on me.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Just contractions and my water breaking."

"She's about five centimeters dilated, so she isn't quite ready yet. But she is in labour," the doctor told us. "This may take a while or may not. I have a feeling it will go by fairly quickly though."

"This is it," Maxon said, his eyes wide.

May smiled, hugging us both. "And I am here for it! Mom's going to be so mad."

"You should call her," I said. "Go, call her."

She nodded, leaving the room. I turned to the doctor. "Isn't it early?"

"It is a little," he answered. "But with twins, an early birth is expected. I'll be right back, I just have to prepare a couple of things. The nurse is right outside the doors."

I nodded. Once he left, I turned back to Maxon. He looked more put together now, at least. He leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," he said. "I also cannot believe this is happening right now."

I chuckled. "Me too." Then, another contraction started. Maxon was good, talking to me as it happened. His voice was soothing and encouraging. The doctor and nurses constantly checked on us during the next couple of hours. Then, finally, it was time. The babies were ready to come out.

With Maxon holding my one hand, and May holding the others, I endured the worst pain of my life. But as soon as the first baby came out, it was all worth it.

"A girl," the doctor said, holding her crying body.

I smiled, exhausted. Maxon kissed my warm cheek as we looked over at our daughter. "See, I told you it would be daughters."

I would have replied but another contraction hit me, reminding me that I wasn't quite done yet. The doctor handed our daughter over to the nurse and seven minutes later, he delivered my other child.

He smiled, "You get one of each. It's a boy."

"I guess," I smiled, breathing heavily. "You weren't right. It's a girl AND a boy."

"They are so cute!" May squeezed my hand. "You did amazing, Ames!"

Maxon went over, cutting the umbilical cord. I smiled at him, pure joy was on his face as he held our daughter of the first time. The nurse then brought our son to me, and the feeling of holding him in my arms for the first time was indescribable.

"What about the names?" May asked gently.

I looked at Maxon, who was already looking at me. "I have a couple in mind."

"You can finally tell me," he said, kissing our daughter's forehead.

"I think we should name her first, as she was born first," I replied. "I was thinking Eadlyn or Helena."

"I like Eadlyn," Maxon said, looking down at our sleeping daughter. "Can I suggest a name for our son?"

I smiled. "To be honest, I haven't thought of a boys name. You were so sure that they were both daughters, that I decided you may be right."

He laughed gently. "I can't believe you weren't prepared.

"Just tell me what you were thinking," I smiled, tiredly.

"Ahren," he said.

I loved it.

"Eadlyn and Ahren," I said, tearing up at hearing their names. It suited them perfectly, I thought, looking at them both. I could already see features of Maxon in Ahren, his face was nearly identical already. It was amazing.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Maxon, nodding to our daughter. We switched, somehow maneuvering the babies around. Maxon was a natural at holding them already.

"My little Eady," I cooed at her. Her eyes were open, they were a hazel color that reminded me instantly of Amberly, Maxon's mother. They were wide and stared up at me, not looking away. I placed my finger in her little hand, and she held it, strong and firm. "She's strong, this one."

"So is he," Maxon smiled at Ahren.

I looked up and noticed that May and the doctor were gone, only Maxon and I were in the room with our children. I wondered when they had left.

"Maxon," I met his eyes. "Since Eadlyn was born first, does that make her the heir to the throne?"

"It's the first born male," he said. "Though, with all of the change happening in our country, that hardly seems fair to base the next heir on gender, does it?"

"It isn't," I said, looking down at our daughter. "We should do something about that."

I heard Maxon chuckle, making me look up again. "You just gave birth and you are already planning more work for yourself. Maybe you should take a break, my darling." He sat beside me on the bed, my eyes drifting to our babies. "We have time. Right now, we need to just enjoy the moment."

"You're right," I said, leaning my head on his arm. "We can wait until tomorrow."

We both laughed, and his lips found the top of my head. "I love you so much, my darling. I am so happy right now. Our babies are perfect."

I looked down at both of them. They were both asleep now, contentment on their faces. Thinking about the future, I could see so much ahead of them. So much good.

"Maxon," I said his name.

"Yes?"

"I want more of them," I laughed.

His smile grew larger. "Right now?"

I nodded. And his mouth went right to my neck, earning him a squeal from me. He pulled away, eyeing me.

"Let's wait a year or so at least," he said, placing a light kiss on my lips. "But I want more too."

"Alright," I said, looking back at our children. "I love you Eadlyn and Ahren. So much."

"Daddy does too," Maxon chimed in. I rested my head on his arm, and we layed like that for some time before anyone came and disturbed us. All I kept thinking about was the future. And in it, everything was good.


End file.
